Unexpected
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Amu meets Tohru...huh? Tadase-kun with Saaya...Wait! What? Expect the Unexpected in this series of one-shots that explores everything and anything Shugo Chara has to offer; from Unexpected meetings to Unexpected relationships and everything in between.
1. Unexpectedly Holding On

_**Unexpected**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, besides Hikaru and Mizuki. Other than that, everything belongs to ©Peach-Pit, from the plot, characters, settings, and etc.**

_A/N: This really was unexpected! I was supposed to be taking a break from fanfiction writing…but the recently translated chapters of Shugo Chara have sparked my inspiration once again. ::Sigh:: Don't expect weekly updates or anything though, I'll update this series of one-shots whenever I get the chance. In the meantime, please read and enjoy!_

Unexpectedly Holding On

ミ

She hadn't heard that haunting song for so long. It was nearly erased from her mind, and she liked it better that way. Without that tune constantly jabbing at her brain, it became far easier to concentrate on the good things in life. The moment _that boy_, with his violin that spouted nothing but bad luck left, her life had been able to go back to normal.

She only had to take care of one child. No girl, just one little boy, who was perfect. Her husband had stopped caring about Souko, after she got another horrid husband, and that annoying old woman she had to call mother-in-law had finally started shutting her mouth. So, yes, Hotori Mizue had been happy for years now, with the life she had always wanted.

That's why, as she sat in the park, body relaxed on one of the benches, she heard a sound that shattered that life she had recreated. The melody of that cursed violin was resounding through the afternoon breeze, flittering amongst the falling Cherry Blossom petals, and flying high in the clear, blue sky. How she wished that the white clouds would change to grey. Cover the sky. Mirror her sudden gloom. And yet, as she listened, she noted a difference. The song, the tone…it was all different.

The same, yet different.

She knew that the violin was his, was Ikuto's, and yet, the notes that were ringing in her ears sounded almost foreign to her. Such a pure and beautiful sound could not come from a violin riddled in bad luck. Life just didn't work that way. The memories that were being brought back and the change were nearly driving her crazy. She was nearing the point of being unable to control the emotions…the thoughts that she had stored away long ago. Locked, never to be opened. Sealed, never to have a crack within the protective barrier. Still, the song found its way, seeping through the tightly packed walls.

How horrible!

Eyes shut tight, hands spread over her ears, Mizue tried with all her might to not hear. To not listen. But the song was so loud, so strong; there was no way to stop it creeping into her mind. It didn't matter if she wanted it to or not.

Even after feeling the eyes of passerby on her, Mizue cared for nothing except the stopping of that noise, and to ebb the flow of any tears that may escape her eyes. It was quite a hard thing to do. The strain was consuming her mind so much, that she wasn't even aware of the abrupt ending of the song. It was only when the pitter-patter of feet upon the cement walkway became louder to her ears, did Mizue open her eyes.

Watching aghast, as a little boy with dark hair and golden eyes rushed over to her. His legs coming to a halt, she could see in his large eyes the instant interest that children had in everything and anything around them. Also like a child, the interest quickly abated and the boy rushed behind the bench she was currently sitting on.

His hushed giggles just barely registered in her shocked mind, there was no doubt, that boy was the child of Ikuto. She had never thought…with a father who had left him, a mother who lost the will to care, and a step father who seemingly hated him…What possessed him to have a child? He had a child! He was still so young…

High school sweethearts? She assumed. He was probably a single father. The mother a wreck of a woman, just like his own. She wouldn't be surprised. He was probably struggling, on the verge of giving the child up. Children follow in their parents footsteps, it was common knowledge. After all, what fatherly figures did he have? Nothing but a weak willed man and a hard strung one. Neither favorable.

The child would be abandoned.

He looked around the same age as Ikuto had been…when his father had fled.

"…karu!" Had that been a shout? Was Ikuto looking for his child?

"Hikaru!" He was. He was shouting and running. Right toward her. A small smile on his face. What kind of parent was he! Did he not worry for his child who was currently missing? Obviously not, he didn't seem worried at all!

And the nerve! She could see the violin case strapped to his back. The same one his father had given to him so long ago, that accursed thing. She hated it. He must hate it! How could he keep it?

"Papa, Mizuki's taiud…(Papa, Mizuki's tired…)" The voice of a small girl, her eyes dark blue. Ikuto's hand was wrapped tightly around the child's minuscule one. Almost afraid to let go. That was a ridiculous notion. He probably wanted to let go…

More than anything.

A boy and a girl. About the same age gap as the one between him and Utau. Life was truly ironic, Mizue couldn't help thinking this. His life would be a disaster within the year, she was sure. He had been a shameless child, one who, even then, was always running away. Running away by standing still. Running away by staying quiet. Running away by never showing his emotions. Then, he finally did run away.

She had been so happy. It didn't matter that her precious Tadase had been crying; balling his eyes out, she didn't have to deal with such an abnormal child. Mizue could remember how easily she began to breathe…the moment he had disappeared. Only returning shortly, that one time, with his contagious bad luck. At least that time, _that woman_ finally shut up. Really, Mizue had been ecstatic the moment when that _old hag_ could no longer tell her how to raise _her_ child.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But, have you seen a little dark haired boy with gold eyes run by here?" Ikuto's question, which had been directed at her (there were no other women nearby), ripped her away from her musings on the past. She wondered briefly if he recognized her. It seemed as if he didn't. Taking a second to _really_ look at him she saw changes.

The dull, lifeless eyes from his childhood were now sparkling and alive, and his lips that were once in a constant frown were actually pulled up into an amused smile. Those eyes, at first she thought they were looking at her, but then she realized that they were actually focused on the boy huddled right behind the bench. Easy to spot between the spaces of the bench and due to the child's attempt to laugh quietly. Inclining his head in a slight bow, Ikuto turned his attention to the girl, putting a finger up to his closed lips. The girl did the same, only her face had a large grin spread across it.

"Oh where, oh where could Hikaru be, I wonder?" His voice sounded quite comical, as if he were reading from a script, yet Mizue just rolled her eyes. So childish. A parent wasn't supposed to play along with the child, they were meant to punish the child for misbehaving. The way Ikuto was acting at the moment made her think of that old woman. It infuriated her!

Parents are adults. Not big children. It was simple.

Wanting desperately to move, but not wanting to seem rude, Mizue stayed put and listened to the continuing charade. The boy's laughter was soon echoing throughout the whole park, and she was starting to wonder if Ikuto would ever just 'find' the boy, when she finally heard a shout of, "Ah, I found you! There's Hikaru!"

The child was laughing even harder now. "How did you find me, Papa?"

"Papa's just really good at hide and seek, Hikaru. He's played it longer than you have, you know. "

"Really?!"

"Really. And, you know, the best hiding place is up in the trees, no one ever finds you there. Trust Papa on that." He winked at the child, taking the tiny hand in his own large one.

Ikuto, giving her a bow, this time slightly lower and longer than before, turned his back on her and began to walk away.

He embraced both children's hand so tightly in his own.

_He's going to let go._

"Did you get bored with Papa's violin playing?"

"Yeah, I'm sworry."

"It's okay, next time, just tell Papa. If you wanted to play hide and seek, you just had to ask."

_She was sure of it._

Their voices were fading away into the distance.

"Are you angry, Papa?"

"A little, but I was more worried. Just don't tell Mama about this."

The child yawned. "Why?"

"If you do, Papa will get into big trouble, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No."

"Good."

_He has to._

"So, you won't do that again, will you?"

"Nah un."

"All right then…"

She was straining her ears now.

"I never want to lose either one of you. I love you both too much."

_Doesn't he?_

ミ

_A/N: Thanks for reading; I hope you all liked it! That was the first one-shot in a series of…I don't know how many. For the most part, none of these one-shots are going to be interrelated, with the exception of two or so. Anyway, until the next update, take care everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	2. Unexpectedly Trying Hard

_Unexpectedly Trying Hard_

-()-

"Hey, Yoru."

"What Ikuto, nya?"

"What kind do you think she likes?"

"Erm…um, well, all girls like chocolate, nya!"

"Chocolate…"

"Yeah, nya!"

"…What kind of chocolate?"

"Oi, I-ku-to, I don't know, nya. Why do you care anyway?"

"Maybe…this? No, it looks too bitter…This then, no that sounds too sweet."

"Ikuto, you're just picking up the stuff you like, nya."

"I don't know what else to get, maybe she'll like the same chocolates as me."

"I doubt that Ikuto, nya."

"Ho! And why do you say that, Yo~ru?"

"…"

"You didn't answer my question, Ikuto! Now you're ignoring me, nya…"

"Let's go, Yoru."

-()-

"Hey, Ikuto, where are we going, nya?"

"I think, maybe, she liked them?"

"Liked what Ikuto?"

"She didn't say that she hated them."

"Wait! Ikuto, why are we going to the convenience store again nya? I~ku~to~ !"

"…This one…no…this one…sounds good…"

"Are you even listening to me, nya?"

"Yoru, be quiet! I have to concentrate!"

"On what, nya?"

"Apologizing…"

"…"

-()-

_A/N: I actually never planned on writing a one-shot on this, but since this series is all about the unexpected, I thought I'd give it a swing. It turned into a dialogue only piece, huh, I wasn't expecting that either. But think it would be better this way, too much detail might have ruined the point. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review, and take care! Now, to sleep… : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Unexpectedly Getting a Pet

_Unexpectedly Getting a Pet_

_A/N: I really, have nothing to say about this one…I have no idea where it came from…_

-()-

"Now, you say it has black fur? Nearly blue?"

"Yes, that's right, sir."

"And it has dark blue eyes, correct?"

"Yes."

" I'll take that little kitten then."

-()-

"Hmm…What should I name you?"

"…"

"Don't give me that blank stare! You look just like…Ah, yes, I'll call you that then."

"…"

"From now on, little kitty, you shall be known as Ikuto. Do you like it?"

"…"

"Of course you do. Ikuto would like it too…Now I won't have to bother him."

-()-

"Ikuto…what's that?"

"A stray, I found him on the side of the road. He looked hurt, so…Do you have a problem with him, Amu?"

"No…Not really. But do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ikuto, it's…"

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't get along."

"Ikuto, it's a dog."

"I know. But look, see, the kids love him."

"…"


	4. Unexpectedly Becoming a Queen

_Unexpectedly Becoming a Queen_

**WARNING: This one-shot deals with some slightly older issues than normal. There are some sexual references (though no actual sexual acts take place) and some inappropriate word usage. So if you really aren't 13 or over than I advise that you use good judgment when it comes to reading this. I just don't want to be accused of corrupting anyone…**

-()-

"Oi, _goreijou_!"

Tadase felt his head unwillingly move at the drunken call. Really, a drunken business man was no better than a sleazy member of the Yakuza or a punkish Yanki-wannabe middle schooler. It was somewhat sickening to Tadase, seeing a grown man, who was supposed to be an upstanding member of society, act so vulgar.

"I'll get anything you want, _goreijou_…"

Really he was trying to ignore the man who was approaching a girl about his age across the street. The man's voice was loud though, due to his befuddled mind, which was making it quite easy for Tadase to hear the whole exchange.

"Oh ho, anything I want…"

Those girls were no better though. Especially this girl, she didn't seem to be in need of money, a ganguro with all her accessories bought with her parent's money. The large smudges of white make-up were contrasting greatly with her skin that had been in contact with a tanning bed for far too long. Her sloppily applied lipstick was enhancing the sneaky smile upon her face and the heavy mascara was making her green eyes even more pronounced. And her bleached blonde hair was seemingly fading back into its natural reddish brown.

_Wait, wasn't that…_

Before Tadase could confirm his thoughts though, the girl was being dragged away by the intoxicated man. The heel of her large platform boots disappearing into an alleyway. He wanted to step in, to stop it. But what could he do? Really? She was of age and didn't seem to mind participating in the act of _enjo kyosai_.

He wanted to help…but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

It was at these moments when he wondered why he no longer had Kiseki by his side. How nice it would have been to simply chara-nari and save her.

But, he couldn't and he wouldn't.

Tadase continued walking home.

-()-

"Oh ho! Yes, that's right. I got this fab new designer bag just last night. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Yamabuki Saaya's voice reverberated around the small classroom; next to him Tadase could see Rima roll her eyes. Her mouth twitching to make a rather rude comment, which he was sure, she wouldn't be able to resist for long. To his other side Amu was busy typing away on her cell phone, her fingers zooming across the keys like a pro. She only became a pro recently. She only started using a cell phone after _he_ got her one for her birthday. Now, before class and during breaks, Amu was never seen without it in her hands…a smile on her face.

"That's not a designer bag, you know."

Ah, there it was-the blunt statements of Rima that the whole class had been accustomed to for years. He was expecting Yamabuki-san's rebuttal any second now. And, ah, here it was:

"Of course it's a designer bag, little princess." Tadase noted the sour tone she used while talking to Rima. She used to talk to Amu that way too, but ever since the whole school found out about Ikuto, which had something to do with him bringing her a bag of old lady candies during a lunch break earlier this year, Yamabuki-san backed off. He couldn't figure out why, and it was during those moments when Tadase realized that he could never, and would never, figure out females. Period.

"No, it's not. It's just some crappy replica. Look! The strap already broke!" Rima pointed out, standing from her seated position at her desk, and turning around to point her finger at the said broken strap.

Tadase briefly wondered how she had known it was broken, when she had been unable to see the said object, but simply brushed it off as 'female instinct'…or some other such thing.

"It did not! I-It simply came that way."

"Oh…really." Rather than being presented as a question, like the words would normally be, Rima stated them, and continued, "Who got that for you anyhow?" Her eyes became slanted, a smirk on her lips, as one eyebrow rose in suspicion.

That question caught Tadase's attention.

"None of your business, Queeny!" Yamabuki's voice was sharp, while still maintaining a childish tone about it. A quick retort. One that always raises suspicions rather than abates them.

Rima turned away from her, huffing in annoyance and disgust as she took a seat.

What had been the point?

Once again he didn't get it.

He didn't think he wanted to.

-()-

"So…why did you come to see Yaya then?" Inquired the girl in question.

"I _told _you," Tadase's voice strained as he repeated the question he was positive the younger girl had heard quite clearly, "I want to know everything _you_ know about, Yamabuki Saaya-san."

Yaya was grinning and her large eyes seemed to be glowing, as the two sat on a bench in a park not far away from the school. "So, you're making me late for my date with Kairi-kun, just so you can get the dish on Saaya-senpai? Why the sudden interest, Tadase-kun?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I shouldn't say."

Yaya laughed. "You know, that makes me want to know more."

"I know."

"So spill."

Sighing, Tadase gave in, "Fine. I think I saw her last night…If it was her than she was participating in _enjo kyosai_."

"So the rumor goes. Really, Tadase-kun, that was nothing new! And here I thought you had something juicy to tell me!" Yaya's lips were pouted as she continued to stare at the blonde haired teen.

"You mean this is common knowledge!" He had never heard a word about it. Of course, he wasn't one to be all that interested in the gossip mill at school, considering it was mostly lies anyway. But still…

"Of course it is, silly! We girls have been speculating about this for _years_. Supposedly she started participating in _enjo kyosai_ when she was thirteen…or so the rumor goes. Don't know how true _that_ part is, but…"

"Thirteen!" His face twisted in shock.

"Yeah, but really Tadase, it's not _that_ young, ya know. In some prefectures that the age of consent." Yaya's features were unfazed by the words coming out of her mouth. "The rumors really began to spark after Saaya kept getting dumped by boys. That's also when the whole, 'She's just some slut,' thing started too. I mean…the whole ganguro image started…and…"

Tadase zoned out, ignoring the horrid words that were coming out of Yaya's mouth. This was why he hated gossip. Were high school students really this vicious to their fellow students? Was no one willing to see if any of those rumors were true? Was no one willing to help her out?

_Of course they weren't._

Everyone else…was just like him.

"Yaya." The rambling girl shut her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Uh…you're welcome?"

"Sorry for keeping you from your date."

Yaya began to get up, "It's okay. Maybe I'll be able to get him to stay later. If he misses the last train, then he'll have to stay overnight." She winked, tongue slightly poking out of her mouth.

"Yaya!"

But her back was all ready to him. Her hand raised lazily in the air, moving slightly from side-to-side as she waved good-bye, while her feet moved her quickly towards her destination: her boyfriend. Her laughter fading into the air.

He didn't want to be like everyone else.

-()-

"Bitch!" The curse just barely reached Tadase's ears. A following slap nearly silent. As Tadase passed the Shibuya alleyway, after heading home from his job, just like that night not too long ago, his eyes were drawn to the drama taking place in the crammed spot.

The boy was unfamiliar, but the girl wasn't. Once again he came upon Yamabuki Saaya, and once again she was in an unfavorable position. This time though, it looked to be against her own will. "Who do you think you are?" The voice of Saaya's, or so Tadase assumed, boyfriend was rough and uncultured, "I'll tell you. You're just some little slut who thinks she can get whatever she wants if she just gives the right kind of service, huh! Really!"

He hit her again.

Tadase's blood was beginning to boil.

"I was worried about your little ass, and here I am now, playing the idiot! Think you can get away with that? Think you can skip out on a date with your boyfriend to drape your arms all over some _old man_, just for a few new gifts? How disgusting!"

Once more. Skin on skin contact.

He couldn't do it…

_He couldn't say silent._

"You know what's really disgusting? A guy who hits a girl." Where the confidence came from, Tadase didn't know. How his voice didn't shake, didn't break, and how his eyes stayed hardened in their glare, Tadase had no idea how he was doing it.

He didn't think he could be like this without Kiseki.

Never without Kiseki.

Yet, here he was, telling off some future Yakuza member. And even though his heart was pounding, Tadase kept his features in order. Made sure that no one would be able to tell that he was terrified on the inside.

"Oh, and what does this little prince think he can do? Another boy toy of yours, _Saaya-chan_?" The vulgar boy laughed, while his eyes, with a slightly crazed look in them, glanced Saaya's way.

Fully aware of the look on her boyfriend's face, Saaya replied accordingly, "Get lost, prince boy! I don't need your help."

She was trying to be tough, but her voice was broken.

She was trying to glare, but her eyes were swimming in unshed tears.

She was trying to seem like she hated him, but her cheeks were still stained with a slight blush.

It was so light.

Her boyfriend still noticed. His hand was spread open, brought up high, and ready to strike again.

He never got the chance.

Tadase's foot swung out, it connected with the side of the older boy's head. The older teen promptly fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. Eyes wide at what he had just done, at the courage that had appeared out of nowhere, Tadase walked over to his injured classmate.

Her eyes were down cast, unwilling to even glance at him. The tears she had been holding back, for how long Tadase didn't even know, finally slipped down her cheeks. Her black mascara mixing and creating a horrid grey color as it came in contact with her white face make-up.

"Let's get out of here." He stuck his hand out to her, encouraging her to grab hold of it.

They stayed like that for a while, as Saaya cried. Tadase was ready to draw his hand away.

Yamabuki Saaya latched onto it before he could.

-()-

"_Tadaima!"_

"_Ojama shimasu…"_

Tadase walked through the door of his home, Saaya followed right behind him, her hand still holding his. "Oh, how sad, it looks like no one's home to welcome you back. How upsetting, this must be a first for you, Hotori-kun. Oh Ho!" Her hand left his. It moved to cover her mouth as she laughed.

The haughty elegance that he remembered from elementary school was gone though. Now all Tadase saw was a spiteful and broken girl seeking revenge for something, from anyone. "Does someone greet you home every day, Yamabuki-san?"

"Of course. Whenever I decide to go home that is." She looked away, but he could just ascertain that she was telling the truth. Her voice was strong; sure, it wasn't shaky at all.

Tadase smiled sadly, "That's nice. I wish…my mom would do that for me. She's hardly ever home now, though." She said nothing, he continued, "For years my parents have been at odds and ends with each other. I even lived with my grandmother for a while, as they tried to figure it all out. They didn't want to separate or get a divorce or anything like that…but …"

"They did, didn't they." She stated, taking off her shoes and putting on the extra pair of slippers for guests to use.

"Yeah." Tadase replied back, taking off his shoes and putting on his pair of slippers as well.

"Where's the bathroom, so I can wash this crap off my face?" Even though she asked the question, Tadase found her hand back in his, her feet dragging him into the house.

"Up stairs and to the left." She headed up the stairs, her hand unconsciously squeezing his, he squeezed back.

-()-

Turning off the water and drying out the now ruined rag, Tadase looked Saaya over. Her face was blotchy in some places due to the intense scrubbing he had had to do in order to get the white make-up off, her hair was like a nest from having been pulled and twisted by her 'boyfriend' and was in desperate need of combing, while one of her eyes already had a black and blue forming around it. "You're going to have a black eye, Yamabuki-san."

"I figured-"

"And you have a rather deep cut on your face, it won't heal right away-"

"Just put a band aid on it."

Everyone would notice, right away, if she walked into school tomorrow with a black eye and band aid on her cheek. "Are-are you okay with that?"

"It's fine!"

His body froze for a second as the icy words hit him. But then Tadase walked over to the medicine cabinet, opened it up, and took out a box of band aids. Taking out one, he peeled the paper away from it and walked over to Saaya. "I'm going to put it on now."

She just rolled her eye and bit her lip. It was an odd combination of body language.

Tadase gulped. "So…so…how-how did you end up with a guy like him for a boyfriend? I don't think I ever saw him before."

"You haven't." She grabbed his hand and directed it to her face. "You're taking far too long to do this, ya know. It's not that hard."

"Sorry!"

"T'is okay."

He placed the band aid over her cut, his fingers lingering just a little longer on her skin than they were supposed to. Saaya noticed, as her eyes caught his; a blush was forming on her cheeks, and he could feel his own heating up. "Y-you didn't answer my question."

"I thought…I would be able to keep a boyfriend this time if he didn't know…about _that_." The blush darkened, but the eye contact broke.

Tadase drew closer, lips near her ear now. His mind telling himself that he was simply checking for anymore bruises or cuts that could be on her neck. "About _that_, it doesn't sound like you enjoy it all that much."

"I used to."

"Why?" He really did want to know. She situated herself on the toilet seat, putting distance between them again. "You always had everything you needed, and your parents certainly had money."

The distance between them was shortened once again, as Saaya wrapped her arms around Tadase's waist. "Ya-yamabuki-san…what do you think…" He was nervous. Never had he ever felt this way, not even when he had had a crush on Amu. Then he had just been scared, terrified of the rejection he knew he was going to get from the girl he thought he loved. But, right now, he had no idea what was going through this female's head. It was so different from all of his friends, and yet, it was so similar.

She ignored his discomfort. "That's just the thing though. I always got what I wanted. Everyone always gave me things. I never had to _earn_ anything in my life."

"There are far more respectable ways to earn money, Yamabuki-san. _Enjo_-"

"I know!"

"Then why didn't you."

"Do you think I could?"

He really didn't know how to respond to that. She was a rather conceded person, but she wasn't a _bad_ person, per say. She could just be annoying at times but, then again, so could everybody. Tadase had wanted to reply, he really had, but it seemed he had taken too long with his thoughts:

"No one would hire me. And if they did, I would be fired right away!"

"That's no-"

"Yes, it is! It is true."

They lapsed into silence.

"My parents used to tell me all the time how beautiful I was. All the boys at school seemed to agree. All the girls were jealous of me. So, I thought, 'Why not?' Why not try _enjo kyosai_. So I did. And I liked it. I loved it…In the beginning."

She was starting to cry. The nervousness-the fear-it all disappeared as Tadase began to hear the small sobs. His arms wrapped themselves around her neck, as her arms tightened around his waist. Her tears wetting and staining his shirt.

"When did you begin to hate it?...When did you start?" He almost didn't want to know the answer to the first question, but he knew it would make her feel better, and he definitely didn't want to hear the answer to the second question, but he knew he had to.

Saaya wasn't answering right away. Her nose was still sniffing as she tried to stifle her cries and her breath was hitching as she tried to calm her breathing. Then, she was finally in control enough to answer back, "The names, I could hear in the hallways all of the nasty things all the girls used to call me. I knew they were true too. So, I tried to hide. I tried to be some tough girl who didn't care, but I did. And then the guys, they all wanted to go out with me…but then they would all find out, and each time one of them did, they just dumped me. They would call me some horrible name. Some of them even beat me up, and they would just leave me. They wouldn't care…not at all!" He could hear the coming hysteria in her voice.

Tadase wanted her to relax again. His arms drew her closer. She became silent. "When did you start?" He needed to know, even if the answer was too hard for him to swallow.

"Not as young as they all say I did." She left it at that. That was okay with him.

The silence, it was awkward between them now. What was he supposed to say to her? Should he offer for her to stay the night, take his room and he would sleep on the couch? Or should he offer to walk her home? Or should he just let her go…? He didn't like that last option.

"…Thank you…"

"You're welcome." It was more of a reaction than a response. And he didn't need to ask what she was thanking him for. He knew. He understood. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest, Yamabuki-san?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay, what then?"

"I'm sorry."

Now he needed to ask, "What are you sorry for?"

Her body reacted instantly to this question, her arms released themselves from his tight hold and her widened eyes stared up at his, "Are you dense!?" Her laughter got mixed in with her words.

Tadase felt an embarrassed chuckle escape his lips, "Rima and Yaya always say I am, but…I don't think so." He could feel the blush and the contrasting cold sweat that slid down his cheeks.

He chanced a glance at her, a wide smile was on her face, and it was the first time Tadase could remember seeing her with such a genuine facial expression, even if it didn't reach her eyes. She actually had a rather lovely appearance about her, even with the scrapes and bruises and cuts covering her. For the first time, Tadase found himself attracted to her. He wasn't as horrified by the thought as he assumed he would be.

"Well, you are."

"Are what?"

"Dense. And see, you're proving it right now. Jeez, what were you thinking about?"

"You." Was he really that stupid? Had he really just said what he thought he did?

Saaya's body jolted up from its seated position, her arms violently pushing his arms from around her neck. "Who the heck do you think you are, prince boy!? I just told you all that shit about myself and here you go-lying to me!"

"I-I wasn't lying!" He shouted it, wanted her to hear it. Hear that he was telling the truth.

"You had to be lying!" She was on the verge of tears again. He had never caused a girl to cry before, not like this.

She gulped and wiped viciously at her ready-to-fall tears. "Guys like you don't like girls like me. It's just that simple, okay. So don't even think about stuff like that. Don't go there, Hotori. Just don't."

"I can like anyone I want!"

"You can't like me!"

"Why not!?" He was getting frustrated. Whoever said he couldn't like Yamabuki-san? Was there some handbook out there that specifically said: "Boys like Hotori Tadase cannot like girls like Yamabuki Saaya." If there was, then that book just sucked and was wrong.

Anyone could like anyone. _That_ was simple.

"You just can't. Princes were meant to have queens like Hinamori or Mashiro. Not. Me."

It finally made sense. "Is that why you were so mean to Amu-chan and why you've been so mean to Rima-chan lately? You're jealous?"

"Yes, I am. See! I'm a horrible person! So, just let me go. I'm going home. I'm leaving!" Her body bolted for the bathroom door, but Tadase got there before she could.

He could sense the coldness in his eyes, though it wasn't out of malice, rather out of wanting her to understand. "You have no reason to be jealous of them."

"No reason? No reason!" Saaya's voice rose greatly as she repeated the words. "I have every reason. Hinamori somehow snagged this really hot older guy who cares way too much about her and obviously has money. Mashiro on the other hand, still has that cute appearance that make all the guys drool over her, and yet she finds herself in a love triangle with you and Fujisaki-san! How is that fair? Why shouldn't I be jealous?" Her legs gave out as her body quickly descended to the floor, as if her rant had drained her of all the energy she had left in her body.

"Love triangle?" Tadase was shocked by this. Since when? With who? Rima? Nagihiko?

"Yes, a love triangle. Everyone in the school can see the way Mashiro latches onto you, and then she goes and flirts with Fujisaki. If it wasn't for her good reputation and for her just being _her_, then she would be called all the same things as me. I'm sure of it." She spoke quietly.

He could hear her just fine, of course, that didn't mean that he knew what to say. He was actually quite at a lost. "Well, just so you know, I don't like Rima-chan in that way. We're just friends. Really."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Then…"

"Right now I like you." He stood in front of the door as he said this. Taking a step closer to her as he pronounced each word. He was right in front of her, his eyes piercing into hers, and their faces merely inches apart.

"Bu-" Tadase brought his lips over hers, stopping the unneeded words of denial.

Their lips parted. It was quick. Yet, Saaya seemed unable to say anything. "Come on, you need sleep. You can stay overnight. My mom won't care."

Her body was still in shock, he tugged her along, out the bathroom door and to his room. "You can sleep in here." He opened the door to his room and directed her to the bed, "We'll wake up early tomorrow and go to your house. There you can get dressed and put on some make-up to hide the injuries you have."

Tadase was ready to leave the room when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, "Please! Please don't leave. My parents…they welcome me home, but they never say anything else. They never care about what I do or who I'm with, so…"

"I'll stay." And he did. After setting the alarm clock for the morning, Tadase got out a futon he kept in the closet. "I'll sleep on the floor, is that okay?"

She just nodded.

They both went to bed. Nearly falling asleep instantly, a feat neither had been able to perform in a while.

-()-

"Mama, Papa _ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterasshai_!" Saaya's parent's chorused from inside the house, their voices almost cut off by the closing door.

"Come on, Tadase-kun, let's go!" Saaya reached out her hand for him to take, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Ah!" She grabbed his hand in hers, dragging him along the sidewalk towards school, her legs breaking out into a run since they were running late. Tadase had been worried about her, that she would be unable to recover from the events that had taken place last night. He had been worried that she wouldn't be able to cover up the newly created wounds, but here she was: smiling.

Her smile was somewhat forced, and didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a start. And she had been the one to reach out for him. As she continued to pull him along he took note of her appearance. Gone was the bleach blonde she had once dyed her hair, her skin didn't have a trace of caked on white make-up and her uniform was to the code.

She looked beautiful. He just never noticed it before.

Suddenly, she stopped. Tadase bumped into her, his mind too distracted by the thoughts floating within it. "Ya…You know, I used to dream about this; holding your hand…being kissed by you. I never thought it could come true. Thank you."

She really meant it this time, "I know. You were quite…open when it came to your feelings about me…You're welcome, Yamabuki-san."

"Call me Saaya-san, at least, Tadase-kun." She turned to face him, her face blushing, making her green eyes stand out; they were glittering in the sunlight.

"Saaya-san…you almost look like a queen." He was quite aware of what he had just told her. He wasn't going to take it back.

She was in shock. "…Wha…What!?"

He stayed silent, grabbed her hand in his, and then ran. He could hear her heels hitting into the pavement behind him, which meant that she wasn't _too_ shocked. She was able to keep up after all.

"Wa-wait! Tadase-kun, what did you just say?" Barely hearing her voice anyway, since the wind was sweeping it away, he choice to be evasive.

"Better keep up or we might be late for class!" He laughed.

She laughed too.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he looked at the silly grin on her face and the way the skin around her eyes bunched up to match it. Finally, the smile was reaching her eyes. And, right then…

She really did look like a queen.

-()-

_A/N: This one-shot turned massive! When, how, why…I have no idea. -.-; But, it turned out far better than I ever thought it could. Now…the couple, it's just complete crack, but expect that in this series, since it _is_ about unexpected things. Anyway, here are the notes for this chapter:_

_Goreijou, it means young lady, miss, daughter, etc. and while probably not being the rudest way to call out to a girl, it isn't an honorable way either. The more honorable word, and the one that should be used, is _ojou-san_._

_Yakuza is the Japanese mafia, while a Yanki is a name given to, usually, a teenager who is part of a gang. _

_Enjo Kyosai, this note and the one on age of consent in Japan will just be one long note since they are so closely linked to one another. First off, in Japan, the age of consent (as set by the nation of Japan) is 13, but each prefecture of Japan has its own age of consent, which is usually much higher. So, the age of consent in Japan ranges from anywhere between 13 and 18, with 16 being the age of consent for marriage (for females). Enjo Kyosai is the act of teenage aged girls giving time, or even sexual favors (though not necessarily sexual acts) to older men in exchange for gifts. It's similar to prostitution, but is different in the sense that the favors that the female can give to the male is very board and not limited to something sexual alone, or at all even. Still, this is an act that is highly looked down upon in Japan._

_I explain what a ganguro is in my one-shot called _Draw a Card, Any Card_ in my _What One Should Never Do for a Stray Cat_ Amuto series. I don't feel much like explaining that again, so please just check that chapter out if you don't know._

_Senpai (or sempai, either one is correct) is an honorific used by someone towards their superior. Usually used by underclassmen when talking about upperclassmen._

_Many probably know this, but in Japan trains stop running at a certain time, so if you miss the last train…then you're basically stranded. I believe the last train leaves rather late, though, I'm not positive on that._

_Tadaima is said by a person returning home, it means, "I'm home." The common response back is (o)-kaeri or, "Welcome home." These are common phrases in Japan and are highly valued. In other words, they mean a lot, since the concept of having a home to return to is valued in Japan. Also, (o)jama shimasu is said by a vistor or guest upon entering another's home. It means, "I'm entering/intruding", the response when leaving is (o)jama shimashita or "I'm leaving."_

_Ittekimasu is said by a person when leaving the home and means something like, "I'm going/I'm off/etc", the common response back is Itterasshai or "Have a good day/take care/etc."_

_And, I'm sure, most know about honorifics in Japan in what it means to call someone by their first name and such. If you don't the explanation can be found in the same place as note number three._

_Take care everyone and please tell me what you think of this in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. Unexpectedly Having an Audience

_Unexpectedly Having an Audience_

-()-

Mama and Papa, lately they haven't been noticing us as much as usual.

But, it's okay, right Hikaru?

Right, Mizuki.

Papa and Mama are giving attention to the baby. Papa told us that the baby really needed it. Papa said that the baby was very dependent on Mama and Papa right now.

They never forget about us though, do they Hikaru?

Nope, they don't, Mizuki.

'Cause, at night, when Mama tucks us into bed, she still gives us a kiss good-night. And they still tell us bed time stories whenever we ask. And Papa still plays the violin so we fall asleep.

They always tell us they love us too.

Yeah, they do.

So it makes me happy to see Mama and Papa holding the baby and feeding the baby and talking to the baby. Doesn't it make you happy too, Hikaru?

Ah huh.

We know when the baby gets older and Mama and Papa don't have to spend so much time with it, that they'll love us even more.

'Cause now, they have three kids instead of two.

-()-

_A/N: A cute, little one-shot dedicated to _Property of Eriol_, who wanted to see something from the Amuto kids POV. So, I hope you like it and everyone else as well! This one-shot is meant to be sweet and to the point, with no real depth or anything like that to it. I couldn't write another one like that, not after the massive one-shot I did last night. It's just a one-shot about kids feeling loved by their parents and looking forward to having a younger sibling to play with when said sibling gets older._


	6. Unexpectedly Getting Denied

_Unexpectedly Getting Denied_

-()-

He always sat in the back of the class, his head resting in his left hand, and his eyes would be completely blank as he stared out the window, with only a brief appearance of longing in them from time to time. His lips would be turned down into a pout. That was the bad boy, the loner, the boy that we, all of the girls in this school, wanted. That was what we were used to and it was what we came to expect.

Came to adore.

Came to love.

Even the teachers…the female ones at least, were taken with him, all knew, except for him, that they whispered amongst themselves, calling him the "Handsome Troubled Teen." But all he ever heard was the disbelief and exasperation of the male teachers when they would comment on how such a slacker could get such good grades. He was the boy that never said a word. Even when he got called on in class, with every eye on him, us girls with anticipation and the boys with desire, desire for him to mess up his image in some way, his replies were always quick and straight to the point.

So cold.

So untouchable.

But that didn't stop us from falling for him: the mysterious and handsome boy at school. Lately though…

Something's changed.

Us girls say aloud to ourselves that he must have found an equally handsome male lover, our hearts unwilling to acknowledge that our chances with our three-year long crush was now in ruins, but we all knew. _Knew that he must have found a woman to love. _And when we do decide to break down that barrier that we created; that illusion, that fantasy that makes our hearts race, and we do talk about him being with a female…we always speculate an older woman. Perhaps a cheating housewife or a lonely business woman, a female who will eventually get tired of him and free him from the chains of appeal that older women tend to wrap around younger men…boys.

It's a small hope.

One we don't like to think about.

But then, those boys, so jealous and so horrid. They say that females are the green-eyed and spiteful sex, yet here they go, spouting such lies. _Saying that Ikuto is in love with a 12 year old._ As if. And while it was true that complexes seemed to run in his family, all of us girls know about his sister, _he_ couldn't have one. _That was out of the question._

We can all recall how it hadn't been an unusual occurrence in first year to see his sister, with her wide purple eyes and long, exotic blonde hair, standing outside the school gates waiting for him. All of us girls had had our foundations shaken; we had been so sure that one day, one day in our two years ahead of us that the bad boy of the school was going to look our way. Look at us and see girls instead of fellow classmates. Then his sister had showed up here, day after day, and his eyes always lit up…just a little…and we all hated her. Wanted her to disappear…then eventually she did. She's never here anymore. We had all been far too happy.

This though, this was far worse. Affection for a younger sibling, especially a sister, we all eventually grew to understand this. We girls had come to add that to his appeal, a harsh boy who doesn't seem to care, but who is always there for his sister. A personality straight out of a _shoujo manga_, we all used to giggle, as we ate lunch during our break.

Now he is in love though.

There is no doubt about it.

We girls can see it. As he sits in the back of the classroom with his head resting in the palm of his left hand. His eyes staring out the window, no difference there we had noted one day, but then his eyes -they looked like they were sparkling- in the sunlight that shone through the large windows of the classroom. And his lips, they weren't pouted; they were pulled up -just slightly- as if he was amused. And when the bell rang for class, he was the first one gone. As if he couldn't wait to see somebody.

We discuss this change, whenever the teacher isn't paying attention, or after school as we walk home or take the train. Sometimes the boys remind us, "We told you," they like to say, "Your competition is a little 12 year old girl with bright pink hair." We scoff at them and return to our conversations. Noting how the change, the one we thought happened so abruptly had actually been occurring so slowly over the past year. We just hadn't noticed.

A change like this…we girls ignore it as much as possible.

Stay blind to the obvious sights.

He has someone he cares deeply about. Who it is, all of us want to know….of course…the boys don't count.

And we think today, just like every day, as the bell rings to signify the end of class, that we will see a cute boy (the one we all have come to fantasize as his lover) standing at the entrance to our school, or perhaps a nervous older woman, afraid to been seen ,publicly committing such shame. Every other day though, his footsteps are too quick, his actions too fast, and we can never catch a glimpse of who is waiting for him, just outside the gate. We girls know that someone is there. The power of women's intuition.

He was tired today though, sniffing his nose, he must have caught a cold. There was no doubt in our minds that he was sick. And while it is true that all day long, as the teacher went on a spiel about something no one in the class cared about, as our minds created situations of taking care of him that could never exist, we knew that today would be the day. We would see him…or we would see her. And then we could comfort ourselves in knowing that whatever relationship he had found himself in wouldn't last. Or we could overload our minds with situations that could only be found in the dirty pleasure known as _yaoi_. From today onward, we would be able to confirm our chances.

Our hope would be able to burn on. _Just a little longer._

The bell tolls and our chairs move back, in what sounds like unison, our feet pitter-patter (some boys mumbled about cleaning duty, but we girls didn't really bother), and Ikuto is there with us. Stuck in the crowd. He hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been as smooth on his feet, since his mind must have been hazy in the way that only sickness could make it. He walked out the doors and headed for the gate, we were right by his side.

The gates neared. The sun was starting to set. A shadow of a person, waiting…waiting for him. The sound we all heard as he picked up his steps. How we all wanted to see, but oh how we wanted to stay blind forever. Our faces calm, in a way that only females can make them, even when our anger boils or we hurt so bad even our hearts are crying; we near the gates. And there she is: standing with a brown paper bag in her hand. The smell of _Taiyaki_ coming from it.

Her hair is pink.

Her eyes are brown, yet they shine like gold.

Her stature is tall.

Yet, her uniform tells it all.

A little elementary school girl. The 12 year old that all the boys warned us about.

As our dark eyes recognized her, our hearts broke in half. The dreams, the wishes, the fantasies, and the lies, they poured out like blood from those broken hearts of ours.

He was clinging to her.

Like children clinging to the ones they love.

Not letting go.

Not going anywhere without the one they love by their side.

And while she stubbornly hands him the bag, and as he takes out the _Taiyaki_ to eat, a large blush is on her cheeks. His are only lightly stained. Most likely due to the cold, we mentally reassure ourselves. We all want to believe that she doesn't love him like he obviously loves her. We search frantically for the stitches to mend our hearts, but her eyes, as she watches him and shyly takes one of his hands in hers…is like a light shinning so brightly that we can't see anything at all.

He's squeezing her hand gently in his own.

He's letting go and placing his arm around her, protecting her from the world, protecting her from himself. _Until she's older._

He's not going to walk without her right there.

The way those two move so unconsciously in unity, shatters our broken hearts in so many pieces. We won't be able to find them all, and maybe that's all right. Our reality was going to come eventually.

We all just wish…we had been a little more prepared.

Even though everything had already been there…

-()-

_A/N: This turned out to be more than I thought it would be, oh well. This also turned out to be more of a serious one-shot than I had first planned it to be. It was going to be this cute, humorous one-shot about one of Ikuto's female classmates getting turned down by him, and of course wondering why, and then finding out about Amu. Instead, it has turned into something that ended up exploring the rather scary side of fangirl-ism, in the fact that a sense of reality starts to disappear over time. I think it came out okay though, more poetic than I had planned. But I blame that on English class (since we are going over poetry at the moment). Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	7. Unexpectedly Finding Comfort

_Unexpectedly Finding Comfort_

_A/N: Okay, first things first…__**warning: please don't kill me for writing about this pairing! **__Second, it's not Tadamu, and it never will be (that's one pairing that I can never write). Third, I'll never write about a pairing that will mess up Amuto, but all the other pairings and characters are free for me to play with in this fic…I see it as the _Twilight Zone _of _Shugo Chara_, so to speak. So yeah... Finally, enjoy!_

-()-

You smile.

_You've always smiled for me; you've always smiled for all of us. I've always admired that._

You can still smile, even now, as the moonlight pours in and the day you and I dreaded comes to an end.

_It had been beautiful though…hadn't it?_

And you're embracing me, comforting me, just like you did all those years ago…

_When I was weak. When I couldn't see. When I couldn't understand._

You laugh, though now it sounds sad.

_Not light and simple like it had back then._

Those long fingers are wiping away the tears I hadn't realized were falling. You're indulging me, doing what I wanted without even asking.

_A massage, being manually fed, I used to ask too much of you…when I used to change. You never complained. You just went on doing what I asked, calling me "My lord," along the way._

"She couldn't stop crying. After the ceremony she said she wanted to be left alone. Then she took off. I think she might have gone to go and get drunk. To forget…" Your voice trails off.

_You were always older, always, and then you left us. Not forever, but the space…the time, it took its toll. You had found someone who you thought you could love. Just like I had._

"She'll never stop loving him, will she?"

_We both lost them to him. But, that's okay, right?_

"No." I answered him.

_We have each other, right?_

My voice was still a little shaky when I had answered, but I could feel it grow steadier, the longer you held me.

_You always knew what to say, to make me feel brave._

"I…I've been thinking about breaking up with her for a long time now. I…stopped loving her, for a while now."

_Can you ever really stop loving someone?_

"Are you sure?"

_I don't think so. But you can start loving someone more._

"Yeah."

_I still love her. I will for eternity._

"But, I…I think…" He's trailing off. Different from usual. This isn't him. He's never nervous like this.

_He still loves her. He will for eternity._

"I think I want to start over. Love someone else."

_I know who. I want to too._

"Oh, really. Who?"

_He's eyes are glaring at me, playfully. He knows I know. His embrace is really warm._

"You."

_Why must I still blush, even though I was expecting it?_

Our lips are touching, he's pressing down slightly. His tears are finally falling and he gets slightly rougher.

_I don't mind. Actually, I like it._

We part. I want to brush his tears away like he had done for me. Do something for him, when he always did things for me.

_He won't let me. Trapping his hands in mine, making contact once again._

My eyes are closing this time. His already are.

_How long have we've stayed like this. His tongue is exploring._

He pulls away. His eyelids lift.

_How sad they look, his eyes. Mine too, I can see them being reflected._

So, I'm embracing you back. You choke out a sob.

_Why can't we forget?_

"Is it okay?"

_The tear stains are drying._

I see the nod. I relax.

_His shoulders loosen._

"She looked gorgeous today, Amu-chan, didn't she?"

_Of course she did._

"Yeah."

_There's nothing more I can say to that. No point in making something out of nothing anymore._

"She looked wonderful too, Utau-san. The bridesmaids' outfit really fit her."

_They had all looked so striking; Amu and her bridesmaids standing in a line._

"Yeah."

_He doesn't want to say anymore either. Not anymore._

The moon is full outside. The clouds started gathering all evening, blocking it out. Now it's raining.

_How cliché, but how perfect._

The embrace is no longer present. I broke away, or he did, who it was that broke it doesn't matter though. His hand is in mine.

_Locking away his and mine's precious memories. Beginning again._

"Want to give romance a second shot?"

_He's smiling happily and grinning wide. Just like I remembered._

"I'm excellent at getting goal shots, so you better watch out."

_I don't take his threat seriously._

"I know. I will."

_It's true._

"And my kicks are powerful too, ya know."

_I'm laughing now too._

"Yes, I can remember how strong they were back then. I can only imagine how they must be now, being a professional soccer player and all."

_Everything is all right._

"Let's see how well you remembered."

_Hn._

"Let's, Jack."

-()-

_A/N: I _had_ to! This pairing was really begging to be written! They've had moments! Though, I won't lie, I want (and expect) Kuutau and Tadase…with someone, but this is like a guilty pleasure…? And Tadase…he's just too Uke! ::Ehem:: Anyway, I wouldn't label this a crack pairing, since they have some basis and have interacted with each other in the series, but I _would_ label this as a highly unlikely pairing. Agree? Thanks for reading this, tell me what you think of it, and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	8. Unexpectedly Asking for Advice

_Unexpectedly Asking for Advice_

_A/N: Now this, this is a crack pairing! Enjoy. : D_

-()-

He's looking at me, all nervous, and I'm just smirking. I'm narrowing my eyes, slightly showing my teeth, crossing my legs, and placing my folded hands on top of them. I see his Adam's apple bob. I want to laugh, laugh so bad, but I'll wait. Our relationship is still being fixed, even though everything's been settled for years now.

He's coming to me for advice, so I'll give it to him. First things first:

"Amu's going to kill you when she finds out."

"I know." He does. He's fiddling with his thumbs and his voice is cracking a little. But, he's determined, his eyes aren't moving from mine.

I sigh. "How did you even get into this situation?" I really do want to know. It's not like the two really had any type of contact. It wasn't like the girl was ever home, from what Amu was always telling him, she was always out and about with her friends. A chance encounter at Amu's house had to be the only option though.

"She and some of her friends had gone to Utau's latest concert. They got into a tight spot, so I got them out of it. I didn't even know who she was at first, she remembered me though." His explanation is simple. I find it slightly sad that it's not complicated, that would have been more fun.

I want to question why she had gone, like a regular fan, to one of Utau's concerts when she could have easily watched the whole thing from backstage. I refrain from it though. "I see." What a lame thing to say, but really, what choice do I have in the matter? No other words are really fitting. "So…you're dating now?"

I have a bad habit of stating the obvious.

"Yeah…sorta…kinda…I don't know…?" I sigh again; this one is out of frustration. But I understand all the same. It's just as confusing as it is hard.

"Does she like you?"

"Yeah. She keeps calling me all the time and calling me her "Prince" her "Knight in Shining Armour" and seems really taken with it all. But…I don't know how real her feelings are or if…" He's trailing off again. I know why.

"If it's just a crush." I'm not questioning. That's what he's thinking. "You really like her though, maybe even love her. But, you did pull a very 'princely' act."

He's frowning.

I'm simply telling the truth. That's hard for him to take. I'm trying though…to be more considerate. That's all Amu's fault. "How did you…How did you suppress it all? And…and how did you know, that Amu loved you?"

Difficult. Way too difficult. But, I have to answer.

"If you really love her, then it gets easier over time. You respect her, don't want to hurt her, and then you know that you can wait." That's not all of it, but there's too much to explain. Some of it, I don't think I even can.

"You didn't answer my second question."

I snort. "I'm not that fast of a thinker." I can't help glaring at him slightly, it used to help back then, but now he is glaring back. "Well…Amu saved my life. She almost died for me. That was proof enough. I guess…it's different for everyone. You'll know." That's not good enough.

"What awful advice!" I cough as he says his words.

"Too bad. This is the best I can do. And what did you expect? I'm not the most socially adept person out there you know." It's true. I suck at interacting with people. I say that it's all Tsukasa's fault. It's a lie. But I think of it as payback.

This time, he's the one sighing, "You're right -Of course!-" I cut in, he's glaring at me. Ah, I'm too blunt again. Amu always says I have to work on that. "But still, the age difference is nearly the same, so I thought you could help."

"I gave it a shoot, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Besides, if you came to me for advice on how to get rid of your dying flame, AKA Amu, then it would have been easy. I love Amu, so I know how hard someone can fall for her, and I also taught myself how to keep my distance from her. But this…this isn't the same. I really don't know anything about her." There is a pout on his face, he seems sad, but his appearance also tells me that he gets what I'm saying.

He gulps again. "Thanks for the advice, Onii-san, I really appreciate it."

My eyes are widening, I can feel it. The smirk is disappearing too, and both of my feet are hitting the ground as my fingers start to untangle. He used to call me Onii-tan, I'll never hear that again (he's too old), but…Never…Onii-san. My shock is becoming too apparent. It can only be quick, so I hide it. Hopefully I haven't given him enough time to notice.

He's still oblivious to the effects that word just had on me. Good. He's getting up, lifting himself from my sofa, ready to head home. My train of thought, I have to shift it, so I ask:

"Really though, do you have a death wish?"

He's dusting off his pants. Why? I have no idea. I swear! Some of the stuff that kid does is just so girly. I don't get what girls see in him. I shrug slightly. "I don't. I can't help who I fall in love with."

"But…Ami?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Onii-san?" He's speaking in a way, in a tone, I've never heard before.

I shrug again, this time it's plain to see, "No. I'm a perverted, cosplaying cat-boy though, so I don't think my denial really helps all that much."

"I still feel like a creep though."

"What, because she's around 12-years old?" He just rolled his eyes in my direction; I feel the smirk coming back. "One day though, she won't be." I wiggle my eyebrow. He's blushing.

"Onii-san!" He's still calling me that. I haven't said that he couldn't. I'm not going to, I admit, I like it.

"What?" I'm trying to look innocent, it works (sometimes) with Amu. It's not working with him though. "It's not my fault who you fall in love with, Tadase."

I'm watching him, he's watching me. Just standing here, he's getting ready to leave, and I'm getting ready to send him off. But now…

Now he's smiling and I'm smiling back.

He's laughing and I'm laughing with him.

I just asked him if he wanted a cup of tea. He just said yes.

-()-

_A/N: This was inspired by Fye-sama's review on chapter 4, before than I hadn't even thought of this pairing. It was fun to write though, and fun to think about. Oh, the irony! Anyway, if there's anything you guys want to see just let me know in a review. This is my "anything goes (except for Tadamu) fanfic series", so let's have fun with it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	9. Unexpectedly Having a Blunt Razor

_Unexpectedly Having a Blunt Razor_

-()-

He had used Amu's shampoo. Check.

He had used Amu's pink sponge. Check.

Amu had picked out an outfit that Papa never wears anymore (he says it's too stuffy for his liking…) Check.

_Good job, Amu-chan!_ As a parent I shouldn't be congratulating my daughter for something like this, but really…she had everything covered. I feel proud and disappointed at the same time. But, most of all, I feel relieved.

Now Papa will never find out.

"Mama, who used my razor? You and Amu-chan have your own set so…" _Razor! _Of course! It's expected that Amu wouldn't have thought of that, but I should have. Really, he was a high school boy after all.

Papa's coming down the stairs, I have to think quickly now. Any excuse would probably work; sadly Papa had the quality of being gullible to a fault. He was in the living room now, shaving cream on his face, and a slightly worried look in his eyes.

Quick. "Ah, don't worry about that Papa, I couldn't find my razor so I had to use yours. I completely forgot to tell you." I sounded like a horrible actress reading her lines right off the script.

"Oh, good," He paused, and then continued, "For a second there, I had the crazy thought that Amu had been hiding a high school boy in her room or something like that. How silly of me!"

I laugh. "How silly of you, Papa!" Now we are both laughing. Ami is sitting on the sofa watching an Utau performance. But her head turns away from the screen, and her mouth starts to open. _Don't tell me that she knew Ikuto had been here too!_ She must have. Little children had their ways of finding out things they shouldn't.

"But, Papa-" Speeding over to her, I placed my hand over her mouth, silencing her just in time. Papa is simply blinking at us, unsure of what to think or say. He's turning now and heading up the stairs. I sigh. _That had been too close._ But, at least Papa hadn't found out.

He'll know one day…When Amu and Ikuto are married and with children.

-()-

_A/N: Don't really know where this one popped up from, but, well, here it is! I know that Japanese guys tend to have less facial hair then Westerners, but well, Ikuto _is_ a teenage boy. Thus, he must shave. If not, then I just made him! XD Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	10. Unexpectedly Playing Janken

_Unexpectedly Playing Janken_

_A/N: Janken is Rock-Paper-Scissors. That's really all I have to say in this author's note. Enjoy!_

-()-

"_Saisho wa guu _(Starting with the stone)_!"_

"_Saisho wa guu, kya!"_

_Jan_

There was no way he was going to lose to Yoru, absolutely no way. He wanted that last bag, and really, he deserved it. He had protected Amu from Nikaidou, hadn't he? What did Yoru do? He almost killed her by making her go alley cat ways through the city.

Silly cat.

_Ken_

Almost time, nya. I'm going to beat Ikuto and get that last bag. After all, who heard of a human liking cat-nip so much, nya? It's weird, nya? It's going to be mine in the end! I'm sure of it, nya!

_Pon_

"Hey Ikuto! I think that's Amu over there, she looks like she might be in danger!"

Amu's in trouble! My head is turning automatically in that direction; my mind too focused on what Yoru told me that I don't even bother to uncurl my hand. His open palm covers my closed one. My eye twitches. Amu isn't in trouble. She isn't even nearby.

"Yo~ru!" That little, cheating cat, he was going to pay for that.

"I-Ikuto…nya…" He took off.

I start chasing after him. "Come back here, Yoru! That last bag of cat-nip is mine!"

-()-

_A/N: Amu promised nine bags of cat-nip…that doesn't divide evenly between two people (or in this case, between a person and a chara). So, I figured something similar to this must have happened. There is no way that Ikuto would let Yoru have something that was given to him by Amu go that easily. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of it in a review._

_Take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	11. Unexpectedly Doki Doki

_Unexpectedly _Doki Doki

-()-

The water is falling, hot and quick onto my skin. It's burning my skin up, but it isn't the cause for the blush that seems to be consuming my body.

My hand is grasping that pink sponge of hers so tightly.

"Hey, Hey… Ikuto…"

"What?" I wonder if it sounds as forced to her as it does to me.

"Can you stay a bit longer in there? Um…since I'm going to change."

_Doki Doki_

"Okay." It came out so smooth. I don't know how. My heart is pounding.

"A…are you being serious? Don't you dare just come out or something okay?" Her voice is stumbling over its words.

"I won't." Mine can't. Sometimes…I wish it could. "I won't do anything that you really don't like…I'm going to face the wall, so hurry."

There. Some reassurance. For her. For me. It doesn't matter though. My hands are flat against the wall. The cool tile feeling so nice against the backlash of steaming water.

If she's not quick enough, I'm sure she'll be able to hear my beating heart.

_Doki Doki_

Going wild in my chest.

_Doki Doki_

Unrelenting in its reminder…that I've fallen in love.

And despite all that I say to her…

I'm just as nervous.

"Ikuto, I'm done changing."

_Doki Doki_

-()-

_A/N: First things first, most of the dialogue (except for the last line of it) is from _AngelicPowder_SugarPowder's_ scanlation, so it does not belong to me. Second, this one randomly popped into my head. I was re-reading the scene with my friend, and I was thinking how doki doki inducing that experience must have been for Ikuto as well. Because, when it comes to Amu, Ikuto probably gets just as nervous and confused as she does. _

_And, finally, I'm sure you all know what doki doki means, but if you don't, it's technically the throbbing or beating of the heart, but has come to mean exciting/nervous in Japanese. For example, if you say that your heart was throbbing or beating in Japan (using doki doki) then you are basically saying that you were excited/nervous. Anyway, thanks for reading, tell me what you think of it in a review, and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	12. Unexpectedly Connected by Thread

_Unexpectedly Connected by Thread_

-()-

She's always on tour for concerts. Her fans are always shouting out her name as she sings her throat sore on stage.

He's always at tournaments. His fans always cheering him on as he kicks goal after goal, until his feet can't feel it anymore.

But then she comes home, and he's there waiting for her. His arms wide open, waiting for an embrace.

And when he's home, she wraps her arms around him, and he holds her close. He doesn't want to let go.

She gets called out to the spotlight again.

He yearns for the grassy field.

Yet, they both know that their pinkies are connected by that red string of fate.

And that makes everything bearable.

-()-

_A/N: Just a short one that popped into my head while I was trying (and failing) to fall asleep. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care._

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	13. Unexpectedly Expected

_Unexpectedly Expected_

-()-

Every morning: he rings the doorbell, holds her hand, walks her to school, and then brushes his lips against her cheek. Knowing that she's waving a "See you later," as he heads off to work.

Every afternoon: he looks up at the bleachers and sees her sitting there, with her lunch, taking her break to watch him play. Every time he makes a goal, even though it's only practice, he can hear her cheering.

Every evening: he chances a glance at the indoor bleachers, she's always there reading her gag comics. Whenever he makes a slam dunk though, he catches her eyes, and they're shinning.

Every night: he invites her into his room and helps her with her homework, and she makes a complaint on every subject. But, he can feel his hand in hers throughout the whole ordeal.

Every time at midnight: he can hear her rummaging through his refrigerator for a midnight snack, he wants to tell her off for doing it all the time, but just gets dragged into it. As he eats with her, he wonders why exactly they broke up.

Every day: he hears and sees it all, with a sad smile on his face.

-()-

_A/N: This was one of the one-shots that popped into my head while I was trying to sleep last night too. It changed a little (of course) but not by much. Anyway, whoever guesses the right pairings (and the sole individual watching it all) gets a special chapter dedicated to them. Anything they want to see done for this fanfic series, I'll do. Everyone gets a virtual cookie for trying though! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care._

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	14. Unexpectedly Over the Years

_Unexpectedly Over the Years_

_A/N: This one-shot implies things…let's just leave it at that! XD _

-()-

When I was twelve, he held my hand, and made me stutter.

When I was thirteen, he used to hold on to me so tight, which made me blush crimson.

When I was fourteen, he brushed his lips against mine, and I swear everything tasted sweet afterwards.

When I was fifteen, he gave me a kiss by surprise and added something extra; I hit him after and couldn't look him in the eyes.

When I was sixteen, he shifted his lips from mine to trail over the sensitive skin of my neck, and I let him.

When I was seventeen, he started to explore, and my body welcomed that.

When I was eighteen, his touch became so electric, his fingers so nimble, that he made me go momentarily blind.

And when I was eighteen, I was able to do the same thing back to him.

-()-

_A/N: This is another, where the concept came about when I was trying to sleep. Anyway, a quick "through the ages", so to speak, one-shot. Oh, and for the previous one-shot, Xiao Jie got them all. So, I'll be writing her one-shot (I actually was thinking about writing the couple that she wanted for a while now, I just have to get some inspiration for it…) The answers were:_

_Amuto(Amu/Ikuto)_

_Kuutau(Ku(u)kai/Utau)_

_Rimahiko(Rima/Nagihiko)_

_Kaiya(Kairi/Yaya)_

_Yukaidou(Yukari/Nikaidou)_

_The lone figure watching it all can either be Tadase or Tsukasa, whichever one you prefer, I couldn't choose, so either is fair game. : )_

_Oh, and eventually, I'm going to get around to writing about Shugo Chara's favorite crack pairing! XD Take care, everyone._

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	15. Unexpectedly Learning to Confess

_Unexpectedly Learning to Confess_

_A/N: I've wanted to write this one since last week's episode. I was just having trouble figuring out how to start it, but then it came to me and I went with it. Oh, and just in case you don't remember/forgot/just didn't care enough to remember Fuyuki-kun is last week's filler boy AKA obviously uke filler boy. My favorite filler boy for _Shugo Chara_! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as I had fun writing it!_

-()-

"I've brought you here for a very important reason." That was the first thing Rima said to me as she opened the door.

She didn't even invite me in (though did she have to anymore? We've been friends since elementary school, and it was highly common to find me over here, at her house, watching some gag show or another with her.) Anyway, after I stepped inside she shut the door tight behind me. Careful of the guitar case slung over my back, I started to take off my shoes in the walkway. As I was about to put on my slippers, Rima's hand reached out for mine and dragged me away, "You have to teach me how to confess to someone."

Unable to get a word out edge wise I just let her drag me. There was no use in fighting it, and if her mother found me to be rude (just like she found my hair unsightly and my song lyrics to be emotionally unhealthy) Rima could just take all the blame for it, this time.

Finally, she stopped dragging me and sat down on the sofa. Carefully I slipped my guitar case from my body and placed it at the foot of the sofa, I sat down as well. "Fuyuki-kun, I need your help. I want to confess to him…I don't know how and you're the best option I have." The sound of the TV (it was on a channel showing re-runs of old gags, currently Bala-Balance was playing) could just be heard in the background. But, the sound was more like a soft humming to me. All I could hear were Rima's words, which weren't making all that much sense to me.

"…Eh…?" It was lame, pathetic, but it was the only sound that would come out of my mouth.

Rima was just glaring at me.

"I-I heard you. I get that you want to confess to Fujisaki-san…but why are you asking me?" I didn't get it. I probably never would. I sucked at confessing. Really, I did. She, of all, should remember how horrible I was at it. Just because I was sixteen now and had a boyfriend did _not_ mean that I learned this particular skill. It was still completely lost to me.

"You confessed to me."

"Yeah, just barely." I replied back, instantly after she stopped talking.

She gave an indignant sigh, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her head away from me, "But you did confess in the end."

I felt my eyelids close over my eyes as my lips gave a small sigh, "Yeah, only after Amu-san and the others helped me out. Even then…" I trailed off; my eyes were still shut as I nervously ran my hands through my gelled and styled hair. "Look, I know you want to do this, and when you want to do something, nothing's going to stop it from happening …But, I think you should go to someone else. What about Amu-san? Or Yaya-chan? They could help you way more than I can-"

"That's not true!" Her golden orbs were hard and sharp when they turned on me, "Amu-chan can't confess for anything, she gets so flustered, and Yaya doesn't know what a real confession is even if it danced naked in front of her."

Ouch, that was harsh. "That's not true, either! Amu-san eventually admitted her feelings to Ikuto-san and Yaya-chan seems to be getting really serious about Kairi-san."

"Really? Since when?"

"Yeah, apparently they've started seriously dating. I think at the end of last week."

"Wait! We're not supposed to be talking about this, Fuyuki-kun!" She frowned. Sometimes, she was so similar to the ice queen she had been when she had first transferred to Seiyo Academy. At first that had shocked me, but I've gotten used to it over time. Everyone who meets her does, apparently.

"I have to go soon. I still need to finish writing the lyrics for my new song-"

"You still haven't finished them!" An incredulous cry came from her; she always got more worked up about stuff like this then I did.

"No, I can't decide what I want the theme to be about. I mean, I could go with love; unrequited, lustful, a crush, ah! There are just way too many subcategories to pick from with that. Then I thought about exploring death…but that was just way too depressing! Then I thought maybe I would just write about something weird, like maybe about a monkey, but that was just _too_ odd…then, in my notebook…" I knew I was ranting and going on and on about nothing really, nothing important to her anyway, and she was sending me _that_ look with her eyes alone…and my mouth shut up. It was wonderful that she was able to do that. Not even my mother, father, or _he_ had that ability. It was a talent that was Rima's alone.

I didn't even apologize; she understood that I couldn't help it when I'm carried away like that. "Stop blushing, when you do finally decide on song lyrics they always turn out amazing. So, don't worry about it." The blush was worse now. Her words were still capable of having that affect on me; they could still get me flustered, even though I didn't like her _that way_ anymore. Not with _him_ in my life.

"Like I said though, I have to finish writing my song lyrics and then I have band rehearsal-"

"You can miss it."

"No, I can't! This one is really important!"

"You're in a Visual Kei wannabe, high school band. You can miss one rehearsal."

"I can't! I'm the vocalist too, you know."

That sigh came from her again. "And I promised I'd go on a date with him tonight." I focused my eyes away from her, and my voice was lower than before, it was because I had thought about him…whenever I would talk about him, this would always happen.

I saw the chill that ran through her body, "Don't talk about him…with you. It's just so creepy!"

"Hmph! Thanks for the support." I shut my eyes and turned my head.

"You know what I mean." She wasn't fazed by my acting. This was why I was a singer and not an actor. "He's odd enough on his own, but you being with him…You can do so much better! "

"I like him though."

"He's nearly twice your age. Actually, he is! That's just wrong. Geez, what is it with my friends being in illegal relationships!" Once again her agitation was flourishing and it was attacking me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "We can't help who we fall in love with."

"I guess not. Amu couldn't help falling in love with Ikuto, even though he's no good for her…" Rima's eyes suddenly got dark and rather scary looking; it was at moments like these when I would realize again and again that Rima should never be crossed. "But still, he's the superintendent of our old elementary school…doesn't that weird you out, even a little bit?"

I just laughed. I didn't want her to know the truth that, sometimes, that really did weird me out. "Just think of it like _Loveless_."

"_Loveless_?" She had a clueless expression on her face.

"That manga I lent you."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I haven't gotten around to reading it yet. You know that I prefer gag comics."

I nervously ran my hand through my hair again. Why? There was nothing I had to be scared or edgy about. It was a habit that I wanted to quit. My equivalent of tobacco, maybe? "Yeah, I know. But, I thought you might give it a shot."

"I still might you know. And, you," her finger was pointed directly at me, "You still haven't taught me how to confess to someone!"

How could I tell her that there _was_ no _way_ to confess to someone? You just do it. I figured that out the hard way. "If you're sure enough to confess to him, then there must be something there between you two, right?"

"There was nothing between us." Ah! Her bluntness…it hurt. Even though it's been years…her bluntness still hurt sometimes, like right now. A weak laugh came from me.

"Yeah, well, that was just a childhood crush, you know. This is more serious. So that means there has to be _something_ between you two."

"Of course there is!"

"So, just confess already!"

"You haven't taught me yet. What a horrible teacher!"

I glanced downward, my guitar was still nice and snug in its case, the clock was ticking away and my feet were still in socks. My shoes lay scattered at the front entrance. The color of the room had taken on an orangey hue, and I knew that night was approaching and Rima wasn't making any progress.

I wanted to cry. Really, I did.

No song writing.

No band rehearsal.

And, worse of all, no Tsukasa-san.

This was going to be a long night. But Rima was going to work up the courage to confess (either tonight or by tomorrow). If I had done it, then she was going to too!

-()-

_A/N: How about that for another illegal crack pairing! XD Really, they are just too much fun to come up with! Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review (and no hating on cute, uke filler boy!) Take care, everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	16. Unexpectedly Meeting Again

_Unexpectedly Meeting Again_

_A/N: This one was fun. That's all I have to say about it. Only warning for this one is some bad language, but nothing _really_ bad or anything. Enjoy!_

-()-

Signal the Twilight Zone music, she had to be in an episode of it. What the hell was he doing here? Here, of all places? It was making her head spin. She hadn't seen the guy in six years, and now, here he was in her classroom as a student teacher.

Student teacher her ass! He was simply here to torment her.

Even though she didn't know this for a fact, it always seemed like he was never in school anyway, so what possessed him to become a student teacher? And how, just how, did he end up getting her class to practice on? Really, Tsukasa had to be in on this somehow.

He just had to.

And after class today, she was going to that aged planetarium and was giving that old man a piece of her mind (granted he wasn't that old…but that's beside the point!) She was going, and that was final!

She could hear Yaya next to her getting all giggly. "Oh! I never remembered just how cute this guy was!" Yaya meant those words to. She wished she could glare at the pigtailed girl until she got the point to shut up. But Yaya didn't get it (and Yaya's totally supposed to be in her own classroom AKA not this one!), and she, on the other hand, wasn't trying all that hard to glare at Yaya either.

Sure, he seemed more toned then she remembered, and his eyes looked even more mysterious as his hair, which was slightly longer now, swept over them. But, that didn't mean anything, nothing at all. The way he looked in that black suit and tie didn't make her heart beat any faster. Really, it didn't!

He was just staring at them. What a creep. It didn't stop all the other girls like Yaya, from whispering and getting all excited about the "sexy new student teacher". Pssh, sexy, more like a pervert in disguise!

"-mori." What? Oh, the jerk was taking attendance now. "Hinamori." She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream badly and really loud.

So she did. "Well, I see that Hinamori's here." That did it!

"Oh, shut up, Ikuto! You big meanie!" What was she! Five? Where had that come from? Oh well, what was said was said, there was nothing she could do about it. And really, he always made her say stuff that she didn't want to.

He was approaching her. "My, we're going to have to do something about that attitude of yours, Hinamori-san." He was giving her _that_ smirk. Ugh. She narrowed her eyes.

"Detention then, Ikuto?" She quirked an eyebrow for good measure.

"Of course not!" _Don't try and act all innocent_, she wanted to say that to him, but knew it would be better if she just bit her tongue and took whatever bullshit he threw her way. "And its _sensei_ now, Hinamori-san. _Sen. Sei._ Can you say that Hinamori-san?" The formality and his teasing tone were really bugging her to death. How she desired to just slap his arm, which was in perfect range, but that was more risky then what she was already doing.

"Detention then. _Sen. Sei?_" If he got to throw sarcasm her way, then she was going to send it right back to him.

"No, just see me after class." She just barely noticed how his hand slipped under the desk.

"I look forward to it." She used that dry tone again. But then he quickly grabbed her hand in his and gave a squeeze. Her eyes widened and she could feel the blush blossoming on her face.

"Me too." He meant it. The intensity of his eyes told her as much.

She gulped.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

-()-

"Amu." He must have repeated her name a thousand times since she had entered the room. Between every kiss they had shared. But it didn't bother her. Hinamori-san bothered her, Amu made her stomach become full with butterflies. Especially every time _her_ name left _his_ lips in particular.

She was seated on the teacher's desk and her legs were dangling. He had parted from her, the sun was setting and she figured the little make out session they just had was destined to come to an end eventually. Now just happened to be the time.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Is it?" He looked genuinely shocked and slightly confused a combination that she couldn't really recall ever being on his face. "Well, I think what we just did would be deemed against the rules. Walking you home should be seen as nothing, right, Amu-_chan_."

The blush was back! How she abhorred its appearance! It wasn't supposed just emerge like that on her face. But it had and he saw it. He laughed. "We'll have to keep this secret you know."

She knew. The way her heart was going crazy at the mere thought was reminder enough. "And we have to be careful in class. Your attitude really helped though. It made this first meeting really easy to set up. From now on I guess will just have to be more creative." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Really mature." He rolled his eyes.

"Coming from you?"

"If you want to blame anyone, blame Tsukasa." He stopped talking then and took her hand in his.

Aha! It had been him!

Damn that man!

But really, as she walked out of the high school building, with her lips still burning from the kisses they shared and her hand warmed by the one that was covering her own. Amu decided that that was all right.

So long as Ikuto didn't give her detention.

_Then_ there was going to be Hell to pay!

-()-

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! This one-shot came about when one of my friends said that she wanted to see Ikuto bugging Amu at school. But how to get Ikuto at Amu's school? The answer, make him a student teacher! XD Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	17. Unexpectedly Warming Up

_Unexpectedly Warming Up_

-()-

Yoru brought the box to me. Inside were three round pieces of chocolate.

He said they fell from the heavens, and maybe they did, but that "K" written on them made me think something else.

Amu made them, I know she did. They had been for the Kiddy King, but somehow they had found their way to me.

My stomach had been growling at me. He had been yelling and screaming at me to eat food, while my body told me it was cold by shivering.

Yoru's cat friends had dragged over a jacket, but I was still cold (even now, in the confines of the Royal Garden). And Yoru had tried so hard to find food that could silence my relenting stomach.

But, it was as I popped the chocolate into my mouth; the chocolate I knew wasn't mine, which made me savor it even more. You hadn't made it for me, that hurt a little, but _I_ was the one eating it now.

And as it melted in my mouth and started to seep through my body…

I suddenly wasn't cold anymore, and my stomach became content.

Even though I said that your chocolates were only okay, Amu.

They actually tasted delicious.

-()-

_A/N: This episode was completely inspired by episode 70 of _Shugo Chara_! Ah! It was so much better than I had hoped it would be! Ikuto, Utau, Yoru, Eru, Amu making chocolates all on her own, Suu having a transformation rather than Ran, and, most importantly of all, Ikuto receiving _and_ eating those chocolates Amu had originally made for Tadase. Yep, this turned out far better than I ever could have thought it would. Oh and how could I forget? Nikaidou and Tsukasa were the judges for the Chocolate Making Contest…that just equals win! XD_

_Anyway, Happy_ Valentine's Day_, everyone (or in Japanese _ハッピーバレンタインデー、皆)! _Of course, I like calling it _Singles Awareness Day_, but that just sounds more depressing. Enough of this long A/N! I hope you enjoyed this cute, little one-shot (I'm going to do another Valentine's Day one for the other couples later today). So tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	18. Unexpectedly Reading the Signs

_Unexpectedly Reading the Signs_

_A/N: Here's my really late Valentine's one-shot, that deals with the other couples, though it focuses on one in particular (not Amuto), amazing, I know! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry about it being so late…I ended up being really busy this week…_

-()-

_He watched the stars and flipped the cards, reading all the signs and noticing how they all fit perfectly for the day. He sighed. Here he was, stuck in the old planetarium. No one would come to see him. Except…_

The stars were moving slowly through the "sky", and his eyes drifted lazily upward. Amu and Ikuto, star crossed lovers, whose stars finally crossed but did not collide and cause their demise. Instead, he heard of how Ikuto had snuck away from his job to visit Amu at school during lunch break. It was probably against the rules, but he didn't know and didn't really care (he was superintendent of the elementary school, not the high school, so it wasn't any of his business); the important part was that Amu had apparently made Ikuto some chocolate _taiyaki_ in cooking class.

She should get used to making that for him. The way their stars were so close, always so close, meant that they were going to have many more Valentine's Day's before them.

_The sound of a guitar was drifting through the door, it was weak, barely there, but he could hear it. He _had_ been hearing it for the past few weeks, wondering who exactly it could be. A lost soul, he knew, but just who? He didn't know. He wanted to find out._

_Every time he opened the door, with the sun ending its descent and the moon its ascent, no one would be waiting for him. It would be nice, if for today, someone was there._

_Waiting…_

Another pair of star crossed lovers where near collision, so close, but not quite touching. Utau and Kukai: a stubborn girl and a laid back boy, a couple without as many difficulties as the other pair, but without as many moments that brought their individual stars closer. Here they were today though, both having gotten the day off from work, to take a trip to the park. It was there where Utau had bought herself and Kukai one chocolate ice cream cone: to share.

She must have gotten the idea from her brother.

Just one more moment between them, and their stars were going to be like Ikuto and Amu's had been for so long. Inseparable.

_It stopped: the sound. Abruptly it just came to an end. He wondered if he should move from his spot, leave the darkness and dim light of the stars for a world that would be dyed orange and red by the dying sun. No one was going to be there again though, so why bother._

_The shuffle of footsteps…no he had to have been mistaken…_

Glancing down at the cards in his hands, he took in the readings for the Queen and Jack. A relationship that was riddled with lies and mistrust yet was held together by a love that was covered in laughter and pretend hate. Nevertheless, Rima had apparently bought some candy for Nagihiko (or so the story went from a student who had been passing by) and had placed the box within his locker. Whether Nagihiko knew the chocolates were from her was a different story. They were making some progress, but they still had a ways ahead of them.

_The creaking of the door…no, it had been windy today. It was simply the wind outside. No one was pushing to come in. Not for him._

_And yet…_

One who has their readings in the stars and another who has theirs in the cards; it was hard to see the connection for them. The Ace and one of the former Jacks, he couldn't see where their future was headed, but they were doing well so far. Yaya had made Kairi chocolates. He doesn't like chocolates. Yet, he ate them all anyway, like a true samurai without a single complaint.

They were doing much better than a certain pair, who seemed to continue to miss each other; their stars passing by, allowing them to meet briefly and then continuing to zoom past as if the encounter never took place. Really, they were adults, he was wondering when Nikaidou and Yukari were going to get their act together. But, his knowledge was better than that, Yukari could barely boil water; there was no way she was making her own chocolate. She had no money too. Nikaidou accepted these facts.

If he hadn't, then there would be no way that their stars would be touching like they were right now.

"_Um…excuse me." He hadn't been mistaken. He had simply fooled himself. Someone really was there. The person who was always playing their guitar outside had decided to step inside. Who was it?_

_A boy. He was Amu's age. A guitar case strapped to his back. Kirishima-kun. He remembered every student that passed through the elementary school, especially the ones in Amu's year. Why was he here every night though?_

"_What do you want, Kirishima-kun?" The boy blushed, he could tell, even in the dark. No, it stood out even more because of it._

_His eyes were widening and he looked quite hesitant, maybe even scared. "I don't bite."_

"_I know. It's just…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you listen to the song I wrote?" A song? What an odd request the boy wanted from him._

_Kirishima-kun was walking closer to him and finally he took a place next to him, "This place inspired me to write the song. I came here, expecting it to be a nice, abandoned place to write. But then I heard you walking around inside and sometimes you were talking to yourself…and that got me thinking about who could be in there every day. I was wondering what you were doing and so, I just started writing. Every day I wanted to stay and see you come out, but the song wasn't finished yet and I would just close my book whenever you started to open that door and bolt for it…"_

_He was starting to rant, "So why did you decide to come inside this evening?"_

"_I finally finished it. Writing the lyrics, I mean."_

"_To that song I always hear you playing outside."_

_The boy nodded his head. "…So, will you listen to it?"_

"_Only if you watch the stars with me for a little bit first, then I'll listen to anything you've written."_

"_Really?" He felt himself smile. _

"_Thank you."_

_The smile was still in place, "You're welcome. So, look up with me." Kirishima-kun did._

_He chanced glances at the teenage boy next to him, whose eyes were transfixed on the twinkling stars and bright planets. "Where am I, up there?"_

_Huh? Ah, after he tore his eyes away from the brown haired teen, he bent his head backward and examined the sky once more. "You…You're…" That was peculiar. "You're…right there." He pointed with his index finger at one of the glittering stars._

"_Why'd you break like that?" He moved his eyes back to the teenager who still had a blush upon his cheeks. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong, per say. It's just…that star right next to yours, it's mine."_

"_Oh."_

And that star in the distance was Tadase's, still searching for the one for him. For so long he had thought he was similar to the young blonde haired boy, but apparently he wasn't.

Not anymore…

"_I don't have any chocolates for you, Tsukasa-san." Kirishima-kun sounded nervous and slightly depressed, disappointed with himself._

_Tsukasa laughed, "Don't worry about it. You have a song to play and sing for me, don't you? I've heard the melody and I quite like it. So, I'd like to hear it with words."_

"_Mm." The guitar case slipped from Kirishima-kun's shoulders and he started to open it. An elegant and yet wild looking guitar was gently pulled from the inside of it._

_Kirishima-kun started playing._

His eyes drifted upward, to the stars. He had been so busy paying attention to everyone else's stars and cards, that he had completely neglected his own.

Maybe this meant that he was meddling too much into the others love lives rather than his own?

_Tsukasa caught Kirishima-kun's eyes. The boy instantly went silent and his fingers stilled on the strings. He took advantage of the situation and took one of Kirishima-kun's hands in his own._

"_I-I can't play if your holding one of my hands like that, you know." He spoke so quietly._

"_Yes, I know."_ _Tsukasa did know._

Then again, maybe not.

-()-

_A/N: So, yes, I decided to explore one of my own crack created pairings, Tsukasa/Kirishima-kun…I have to think of a good way to combine their names, let's see…Tsukashima? I like it. Anyway, I just want to point out (for those who may not have watched the episode with Kirishima-kun) he has no connection what-so-ever with a guitar…I just thought that becoming a singer and guitar player would fit him in the future. Since he seems so in tune with emotions and such, and because I just thought it would be fun. : D_

_Now, you get to see how this crack pairing met and came to be! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	19. Unexpectedly Finding Someone

_Unexpectedly Finding Someone_

_A/N: I would have had this chapter out sooner, but FF was giving me trouble logining in and such. -0- That's why you guys get a double post!_

-()-

All his life he had girls ogling over him. They'd either gush about his natural blonde hair or his unique (contact free) eye color. It was annoying. He didn't like the attention. On Valentine's Day he wanted one Valentine from someone special, not a million chocolates all made with the same shallow feelings put into them. Then he thought he had found someone…

_She was tired of being eyed by all the men that she passed along the streets. She missed the way her blonde hair and blue eyes used to be nothing special, and when her looks were not deemed to be some kind of exotic beauty. And, even though she adored her parents, and didn't really want to leave them, her desire was to go back home. Just for a little bit, so she could remember what it was like to be just like everyone else once again…_

Amu, when he met her, he knew that there was something different about her. It was true that she loved him and that she held fantasies about him that all the other girls did, but the thing was…that part of herself…she tried to hide it from him. None of the others had ever done that. They were always so abrupt and upfront about their emotions for him. She hadn't been. He had adored her for this, but then…

_Deciding to go to a University in France was the smartest decision she had made in her life. Walking down the streets, with no one even chancing a glance her way, how she loved it all. She was normal here. She understood the language, the custom_s_ weren't foreign, and the food tasted good to her. All was well. Still, it felt like she was still lacking something…_

Ikuto came into the picture. He took her away from him…swept her off her feet…then again, she had never been his anyway. She belonged to herself and herself alone. Thinking such things always made him feel better, 'cause then he can think of the fact that even now Amu isn't Ikuto's. He's not angry at Ikuto, he's not angry at Amu, not anymore; the pain is numb and nearly gone. It was his own fault anyway, he never tried hard enough. He had wanted to be strong, but he basically gave up on her…

_A foreigner, at first she didn't think the guy was one; he certainly had the appearance of a Westerner. His eyes though, they were slanted and, as she examined them just a tiny bit longer, they were familiar. She had met this man before, she must have. He had come from Japan, yet everything about him was so light, so Western, he must have stood out just like she had. So why…Why couldn't she recall his name…?_

He was going to start over now, here in France, where the girls didn't fawn over him and instead giggled at his Japanese accented French. Some of them thought he was cute, as they whispered in French, thinking he couldn't understand, but then they'd just pass right by. He would never see them again. It made him happy. So then, why did it feel like he was still searching for something…?

"_Quel est votre nom?" She had approached him and asked his name. She wasn't expecting him to answer back as quickly as he had. But he did and in perfect French, with only the hint of a Japanese accent. His name was Tadase. She really had met him before. The memories of a young boy were slowly forming in her mind. He was asking her something, in French, her name. Lulu, she informed him. Recognition dawned in his eyes too. She just stared at her ex-enemy, he stared back, and then she felt herself laugh. What else was there for them to do? She could hear his laughter ring in her ears. It sounded nice._

Standing at the street corner, still unsure of where he wanted to go, Tadase heard the sound of stilettos on the walkway. Not sure of what to do, he didn't turn around right away. He was going to stand his ground and listen. He wondered if the footsteps were going to pass him by, or would they stop? So far, most of the people here didn't even realize that he was a foreigner; nothing about himself really gave it away. Even his eyes were wider than the average Japanese person. Yet, the footsteps stopped and as he turned around, he was met with someone that gave him déjà vu.

_Tadase was just standing there and she wondered if he was lost. Or maybe he just didn't have a particular place he wanted to go to. Just like her. Maybe he was lost in a different way, just like she was. So, she reached out her hand and placed it in his, he blushed; she could see (vaguely) in her mind's eye the way he used to blush so easily when they had been children. So this wasn't that much of a surprise._

The blonde haired woman asked what his name was in French; he supplied her with an answer quickly and effectively in French. At first she was surprised by his ability to speak the language, and then, as she comprehended his name, her eyes reflected remembrance. He asked for her name, in French, and she gave it to him. Lulu. He remembered her too.

"_Tadase-kun, doko ni ikitai desu ka?" She inquired where he wanted to go in Japanese. He didn't seem all that shocked by the change in language, but she noticed the way his shoulders relaxed just a little. It was always a nice relief to be able to speak in one's first language, which was another reason why she had wanted to come to France. He didn't tell her where he wanted to go, maybe he just didn't know of any good places. That was fine with her. She could show those places to him. And, as she held his hand and walked beside him, even though they were in silence, that hollow part of her didn't seem quite as hollow as before._

Then she was laughing and he found himself release a laugh too. It felt good to be happy about nothing, really, and her laughter…it sounded really light and wonderful to his ears. He wanted to hear her laughter at least once more. As his laugh digressed into a chuckle, she grabbed his hand into her own. Against his will, his face blossomed into a blush, how horrible, that a guy could blush so effortlessly. Lulu didn't seem to mind though. In fact, she pulled on his hand just a tiny bit harder, and asked him where he wanted to go in Japanese. But, he hadn't really been paying attention, in fact, he had been comparing her to the girl he had remembered.

_He squeezed her hand, it was an unexpected action, nothing really special, but she responded back. Side by side with him, she felt special, but for a different reason._

Lulu's hair was short, to about her shoulders, much more chic and in fashion than the long hair of his childhood recollections. Her outfit was also more professional and businesswoman-like. It fit her. He didn't even mind how her stilettos made her quite a bit taller than him. Just walking side by side with her down the street made him realize that he had found what he had been searching for. So he gave her hand a squeezed, she gave one back. He hadn't been expecting that, but that gave him the courage to continue walking beside her: hand in hand.

**They were just like all the other couples that passed them on the street, nothing about themselves stood out to the passerby's. In that way, they both found that place where they belonged. Right next to someone they never assumed they would find. And that's what made everything around them seem so special.**

-()-

_A/N: First off, for some really weird reason, is being a pain and won't let me login, so this chapter is going to be posted here first. Second, this fanfic is dedicated to Xiao Jie who won the little challenge that I had in this fanfic series. Anyway, this is the crack pairing of Tadase and Lulu…which I actually kinda support and almost see happening! XD Do they have a name mash? I don't know…or I can't remember….either way, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	20. Unexpectedly at GJA

_Unexpectedly at GJA (Girlfriends of Jerks Anonymous)_

_**Warning: There's some bad language in this one.**_

_A/N: This one turned into a massive crossover one-shot, though a _Shugo Chara _couple is mentioned. This one, each paragraph is related to a different couple and series. So, I'm going to hold another little contest, whoever can guess the most couples/series used in this one-shot gets a one-shot of their choice. Just like the other contest._

_Some helpful hints: there is _1 Shugo Chara_ pairing and _10 _other pairings/series used, the pairings are all from anime/manga, and they aren't all boy/girl, though _none_ of them are girl/girl. Good luck and enjoy!_

-()-

"I'm here because my boyfriend keeps trying to embarrass me. He bites my ear when I don't want him to, keeps calling me a kid (even though I'm a teenager now), and he keeps trying to pull public displays of affection, like sharing an ice cream cone (which just isn't right!)"

"I'm here because my boyfriend keeps calling me 'Tulip-head' and he keeps reminding me that I should watch my weight. I'm not fat though! I may like to eat, but I can still kick his ass! Oh, and he keeps calling me weird because my favorite ice cream is double-green-tea-kimichi and fermented soybean yogurt with chocolate-chip topping. It tastes extremely yummy, thank you very much! He's just some nice looking bastard, really he is! I mean, we've been going out for a while now and he still hasn't kissed me, what a coward!"

"I'm here because my boyfriend keeps doing things that catch me off guard or make me nervous. 'Cause, you see, when I get all nervous and let out a 'Quack' …I turn into a duck. He says he likes me better that way…Says I don't sound as stupid as I do as a person. Then he goes and carries me all around with him…I don't mind it all that much…he's nicer to me then…He goes and dumps me in water though and then takes off, leaving me there all wet and naked…Damn him!"

"I'm here because I'm 99.9% certain that my boyfriend is trying to kill me, is a mass murder, and is a jerk."

"I'm here because I keep getting reincarnated and the guy I like is always teasing me! He shows up, flashes his pretty eyes my way, says a few (cocky) words or two, gets rid of a Mononoke, and then leaves. Only to show up again and repeat the whole process, gosh, why does he have to be so good looking though…and have that really sexy voice?"

"I'm here because this jerk keeps calling me fat…and a bitch. So what if I tell him that he needs better manners, he shouldn't eat with his mouth full! Oh, and he's such an ass, always staring at any woman we pass by on our little journey, so long as she has big breasts. I swear he's such a pig! But…he always comes to save me…and that pisses me off even more. Right now though, I just want to find Momo."

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't think my boyfriend is a jerk…he's actually really, really sweet and very kind. He just has a tough time showing it. But everyone else in the family says that I belong here. They just don't understand him. He loses his temper easily and doesn't think before he talks, he hates things too easily too, but he's gotten better at that. And, ever since we've graduated and decided to live at this dojo together, he hugs me all the time. He can now, you know."

"I'm here because my boyfriend never lets me go home. And when he does let me go home, he never lets me stay long enough! I have homework and tests to do and _school_ that I need to go to, but he doesn't understand any of that. Oh! And he always runs off with my incarnation…how retarded is that? He can't even choose between the two of us!"

"I'm here because my boyfriend is stressing me out. I have to get these lyrics written on time, and he just keeps reminding me that my song lyrics always suck. But what does he know? He's just some cold jerk who can only write romance novels, he doesn't know a thing about writing love _songs_. Still…I can't _not_ talk to him…he's _him_ after all…"

"I'm here because my boyfriend keeps telling me to tell him to do stuff…and I don't want to! I don't want to boss him around or hurt him, but the guy's a weirdo and likes that stuff. It doesn't really make sense to me, and he's always teasing me too, about stuff I'm too young to understand. One day, when I get older, I'm really going to tell him off and yell at him to stop being such a masochist."

"I'm here 'cause, while I adore him, my boyfriend keeps hittin' me with his damn paper fan! I hate that fan! It comes out whenever I get hungry, and while my stomach's grumblin' he just tells me to shut up in that cold voice of his. Oh! And he calls me a 'stupid monkey' all the time. I'm not _that_ stupid! I know he doesn't like the rain, I know why he doesn't like it, and I know that he's scared al' the time. And…I know that he loves me too…I just wish he'd show it some more. That droopy eyed jerk!"

-()-

_A/N: That's the end of it. I tried to use somewhat popular anime/manga and I tried to make the hints on the obvious side, but it might still be kinda hard. Anyway, I hope everyone gives it their best and, if you don't know some of these series, then go and check them out (after I give the answers, of course)! All of these are excellent and definitely worth watching/reading. Take care, everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	21. Unexpectedly On Level with Each Other

_Unexpectedly On Level with Each Other_

_A/N: This was a small one-shot that came to me last night, while I was trying to get a decent amount of sleep since I had work at 8:00 am (alas, the people on my floor were loud and obnoxious until about 3:30-4:00 am.) -0- Anyway, it was just a tiny thought, one that I never really thought about before, also, this one has a double meaning it. Basically, there is a literal meaning and a metaphorical one. Enjoy!_

-()-

He went to bend his head down only to realize he didn't have to.

She went to tilt her head up only to realize she didn't have to.

Neither one remembered when it happened, but eventually over time, they came to see eye to eye.

And that made kissing far easier.

-()-

_A/N: Quick and simple! =P Moving on, the winner of the contest is __**beautifly92**__ who got 7 of them right! Nevertheless, I want to say that every did a great job guessing and some of the answers that came up, I didn't expect, but had the possibility of fitting quite well. Here are the answers:_

Shugo Chara, Amuto (everyone got this one right.)

Hayate/Himeno, Pretear (it's been a long time since I've watched this, I think I'm going to re-watch this awesome series.)

Fakir/Ahiru (Duck) (gah, I love this couple! They remind me a lot of Ikuto and Amu (the age difference is almost the same too, Ahiru's 14 and Fakir's 17.) This anime has an amazing, well thought out plot, and is absolutely adorable!)

Light/L, Death Note (I know they are not an _official_ couple or anything, but…Light _is_ a jerk…)

Medicine Dealer/Girl (whose name I can never remember…), Mononoke (No one got this one, but I didn't expect anyone to either. This couple is from the amazing series _Mononoke_. The couple is only hinted at, but most fans ship these two together.)

Mugen/Fuu, Samurai Champloo (I prefer pairing Fuu up with Jin, but I understand that, if the series had continued, she would have ended up with Mugen…plus, Jin isn't a jerk, so it wouldn't have worked.)

Kyo/Tohru, Fruits Basket (Nearly everyone got these two. : ) )

Inuyasha/Kagome, Inuyasha (Once again, nearly everyone got this pairing too.)

Yuki/Shuichi, Gravitation (Shuichi's such a girl…)

Soubi/Ritsuka, Loveless (Soubi is a jerk in his own unique way.)

Goku/Sanzo, Saiyuki (Okay, so these two are an _official_ pairing either…they have way too many moments together, and really, Goku is obsessed with Sanzo and Sanzo either loves Goku or is asexual…I recommend this series to everyone (anime and manga)!)

_Finally, Happy International Pokemon Day, everyone! …Well, according to Facebook anyway! XD So have fun listening to Pokemon music (Double Trouble, Misty's Song), playing the games (Red, Blue, Yellow, Pokemon Snap, Pokemon Stadium), watching the movies (the first three), or watching the show (first couple seasons (that episode with Jessiebelle) and the original 150, plus Mew and Togepi, for the win!) Of course, these are all my preferences...ah, this makes me feel so old..._

_Sorry that the author's note ended up being way longer than the actual one-shot, but please tell me what you think of it anyway and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	22. Unexpectedly Having a Place to Call Home

_Unexpectedly Having a Place to Call Home_

_A/N: This one-shot (and the one right after it) both have __**spoilers for Chapter 38!**__**So don't read them unless you know what happens (or if you just don't care about spoilers and will read it regardless.)**_ _In other news, please enjoy! : )_

-()-

"_Tadaima_!" I shout it through the house; the word is still one that I'm not quite used to saying, even though it's been leaving my lips for a few years now.

"_Kairi!" _Hearing the two childish responses, I smile. Mizuki and Hikaru are running up to me, their young minds still having trouble pronouncing the words correctly, nevertheless, their greetings are always so wonderful to hear. And the feel of their tiny arms trying to wrap around my legs always causes me to laugh.

Amu is walking up behind them, our youngest girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. She is the only one of our children to get Amu's pink hair. Shifting Yukiko in her arms, Amu is able to stretch out and place a kiss on my cheek. The giggling of our children reaches my ears, a soft sound that I enjoy hearing every evening. "_Okaeri nasai, anata."_

_Welcome home, dear._ Hearing those words, I can never really describe the feeling I get. But I can remember the first time this now familiar warmth touched me. Back then, she had been merely a child.

-()-

_It felt like I was stranded in the middle of the night, without any light or stars to guide me. The haunting sound of my violin was all I could hear. It scared me. It sounded so horrid, like a song out of some cliché horror movie. It wasn't the music that I remembered playing. It wasn't a sound that I wanted to hear. But, I couldn't move._

_My arms were swaying back and forth over the instrument, the bow striking the strings in a way I didn't approve. I couldn't move my body though, even as I felt the energy leaving me…Even when it was becoming hard to breathe. Besides the rising and falling of my chest, the movement o f my arms, and the blinking of my eyelids…the rest of my body felt frozen in time. Paralyzed to the world._

_My eyes were open. I couldn't see anything besides the blackness surrounding me._

_I couldn't see the smug face of my step-father, I couldn't see the brave determination set on Tadase's face, and I couldn't see the tears falling down Amu's face. I couldn't hear the shouts or the cries of my name or the wishes either. But, I finally felt something. Relief._

_My eyes shut._

_Then I could slowly start to hear again. And I could sense a pulling, a tugging on my memories. But it was over in a flash._

_That was when the warmth came. It was the first time she ever held me in her arms. It was gentle. Yet my arms, finally freed, latched onto her, entwining themselves around her small waist. I didn't want to let go._

_That warmth, it lasted, even after the embrace came to an end. After I could see. After I could move and speak. After I could hear her voice again._

_Because I never stopped holding onto her._

-()-

She's stayed by my side. She's here right now, carefully handling our sleeping child over to me so I can kiss Yukiko on the forehead. Softly, so as not to wake her. Holding onto Yukiko tightly in one arm, I reach out my free hand for Amu to take, and she does. The laughter of our two older children fades into the evening air, as I watch Yukiko's chest rise and fall slightly. Embracing Amu's hand…It's just as warm as that hug she gave me all those years ago.

The warmth of having a family, a place to call home.

-()-

_A/N: The end, for this one-shot anyway. So, yeah, I _had_ to write about that hug, actually, the next one-shot deals with it too (in a slightly different way.) The fangirling will probably be out of me by then (though it depends on what happens in the anime, if there is a really good preview for next week, then I may end up fangirling again! XD ) I've been focusing a lot on Amuto lately, but I think I'm going to be mixing it up in a bit (I have Spring Break coming up, so expect more updates at a quicker pace!)_

_Moving on, this concept of having a home to return to…it's really big in Japan and other Asian cultures. Also, with Ikuto being a stray cat, I don't think he's ever really experienced the concept of a _family_. He does of Utau, but it's not the same, also he's never had a place he could call home either. So, I think this simple concept, this simple action (of coming home after work and being greeted by your wife and children) would be a big deal for Ikuto._

_Finally, _Yukiko_ means _rare child_ in Japanese. I thought that was fitting since she's the only one to get Amu's pink hair (the other two have Ikuto's black/blue hair). Hikaru has Amu's gold/brown eyes, while Mizuki has Ikuto's blue eyes. Yukiko has Ikuto's blue eyes too. And, I'm not gonna care about actual genetics since I don't know if pink hair or gold eyes would be dominant or recessive anyway! X DD Take care everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	23. Unexpectedly Accepting

_Unexpectedly Accepting_

_A/N: This chapter, just like the previous chapter, __**makes references to, and has some spoilers for, Chapter 38! So, just another little warning.**__ In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this one too!_

-()-

They came in, all beaten and bruised, I had no idea what was going on. Midori didn't either, I could tell, but she still had that air about her, she made it seem like she did. So capable and strong, she was always like that, unlike me. At that moment, I could feel the tears as they began to well up in my eyes, desiring to fall, I wanted to flutter around my little sparrow (who was dressed in the oddest attire I had ever seen her wear (it was slightly on the inappropriate side too) ) and tell her that it was alright. I wanted to hear her tell me that she already knew that.

I wanted to hear her tell me that she did something cool, something amazing, like save the world. In her 'Cool and Spicy' way, of course, but her attitude, it all seemed so off. I couldn't say why, but my little sparrow appeared to be worried.

They all appeared a little off in their attitudes, as they stood in the entrance way (and they were all dressed in such odd clothes as well, was it Halloween and I just hadn't realized it!? There was an angel, a pirate, a baby, the list could go on…) the boy in the pirate outfit was clinging onto Amu. Even though he was bigger than her in every way, shape, and form; he was a high school student, I could tell that much.

"What's wrong with Ikuto-kun, Amu?" Ikuto-kun? Who the heck was that? It didn't surprise me though; the way Midori knew these types of things. She was a woman; a mother and a wife at that, they had their ways of finding out information. Right then, information was what I wanted, but no one was going to give it to me.

Ami apparently knew one of them and jumped from her seat to rush over to the girl in the angel outfit (she looked rather familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place her.) She then proceeded to attack the girl with those large, sparkling eyes that I could never deny. "Utau-chan! Utau-chan!" Ami was practically screaming it at the girl, who didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything besides the boy (the _young man_) who was hanging off of Amu.

Her eyes were worried too.

But, more importantly…_that_ was Hoshina Utau! What was she doing in my house? Since when was my 'Cool and Spicy' daughter friends with her? And…what else had happened when I wasn't looking…?

That _young man_. Something about him was making me nervous. Was getting my stomach all twisted and knotted up. Amu was looking at him in a way that she never looked at anyone before.

"Mama, Ikuto…Ikuto had something bad happen to him…can I lay him down on the couch?" She was holding information back from us. I could tell, and the glance that Midori sent my way informed me that she knew this as well. What could we do though? Right then, someone was hurt, it was better to fix the problem first and question it all later.

Midori just nodded, she looked drained. And me…I didn't know what to do.

Amu started walking away from us, as Midori rounded up Hoshina Utau (who seemed rather determined to go after Amu and that boy…Ikuto, but who was being dragged away by another boy (Amu has too many male friends!) with brown hair) and the rest of Amu's little friends, she asked if any of them wanted a snack. None of them did.

Their eyes all seem so tired.

And Amu was alone with that young man. That _Ikuto_.

I didn't like it.

-()-

I shouldn't be doing this. I know. But, I'm curious…what does this Ikuto mean to Amu. And, as I glance around the corner at the two in the living room, I'm right to be anxious. He's sitting on the couch, Amu is trying to get him to lie down, but he's not releasing his grip on her waist.

He seems so desperate to hold on to her.

Like he's in love with her.

And Amu, she's still as 'Cool and Spicy' as the day she was born. She's being stubborn and whispering despairingly at him to let go and sleep. It's calming me. But then, _that young man_ goes and messes it up again.

"You're so warm. Your hug…it was so warm too, Amu." Amu, he's using her first name, and she's not complaining. If anything, she's blushing. Her eyes are getting glassy too.

She's stuttering as she talks, "S-stop it Ikuto! Don't-don't tease me like that." The look on her face isn't matching her voice. She's biting her bottom lip, and appears to be rather stunned, even though she tried to make her voice tough. What happened to her being 'Cool and Spicy'?

"Besides…don't say stuff like that when you already have someone you like, jerk." A mumble, I barely hear it. Her voice is teasing and yet, it holds a hint of jealousy in it too. My heart's not ready to hear things like this! At least she's mentioned him liking someone else; perhaps he likes Hoshina Utau it would answer why the girl had gotten so possessive looking when Amu had taken Ikuto to the living room. My train of thought is brought back to the couple as Amu continues speaking, "And for the last time, let go, Ikuto! I swear, I think you've been holding onto me ever since I hugged you earlier."

"Have not!" His response is childish, and for a second I see a little boy in the young man who holds my daughter hostage, but that disappears all too quickly, "And _I've_ already told _you_…that _I_ love _you_. No one else."

He means it. I'm terrified.

"Idiot." It's soft, her reply to his confession. She has heard it before, he had said…when? How? What went on in my daughter's life that I wasn't aware about. When did Ikuto fall in love with her…and when did she fall in love with him?

She isn't saying that she loves him back, but I can already notice the signs that she cares for him. Amu probably isn't even aware of them herself yet, still too young. But her voice had been really soft when she had called him an idiot, almost in an amused, caring sort of way. And her eyelids had fallen, only just. Now a small smile is on her face, as she watches Ikuto (who's falling asleep, in such an odd position, he must be really tired) and her protests are forgotten. Instead, she's positioning him onto the couch, and just barely squeezing herself next to him.

I sigh.

"Let go, Ikuto." One more she whisperes a protest, near silent.

"Never."

That's gone and settled it then. He isn't letting go.

My eyes are unable to leave them as the two begin to fall asleep on the couch. Their outfits, I notice, matching in an odd sense of the way, and they appear so compatible; they can rest peacefully next to each other.

Ikuto is unconsciously pulling her closer to himself in his sleep. He's holding onto her, not the other way around, like it is in so many other relationships.

He needs her.

I sigh again. It's a losing battle, to try and deny what I see happening before my eyes. And I can't turn down something a man needs. A woman who will be there for him no matter what, in that way, I can picture myself in Ikuto.

It makes me feel old. It makes me feel sad. But it also makes me feel happy.

Ikuto is a good boy.

-()-

"You're…Ikuto's sister?"

"Yeah, that's right. And I don't think your daughter is good enough for Ikuto."

"I…see." Who knew such a cute pop idol with such a sweet voice could be so…stubborn and…mean.

"Do you really?" She's questioning me, really, what is up with this new generation, questioning their elders like that!? "Ikuto loves your daughter. He'll do anything for her. Meanwhile, your daughter is still hung up on that little boy over there-" She points to the blonde boy (boy? I had thought he had been a girl up until now!) who is Amu's age; she continues, "-but they're already doomed. She loves Ikuto too. I know it, but that still doesn't mean that I accept it." Utau is talking like they're going to get married or something; with the way she makes everything sound so final.

Married…No, Amu is far too young to have any type of relationship that could lead to marriage. She's at the age of crushes…but I already saw it…

How she is slowly falling in love.

So maybe, one day, this rather rude musician and her brother were going to be my in-laws. My insides shudder, Ami will be ecstatic and Amu will be happy…but that's not all that bad…right?

-()-

By now all of Amu's friends have left except for Utau and Ikuto (who is still sleeping soundly beside Amu.)

"How can they sleep so perfectly next to each other? It took us a while before one of us didn't end up on the floor." I try to be as quiet as possible as I speak, since all the children are asleep. Only Midori and I are up.

"They've had practice." What the heck did she mean by that!? "Ikuto stayed in Amu's room for three days. Remember when she was acting odd and we figured she had found a stray cat or dog…she did find a stray, just not an animal per say." Midori had always been so perceptive. Sometimes, like right now, I can't tell if that's good or bad.

"Oh…" My mind is dying. Too much information to take in over the course of one day.

And then finally, those tears I wanted to cry before are let loose, and Midori is right there, holding me. The scene from earlier, the words Ikuto had told Amu, I remember feeling them too. I understand them all over again as Midori continues to embrace me.

And, even though I still don't like it.

And, even though I still have to get used to it.

I accept it.

-()-

_A/N: Mother's know everything, especially in fiction. Poor fathers, always being left in the dark like that! Anyway, my little take on what happens after the epic-ness that was Ikuto's arc in the manga (even though it's not really over with yet…) And, I highly doubt that anything like this is going to be happening in the manga, but well…that makes it fit right in to my series of unexpected things. This will be the last of the Amuto focused one-shots for a while; they'll probably be mentioned on the side in the next couple chapters, but nothing more than that. Anyway, take care everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	24. Unexpectedly Not Making a Mistake

_Unexpectedly Not Making a Mistake_

**Bad language warning, though it's only one word...**

-()-

He knows how it all happened.

How he ended up in bed with her beside him.

How he had kissed her all over.

How he had confessed, softly and slowly that he loved her.

It had been because of that alcohol she had tempted him with, "For completing one whole year as an actual teacher, I didn't think you had it in you. So...cheers?"

He couldn't refuse. Even though he knew he couldn't hold his liquor, and even though he knew she had no concept of a drinking limit.

He drank it.

Then he fell for her all over again. His heart fluttered and his eyes couldn't leave her. He was like a crazed teen once more, he forgot that he was an adult.

He forgot about the pain she brought him. He forgot all of her habits he grew to despise. He forgot about the bitchy attitude and unfaithful actions.

In that one moment of drunken stupor, he was hers again.

And, the next day, as the sun poured in from outside (all too brightly) , and the cars passed by (far too loudly), he saw her still sleeping beside him. The blanket and sheets being her only source of cloth.

He remembered all those things he forgot the night before.

He didn't make a mistake.

-()-

_A/N: We haven't heard from these two in a long time (in both the anime and manga) so I thought I'd write about them. Also, since the anime has now gotten back on track (next week is the confession episode! XD) I'm going to focus on other couples and characters during this weeks uploads. 'Cause I _know_ that I will writing a ton of Amuto one-shots (sparked on by all the fangirling! : p) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	25. Unexpectedly Sacrificing

_Unexpectedly Sacrificing_

_A/N: This one-shot is sad. But, I've been wanting to write it ever since I saw chapter 38. That chapter gave me quite a few ideas, though, they aren't very happy ones, huh. Oh well, after this upcoming Friday...there is going to be an unprecedented amount of Amuto fluffiness... : D I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!_

-()-

As a child, a little girl envisions the future to be filled with lace and dresses, confessions of love and the sound of children's laughter. Once Upon a Times and Happily Ever After's, but as the years pass and heart aches come...

Those dreams fade. They disappear in the image of reality.

Hoshina Souko thought she had her dreams come true. She had had a beautiful wedding thrown for her, a husband who she loved more than anything and who loved her back equally, and two wonderful children. Children who she wanted to hold in her arms forever.

But then the dream melted away. It's teasing nature showed its face.

Happiness can only last for so long.

Her father retired and the responsibility of the company her father had worked so hard to build, came to rest on her husband's shoulders. He tried, for a little, for them...for his family, but it was slowly killing him. He did his best, but it wasn't for him, he needed his music to live.

She understood.

She was the one who held his shaking body late at night, when he put aside his desires and love for being a _responsible adult_ in a suit and tie. She was the one who changed the topic of conversation whenever their son would ask about music, about how to play the violin, how he missed Papa's soothing songs at night. And she was the one who made the excuses for why Papa's eyes were so sad anytime their children asked.

So, she was the one who told him to leave. Leave and never come back.

She shattered the dream completely, simply so she could stow away the broken shards.

He listened to her. He knew what her plan was too, and he apologized with every last breath that he had in his body. Saving only one to tell her that he loved her, forever. Then she did her best to erase him from her thoughts.

Not from her memories though. She kept him alive inside of herself when she gave Ikuto his father's violin. "Learn to play it with all your heart," she had told him. And he did, even when it looked like he wasn't, she could still recall all the late nights, under the stars, when she told him that he had to go to bed because it was far past his bed time. Then he would just give her that determined stare of his, and she would listen and take the chance to glance at her broken dreams with a sad smile.

Then the consequences came. Someone had to take over the family business, her father would diligently chide her on this fact over and over again. She couldn't do it though, she was a female, a woman, a mother. She had to take care of the children.

She had to remarry.

This stress was making her sick.

It caused her to end up in the hospital and for her precious daughter to cry. It caused her son to carry the weight of being a man on his small, boy shoulders.

She hated how weak she was. She hated how she couldn't do a single thing for them.

She hated how the shards that she treasured for so long were slowly slipping from her fingers. Her little boy was being pursued and bullied into running the business, but what would a small child know of business? Nothing. It would better for her to run this business with its sick goals and unfair methods.

She was ready to do anything to let her son escape. Just like his father. They didn't deserve to be trapped like she was. So, she got married, by a man her father had picked out for her.

She despised him. He made her ill.

But she did it. Hoping that her children would be free. Her plan backfired and that horrid man took them from her.

He used them.

He destroyed and corrupted their dreams.

The only thing she had left to do was cry.

She sacrificed so much so that her husband wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She sacrificed so much so that her children could have their dreams and fairytale endings...

But she failed.

Her husband still suffered, she was sure of it, since he could not see his children. And her children were teenagers without dreams.

Her tears are the only signs of her sacrifice. Her son mistaken's them for her being some kind of mental case, for being a woman who isn't strong enough.

She knows that they are the tears of a woman who gave up everything, even her dignity, but whose sacrifices just weren't enough.

What did she have left to give?

Her hope. But, she couldn't let that go.

Her hope that her daughter would find a pure reason to sing her songs again.

Her hope that her son would be free and gain a true dream of his own.

The hope that both her children would one day get married and have children of their own...have the dream future she nearly had.

And the hope, that with age, they would one day understand the pain she went through and think of her as a mother who loved her family more than anything in the world.

Amongst her sacrifices...she was holding tight to that tiny, unbroken shard of hope.

It was the only thing she had left.

-()-

_A/N: I think I may have taken some author's liberties with this one-shot, but this was the one-shot I had envisioned. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	26. Unexpectedly Static

_Unexpectedly Static_

_A/N: Just a brief note, when I mean static, I don't mean static electricity, I mean a static character, one who is rather one-dimensional and doesn't change. Another way of describing a static character would be a flat character, with one personality and no character traits that would make them stray from whatever stereotype they may be (usually these types of characters can be found in comedies/comedic plays.) Now, onto the one-shot!_

-()-

Kairi was a boy who liked things that stayed consistent. Never changing, always the same, it was easier to deal with. For example, math, he loved it. You learn one way to do one type of problem, no variation, no deviating, and no gray area. The same goes for patterns, once you figure out the pattern was, it didn't suddenly switch to a different one out of nowhere.

Kairi was a boy who also enjoyed having a schedule, everything laid out nicely before him. A sheet of paper with all the things he needed to do in the day, making it so that he could complete each problem to the fullest (since his mind wouldn't have to focus on what it was that he _had _to do, simply on _doing _it.)

That was how Kairi was.

That was how he planned to be.

Until he returned...and nothing was how he remembered.

-()-

Yaya was a girl who liked things that changed. Constantly moving, growing, evolving. She knew there were all these ways to say something's gone and changed, but she didn't really care about all those words. She especially didn't care about the long, extravagant words that just meant change, to her they were just pointless!

Yaya was girl who also enjoyed living the day as it went. She wanted to see where the world was going to take her. In her mind, having a day all nice and planned out was just useless, no one lived like that! Living meant that someone was going to take a wrong step once and a while, that something was going to take a little longer than anyone wanted it to, or everything was going to flash by so quickly that the day ended up having more hours than previously thought.

That was how Yaya was.

She knew she wasn't staying this way forever.

And she was proven right...the day he returned.

-()-

The moment Kairi had entered the high school; he had known that something was wrong. For his last three years of school, before University, he had wanted to go to the high school of his old friends. He was a first year, which meant that Amu, Hotori-san, and Mashiro-san were all going to be third years. At least, that was what he had thought he would find.

His calculations had been wrong. They were all there, yes, but they weren't the same.

It had been stupid of him to think that his friends from so many years ago would be completely unchanged. But, really, the difference was almost too much.

Mashiro was acting cute and girly, silly, in the way that she had been when she had been around Amu alone, but now she was behaving that way around some boy who he didn't know. A basketball player. Hotori-san had gone to study abroad in France. Meanwhile, Soma-san was always away due to soccer tournaments and was dating the famous Hoshina Utau. And Amu...she was engaged. Had been since she was sixteen, to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He hadn't even realized that they had known each other, but apparently they had been falling in love when he was still trying to figure out who he was.

That was another thing. Everyone knew what they wanted to be. They knew who they were, even Amu. She seemed at peace with her life. She didn't try to be 'Cool and Spicy' anymore, and he wasn't quite sure he could deal with her newer...truer personality. She got nervous, she got flustered, she got angry, and she got giggly whenever she felt like it.

Amu wasn't the Amu he had fallen in love with.

This realization brought him into a melancholy. She was like the springtime, so unexpected and forever improving herself. Never staying the same for too long.

What he needed was someone who was like the summertime.

-()-

"Pregnant, huh? So, that rumor again...." Amu sighed as Yaya nodded her head.

"Yep, they start it up whenever you gain even a little bit of weight. It's so annoying because it's the only rumor going around for about a week, and Yaya gets really bored because Yaya knows it's not true!" She let herself pout here for added affect. But, really, it was highly annoying that all the juicy gossip got put to the side for fake rumors.

Though there was one extremely amusing part to the usual Amu rumor, "Apparently your boyfriend is now a delinquent who went out and stole your engagement ring." This caused Amu to burst out laughing, tears even started falling from her closed eyelids. Yaya felt herself follow suit. The more she imagined it, the harder it became to breathe...Ikuto as some Yakuza wannabe, or perhaps a Yanki with his hair done up in some awful hairstyle. It was so bad it was hilarious.

But it was also kinda scary. So she erased the image as quickly as possible.

She sighed. "What if it wasn't a rumor this time though...what would you do, Yaya?" ...Huh!?

"_What_ are you talking about Amu-chi? You're kidding!" She was, Yaya was sure of it, when she noticed the glint in Amu's eyes.

Then her laughter rang out, and Yaya knew she had been played, "Sorry, Yaya, but I was sorta serious. I mean, if it really was true...what would you do?"

"But, Amu-chi, it's not true so why even think about it?"

"You're right. Sorry. That's what's so great about you Yaya. You live here, right now, and you don't let the future get to you. Me, I can't help thinking that I'm going to be married soon. I've already prepared myself for this, and now, lately, I've been thinking that I'm going to a mother within a few years too. So, my mind is already getting ready for that. I'm improving myself to be a better mother, asking advice and tips from my own mother. But sometimes...I think it would be nice to just rest...just be the same...just for a little bit." She smiled brightly at Yaya as she spoke. Her appearance was so old to the younger girl, and yet, Yaya still saw the same Amu from when they were in elementary school.

She changed, but not all that much.

Yaya wanted to say that, but even though she adored things that changed...she was exactly the same.

So Yaya couldn't say what she wanted after all. Amu walked away.

And for some reason, Yaya really wanted to cry.

-()-

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, it just happened. But as he did, Kairi heard something that really caught his interest. Yuiki-san, he had forgotten about her. Nothing about her stood out, she was the same as he remembered her to be. Just as loud and childish and up-to-date about the latest fads, fashions, and foolish gossip. Yet, even though she was predictable, there was something about her that was unpredictable.

He pondered over it for a bit, watched as Amu took her leave and how Yaya seemed about ready to burst into tears, and came to the conclusion that she chose her paths in life within seconds. She didn't rely on plans and dates and patterns, but on the thoughts running through her head in the moment she was living. _That_ was what made her seem so unique to him.

He never really realized that people like that actually existed in the world.

And, as he stayed in such deep thought that he hadn't even acknowledged that he had been spotted by the girl who was currently occupying his mind, he came to the conclusion that she was the girl he had been searching for.

She was his summer; with her bright smile, bubbly voice, cute hairdo, large eyes (well, as large as Asian eyes could be without surgery), and her static personality.

She was also giving him an entertained once over.

Did he have something on his face?

Of course, it was then that he remembered that, as he got lost in thought, he had been staring at her for quite a while.

He blushed.

Why was he always so awkward around females, even now?

-()-

"...So, you're going here for high school! How come I wasn't informed about this?" Yaya knew that she was pouting again, but there was nothing she could do about it. Especially since her heart was bounding crazily in her chest, she didn't know why, it just was. This was Kairi after all; it wasn't like it was some handsome stranger. But...

He had grown. He was so tall now, really tall for someone of their nationality. And his eyes were sharper than when they had been children, but still contained behind the shinning pane of glasses, not that she minded, it gave him a sense of mystery...or so she liked to believe.

She knew she was staring at him, but it wasn't like he actually noticed. He was talking about classes, or something equally as boring, and as he went on and on about these things, Yaya let her mind wander. How come she was finding out about his return now? How come she hadn't known about it the moment he took a step into the building? She should have. She was the one that was supposed to go screaming to Amu-chi and Rima-tan and everyone else that she had BIG news! Of course, this week was filled with nothing but more Amu-chi rumors...and no one probably even remembered him...except for the Guardians...because that year was such an important one to all of them.

But, still...she should have known! End of story. Period.

The fact that she hadn't really pissed her off! She didn't want to be here anymore.

So, Yaya took Kairi's hand and ran.

-()-

"W-wh-what are you doing, Yuiki-san!?" The sudden movement, running, and leaving the school behind him was all so confusing to Kairi. This was not part of his plan for the day. He was supposed to go to classes, just like every day (except Sunday) and now this was all messed up. But...wasn't this just like her? She would something like that.

She was laughing. At him, he wasn't sure, or was it with him, he wasn't sure of that either. All he knew was that it sounded nice. "We're going to skip classes today. I don't feel like being here, and you need some excitement in your life. So, let's go!"

"Wh-where?"

"Anywhere."

That answer sounded almost too good to be true.

"All right-"

"Really? I thought you'd put more fight into it."

Kairi felt as he cleared his throat, extra loud for added affect, only to be shushed by Yaya (they were sneaking around the school after all! You can't be too loud, lest they got caught) and spoke, "You didn't let me finish. I was just saying that it's okay for today, to skip, I mean, but from now on, every day after school, I have to tutor you."

"WHAT!" Her voice was far louder than the small clearing of his voice had been. He gave her a look, which matched the tone she had given him earlier. "Why?" She nearly whispered it.

"Because you need something structured and planned in your life, and really, I bet your grades aren't that good anyway."

"They're perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"They weren't in elementary school."

"I-I was just a child then."

"You are still a child."

"...Shut up." The words were nothing more than harsh hisses, but he didn't find himself threatened by them, in fact, he was quite smug. That simple phrase meant that he was right and she didn't want to admit it. They were sneaking out of the school gates, but Kairi had nearly forgotten that, and in that moment.

It wasn't all that important that his well planned schedule had been royally screwed up.

-()-

"AH! He's going to kill me!" Yaya glanced at the clock, she had to leave pronto or else she was going to hear it from Kairi, something which she wanted to avoid at all costs. "Sorry, Yamabuki-sempai, but I really have to go. No time for gossip."

The older girl just turned her head, and give a small sound of disappointment, "You never time for gossip anymore."

If she hadn't been running on the late side, then Yaya would have taken that chance to tease the third year about sounding jealous, or she would have taken the time to say anything. But, as it was, she was more focused on making it to Kairi's house before their scheduled meeting time. At least, she thought it was at Kairi's house today.

She was just going to have to find out when she got there.

At first the thought of having something planned, a block of time taken up everyday seemed horrible, but it wasn't all that bad. It actually made her feel as if she was being productive; she almost wanted more things to be planned out.

Almost.

The best part about the whole thing though, was that it was extremely easy to get Kairi off topic.

-()-

"Yaya, you were nearly late again!"

"Sorry, Kairi-kun." Even though she was apologizing, nothing about her seemed apologetic; in fact, she was smiling. Grinning brightly.

It was extremely warm.

Like summer. A time of the year that was oh-so predictable, and yet, the most amazing events in life happened then.

The moments that were unexpected.

The moments that were unplanned.

But not unwanted.

-()-

_A/N: Ugh! This. One. Was. A. Pain! I never wrote such a long one-shot about these two, so it was really hard, especially since there really isn't that much (cannon-wise) to work with. Most of it I had to make up and such. But, I eventually got it done. Though, every time I thought I was nearing the end, my fingers just kept writing and prolonged it. I also think this one was kinda hard because my mind is already in fangirl!mode, so I've been thinking of Amuto stuff constantly…Which isn't a bad thing! : P Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	27. Unexpectedly HIM!

_Unexpectedly...HIM!_

-()-

At last, the house was sparkling, that was how clean it was. The sun light poured in just right and each piece of furniture was set in place. It was perfect. As it was supposed to be for Lulu's new suitor who she was going to bring by today.

She had informed me over the phone that she wanted me to meet this young man who she was simply infatuated with. She repeated to me over and over again how he was quite the gentlemen and how he was refined and cultured, almost like nobility.

He sounded like an exquisite find.

The doorbell rang, echoed throughout the large house and settled nicely into the antique couches and highly polished tables. Taking careful steps, due to both old age and the strict childhood lessons of how a proper woman is meant to walk, I was able to reach the door upon the second ring. And, as my fingers wrapped tightly around the solid gold handle and pulled to open the heavy mahogany wood door, and came to see him.

Lulu was there, beaming at me, like she always did, but my eyes landed directly onto the young man she brought by. The young man she wanted me to meet for, what she had assumed, would be the first time, but I knew him.

I remembered _him_.

That rude little boy who thought himself to be some prince. He had called me a commoner in such rude Japanese and had pointed his finger at me, laughing like he was so much better. I was outraged, I was furious, there was no way that _this boy_ could be as wonderful as Lulu had said he was.

But, Lulu was not me and she no longer wanted to be me. She had her own dreams and hopes and she had vision for her own future. That future included who she wanted to be with too.

Perhaps I would give _this boy_ a second chance.

After all, when I forced a smile on my face, I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down, and I heard his gulp.

_He_ remembered _me_.

How splendid.

-()-

_A/N: Ah, short, sweet, and to the point! I needed this after that long Kaiya one-shot of mine…Once finishing this, I realized that Lulu's Grandmother kinda grew on me, though don't expect her to show up again (at least not as a main character in one of my one-shots…who knows if she may turn up as a side character in one though…) I tried to make her sound all aristocratic and proper, but I think I might have failed at that…Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	28. Unexpectedly Turning Yellow

_Unexpectedly Turning Yellow_

_A/N: This one is a little different from the usual, but I hope you all like it nonetheless. : )_

-()-

Once upon a time I sat upon the shelves, stacked in right next to all the other manga anthologies. I watched as girl upon girl picked up the pink and sparkling Shojou magazines, while boy upon boy picked up the darker colored and rougher Shonen magazines. None of them even looked at me, an anthology filled with gags. Sometimes they would flip through and laugh, but none of them held me tightly in their hands with excitement on their faces, eager to bring me to the counter to buy.

Until she came along.

Rima.

She had been so small, at first I thought she was still a tiny, tiny child, one too young to read what I held inside. But she reached out for me and didn't even bother to flip through my pages; she knew that I was what she wanted. It was an experience I saw all the other anthologies go through, with all the girls that would give a squee when they noted the covers saying that their favorite manga had released a new, highly anticipated chapter, I never thought I'd be given the chance.

It was just something that I had grown to accept.

But then she giggled as she held me in her small hands, and her feet scurried to the counter, her mother by her side. I could hear the disapproval as she asked Rima once more if this was the book that she _absolutely, positively _wanted. Rima was so anxious that she wasn't even able to speak. She just nodded her head.

I was swiped over the scanner, an experience that I only heard in whispers from used books and placed inside a bag, even though it was dark, I felt protected. Rima didn't hold onto the handle of the bag, she instead crushed the bag, and myself, close to her chest. As if never wanting to let go.

Then, when I was taken out of the bag (which lay forgotten on the floor) she started reading the content that I held inside, I never heard a child's laughter sound so wonderful before. It was continuous, from beginning to end, unlike all the others who would skim through and laugh here or there. It was a glorious feeling.

Placed in her book bag, kept safe upon a shelf in her room, or tucked away (so no one else could find it) behind a couch cushion as she watched a gag on TV; wherever Rima went, I was right there beside her. That's how it was all throughout elementary school and middle school, even at the start of high school, no matter how many new gag manga anthologies she got…I was always her favorite. But, it was when she started high school that my value to her came to an end.

I had noticed it, the way her eyes would stray away from my pages to glance at a boy on the court. Nagihiko-san, I had heard the name slip past her lips enough times to know that it was his name. I didn't realize that this would happen. That one day her attention would be drawn away, but it was. The whole thing happened slowly, building on moment after moment, her stares would become longer each time she dared a look. Then she began to place me down on the bleachers for long periods of time, not bothering to pick me up until he was done with his playing (or, she would only scan my pages as she waited for him to get in better view.) Before long I was simply being brought out of habit, left on the bleachers as she would rush after him, catching him just before he left, and demanding that he teach her how to play.

I felt no sympathy for the boy, as I heard the uncertainty in his voice, "But…Rima-chan…you're too small."

"No I'm not, now teach me!"

I didn't care that the boy was intimidated. That was what he got, as he zapped the attention away from me.

And, as the first year of her high school education was coming to a close, she had been cheering for Nagihiko-san during one of his _tough_ matches, she had cheered for him so loudly, so animatedly, that I had been knocked from the bleachers. Knocked from her side and hit the dirty, gum filled floor beneath the benches of the bleachers.

It was such a long fall. And all around me it had been so dark.

I couldn't hear anything anymore. I couldn't see anything anymore. And I couldn't feel anything anymore.

-()-

That's where I am now, stuck under bleacher after bleacher and long since forgotten. I don't know how many years have passed, but I don't think Rima is still in school anymore.

To pass the endless days, I reminisce about the past. I wonder if all the other manga anthologies ended up lost or thrown away…tossed aside. And I also wonder if Rima ever got close with that boy. If they ever fell in love, or had a kiss, all those things that the girls who passed by in the bookstore long ago, used to coo about. I don't understand anything about that. I don't want to. It isn't me, I'm about humor.

But Rima is a girl, and no matter how much she used to enjoy my gags, I'm aware that a part of her is just like all the others.

She's fallen in love.

There's nothing I can do about it.

-()-

The cheers, I've been hearing them for so long now, that it seems deathly quiet here when gym class is the only event going on. But whether there are cheers or not doesn't really matter, I have yet to be found. I figure that my pages will eventually turn to dust at the mere touch of a human hand; I'm looking forward to that day. At least then I won't have to think anymore.

"Ama-chan! Ama-chan! Come back here! You were supposed to stay in your seat and be a good girl. You're a big girl after all. You were supposed to watch onii-chan try his hardest at playing!"

"Don't wanna! Boring!"

The sound of a child's voice, how long has it been since I've heard such a thing? A child who is now crawling under the bleachers, large brown, near golden, eyes staring at me and looking so similar to Rima's. This girl seems transfixed by me, strands of her long, straight black hair dropping into her eyes, but that doesn't bother her. Mouth fixed into a small 'o' her arm is stretching out to me, her hand trying to extend the reach of her fingers. Fingertips nearly touching me, much larger arms wrap themselves around the child and pull her out of the dark abyss.

As the light pours in, I see her.

Rima.

She's older now; everything about her says that, from the miniscule lines I can see forming on her features, to the girl who she is holding so dearly in her arms. Nevertheless, she's still as petite as I remember her last being. Her eyes aren't leaving me.

Can she recall…?

Can she bring up the memory of a manga she once loved, once treasured more than anything?

I think she can.

"Go…go back to Papa and _stay there_, Fujisaki Amaya, you got that." Her voice isn't asking a question, and the child nods at her mother, about ready to cry (knowing that she had done something that she wasn't supposed to have done), and takes off to find her father. Just by looking at her…at Rima's daughter, I know who the father is.

I'm happy everything worked out in the end.

She's starting to bend, getting onto her hands and knees, and she's crawling. Rima's inching her way towards me, her fingers straining to reach, while her eyes are trained on my yellowing pages. "There you are. I've been wondering…" She isn't finishing her sentence, she isn't finishing her train of thought, but that's okay. It doesn't matter to me what she wants to say. She wants to hold me again.

That's more than I could ever have desired.

To be held again, how wonderful!

"I've missed you."

She did. She's holding me close. So tight to her chest like she had that first time she held me in my bag.

Even though I have a thick layer of dust on my cover, so much that I'm surprised Rima was able to recognize me, and even though I have pages yellowed. Aged. Old.

She picked me. She's reading through my pages, and she's laughing. Nagihiko is coming up behind her, placing his arms around her, their daughter by his side. "So this is where you've been. What's that?"

Her eyes are lifting from my pages and gazing directly into his, but when she answers him, it's about me, "I've found it! I couldn't find this manga anthology for _ages_! Remember I dragged you to help me look for it. I'm so happy! When we get home, I'm going to read it all the way through. There were so many good jokes in here."

Nagihiko-san's eyes are soft. His voice is low and smooth, "Of course I remember. You got so worked up that you couldn't find it, you started crying, and I didn't know what to do-"

"So you kissed me."

"Yeah."

Cheers are bombarding the small family and me, catching Rima and her husband's attention. "Ah! How could we forget! We need to be paying attention to the game, Akihiko-kun could have just made that shot and we missed it. Come on; let's get back to our seats."

"But…so boring, Mama! Boring!" Taking her daughter's hand in her own, she let her eyes go my way. Her eyes aren't leaving me, and then Rima has that facial expression, like she's just gone and figured something out. Suddenly I'm moving, downward and I'm level with her daughter's heart shaped face.

"This isn't boring, I promise, Ama-chan. Here you go, read it. But be very careful, don't lose it! And give it back to Mama when you're done, okay." Her voice is so gentle, I can never recall it ever sounding that way; then again I never heard her talk to a child before (let alone her _own_ child.)

Amaya takes me into her chubby, tiny hands and starts flipping through my pages. Amongst the loud buzzers and shouting fans, all I can hear is Amaya's laughter. Her giggles lasting from the first page to the last.

And I once again felt like a new book, taken straight off the shelf and into the hands of a bright eyed child.

-()-

_A/N: Another one-shot that turned out longer than expected…-.- Oh well! = P First, Amaya means 'night rain' and Akihiko means 'bright prince.' When it comes to Akihiko's appearance, he has Nagihiko's dark, black hair too (since Asian features tend to be dominate in genetics, which means it is more likely for both of their children to have Nagihiko's dark, straight hair) and, since Nagihiko and Rima both have golden, brown eyes both of their children will too. I hope you all enjoyed and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	29. Unexpectedly Going Out to Dinner

_Unexpectedly Going Out to Dinner_

_A/N: This is the last update before tonight or really, really early Saturday morning's highly anticipated episode of _Shugo Chara_! So, before all of the fangirling by me (which will equal tons of Amuto one-shots and fluff) I present a Kuutau one-shot! : D We haven't seen enough of these two in a while (and _definitely_ not enough of this couple!) Enjoy!_

-()-

"…In Entertainment news tonight, pop idol Hoshina Utau is going on a date with the famous soccer player Soma Kukai. Keep in mind, these rumors have yet to be confirmed, bu-"

The audio died away instantly as the said pop idol turned off the television with one, quick push of a button. Damn rumors! They were going to ruin her night; there was no doubt about it.

Of course, her outfit didn't help any either, a bright red cocktail dress, with a large dip in the front. In the darkness of the night, the red was going to stand out like a blazing fire. Also, she knew Ikuto would kill her if he ever caught a picture or video of her in this outfit (when she first transformed into Lunatic Charm he had frowned more than usual and his eyes had stared at her, hard, as if telling her to change out of it (not like she was able to)). After being with Amu for so long, he had learned to be a bit more open with his emotions, and since becoming a father of two little girls, he was even more fatherly with her nowadays. She didn't mind all that much. Not anymore, because it meant that he still loved and cared for her.

That was more than enough.

Still, she wasn't looking forward to it.

Clipping a long, silver necklace around her neck, making sure to not catch any stray hairs from her done up do, Utau slipped on a pair of black high heels. Snatched her tiny, black, and sparkling handbag from the side table and, checking that her keys were in the usual spot; she took a deep breath and readied herself for the ambush.

The flashes, the microphones, the "Hoshina-san!" "Over here, Hoshina-san!" It all came like she expected. But, she just kept walking, with her head down, and her eyes focused on her feet. They were like children; if you didn't pay them any attention then they would just disappear. At least, that was what she hoped for; she knew it wasn't true though. So her feet started moving faster.

Sometimes she was willing to give all of this up, if she could only be with Kukai, in silence, without all of Japan's eyes on them. But, then the thought of all those girls who looked up to her like Ami used to, she helped to create that dream of wanting to be a singer…she could bare all of this for that. Those were the thoughts she repeated to herself in situations like these, it kept her temper from flaring. Oh, how so longed to yell at them all, just tell them all to shut the Hell up!

But she couldn't.

So she wouldn't.

Finally she made it to the door of her limousine, glided into the midnight black automobile, and slammed the door shut tight. It was a good way to relive her anger. The driver supposedly knew where Kukai had set the date, no matter how much she had pestered him for even a little bit of information on it, he didn't budge. He told her absolutely nothing about their first date, but that was exciting. Even though it caused her hours of indecision on what she should wear, the fact that it was also making her heart insane in her chest made up for it all.

After some time the limousine finally came to a stop, Utau hadn't even dared to glance outside; she didn't want to know where she was at all. A complete surprise. Reaching out for the handle of the door, she opened it carefully, wanting to take her time. Build up the suspense.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought her head up to look at her destination…

A ramen shop.

Kukai was standing there, in jeans and a T-shirt, a streak of dirt running across his cheek and a huge grin spread across his face. He didn't seem awkward or phased by the contrast between their appearances; he just reached out his arm for her to take.

She took it.

He pushed aside the cloth that covered the entrance to the ramen shop and motioned for her to enter first. She did. And, as she sat down at one of the stools and ordered her favorite type of ramen, with Kukai right by her side and holding her hand, she laughed. A huge smile on her face.

There was no way the reporters would think to look at a place like this. So, for this one moment in time, it could just be the two of them and a few bowls of ramen.

She squeezed his hand as a way of saying, "Thank you." He squeezed back as a way of saying, "You're welcome."

Right then, Utau loved him more than ever.

-()-

_A/N: I had fun writing this one, so I hope you all had fun reading it. Anyway, I can totally see Kukai as being someone who hardly ever dresses up, and Utau seems like a girl who stays on top of her fashion (like Amu). Tell me what you think of it and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	30. Unexpectedly Arguing

_Unexpectedly Arguing_

_A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the absolutely wonderful episode 74 of _Shugo Chara Doki_! Oh, and just so you know (it'll help with getting this one-shot) the name of the manga anthology Ikuto is reading in Amu's room is _Nakayoroshi （なかよろし）_. ; )_

-()-

"Where did you put it, Hikaru?"

"I told ya, I didn't touch it!"

"Yes you did. You did! I'll tell Mizuki-onee-chan!"

"She doesn't care; Yukiko-_chan_. Mizuki doesn't even read those girly things."

"Fine then, I'll tell Mama!"

"You're such a cry baby and tattletale!"

"It's better than being a big, mean jerk!"

"What's going on here?"

"Mama!" "Mama."

"Well!"

"Hikaru stole my manga anthology and won't give it back!"

"Yukiko is being really annoying and blaming me for stuff I didn't do!"

"I see. What did I tell you two about fighting?"

"…"

"Apologize already!"

"I'm sorry, onii-chan." "Sorry."

"Good. Now what manga anthology can't you find, Yukiko-chan?"

"Nakayoroshi."

"Nakayoroshi, huh."

"…Yeah."

"IKUTO! Give your daughter back her manga anthology and apologize for taking it without asking!"

"Papa has it!?"

"…No way, it's so girlish though…he wouldn't…"

"..."

"Ah, I'm sorry Yukiko-chan, Papa saw it lying around and he couldn't help but pick it up. It brought back a lot of nice memories, so… Forgive me?"

"Of course, Papa!"

"Ugh, he did read it…"

"Ikuto…"

"Where's the next issue? Papa would love to read that one too."

"Don't be silly Papa; the next one hasn't come out yet!"

"Ah, I see! You'll have to keep me informed then."

"I will!"

"You know, Amu, for a second there I had déjà vu."

"…"

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Idiot…"

-()-

_A/N: Ah, I had to do a cute, Amuto family moment! The kids are older in this one and Hikaru has grown some back bone, but it's only when he's with Yukiko, when he's around Mizuki-onee-chan he's much more obedient. Even though Hikaru is older than her, but that's because Mizuki-chan is another 'Cool and Spicy' girl that you don't want to see get mad! Just like her Mama. = P _

_Thus, the onslaught of Amuto inspired one-shots begins! XD I hope you enjoyed this one and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	31. Unexpectedly Gentle

_Unexpectedly Gentle_

-()-

Amu was used to Ami glaring until her parents broke and gave into whatever wishes she had.

Amu was used to Ami being loud and obnoxious, while their parents found her to be ever so cute.

Amu was used to Ami thinking that she was the center of the world.

But Amu was not used to Ami being so…gentle.

The younger girl had been scared at first by the appearance of the older boy. He wasn't as kind looking as Tadase had been to her eyes. Everything about this boy had been dark. Amu was able to tell that right away, by how Ami's eyes started to tear up.

She didn't like Ikuto at all.

But Ikuto, he had been so gentle to her. He spoke to her softly, he was patient, and Amu saw a side of him…that she had never thought existed before today. She saw a side to this boy who had shown up unwontedly and secretly to her delight, only to get dragged into babysitting. She was stunned and almost couldn't speak.

But somehow she managed to get out, "How were you able to do that?" Because, for the life of her, she could never get Ami to first, act so wonderfully like that and second, to fall asleep that fast. It was like some miracle.

"I have a younger sister, you know." That was his only reply back.

She did know. There was no way anyone could forget that, but still…somehow…

She found herself impressed.

-()-

_A/N: This one was also inspired by episode 74, when Ami nearly saw Ikuto. I really want to see an interaction between these two…I mean an actual one, not the delightfully funny one of Ami rushing past Ikuto, who has his deadpan look on his face. No, I mean an interaction that has actual substance. Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	32. Unexpectedly Crying Over Spilt Milk

_Unexpectedly Crying Over Spilt Milk_

_A/N: Now that I think about it. This one-shot was probably inspired by the small talk about Ikuto and his father's violin in episode 74. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

Once in every child's life they need to spill a glass of milk. Is it because of the disdain that most children have towards the drink? Or is it simply because every child is meant to drink lots of milk in order to grow big and healthy, so there is more of a likely hood that milk will be spilt? Or is it because of any number of reasons?

Who knows? But, one day in the Tsukiyomi household, a glass of milk was spilt. The child who dropped the cup and let the liquid within pour out onto the floor was a child who didn't smile very often. He didn't show emotions all that much, but right then, he cried. The tears trailed down his cheeks and the soft sound alerted his father to the event.

Upon entering and seeing the milk creeping its way across the floor, the father told his son quite cheerfully to, "Lick it off the floor like a cat!" The boy was so stunned by what his father told him. So much so in fact, that he forgot all about the spill and started to laugh, his bunched up cheeks stopping the tears from their descent and his eyes turned to sparkling with mirth instead of dread.

It's a very vague memory to the man now, but it is one of the only moments with his father that he can actually recall. But, at this moment, as his, so far, only daughter cries over a glass of milk that had just slipped from her hands, the memory is quite clear in his head. His daughter has her eyes glittering with tears, her mouth open wide to let out an anguishing sound to a parent's ears. It's highly unnerving.

Yet, that recollection is still pestering him. Not letting him forget. He wants to hate his father, even though he knows that he can't, and he wants to let the advice that his father is still giving him to be wrong, but he knows that it's right. So, giving a near silent sigh he speaks to his still bawling daughter, "Lick it off the floor like a cat!"

She starts doing just that, without a pause or a moment to second guess. Her tears cease, as she quickly gets on her hands and knees, drawing her lips closer to the ground. Using quick movements that saved his wife from many a fall before, he picks up the little girl in his arms and lets out a small chuckle. "You weren't actually supposed to do it, Mizuki-chan."

"Then why did Papa tell me to?" That is a good question. He isn't sure of the answer; he had just figured she would laugh like he had, all those years ago. His daughter is different to how he was, more spontaneous then he ever was…or perhaps she is simply more naïve, acting in a way that a child should. He isn't sure which, but that doesn't really matter.

"It was supposed to make you laugh, Mizuki-chan."

"Oh, well it wasn't that funny." Sometimes he wishes that his daughter held more of her mother's kind words, instead of his blunt statements. That way, her words wouldn't hurt as much. "Do you think its fun being a cat, Papa?"

He wants to laugh, but he doesn't. He answers his daughter's question instead, "Hmmm, I think it is." He says, while carrying her over to the kitchen counter, "But being a human is much better." He places her onto the counter top.

"Why's that Papa?" She questions him as he lowers her down, one arm already reaching for the paper towels.

"Because, being a cat can get lonely, their Mama's and Papa's don't stay around for very long."

"Ah! I don't want Papa to go away! I don't want Mama to go away either!"

The man smiles, "We won't." It's all he gives in reply, but that's more than enough. "You just stay up here, okay?" He asks her gently, his eyes staring directly into hers. "Papa's going to go clean up that mess now."

"I'm sorry." He can see the quick build up of tears in her eyes that resemble his.

"Shh, don't cry. It's only spilt milk. Every kid needs to spill a cup once in a while." He tries to soothe her, but he always feels so awkward, like he's never doing it right, since he can't really remember. His wife is so much better at comforting their daughter, he knows it's because she can remember the warmth of a mother and the laughter of a father. But he tries his best nonetheless, and she always tells him that that is all that matters.

Sometimes he doesn't believe her.

His daughter stops crying though, and he gives himself a moment of internal, self victory. Other times he does.

Turning away from the petite girl, who is swinging her legs back and forth, as if without a care, as she rests upon the kitchen countertop, the man bends down and starts placing the paper towel down onto the floor to soak up the milk. As he watches the paper darken, get wet from the contact of the dry towel on liquid, he agrees with what he told his daughter. That it's better to be a human.

He lived as a stray before, and it had been enjoyable…for a little while. But even during those times he had been all together far too human, because, just as he will continue to clean up the spills and messes that his daughter, and his son and any future children, may make; his father found a way to continuously be there for him. Even when he had nearly wiped the man out of his mind.

His father had been there, even when he had been a stray cat, trying to forget that, at one time in his life, he had laughed at the prospect of licking milk off the floor.

-()-

_A/N: And that last line, doesn't mean I actually think that Ikuto's done that before! XD This one…turned out _way_ longer than expected. It also ended up hitting on so many themes and emotions that I lost count (well, maybe…not really?) Whatever, basically, this was supposed to be a cute, humorous one-shot that wasn't very long and dealt with Ikuto getting yelled at by Amu for telling their very young, and very impressionable child, to lick milk off the floor (even if he meant it in pure jest.) See? Simple, no really themes or philosophy or anything like that! But…then it just appeared…Though, I _am_ quite happy with how it turned out in the end. Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	33. Unexpectedly Horrified

_Unexpectedly Horrified_

-()-

"Bwahahahaahaa!"

"Amu, what are you laughing about?"

"N-nothing Ikuto! Fufufu!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, you won't mind if I come over to the computer to check out whatever it is you have up on YouTube, huh?"

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would."

"…"

"He did. You can't look at it, Ikuto!"

"Hey~ Amu-koi stop moving your laptop like that! Let me see!"

"No, and I told you to stop calling me that, Ikuto!"

"Pfft, you're my fiancée. Why can't I call you that?"

"Y-you just can't."

"Oh~ you're blushing!"

"…"

"Stop _jii-ing_ at me!"

"I can _jii_ as much as I like, since we're going to be married soon, right Ikuto."

"…"

"What were you laughing about before?"

"I _told_ you, you can't look!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"That's not a reason, Amu-koi!"

"Ikuto…You're being so childish…"

"…"

"Ah! How many times have I _said_ not to do that! Warn me first!"

"But, then I wouldn't be looking at your laptop screen, now would I?"

"…Fine, I give up. But I was simply trying to protect from the horror of it all."

"What can be so horrib-?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Told you."

"W-what was that?"

"That was you going along with a dance it would seem. You really fling your arm out nicely, oh, and the way you place your hand on your hip is just too cute!"

"You were laughing before; you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"You're evil, Amu-koi."

"Aww, is the pervy cat-eared cosplayer all pouty?"

"…Yes, will you kiss it and make it all better?"

"Like Hell."

"..."

"Damn it, Ikuto, stop doing that so unexpectedly!"

"But a kiss did make it all better, right?"

"I guess…until I tell Tadase about this…Uwa! Better yet, wait until I tell Yaya!"

"You wouldn't."

"…"

"She would."

-()-

_A/N: Yep, I'm making fun of the current opening to _Shugo Chara Doki_. I had to; to me (personally) it is terrifying! The only good part of it is the love triangle scene, but other than that…Yes, I know, I just broke down the fourth wall, but well, it's unexpected, right? : ) Oh, and I totally went off of memory, since it's been a _long_ time since I've watched said opening. On another note, _jii_ is a Japanese sound effect, it's "the sound of staring" according to this website called _Japanese sound effects and what they mean_. They put it far better than I could, I was thinking of how to explain it…and I just couldn't! ;.; Basically, it's giving a deadpan look, well, in my opinion that's what it is. And, Ikuto adding _koi_ to the end of Amu's name is like him saying, "Amu, my love" or something like that. XD My mind is too fried to translation Japanese right now, that's reserved for tomorrow (Tuesday) and Thursdays when I have Japanese class. _

_Finally, I needed to write something silly, today was a long day of school…my last class of the day (more like night…) was from 5:45 to 8:15, Intro to Physical Science. There was a test. It was not fun. So, I wrote this and it cheered me up greatly! Still…I miss you Spring Break! You went by far too quickly…Moving along, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	34. Unexpectedly Falling In and Falling Out

_Unexpectedly Falling in and Falling Out_

-()-

We people, we human beings, stumble into our relationships. No matter what kind of relationship it may be.

A child, standing wobbly on its legs, starts awkwardly walking towards his or her parent's wide open arms. But then loses his or hers balance, and begins a descent towards the ground. A parent always catches a child. That's how their relationship starts.

Friends, are very much so the same. By the time a child is making friends, he or she can stand and walk and talk, but there is still that sense of falling. Hesitation over picking the right words to say or endlessly reaching inside for the _right_ person to be. That's how their relationship starts.

Lovers, their hearts' skip a beat. Their minds' can't stay focused; instead they trip and stumble and crash into each other. Never knowing what's right or what's wrong. But, like a child understands that a parent, a sibling, or someone who cares will come and pick them up as they fly towards the ground, a lover knows that the one they adore will hold onto their hand. Never let go, and fall in love together. That's how their relationship starts.

I've had the chance to experience all of these. I can't recall being a child that young, but I can still remember when I made my one and only _true_ friend, even though it pains me, and I can still remember the feeling of being in love, even though now it's nearly been numbed out, slumbering so deep in my heart. So deep that I wonder if it can ever be brought back to life.

**My name is Hotori Yui and sometimes-_sometimes_-I wish that I never fell in, because falling out hurts so much.**

-()-

_It had been the first day of Kindergarten, when I had met him: Tsukiyomi Aruto. He had been a troublesome boy. That had been what my mother used to tell me all the time, but she always did so with a smile on her face. He had been a good boy, too. She used to add. She had taken him under her wing, the first time she had seen those large, blue eyes and long, shaggy black hair (that she would try to cut, but Aruto wouldn't let her.) That was how he became like a brother to me, this boy who came from a broken home, and who's only keepsake was the sole gift that his father had given him: a beautiful violin._

_He had kept it on him always. It would rest peacefully against his back in that white case of his, even when we had been children not a day older than five, and the strap wrapped around his body instead of just his chest. It had been like a life force. It had been funny, back then. I remember. _

_He had intrigued me, with that mischievous tint he had held in his eyes._

_He hadn't been like the other children._

_He had wanted something more._

_That's why…That's why he had been such a menace. I lost count, over the years, of how many times I had to bring my hand behind his head and force it downward, "Bow and apologize!" It had been a phrase that used to just come from my mouth without thinking. He had always been teasing some poor girl, making her cry, or talking back to a teacher, or playing a prank on a fellow student who had made fun of him the day before. It had never been anything harmful, really, it had been childish. But, perhaps he had been a child in school, because he hadn't been able to be a child at home._

_My mother had known._

_That was why she had never complained when Aruto did something juvenile; she would just give him a small smile or a near quiet laugh, and then tell him kindly not to do something dangerous or stupid again. He had listened to her without question. If his parents hadn't been alive, mine would have adopted him. He practically lived at my house anyway._

_Our friendship had been blissful in the early years. Then it all changed, in our second to last year of elementary school. Souko came and the Guardians formed._

_I still don't know the reason behind the formation of the Guardians, there had been nothing special about any of us, except Amakawa Tsukasa, the supervisor's son. Something had been up with him, the Ace, but I never did find out, and he never did tell me in later years. Even though Tsukasa had been the youngest, he had gotten the most prized position, he had held a power that none of the others had. Though I think Aruto had known something about Tsukasa and what he did. I can still picture that one day when Aruto's bare neck gained a chain and key. He had treasured that key. _

_Even though I had been in the dark about so many things, I had been the King, the one in charge, and made all of the decisions. Aruto had been the Jack. He had been my best friend, had been there by my side, just like the Jack was always supposed to be there for the King. He had been the only one who I could completely trust. It's like that now, even now, after all that has happened, I'm sure he would think so too…if he could._

_Souko had been the Queen. A shy girl who, though the oldest of us all (and a year above Aruto and I) had seemed the youngest. She had smiled sweetly and didn't lose her temper, but she hadn't been all that strong. She had constantly needed protection from those around her; she hadn't been able to stand on her own two feet even if she tried. She had been a strong willed girl who could only be stretched so far before she was bound to break. I can't count the number of times Aruto and I had to calm her tears, brush them away, and how, doing that so many times, made both of us fall in love with her._

_The year had passed, Souko had left, and we had continued to be Guardians. Nothing really happened that year, except…Neither of us had been able to forget Souko. Once we left I had heard that Tsukasa had taken over my King position, he had fit it better anyway. In the history of the Guardians...he was the first king. And, as we moved onto middle school, we didn't see Souko as much, she had her own friends and we had each other, but my eyes would stray to her image, and Aruto's would too. He never stopped watching her, never stopped being entranced by her._

_Never._

_Souko was the same; I saw it unfolding before my eyes. Their love story…their tragedy._

_It truly began…our second year of high school, Souko's third year. Her last year…our last year, because, even though the laughter and the smiles still came, it was _that_ year when we all started to fall…**with no one to catch any of us.**_

_-()-_

"_Aruto, stop it."_

"_Huh, stop what?"_

"_Stop fooling around." Aruto and I had been up on the roof, I had wanted to talk to him in private, so I had dragged him here during break. I had wanted to settle things._

_It didn't seem like it was going to work, he had no idea what I was talking about, and he was just looking at me with that blank expression. His hands were fiddling with the key and chain around his neck, his shoulders were still bearing the only physically evidence he had left of his memories of a family. I knew that Aruto had been through a lot. I knew that his mother had left him and his father when he had still been so young, and I knew that his father was nothing but a drunkard. But that wasn't giving him the excuse to treat Souko like he was._

_Aruto had simply sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Yes, you do. You must!"_

"_No, I don't, and you need to take a chill pill, man."_

_Then I had been the one sighing, "Can't you see it?"_

"_See what?"_

_  
"The way Souko looks at you." I needed to explain it to him. I didn't have a chance with her. It had been something I had accepted, even back in elementary school. Aruto had been the one to save Souko the most from her bullies, he had been the one who had wiped away more of her tears, and he had been the one who always made her laugh. Always made her forget about the pressures her father and his family business had put upon her young, fragile shoulders whenever he would play a song on his violin._

_In her eyes I had merely been a friend._

_Aruto had been her knight._

_I had accepted that._

_So that meant that I had to make sure that everything went right. I wasn't going to allow two precious people in my life to make the mistake of giving up on the chance of falling in love._

"_Souko obviously likes you! She can't stop watching you in the halls or during lunch or whenever we have a break, listening to you whenever you play your violin, and she lights up whenever you talk to her. So stop going out with all those girls who fawn over you, it's hurting her, stop it!" The words had exploded from my mouth; harsh, cruel, mean…_

_I had meant all of it. Aruto had embraced all of it in with widen eyes._

_Then he had cried. It had been the first time I had seen him cry._

"_I…I know. I…I just…she _can't _like me. I'm no good for her! She deserves someone like you. Not me, and…I don't know how to show her…I…"_

_He had loved her. But he had been noble, he had told me how he had tried to make it so that she would fall in love with me. He had been stabbing his heart over and over again, because he had been able to foretell what I hadn't been able to at that time._

_**I pushed them together, and then they fell.**_

_**But, when the time came for me to catch them and pull them back in.**_

_**I hadn't been there.**_

_-()-_

"_I want you to meet my sister; I think you might like her." He had been crazy, I had assume; his sister, Amakawa Tsukasa's sister, who didn't even go to our high school, but to an all girl's high school, had been known for her infamous temper._

_I had given him a look of disbelief, "Why?" It had been the only question I could ask him, but really, it had been the only question I had _needed_ to ask him. It was every question I could have possibly had rolled up into one._

"_You two will be compatible, I know it! Oh, and she's the same year as you too, that makes things a lot easier." He had been determined, yet had just given me that all knowing smile of his. It had been unnerving. But then he had started with those big, wide eyes and I couldn't turn down his invitation._

"…_Okay."_

"_Yay! I knew you would agree to it in the end. Trust me, her temper isn't _that_ bad, once you get used to it!" He had laughed, though it had been more like giggled._

_**I shouldn't have believed him.**_

_­__-()-_

_As I got used to Mizue, Aruto and Souko grew closer. They became inseparable, and eventually, Aruto stopped caring about things, he only wanted to be with Souko. No one else, he loved her more than anyone, and nearly anything…_

_Because of her he had dropped out of high school, mid-way through our third and final year._

_Because of her he had created music that had the public transfixed._

_Because of her he had tried so hard to become a better man than his father._

_Because of her he had loved his family, his strong-willed boy and his bright-eyed, little girl._

_Mizue and I had married, as Aruto and Souko had to deal with the consequences of my impulsive actions._

_They were in love, more than even Mizue and I, who fell because we had no one else._

_**They hadn't needed anyone else.**_

_**They didn't want anyone else.**_

_-()-_

_Souko's father had died and Aruto had come to me, in the middle of the night, he had tears in his eyes and tear streaks running down his cheeks. He had been torn. He had been broken._

_When he had spoken to me, he's voice had shook and his hair had fallen out of place. It had been a mess, and wasn't falling in the stylish way that it had always seemed to (even when we had been small children.)_

_Aruto had taken my hand, and dragged me to Tadase's room, and in a whisper he had begged me, "Here, take this and give it to Tadase," he had ripped the key from the chain and shoved it into my face and hurriedly finished his thoughts "Let him have it." _

"_But…Shouldn't this go to Ikuto?" My mind had been unable to understand Aruto's way of thinking. He had thought in ways that I sometimes had never been able to comprehend; I had always assumed that it had been his artist mind._

"_No." It had looked like he was going to just leave, right then and there, but instead he had glanced down at my sleeping child. My child who had called Ikuto, _Onii-chan_, and who called Utau, _Utau-chan_. They had been close, just like Aruto and I had been._

_But, Aruto had, once again, seen something that I had been unable to. "I want Tadase to keep it safe, for the day when they are like us…" He hadn't been able to finish his sentence, so he just moved on, "One day, this key will be the only thing they'll have left to catch them."_

_Then he had taken off. Souko had cried and screamed, but I had known that she had been prepared for his departure. I had held her tight and close and those old emotions, those old feelings, they had resurfaced. I had done all I could to hide them, to block them, to stop Mizue from noticing them. But she had._

_Just like how Utau had sensed her mother's despair and had cried so many tears, and just how Ikuto had hardened his heart, lost his faith in people and started to hate._

_Ikuto and Utau had both started to hate. Hate the man who had been separated from his violin, from the one thing he had loved more than his own wife, his own life even. Hate people who should have been loved._

_The abhorrence for Aruto and later for Souko, for her remarriage that she never even wanted, eventually found a way to spread through me like poison. To the point where I had pushed the words Aruto had spoken to me, on that night, so far into my mind that I almost couldn't recall them._

_But then I did._

_**And then I had given Tadase that key.**_

_-()-_

Now I wonder how it will save them…

**How it will help them catch each other before they fall too far out of reach.**

-()-

_A/N: This. Was. Way. Too. Long. =.= It sucked the life out of me! It took forever and caused all the other one-shots that I wanted to write for this series to go on the back burner. Though, I_ will _get around to writing them, I've just been uber busy with my real life AKA school and socializing (it was my birthday and then I went to New York, 'cause I had to go to the Met for my Art History class.) It was a long weekend…Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, it drained me, but I really, really, really, like how it turned out! I suggest reading it while listening to _Vertical Horizon's "Best I Ever Had"_, since that was the song that I listened to while writing this, so it should set the right mood and such. Once again I took artistic license for this one too, but...Tell me what you think of it in a review, I'll try to update again soon (but no promises), and please take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	35. Unexpectedly Not Having

_Unexpectedly Not Having…_

-()-

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"

He still wasn't used to the song, still wasn't used to having a birthday cake and wrapped presents that were ready to be opened, though he was used to having _that_…Having a wish to make.

When he had been a small child, during a time that he can now only recall as fuzzy memories, his parents had probably baked him a cake and sung him Happy Birthday. He probably made wishes then too, about a new toy he wanted…something that all children wish for. But, then the candles got blown out and the cake was all eaten.

The parties came to an end.

It didn't matter though; it wasn't like he could remember them. It was more like he never had them.

Still…he made a wish every year.

When his grandfather had died and his father had gone away: he had wished that his grandpa would come back, just like his father would, and then that would make his mother stop crying.

When his father's violin had been found: he had wished that he had the ability to play it the way his father had so that his mother would no longer be so sickly and so Utau would smile.

When his mother had remarried: he had wished that he could be free so he could find his father and bring him home, free so that he could stop Easter from hurting his family anymore.

When he had fallen in love with Amu: he had wished for her to grow up faster, though, one time he had wished that he could become younger.

When Amu had finished school: he had wished for her answer to be yes.

When he and Amu had married: he had wished that they would be happy together, forever.

When Amu had been pregnant with each of his children: he had wished that they would be happy and healthy.

But, now, now when he had the songs and the smiles, the presents and the cakes, with his children surrounding him, all still so wide eyed and innocent…

He didn't know what to wish for…

And, as he looked at Amu and listened to her softly spoken words, "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

He realized that he didn't need to make anymore wishes, because he had everything he needed right there.

-()-

_A/N: I know that Ikuto's birthday is actually December 1__st__, but this one-shot is for beautifly92, who won the contest I had a few chapters ago, she wanted a birthday party for Ikuto with his family. It took a long time to come out, because I had to think of a how I wanted to present it. _

_At first I was going to do a cute, fluffy family moment, but whenever I thought about writing it the words just wouldn't come. Then I thought about the concept of birthdays and of the wishes we make on a birthday cake. Most people don't take such wishes seriously, but for someone like Ikuto, who has his free will taken from him at such a young age, making a wish on his birthday was probably the most freedom he ever had. A wish on a birthday cake, just like a wish on a star, is a very private thing. If you tell someone your wish, then it will never come true, so I could see Ikuto using his wishes to try and fix all of the horrible things that happened to his family. He keeps up the appearance of someone who doesn't care because he doesn't want to get other people involved in his problems and he doesn't want to see other people get hurt by said problems. But, on the inside, Ikuto probably wished __**so much**__ for __**so many things**__._

_Anyway, moving away from the concept and theme behind this one-shot, I'll share with you my __**totally unexpected **__news for today, er, yesterday. __**Miyavi got married!? **__He married melody, a Japanese singer, who is really beautiful, and apparently she is pregnant! So, Miyavi is going to be a daddy! He'll make such an adorable father! X3 And that child will be gorgeous (whether it's a boy or a girl!) I just thought I'd share that bit of information because it was so __**unexpected**__, thus, it's fitting to spread the news through an Author's Note in this series. By the way, for those of you who don't know, Miyavi is a brilliant Japanese Neo Visual Kei/J-rock artist, who is killer on his guitar, and I recommend his music to everyone! Please check him out!_

_Finally, sorry about the long and ranty Author's Note! XD I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	36. Unexpectedly Smashing Sandcastles

_Unexpectedly Smashing Sandcastles_

_A/N: This one-shot is in a slightly different style, one that is a little more confusing, but I hope that you all like it anyway._

-()-

Contained within a square, wet from the just fallen rain, small hands begin to build. A castle of sand.

First the base of the castle, a large square, made of strong, unbreakable stone. Then, taking a stick, carving the large oak doors. A drawbridge. Just like in fairytales: with a dug out moat filled with water and alligators and crocodiles. It was protected now. So, the second story comes. Just as strong as the first. Poking a hole with a nimble finger. The hole transforms into a window.

Spiraling towers, coated in ivy, strangling the princess that is trapped within. A princess who wishes to escape. Wishes to waken from a sleep. A wrapper from the ground, just outside the square, makes for a flag when a stick is struck through it. Planted into the top most story of the castle, a small, unimpressionable third story. A wrapper a bright red, easy to catch the attention of a prince.

There, done.

A wonderful, stunning castle. Towering over the lands, intimidating to the eyes, with gargoyles and arches and stained glass windows. Ghosts and goblins, possessed suits of armor, mysteries wanting to be solved, all waiting inside. This castle of sand.

She dreams about going in. She takes a step forward, a stone falls from the sky. A cannon ball trying to smash the impregnable walls. Falling, falling, falling, hitting and demolishing. The sand flies into the grey clouds, each fine grain landing back in the place where they had started. Each descending grain like broken stone and each broken stone glittering in the dull sunlight like a glittering diamond. Or perhaps, fractured glass.

Tears fall and fill the only thing left of the once splendid castle, the moat, now overflowing with actual water. Fallen drops of salty water from golden brown eyes. The castle had been hers. She was meant to step inside it, become a princess, go on her adventures to pass the time until her prince's arrival. But now it was scattered everywhere! A ruin of what it had once been. A fallen house.

Stop crying. The bringer of the stone tells her. But she just cries harder, fills her moat even more. It doesn't look like a moat any longer. A river or stream. His voice hadn't been cruel, but his words had still hurt her.

His eyes aren't cruel either. He plops down in front of her. He's her age. His eyes are neutral. They just stare at her. They see the things she can't see. The boy seems so familiar to her, she almost can't place him. His feet are stepping on her fallen castle, right in the middle. The heart of the castle is being pounded. Squished. The courtyard is dying.

You don't need to cry. He speaks to her again. She remembers. The boy who had never eaten _taiyaki_ before. It was just a sandcastle. His words made her want to cry again. You don't need it.

He doesn't understand. She does! She does! So badly, she needs her adventures and her castle and her treasures. A heroine, a savior, a precious princess, a sly _shinobi_. Everything and everyone, she needs it all. You don't need it. He repeats, again and again, like some adult.

Why would you want a castle anyway? His repetition ends. A question instead. Why? He asks. Sleeping in a castle are the powerful. Sleeping in a castle are the brave. Sleeping in a castle are the great. That's why.

His feet smudge the soaked sand. More and more. Turning stone into sand, sand into fine particles. Stamping, stomping, smashing. 'Til there's nothing left. An anger like a hate he takes out on the destroyed fortress found within the domain of a sandbox. His eyes don't change.

A shout, from childishly pink lips. Eyes slammed shut, forced down, the power of her voice the cause. STOP! Eyelids lift, sight going from black to a shade lighter. He's not there. Gone. Disappeared.

A shimmering stone, jammed into her completely destroyed castle. Right where the heart had been. Now, no longer beating. A ice cold stone instead. She lifts it up. Pries it from where it had lain. Fingers curl around it: warm. His foot. Covering it again and again. Kept it warm.

Rain pours down. A shout in the distance. Come on! We have to leave before it starts pouring! An older sister's concern. A chance encounter being washed away with the remains. The damp sand turning to dark mud. Never returning.

She'll just build another castle. Gather the sand in her hands. Pour some in his. They'll pat it down together. Form it together. Explore it together. Another time.

Hinamori Ami runs from her crushed fantasy. Just for today. She'll return. Again. That time, not alone.

-()-

_A/N: I've wanted to write an encounter between these two for a while now; I just didn't know how to approach it. Then I came across this __**amazing**__ FFVII one-shot called _Break All the Porcelain_, and, well, I had no words for it! I still have yet to write a review for it, but that's simply because I want to read it over once more, make sure I pick up on everything, and then leave a nice, well rounded review that comments on all the amazing metaphors and themes that were overflowing from it. So, that writing style influenced me and I finally knew how I wanted to write this one-shot. It's choppy and disjointed, but I wanted it to be that way._

_Anyway, quick note, a _shinobi_, as I'm sure nearly all of you know, is a _ninja_. Technically speaking, a female _ninja_ is known as a _kunoichi_, but for alliteration sake, or, well, kinda alliteration (__**s**__ly _**s**hinobi_) I used _shinobi _instead. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	37. Unexpectedly Doing Laundry

_Unexpectedly Doing Laundry_

-()-

I make sure to wash our clothes every single day, especially his shirts.

I make sure to wash them, even if he doesn't wear them anymore.

Because one day, he may decide to, and when he puts it on…

…it'll still be warm and pressed like the day he bought it.

-()-

_A/N: When I was looking through the chapters of _Shugo Chara_, to re-read the parts with the mysterious boy in them, I came across that scene in Chapter 30 (I believe), where Ikuto comments on how Amu's mom always washes her father's clothes. Even when her father doesn't wear the shirts or clothes anymore, and how Ikuto likes that. How he finds her mom to be a very warm, kind, and gentle person. Thus, this really quick one-shot came into being, I hope you enjoyed it and please take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	38. Unexpectedly Green Eyed

_Unexpectedly Green Eyed_

-()-

These get-togethers were always so boring, and after each one of them Ikuto always apologized. The only times they were okay were when Kukai came with Utau, but really, those times were so very rare, considering the fact that Kukai was constantly doing tournaments and such. So, while Ikuto and Utau socialized solely for business purposes, Amu was left to _try_ and relate to the other wives of movie stars and musicians. She couldn't.

Neither could Ikuto though, he was only able to get by when he put up that mask of his, making some perverted joke or another to send the other men into tears of laughter. He hated it. Though, Amu was sure that Utau hated it even more. If it hadn't been for Ikuto's glares, Amu was certain that Utau would have blown her top on numerous amounts of occasions. Amu was also pretty sure that Utau wanted to complain about the food.

It was too fancy. Utau wanted her ramen; Amu could see it shinning in the older girls eyes sometimes. It was somewhat scary.

But, this time, the party was worse than usual. Why? Was it because Amu was currently extra hormonal due to her newly found out pregnant state of being? Or, perhaps…mostly likely…was it due to the newest female pop idol who made her first appearance at today's party? Her eyes shining, sparkling, and simply stuck on Ikuto and no one else, that little Kisa-chan, as everyone called her. She wore her light brown hair into low ponytails, and her matching colored eyes had a glint in them that Amu found horribly familiar.

She couldn't put her finger on it though.

But, it didn't really matter all _that_ much…who the little princess reminded her of, the fact that Utau was sending the girl daggers too was quite comforting. And…Ikuto really was such a good man; he avoided the girl's touch, every time the teenager would reach out to grab his arm when he said something that made her "laugh". And he usually let her flattery die in the air; he didn't humor her with anything. Still, he chuckled at some of her pathetic jokes and he offered to get her a drink once.

Amu knew he was just being a gentleman, but still…She could feel her own features scrunching up into childish faces. Feel her tongue stick out when no one was looking and directing it at the back of the little bimbo's head. She could feel her lips pulling into a pout. If anyone was going to ask; she would blame it on her pregnancy, it wasn't like she had any experience with the whole thing anyway, this was only their first child…she knew the real reason behind her current thoughts and mood though.

She was never going to admit it. Never.

Her eyes were turning a nice shade of green, and growing darker by the minute as Ikuto kindly started playing his violin for the hyperactive teen. He was pressured into it, she could tell, so could Utau. They shared a brief glance. Once he was done, his eyes showed relief, of course, it was hidden behind his mask that he wore so well, that one would only be able to notice it if they had known Ikuto well. Amu did. Of course she did, she was his wife after all. And the little brat could do nothing but stare wide eyed at him and exclaim, in an obnoxiously loud voice, "Tsukiyomi-san, you're so cool!"

It was then, right then, that Amu remembered who this girl reminded her of. It was at that exact moment that she realized that the girl she _thought_ the younger teen reminded her of was who the stupid idol _was_. Kisa-_chan_! How could she have forgotten? That highly annoying, little girl who had clung to Tadase-kun on their first date, gods, how she hated the little vermin! What cruel fate this was!

Ikuto was walking away from Kisa-_chan_; he had had enough of it too. Good. Serves that little man snatcher right! He was giving Amu those apologetic eyes. Still, she was seeing green. He was at her table now, the little girl was trying-and _horribly_ failing-at trying to be incognito about her spying on them. Amu could feel Kisa-_chan_'s glare when Ikuto bent down to kiss her head. She could feel the heat of the teen's rage, when he wrapped his arms around her, with only the chair she was sitting on between them. She could hear the stomping of spoiled feet, as they marched closer, not adoring the sight of a husband and wife.

Amu smirked. Ikuto whispered.

"Your eyes aren't pretty when they're green. I like them brown and golden." He was smirking too. "Though, it is kinda cute. And, you know, cute things really turn me on." He stated it so matter of fact, Amu's cheeks flushed. Her body straightened itself out quickly, the chair fell, she didn't care. Her mouth started shouting those words she always relied on when Ikuto embarrassed her.

He shut her up with a kiss. His arms slipped around her waist, trailed lightly over her slightly bumped abdomen. "You're mine." He whispered it as the kiss broke. The way he spoke those words, there was no hint of possession, he was just reminding her.

She was his, and he was hers. No one was going to take one away from the other.

"Let's get out of here; Little Miss Prissy is starting to get on my nerves."

"But…Ikuto, you have to stay! These parties are very important for your re-"

"I don't care. And, besides, like I said…seeing you get all jealous like that…it really turned me on."

"Ikuto!"

"Ah, you're eyes looked better green. Red anger is a real _turn off_, ya know!"

"Oh, I know. Maybe _I'm_ not _turned on_."

That sly glint was in his eyes, one side of his lips curled, "Of course you're turned on. I'm yours, remember."

"Yes, your mine. No one else's."

"No one else's. Ah, and there are those gorgeous golden brown eyes."

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand, together they walked away from the uneventful gathering. Amu could have sworn that she had heard the sound of a heel slamming into the ground.

She stopped walking. Ikuto halted. He glanced back. Amu reached out for his face, brought him closer to her, and kissed him. Right there.

A shout of anger, the sound of Utau's laughter, Ikuto's hot chuckle against her cheek (oh so gently teasing her earlobe). It was such an exhilarating emotion. She loved it, even though she knew she shouldn't. She did.

And by the feral shine in Ikuto's dark eyes…

He did too.

-()-

_A/N: Hey there everyone! This weekend consisted of a con…it wasn't all that great of a con, really small and unorganized, but the artwork there was amazing! Gosh, I spent way too much money on gorgeous pics, and my friends and I still found a way to have fun (it _is_ a con after all! =P) Anyway, for this one-shot I had to look back on episode 18 of _Shugo Chara_. I'm _pretty_ sure that the little girl in that episode was called Kisa-chan, but I could have heard it wrong (you guys probably don't care if that's right or not anyway! XD)_

_Oh, and this was inspired from the fact that we've never really seen Amu get jealous when it comes to Ikuto. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	39. Unexpectedly Going through the Levels

_Unexpectedly Going through the Levels_

_A/N: Okay, just a few notes before we start this one. First, the song __**does not**__ belong to me; the translation does, but not the song itself. That belongs to Gackt, which brings me to point two, please listen to the song _Nine Spiral_ by Gackt when you read this, it'll help you understand the mindset of the song…the feel of the song, per say. Finally, the switch from third person to first person was _**intentional**_. This one is far darker than the others I've written, and quite a bit more confusing, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!_

-()-

**Appearing before my eyes, then disappearing**

Her eyes, those brown depths, they swam before his sight. Concerned. He wanted to stop. But he couldn't.

**In my dreams, a voice is mangled**

She was crying. He could just barely hear it through the static that seemed to be running through his head. She was sobbing, begging him to stop, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't wake up…

**By this world, covered in lies**

He was destroying it, smashing it, the one place that was so important to them. The one place where they hadn't lied to themselves, he wanted to cry. But, she was doing it for him, spreading her arms wide as she screamed. Still, he brought his scythe down, and the porcelain broke.

The cups cracked.

**Tease me…**** Kill me…**

Blood. His fingers were bleeding. Plucking, plucking, plucking…he was dying.

Red and flowing.

**Rearranging the fickle young miss**

Inside his head, he heard the voices, telling him what to do. He heard the shouts and yells, he heard her. She was in agony, but they didn't care.

Not for her. She was the enemy.

His mind kept reminding him.

His heart was being poisoned.

**If we are to embrace on this earth**

_Clang!_ They were hitting into each other, the boy's sword and his scythe, they were clashing, slashing. She didn't want it.

He couldn't tell anymore.

**If we are to blindly follow those people who cling to their emotions**

Why was her face so pained? Why didn't she just fight back instead of letting the boy do all the work? Why did she look like she wanted to die too?

He was supposed to be the only one.

**Pull my strings…**** Revive me…**

A flash of light. It's so bright. So blinding. So mesmerizing.

The static isn't as loud.

**Lie…Tear open my chest**

My father left. My mother got sick. My sister cried.

I hated it all.

I didn't want it.

Why couldn't _I_ just say that I didn't want it?

Why couldn't _I_ just be the child?

Why did _my_ heart have to die?

**Steal away my voice**

They're invading. They're seeing. They're feeling. It hurts.

But the hurt feels good.

**You who shuts your eyes**

She was already dead.

I was just playing her a farewell song.

You weren't supposed to know. I didn't want you to find out.

Harsh words. I spoke them.

Your heart still ended up bleeding…

**Hate me**

"I hate you!"

But you're just a child.

And you still have dreams.

You're words don't reach me.

**Value me**

So warm. Hold me close. I'm sick, so don't let go.

**Tease me**

You don't realize…

Everything you do…

Drives me crazy…

**Break me**

Every time the shell cracked, every time the dream from within screeched and moaned.

I broke too.

Don't look!

**Beat me**

The slaps. They sting. Just sting.

**Silence me**

Her lips slammed down over and over again. She tried too hard.

My lips didn't tingle…

They simply stung.

**Violate me**

The song pierced my ears.

Unfamiliar.

My fingers kept stringing along.

Unintentional.

Using me.

A simple puppet, nothing else.

**Abandoning everything**

The light is fading.

**Even now, in that far away place, I'm only seeing you**

I can hear again. Her voice is calling. My eyes are focusing; her eyes are sparkling, unshed tears. My body is touching; her body is coming so close.

**Lie…Tear open my chest**

She's reaching out for me. Unexpected. I want to reach out too. Too quick. Too sudden. Too soon.

He's cursing.

Uncharted territory.

I'm afraid.

**Steal away my voice**

I'll be your support. She didn't say it, but that was what she meant. Did she even say it out loud? I don't know anymore, but that's what her voice is saying to me, as her arms open wide.

I fall back. I know she'll catch me.

I don't say anything, I can't speak.

She hears me.

**You who shuts your eyes**

His words are static to my ears now, hers are coming in clear.

I hate him.

**Lie…Tenderly tear me apart**

Warm. So terribly warm again. If it wasn't so wonderful, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

**Hold me gently**

She's hugging me. Her hold is tight. Breathtaking.

**S-A-V-E me!**

I'm safe here. In Amu's arms. I close my eyes.

My personal Beatrice, to drag me from the lowest level of Hell.

-()-

_A/N: That's it you guys! The last line there, when I think of _Nine Spiral_ I always think of the 9 levels of Hell, so I made reference to Dante's _Inferno_, which is an amazing book! I don't care about the rest of the _Divine Comedy_, just the _Inferno_, which is horribly scary in the thoughts that it brings up, but horribly creative at the same time. It is so artfully wonderful! I recommended it, really, I do._

_Anyway, getting back to that last line, Beatrice is the woman who saves Dante from the 9__th__ level of Hell…to put it simply anyway._

_Take care everyone and tell me what you think of it!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	40. Unexpectedly Turning on the Lights

_Unexpectedly Turning on the Lights_

-()-

There were many things Tsukiyomi Aruto could no longer do:

He couldn't kiss his wife before he went to bed.

He couldn't hear her voice wish him a safe trip whenever he left the house.

He couldn't wipe away the mess his daughter, Utau, made every time she tried to be a "big girl" and eat food by herself.

He couldn't teach his son, Ikuto, how to play the violin.

He couldn't say the words, "I love you," they could no longer come from his lips.

He couldn't even go home.

Not anymore.

But that didn't matter anyway, because all of those things he wanted to do…

His wife hadn't stopped crying, even when she remarried.

She hadn't said a word since he left and never came back home, safe.

His daughter didn't need anyone to help her eat her hardy ramen.

And his son played the violin like a pro. Better than he ever could.

There was one thing that he could still do though…

-()-

"_Ah! You're violin, it's so beautiful, and it constantly brings the customers right in." The owner of the shop always told him this, as the sun set and another day came to an end._

_Another day, that he went on giving customers smiles, while he cried the moment the moon rose. And he remembered how he tore out his heart._

"_And, my, how you just bring in those young girls. Such a charmer, you are, with your good looks reeling them in, your cute accent making them giggle, and your wonderful manners making them blush. Ah…if only I were younger."_

_She told him this every evening too._

_It didn't matter how young she got, nor did it matter what female came through that door. The only two that mattered…would never set foot here._

_It was better that way._

_It killed him._

"_Now, here's some money for your troubles."_

_Once again, a line he had heard so much he could recite it in his sleep, in her voice and all._

_Most of the times he wished she wouldn't pay him, she shouldn't pay him, he wasn't actually a working employee…but her and her husband were far too kind._

_Their generosity, their money was the only thing keeping him alive._

_How often he wished he didn't have it so he could just die._

_-()-_

_That day came, when his violin couldn't bring in the men who had good taste in music or the giggling, blushing females._

_That day came, when he didn't receive any money from the shop owner and her husband._

_That day came, when the shop closed._

_That day came, when the fake happiness that he never acknowledged as being real anyway, disappeared._

_He didn't mind._

_He could go home now, and then he could truly disappear, before the guilt ate him from the inside out._

_So, Tsukiyomi Aruto took his violin in its white case, slung it over his shoulders, and left for Japan. If he was going to die, he was going to do it in his homeland, after he carried that heavy burden on his back and abandoned it in a place…in a place he knew _she_ would be able to find._

_That's exactly what he did._

_He was ready._

_Everything was set._

_He was prepared._

_But then, he heard something he shouldn't have, and couldn't do it after all._

_A sad song being plucked on the strings of a violin, a sad song that he used to play for them and them alone. So very, very long ago. How had his child remembered something that should have been forgotten? Aruto didn't know, but the fact remained that Ikuto _had_ remembered, and he played the song every night. Under the moon. In a place that no one could find._

_He had found it though._

_And he listened every night. A moment between him and his son. Just the two of them, alone. Even if his son didn't realize it, that was okay. _

_The guilt started to fade._

_This little paradise, this little sanctuary that they both unintentionally found, was invaded one night. The moon was full._

_A little girl._

_Her hair was bright, so bright, a pink fire in the inky black. Her eyes were wide, innocent, and a shinning golden brown, while her cheeks flushed. Such an intimate moment, she knew. Even though she didn't understand just how intimate it really was, not even his son did._

_And then he watched. He found out something new._

_His son was in love._

_Tears started to flow again._

_That guilt that was nearly gone before…it began anew._

_His son was in love, but his son was trapped. She was a forbidden fruit (in more ways than one) but his son was going to pursue her anyway._

_What masochists they were, father and son._

_-()-_

_One night, his son wasn't there. He was gone. The moonlight that usually shone on the small, white pavilion like a spot light on a stage seemed dim. The actor wasn't present, and there was no music for him to get lost in. So lost that there was no guilt or pain._

_Still, he wanted to see his son more than anything, even over that music…_

_So he went to the only other place that he could think of, hoping that his eldest child would be there._

_He was._

_But he wasn't alone. She was there too._

_A rundown amusement park, lit for all to see, shinning and sparkling as if brand new. That girl made it seem that way, with her laughter and smile._

_A child echoing all the laughter and smiles that used to be there._

_He understood why his son had fallen in love. He understood, even though his son wasn't even aware of it yet._

_The two of them squished into a tiny, spinning tea cup. Showing sides of themselves that they never showed anyone else. Speaking of things they never spoke about with anyone else. He could hear everything so clearly, since the music that used to be playing all the time: the blabbering of families and taunts of teens, were long since gone._

_Then the lights went out, his son's eyes lost that light that she, the girl, had been able to bring to them, and the moment was over._

_A moment he shouldn't have seen._

_But he had._

_-()-_

_The cups were cracked. Shattered, the next time he decided to visit. He didn't know how it had happened, but he knew he had to do something about it._

_Those cups were something special._

_The lights that had shown down had been special too._

_An amusement park, broken and gone from so many peoples' memories, was a place far too special to his son._

_He would fix it._

_-()-_

…He could flick on the power box and let that once wrecked amusement park glow like glitter, a star in the night sky. He worked so hard to fix it all, even when the bulldozers were said to be coming to knock the whole place down.

He used every bit of his money, every scrap that he had left, just so that they'd leave the place alone.

He used every bit of his money, so that he could piece that chipped cup back together again.

He sacrificed years of listening to his son's music, but then it all started to pay off, when Ikuto came back to that place hand and hand.

The little girl wasn't little anymore, a teenager, 18 years old.

He proposed.

She cried.

He whispered something in her ear, she turned crimson, and then she hit him.

They both laughed, as he slipped the ring onto her finger, while they sat content in the little tea cup. This time they weren't sitting, face to face, knees pressing against the other, but rather, Ikuto held the girl in his lap. His arms were wrapped around her securely.

Another moment he shouldn't have seen, but he was more interested in the fact…

That neither seemed surprised that the spot still existed. That the cup they were sitting in was magically pieced back together again.

Tsukiyomi Aruto wondered how many other moments took place here…

And he was grateful that he hadn't witnessed them.

-()-

The years passed by again, this time, many more. So many that he had lost count, but he decided to maybe, after all this time, to go back.

So he did.

He snuck a glance into that gated Wonderland, and saw something that made his heart ache.

His son…had children of his own. Cheerful, healthy children that were laughing and bickering and crying, being everything that children should be.

While he played that cursed violin with a smile on his face. It was a smile that Aruto could never remember ever being on his son face. A smile he couldn't place, even if he wanted to. Ikuto's eyelids would lift slightly, every once in a while, and his dark blue eyes would scan the area.

Making sure his children were okay.

While his wife, that little girl, sat at the bench; a beautiful young woman, with a complacent smile on her face.

He saw the family he never got the chance to have.

He saw the joy that came out of his son trying his hardest, even with a cursed violin on his shoulders. A cursed violin that he hadn't let control his life.

And, even though he couldn't help the tiny jealousy that bubbled at the pit of his stomach…

It was washed away, along with the last remnants of guilt.

He died and saw a light; only to come back again…That's how happy he was.

-()-

_A/N: Tsukiyomi Aruto done and done. Now, I only have jackass director (who seems like he'll have a sob story coming up soon in the manga, so I think I'll wait until we find out what that is) and Hinamori Midori (though, I feel as if I've done enough little one-shots from her POV that nothing new would come out of a long one from her POV, oh well, we'll see what happens) left. After those two I will have done all of the adults that matter (though I may do one about Rima's parent's now that I think about it, and Nagihiko's while I'm at it). _

_Anyway, sorry about the long wait, college has been keeping me busy! Only two more weeks of classes, Finals week, and then the freedom that is known as summer! Have a happy Easter for everyone who celebrates it out there (and for everyone who doesn't, have a really wonderful Sunday!) Tell me what you think of this one-shot (which was written as I listened to the _Goo Goo Dolls_, who are amazing) and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	41. Unexpectedly a Blossoming Flower

_Unexpectedly a Blossoming Flower_

-()-

Every morning she woke up, the sunlight pouring onto her face, and every morning she expected to see a wilted flower in a vase.

Every morning she woke up, barely able to sit up on her ragged futon, her bed, and glance over at the table, where a flower in full bloom would stand instead.

And every morning she would feel the tears, the ones that she would not allow to fall, and every morning she would know that he had listened to what she had said after all.

Because, every night the flower would lay there wilted, dead, it would shine dimly in the moonlight threads.

Then her eyes would close, and she would sense Death, there looming over her with his decayed breath.

But every morning, a flower, much the same, would be using all its strength to regain.

Always, always it would appear, beautiful, those tears!

He was refined, and he was kind…

A valiant prince, she couldn't deny.

-()-

_A/N: This one-shot came about when I realized that I needed to do a one-shot for Tadase's grandmother, because she seems cool. Oh, and this is a poem if I ever saw one…er…read one (?), definitely not a one-shot. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	42. Unexpectedly There

_Unexpectedly There_

_A/N: This time we have Kuukai's brothers. After watching the latest episode, there was no way they were getting away from having their own one-shot! ; P Oh, and just to let you know, each part in _normal _text, is Kuukai talking about a different brother. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! : )_

-()-

_It's something that, everyone who has it, takes for granted…_

He never told me how long it took to make it, that soccer goal. He just practiced with me nearly every day, making me kick the ball over and over again, until it felt like my foot was going to fall off. Still, he never told me that it took him days upon days, and long nights spent outside, without getting enough sleep, to make it. And he never told me that the parts weren't recycled, not really anyway, and that they were hard to find. I found all this out though, through one of them or another, but it didn't matter anyway.

_I appreciated it all the same._

Just like how, even though I hated doing school work, I knew I could just go next door and he'd be sitting at that desk. with his glasses in perfect place, the light from the desk lamp shinning on his lens as he read some newspaper or educational book of some kind. I would always just pretend to clear my throat, and he'd look over and then ask, "What are you having problems with?"

_It was nice and simple, just like that. It was never anything awkward, and he was never condescending._

And, even though he loved to tease me, he and I could always make it up over a bowl of ramen (or even over a plate or two of meat buns (never bean!)) He taught me how to tease, but never tease too far, how to be laid back, but when to take things seriously as well. Never mind the fact that my big appetite came from him too. It had to. No one else in the family could eat like him and I.

_No one can be exactly like someone else; I realized that a long time ago._

That's why, whenever I wanted to get something fashionable, or cool to wear, I always went to him. He would never mind tagging along, so long as it didn't mess up a date he had. He couldn't miss his fashion shows on the television either. But, most of the time, that was never a problem, and we would go to the mall together. He would tell me all the latest fashions. He was the one who was there when I got my ears pierced actually. And he was always a great listener. He was the one that I went to when I realized that I liked Utau.

_Everyone is kind in their own way, even them, back then and even now._

_It's something that, everyone who has it, takes for granted…Siblings._

_When we're born, we don't ask for them, yet there they are. Already here upon this earth, individual human beings that you are related to by blood, yet everyone on this earth has their own likes and dislikes. Siblings can't always get along._

_But siblings _are_ always there._

_No matter what._

-()-

_A/N: Let's see if you guys can guess which one is which. I'll give you guys a little hint: _

_Eldest brother- Kaidou_

_Second eldest brother- Shuusui_

_Middle brother- Unkai_

_Second youngest brother- Rento_

_So go, check out chapter 31! XD Whoever guesses them all (or the one who gets the most right) will have a one-shot of their choice written (and more than one person can win! I'm a little low on ideas right now, so I think this should help.) Tell me what you thought of it in a review and take care! _

-Lily-


	43. Unexpectedly Cool and Spicy

_Unexpectedly Cool and Spicy_

_A/N: Inspired by my crazy, but loveable, roomie! It actually turned out way better than I thought it would. Enjoy!_

-()-

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!"_

"Oh~, so I have to get together with that medusa girl who hates me or that annoying girl-what's her name-Yaya? Unless you have a yaoi fetish and want to see me with Kiddy King, or that soccer boy Kuukai, or that Samurai boy, Kairi. Not so sure I can get into that though…But, if it was for you…"

"Wha-What! Ikuto! When did you get here!?"

"At, _'Get your act together and we could be just fine.'_ Now, really, I thought we got past all that. I'm a lot more open with you now, Amu-chan."

"I-Ikuto, shut up! Yo-you…why didn't you say anything sooner!?"

"Well…you have a really nice voice, Amu-chan."

"St-stop saying stuff like that!"

"Why, 'cause it makes you blush?"

"No…it's just…"

"Or is it because it's true."

"…"

"I never knew you liked the Spice Girls, Amu-chan. Then again, every girl loves them at one point or another…I guess."

"Did Utau?"

"Yeah, her favorite was 2 Become 1. I was always more of a Wannabe fan myself."

"Really now, ya know, that's blackmail material right there."

"Yeah, well I have blackmail material too. To think, Cool and Spicy Amu likes the Spice Girls."

"Well…they're Cool and Spicy too…"

"Don't laugh at me, Ikuto!"

"Fine, I'll kiss you instead."

-()-

_A/N: There may another really quick one-shot coming out tonight, since I'm avoiding homework like the plague! Take care everyone and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-Lily-


	44. Unexpectedly Nipping

_Unexpectedly Nipping_

_A/N:This one…came because I was watching episode 26 with my roommate. I got inspired! XD_

-()-

He touched me here and he touched me there.

He knew that I was weak against those touches.

That they made my legs turn to jell-o and my breath catch in my throat.

I wanted to get back at him, make him feel the same way I did right now.

And then I remembered something. Something from long, long ago…

"_My ears are my weakness."_

So I nipped him.

And his legs gave out.

-()-

_A/N: Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	45. Unexpectedly Shipping

_Unexpectedly Shipping_

_A/N: What can I say…I love me my Harry Potter. This one was my idea, though my roommate and my future suitemate totally helped me flesh it out some. I hope you all enjoy!_

-()-

"We're going!"

"No, we're not! It's a little kid's movie. Do I look like a little kid to you!?"

"It is **not** a little kid's movie and we're going, Ikuto! If you won't take me…then I'll just go with Tadase."

She was glaring at him, her golden eyes slanted dangerously.

Ikuto was glaring back. But he took her hand and out the door they went.

-()-

"If we're going to watch this movie, then we get to sit in the back." Ikuto leaned close to her ear. He whispered it. She stuck out her tongue in response.

"Fine, but no making out! I want to actually _watch_ the movie, since I happen to like the series."

"But…I've heard that this is quite the high school romance." He chanced a few quick kisses onto her neck.

Amu moved her neck away, an unplanned smile on her face, "There _is_ a plot you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What if I said, 'I don't care.'?"

"Then care. Two tickets please…" Ikuto had zoned her out.

But she still felt his hand in hers and, as they handed over their tickets to the bored man ripping them...

Ikuto brushed a light kiss upon her cheek.

-()-

"I…ku…to, it's about to start, stop!"

"But…Amu."

"No, buts!"

"You're no fun."

"Do you want me to go and sit with Tadase over there? I see him, right down there and I swear I'll do it."

He pouted at her. His eyes nearly reminding her of a child's, "Just…behave. I promise I'll be more fun later."

"Really?"

"Really."

The only time his hand left hers, was when it ventured into the bag of popcorn resting in her lap.

He turned his attention towards the screen.

He liked it.

-()-

"Harry and Hermione." Her voice was filled with a certain finalization as she stated the pairing that she wanted.

Ikuto just stared at her, as they exited the dark room, into the lighter, and larger, room of the movie theater. "You've got to be kidding me! Harry and Hermione!? They had no chemistry at all in this movie. Plus, Harry got together with Ginny."

"They broke up in the end."

"He did it to be noble!"

"Noble my as-"

"You wouldn't understand it Amu."

"And you would?"

"Yes. Plus, Harry and Ginny breaking up has nothing to do with the sexual tension between Ron and Hermione!" They continued to bicker as they neared the exit of the movie theater.

Two girls behind kept giggling, their voices low, but not quite low enough to stop Amu and Ikuto from hearing them. "…Just like Ron and Hermione…" "Yeah…too cute…Just like them!"

Ikuto swung his arm out and placed it gently onto Amu's shoulders. His lips had already twisted into a smirk and Amu felt as if a cannonball had just sailed right through her ship. Crashed right into and smashed it to bits, while she was left with a white flag to wave and the shout of, "Mayday!"

Well, that just sucked.

"So…when are you going to be fun again?"

Oh, she was going to be fun all right.

She loved getting revenge.

-()-

_A/N: I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	46. Unexpectedly Having a Good Morning

_Unexpectedly Having a Good Morning_

_A/N: This one…I'm not quite sure where it came from, I was just thinking about the Shugo Chara anime, and, well…this one just created itself. Enjoy!_

-()-

She walked up the steps, every day as the sun began its descent and every morning as it began its ascent. She wanted to be a good mother. She wanted to knock on her son's door and tell him to wake up. That he'd be late for school otherwise and that breakfast was ready. Or, she wanted to knock on her son's door to tell him to hurry up lest dinner get cold.

But, every time she knocked, every time she called out his name, softly, there was never an answer. Just an empty bed and an open window. She couldn't even make his bed, since it looked like it was never slept in. Then she would leave. Her heart would be pounding with worry.

Especially when the breeze was cold.

Perhaps today would be different. She told herself this far too much.

It never was.

But, today was different.

When she called out his name and knocked on the door there was no response. The day was going by just like it normally did. She opened the door.

The window was shut.

Ikuto was asleep in his bed.

She wanted to cry, but…not yet.

"Ikuto-san, it's time for you to wake up." Ikuto-san, she couldn't even utter her son's own name without an honorific. How horrible. She had to try though, "I-Ikuto-Ikuto, it's time for you to wake up."

A brief flashback, to a time when he would awaken with large, innocent eyes and latch onto her, his laughter ringing in her ears as she told him that he had to eat his breakfast.

Only a flashback.

He made a small, indiscernible noise and turned onto his side. She sighed. Tears were on the verge of falling. A small smile was on her face. "You have to get up. You have to eat breakfast still, and you don't want to be late for school." Could he hear it in her voice? That unsteadiness, that burning happiness?

It took a few more shakes and whispers, by which she could say his name without the –san or stuttering, when he finally woke up. His eyes were slightly glassy with sleep, yet the moment he saw her, he seemed to be wide awake.

His gazed shifted away from her.

She saw his shame. She understood it all. She hugged him.

So tight she didn't want to let go. He didn't embrace her back. It was okay though; he was like his father, a slightly awkward person who couldn't express himself properly all the time.

Yet, she was pretty sure that now, right now, he was apologizing to her. She accepted it.

"Will you come down and eat breakfast with me?" It hadn't sounded hopeful…

He nodded, and gave a slightly odd look. He had to change into his school uniform. She knew this. She nodded back. She knew he saw it, even though his eyes were downcast, still averted. She moved slightly as he got out of bed. And then…

She cried.

A brush off, a near silent sound of disapproval, she expected these reactions from him. From her son who thought her to be weak. She got something else.

A hug.

He embraced her back.

It was tight, far too tight, she felt as if she might break. So she just sobbed. Let it all out, after all the years that had passed. And he said nothing. No words of comfort. No pats on the back. Nothing.

She preferred it that way.

He started to unravel his arms from around her. "I have to get changed," was what his body language was telling her. Her tears stopped. And then she realized. She was wrong. She laughed, lightly, just slightly, she could see, truly, in his movements now: "This is awkward, so please go downstairs." That was what he was really trying to tell her.

Those movements, those looks, they reminded her that he was a young man, nearly an adult, and men could never deal with crying. They just never could. So she left.

She walked down the stairs and started to prepare breakfast; eggs and bacon, with some orange juice to wash it all down. Almost like perfection. Almost like a dream. But her observant hearing shattered such thoughts; her heart was thumping, as she listened for her son's footsteps.

Paranoid. Expectant. They weren't going to come.

They did.

And he sat down at the table.

"Morning."

That was all he said.

But that was a start.

-()-

_A/N: Okay, so while it's not positive that the woman who calls up to Ikuto and checks in on him is Souko, it could very well be a maid or something, I just always kinda hoped and thought that it was here. I mean, why else would they show those scenes? Either way I think I'm taking some author liberties, but I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	47. Unexpectedly Getting the Answer

_Unexpectedly Getting the Answer_

-()-

"You smell that?"

"…"

"Okay, good boy, now go find it!"

"…"

"A secret cabinet!? I knew she was sneaky, but I didn't think she was _that_ sneaky. Heh. Aha! Here it is."

"…"

"Here you go boy, go on, take it. It's yours to bury in the backyard. Ah! No, no licking! Stop it!"

"…"

"Don't give me those eyes!...Fine, one lick, but that's only because you've been such a good boy today."

"…"

"Ugh…gross, drool…Anyway, go on boy, go bury it."

-()-

For some inexplicable reason, Tsukiyomi Amu felt a shiver run up her spine. She didn't know why…well, not exactly anyway, but she was pretty sure that her husband had something to do with it. He, who was just sitting at the table in the living room playing _Candy Land_ with their children…And winning.

What a jerk.

What parent doesn't let their children win on purpose when they are little?

Really!

"Ikuto!"

"Yes, Mama?" In front of the children Ikuto called her Mama, he saved the Amu and Amu-chan's for when they were alone, and the Amu-koi's for when he wanted something from her. It was a habit that he had picked up from her parents…specifically her father.

She really wished he hadn't.

But what could she do about it, really?

"Ikuto, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, playing _Candy Land_?"

She sighed. Yes, _technically_ speaking he _was_ playing _Candy Land_. But that hadn't been what she meant and he knew it too. There was a glint in his otherwise innocent eyes that said so. "Can you come here a minute?" Her voice was quiet when she asked this of him, their children giggled in the background. They knew their Papa had gotten into trouble.

It was a common occurrence in the Tsukiyomi household.

Papa had done something that he shouldn't have again.

-()-

"They're just children."

"Yes and…?"

"You're supposed to let them win, Ikuto."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Because they're children."

"So."

Ugh! He wasn't budging in his convictions. Then again, neither was she. But at least her argument made sense.

"You shouldn't let them win just because they're children." His voice was hollow when he spoke, Amu never liked it when it got that way. It meant that he was thinking about his childhood. His past. _The part of his life that he wanted to forget. _"Life isn't going to let you just win."

He was right.

"So, why teach our children that life can be won just as easily as a board game. No matter how old you are, in the game of life, you always have to try your hardest to win…with a little help along the way."

It was at moments when he spoke like that, that Amu remembered that he was older than her. That he had seen more aspects of life than she ever had. That he had lived in a world where nothing was given to him.

She didn't say anything. What could she have responded back with?

-()-

He was turning to head back to their children, whom they both had kept in their peripheral vision (and who were pestering Hachi, the pet dog), but something else caught Amu's eyes. And that dreaded feeling came back to her. A spot of pink on his hands. A shade of pink that was so close to the color of her hair.

He had found it!

"Oh, Ikuto."

"Yes…?"

"That bit of pink there, on your hand, where did it come from?"

"Ah…no where?" Her eyes went deadpan, and Ikuto just looked pathetic. When did he become such a bad liar?

Or, was she just able to see through his lies now?

Really, it was quite confusing. Either way though, she knew he had found it, and she was going to check just to be sure. She watched as he went back to playing his game.

-()-

His hand swiftly moved the blue colored gingerbread piece from the purple square to the castle that held the king. Amu screamed.

He was victorious.

He chuckled.

"IKUTO!"

Then he gulped. Only to remember the reason for why he did it.

It would be worth it though, wouldn't it?

"What the HELL did you do with my hair dye!?"

…Right?

-()-

They didn't have it.

No matter when she went. No matter where she went. No matter what time she went.

They just didn't have it.

That would have been fine…if it had been over the course of a few days or weeks, but this…this was over the course of a few months!

Was pink hair dye really that rare? She didn't think so, after all, it was always there before. But, when she needed it the most, it seemed to have gone missing.

How ironic.

-()-

There it was. Her hair, shinning a deep, dark blue-black in the sunlight.

It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous, with her dark hair and golden eyes. But, really…

He didn't get it.

Ikuto had expected her hair to be light brown, even blonde…but where the hell did black hair come from? And, while he loved it, it was so similar to his own head of hair after all; he simply couldn't fathom where it came from.

Genetically speaking this was impossible.

Then again, pink hair had been too.

"…How?" It was the only thing he could get out of his lips.

She smirked, "'Cause it's an anime."

_He should have known…_

"Then how come our youngest has your pink hair, you haven't been dyeing her hair, have you?" He didn't think Amu would destroy their youngest child's hair in such a way, but still…

"No I didn't."

"Okay, good, how then?"

"'Cause it's an anime."

_It was the answer to everything._

-()-

_A/N: …'Cause it's an anime? Anyway, tell me what you guys think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	48. Unexpectedly Ganbaremasu Doing Your Best

_Unexpectedly Ganbaremasu (Doing Your Best)_

_A/N: I'm going to be taking some creative liberties with this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

-()-

Over and over again I heard those words, "Keep your chin up," "Keep fighting," "Do your best." Over and over again the guests repeated themselves, simply because they had nothing better to say. But what was there to say…when one was at a funeral? What else was there to say, when no one wanted to upset the small boy whose hand was held so tightly in my own, whose father just died?

He was a boy.

I was a woman.

Even though I was his mother, I felt as if, no matter if I gave it my all or not, I wouldn't be able to raise him right.

Not on my own.

But I tried.

-()-

He wanted to play basketball.

He wanted to wear boys' cloths.

He wanted to speak and behave like a boy.

I didn't know anything about any of those things. So, even though I told myself that I was trying my hardest to raise my son properly, I knew…I knew that I wasn't.

I started to give up my self-delusions. Then I started to give up trying at all.

My chin began to fall.

-()-

A boy. For some reason, through some means, he was still able to resemble one. Through his last year of elementary school, through junior high, and then through high school. He started to wear the boy's school uniform, he joined the school's basketball team, he caught himself every time he started to talk like a girl, and (even though he was still graceful like a dancer should be) he began to walk like a boy.

Now he's a man. And his fingers are entwined with those of a tiny, curly haired blonde. A girl. A woman.

I pick up my chin…Then again; maybe it hadn't been as low as I thought it had been.

-()-

She's right in front of me now. A beautiful, white Western styled wedding dress adorning her body. As I continue to watch her, the imagined image of a female, I wonder what it is that she sees in my son. I wonder if the fact that he had to pretend to be a girl for the better part of his childhood really bothered her. And, when I ask her this…her cheeks blush.

"It actually makes him very interesting…and cute." She means every word of what she says, yet I can still tell that she is uncomfortable with saying something so, well, girlish. But she had. And I feel as if I can give a sigh of relief.

Almost . Not quite.

"You really did try your best, didn't you?" I stare at her. She continues, "He remembers. It's very vague, but he says that he'll never forget all the times he heard the people telling you to 'not give up' and to 'give it your all.' That's why, he tried his hardest too."

I want to cry at her words. Instead, I let them sink in and realize that my son is creating a life for himself. He is everything I could hope for him to be, a unique individual. I hadn't failed.

I smile at my future daughter-in-law.

She smiles back at me.

My chin lifts. (She told me later that she never saw me look so proud.)

I told her later…

That I simply did my best; that's all we can ever do.

-()-

_A/N: Like I said, I took some creative liberties. I think we've only ever seen Nagihiko's mother, so I decided (for this one-shot) to make it that his father died when he was very young. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	49. Unexpectedly Laughing

_Unexpectedly Laughing_

_A/N: Creative liberty once again. We don't know much of anything when it comes to Rima's parents though, so I had to come up with something on my own. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

-()-

They met at university. Neither one wanted to be there. They both just wanted to continue entertaining their friends with gags.

They both just wanted to fill the world with laughter.

That was how they came to love each other.

That was how they both stuck with each other, even when university life and their parents caused them to push their dream aside. They still had each other. They still made the other laugh. They still loved each other.

That was all that really mattered anyway, wasn't it?

Then they had her. Their daughter. Their little angel.

When she had been younger, they took great pride in the blush of excitement she gained by reading or watching a gag. The laughter never ended in their household. They swore that they would let her be what she wanted, no matter what that was.

But then she was nearly taken away from them forever. Kidnapped and gone. The horror was too much, too painful. Laughter died. Reality struck.

They had forgotten who they had once been.

They had forgotten the silent vow they had both unconsciously made, and along the way they became their parents.

Rima was not them though. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't forget. That was how she came to stand before them, her face completely serious, as she told them that she wanted to be a standup comic.

How they ranted and raved. She stood her ground.

And then, they remembered. They let her. Then they cried.

Over time though, they learned how to laugh again.

It felt good.

-()-

_A/N: Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	50. Unexpectedly Gozen is the One Named

_Unexpectedly Gozen is the One Named_…

-()-

Sailor Moon!?

What the hell was this blonde, bimbo of a girl blabbering about? He, Hoshina Kazuomi, was expecting praise and glory as he presented the Embryo to the mysterious Gozen. He was expecting a cunning man to help him on his path to power. But, how were his expectations met?

The curtain finally fell. The chair turned around. And there was a girl in a sailor suit and boots, her foreign colored hair tied up in meat buns on the side of her head, and a tiara resting on her brow. What the hell was this!?

"I am Sailor Moon," Yes, okay, and he cared why? "Champion of Justice!" Oh, great, another Hinamori Amu, "On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Her finger pointed at him.

Then, the girl went and snatched the Embryo right from his hands, he didn't move at first-too shocked by this Energizer Bunny. And then, he snapped out of it when he heard her start shouting how she could now make her wish and protect her "Mamo-chan."

He could feel the vein in his forehead twitching.

Then she fell.

The Embryo rolled out of her grasp.

He walked up to her form, spread eagle on the floor, bent down next to her, and picked up the glowing, magical egg.

Now, to find the _real_ Gozen.

-()-

_A/N: This one-shot, well, let's see…it had to happen, didn't it? XD The identity of Gozen should be revealed very soon in the manga, so I had to get this idea written before I couldn't get away with it. Also, someone on the _Shugo Chara_ forums on _MangaFox _mentioned that the symbol of Easter kinda looks like _Sailor Moon's _wand-thing (gods! It's been too long since I've watched it! .o) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and found it to be unexpected. Take care and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	51. Unexpectedly Off Kilter

_Unexpectedly Off Kilter_

_A/N: Yeah, so…this one was kinda random…and pointless. But oh well! XD I hope you enjoy it._

-()-

It irked him. Really, it did. How many times did he have to tell them? Was it really that hard to do?

Apparently, it was. Since these imbeciles kept doing it all wrong! They weren't supposed to be placed like that. They had to be perfectly centered and straight!

Yet, turning corner after corner, all he found were off centered potted plants. Just resting there on the floor, with a sigh he would go and center them again. All of them.

It irked him. Really, it did.

-()-

_A/N: I can't believe that they used Evil!Step-Father as comic relief…Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	52. Unexpectedly Friends

_Unexpectedly Friends_

_A/N: So…yeah, this is an odd pairing/couple…I blame it all on this week's episode! Please don't take it too seriously! Enjoy! : )_

-()-

He really shouldn't.

But she was just so tempting.

It had been years. _So many years._ One date didn't mean anything. And she was just there. Eyes so sweet and kind, so different from _her _eyes. That light brown hair no longer in those childish pigtails, no red ribbon holding them up, instead it's done up in an elegant twist. Her outfit fitting that of a woman.

Not a child.

He really shouldn't.

He took off his glasses.

"Oh~, you took off your glasses! Putting on that evil face of yours?" Her voice was teasing, eyes sparkling, and a smirk on her face. Still…

"Will you quit that?!" She seemed so much like a child, even now, but that wasn't a bad thing. Not necessarily anyway. Even he slipped up sometimes…like right now.

"So…why did you want to have dinner with me?" She asked it so plainly.

He wasn't quite sure if he could respond because, really, he wasn't even quite sure of the answer himself. She had just approached him, when he had been moping on the park bench after his rough break up, and she had just sat next to him. His glasses hadn't been on at the time, and she had just spoken aloud so randomly, loudly stating that "he looked sexier without those damn glasses on."

It had made him laugh. He hadn't meant to, but he had.

And then, she had smiled at him. It had been too overwhelming. The words had slipped out without a thought, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

He really shouldn't have asked it.

But he had.

And now she was sitting before him. He felt so awkward about it all, but she seemed rather content. He didn't know what to say, how to really get the conversation to start. She took the reins and went right ahead. "I know that you don't really mean anything by this. I didn't say yes because I was interested in you in that way (though lord knows that you're hot!) I have Kairi and am really happy right now. I said yes because you looked like you needed a friend! And Yaya knows how to be that!"

She already had a boyfriend. He let out a sigh of relief. That brief temptation seemed to vanish, as her words started to sink in. A friend. Yes, he did need a friend.

Not a student.

But a friend.

He just never thought he'd find one in her.

But he did.

Having dinner with a friend made that rough break-up of his not seem so bad.

Not really.

He hadn't meant to do it.

But he had.

Now he had a friend.

-()-

_A/N: I couldn't resist temptation. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	53. Unexpectedly Steamy, Hot

_Unexpectedly Steamy, Hot_

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!_

-()-

He woke up, sunlight pouring through his dusty window. He forgot to pull down the blinds last night. He was surprised he was even able to change into his pajamas (which consisted of black sweat pants and a white tang top.) The bright light from outside was doing nothing for his pounding headache. But it was his own fault.

He shouldn't have gotten drunk.

Why did he? He couldn't even remember anymore. So, it didn't matter. He needed a shower.

He didn't bother with putting on his glasses, not when he would be taking them off in a minute for the shower anyway, so he just left them on the bedside table.

The hot water pouring down on him, he was looking forward to it.

-()-

Exiting from the steam-filled room, towel wrapped around him, the brown haired man was near certain that he could hear a voice from downstairs. It was humming. The sound was far too calming. Like something from a childhood dream. And it was female.

He wouldn't panic, not yet.

Even though this was highly unusual.

He couldn't help but wonder what _exactly _happened last night in his drunken stupor. He wouldn't let himself think about it yet; he would dress and then approach the…issue. That was the best solution. So, he did just that.

His bare feet hitting the cold wood of the stairs, upon reaching the bottom he turned left and walked over to the kitchen. The humming becoming louder, but not any clearer, he pushed open the wooden door. And there she stood.

He knew her.

He remembered her.

Her, with her long, wavy blonde hair and large, emerald eyes. She was wearing a cute, green dress accompanied by a white apron. She was small in stature, and she had more of a homely look about her rather than a beautiful one. Still, the smile she gave him made his stomach fill with butterflies. It was charming.

Suu.

That was her name. He knew that. Of course, he also knew that something was wrong about this picture before him. He just couldn't place it…

"You look like you could use this, desu." She handed him a steamy, hot, and delicious cup of coffee. He drank it down. It calmed his pounding headache, or so he made himself believe, and it soothed his throat.

That is, until it started to burn.

-()-

Burn. The sunlight was burning his still closed eyes. He moaned at the slight pain. He hissed as his eyelids lifted; slits that his brown eyes glanced out of. It was morning and the sunlight drifted in from the dirty window. Just like it had…

In his dream. Had it really been a dream? Right now he couldn't really tell. It had all seemed too logical. Well, except for Suu. She was a Chara, not a human. She couldn't have been real, not in that way, anyway.

His eyes were getting adjusted to the light and the pain caused by it, still he felt the need to take a shower, just as he had in his dream. So he did. And when he was done, dressed, and heading down the stairs…he noticed a difference. There was no humming. No sound of companionship of any kind.

A soft, dejected sigh escaped his lips. He was asking for too much, wasn't he?

He pushed open the kitchen door. He hadn't been expecting much. Nothing at all, in fact. So, he was surprised by what he saw. A cup of coffee waiting for him on the kitchen table. The steam was long since gone, and it wasn't hot when he decided to take a sip. It tasted awful too. Still…

A note rested next to it. He picked up the scrap of paper and read it:

You're hopeless you know! Next time you decide to celebrate something, don't go pick a bar where you get horribly drunk and then puke all over me! Really, you're an idiot sometimes. Drink the coffee; it'll make you feel better.

-Yukari

She had made him this coffee, even though he had apparently puked all over her. She was trying. Giving him a shoot once again. This cold and disgusting coffee made him realize that he could have that dream become a reality. He just had to try a little harder. Try like she was. That was all.

He suddenly felt better, though he doubted it was because of the coffee.

-()-

_A/N: This one-shot was written for Xiao Jie who wanted a Suukaidou one-shot! It probably wasn't what she expected, but… =P Tell me what you all thought of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	54. Unexpectedly China, Porcelain

_Unexpectedly China, Porcelain_

_A/N: Enjoy!_

-()-

We are always careful in our house.

We don't want her to break.

We give her everything she wants, because that makes her eyes shine like glass and it makes the rose in her cheeks come out. Like a dusted porcelain doll.

We give her everything she wants, because we don't give her anything else.

She's our precious doll. But we don't cuddle her like a child's toy. Instead, she sits there on a shelf and looks beautiful in her silence. The moment she opens her mouth, to weep like a baby doll, we give her what she wants, and she continues to sit there…untouched.

We know it's wrong.

A child is not a doll. But she is. She is our precious china doll, made of dainty porcelain.

We know it's wrong.

But we don't know how to handle her, lest she breaks.

We both know what a lie this is though…

Her porcelain skin is already cracked. Nevertheless, we hope…

We hope it's not damaged beyond repair.

-()-

_A/N: Yaya's parent's POV! I've nearly done all of the parents now. I even have an idea for Midori! Anyway, this one-shot is rather short, it just came to me, and I decided to write it up before I forgot it. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	55. Unexpectedly Competitive

_Unexpectedly Competitive_

_A/N: It's been a while since I've written some Kuutau…even though this isn't really Kuutau. Never mind that though, this was inspired by one of FuyuMaiden's posts on _Shugo Chara_, I believe (if I'm remembering correctly.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

-()-

Soma Kaidou examined the girl before him. Long blonde hair and eyes that appeared to be purple, she was the famous pop idol Hoshina Utau. A delicate looking thing. He stared her down. He tried to intimidate her. He was expecting her to break eye contact any second now, but she just kept staring.

His eyes were beginning to burn. There was no way he was going to lose though! Not in a million years.

He let his straining eyes shift to actually _look_ at her. The girl didn't appear so delicate anymore. She stood in a way that said she was prepared for anything that would come her way, and her eyes. Her eyes were fierce; they didn't appear strained at all.

He blinked.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a brother like you. We've had enough staring-eye contests over the years that I've got this down to a tee."

Then he laughed.

She was a competitive little thing. Perfect for this family.

-()-

"Do you take me for some stupid idol that doesn't even know how her business is being run!?" Her voice was strong and defiant as she talked down to Soma Shuusui. He pushed his sliding glasses up the bridge of his nose; he hadn't been prepared for that.

He had just made the off handed comment that most idols died away over time and lost all of their money through one mean or another. He was just giving them advice. If they were going to be in a relationship at least _one_ of them needed a secure job that would give them a steady in-come. A singer and a professional soccer player, in a blink of an eye both of their jobs could slip right out of their hands and they would end up with nothing. Besides each other, of course. But love can only get a person so far.

He was just looking out for them.

But she had bitten off his head.

"I've invested my money, you know. I even plan on releasing my own line of clothes. What do you take me for, some kind of idiotic, blonde headed bimbo?" He wanted to respond back, deny the claim, because he hadn't been thinking that at all, but Kuukai was just shaking his head at him, sweat dropping all the while. A smile on his face.

She knew how to argue a case; that was for sure. This laid back family needed someone like that.

-()-

He laughed, Soma Unkai laughed at what his youngest brother just told him about his girlfriend. She was a pop idol for god's sake! There was no way, _no way_; she could out eat him _or_ Kuukai. Girls just didn't have stomachs for that. Especially when it came to foods like ramen. But, according to little Kuukai, this pop idol girlfriend had a pit for a stomach, _especially_ when it came to ramen.

He was going to test it out.

Taking his own blonde hair into his hands, Unkai tied it back as per usual, and then got ready.

1.

2.

3.

GO!

Then he ate as if his life depended on it. In his mind…it really did.

Bowl after bowl piled up beside him; bowl after bowl piled up beside her. Perhaps Kuukai hadn't been lying. But…_there was no way_…

So he continued to eat.

And so did she.

After awhile the piles were so large on both sides that they had simply converged into one gigantic pile. Unkai felt his stomach become heavy. He was stuffed. He couldn't even force down another bite. But…

She just continued eating like some kind of machine.

"Ch." Kuukai gave a thumbs up to Utau as Unkai admitted his defeat.

Damn that girl was good! He'd have to get a job pretty soon though, with the bill her mere presence here was going to rack up.

-()-

Hoshina Utau!? His kid brother had somehow snagged _Hoshina Utau_ as a girlfriend! Soma Rento had no idea how his little brother had done it, but the moment he opened the door and saw her standing there, he smiled. There she stood, in some of the most stylish clothes that Japan had to offer, and with that cold attitude that had millions wondering where that warm singing voice came from.

Lucky him! He'd be able to find out.

Rento let the two in without a scene of any kind (unless one counted the overly long hug he gave her, that made his cheeks turn tomato red when he realized what he was doing) but other than that. He let them in without a hitch.

It was a very rare thing for a Soma to do. Then again, Rento later 'heard' Kuukai tell Utau that Rento was the odd one out anyway.

Apparently he wasn't competitive.

-()-

Kuukai knew that Utau would understand. That she would empathize with him, having no parents of her own (relatively speaking), and basically having a brother for a parent. He knew that, still, he felt the need to forewarn her, "I don't have parents. They died a little after I was born, so I don't remember anything about them." Yes. His parents were not a part of his life.

The first few things he _could_ remember were that of one of his brother's, usually Kaidou, dropping him off at daycare, and then picking him up. Daycare, where he first met Yaya and became fast friends. It hadn't been all that bad, really...

At first Utau didn't say anything, she just looked at him, there was nothing in her stare that suggested sympathy. Then she spoke, not a word of, _"Sorry for your lost,"_ but more of a, "You've got brothers."

"Yeah." He did.

"That's more than enough. You're parents can't even compete." She was right. He already knew that. But it was nice to hear it confirmed.

They continued walking to the door.

-()-

_A/N: I'm taking some creative license again, I can't recall if the manga/anime has mentioned Kuukai having parents or not, but I really liked the idea of him _not_ having them. I don't know, watching the episode of Kuukai interacting with his brother's (especially with Kaidou) it seemed almost they were his brothers _and_ his parents. Then again, that could have just been me. I hope you all liked it nonetheless. Oh, and I don't know if you can tell, but I wrote this one-shot backwards, with the first scene actually being the last. Yeah... anyway, take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	56. Unexpectedly a Kodak Moment

_Unexpectedly a Kodak Moment_

-()-

None of them knew, not even Amu. No one suspected, not even Ami. Yet, I had been doing it for years. Taking pictures, that is.

Not any pictures though. These were special. These were a documentary. These were the evidence of a relationship that existed, but that neither wanted to admit was there. One, because he let go years ago, but he still needed to put up the front that she was his. His precious daughter. The other, because he didn't know any better. Still doesn't. Even after all these years, he's still a little boy who has never really had a father.

They think they hate each other. They glare and stare and moan and groan, but I have evidence saying otherwise. I have the ever seeing eyes of a mother, a wife, and now a grandmother (after all) so no moment goes by without my knowledge nor without my quick snap of the shutter.

Really, you would have thought that my husband would have realized that one of his cameras was missing, but he wasn't the type. Too high strung to pay attention to details. So, here I am, at the kitchen table, in an empty house, with all these photos laid out before me. They're showcasing something. An evolution:

_Snap_

My husband had been glaring at the young, dark haired man who had looked both happy and sick to his stomach.

-That was the day we found out that Amu was pregnant for the first time-

He had glared at the poor boy the whole day. My eyes had rolled. Really, they had been married for nearly two years by then. I had been looking forward to a grandchild.

He had been too, but he had just continued to glare (in his _oh_ _so_ menacing way.) But as our daughter and her husband had started to make their way out of the door, Amu and I hugging, he had pulled the boy to the side.

"Hoshina Utau is your sister-"

"Ye-?"

"You took care of her, didn't you?"

"Y-?"

"Then stop looking so sick."

I had heard that whole, _long_ conversation with my sonic hearing (we women have that, you know.) I've still got that negative of the shot too, somewhere.

Ikuto hadn't looked quite so green in that one.

_Snap_

Ikuto had been holding a bundle of blue blankets carefully in his arms, while that idiotic husband of mine had his arms swinging about all around him. He had been the self-proclaimed "safety net" just in case Ikuto had dropped the baby.

-That was the day (night? morning? I really don't remember anymore) when Hikaru was born-

This picture had been proof of something, my husband hadn't been the brightest tool in the shed. Still isn't.

Ikuto had been completely capable of holding little Hikaru. (He should have been too! After all those baby classes we had to drag him to (what is it with men not wanting to be seen there? Tsumugu was the same as him, in that respect, and really, that's the only thing those two have in common personality-wise.))

But, Tsumugu had insisted that he should be standing nearby, just in case (even though he had checked and doubled checked that Ikuto had been holding Hikaru right, he had even fixed the dark haired boy's arms, they had been just a little unsteady (Hikaru had been a very fidgety baby.))

In that photo, Ikuto's eyes had been shinning, stuck on the large mass of blankets protecting and keeping his first born, his son, warm. And Tsumugu, with his arms wide and everywhere, only had his eyes on his son-in-law and grandson. His eyes had been slightly watery.

He had wanted to cry, but he wouldn't have done it in front of Ikuto. No. Never.

So I had caught that moment. I had wanted it, so that I would have the ability to remember...

Remember later that night, when we had been in bed, how tightly he had hugged me. And how he had sobbed.

He had told me he had been so proud of Amu.

But my photo told me that he had been proud of both of them.

Amu _and_ Ikuto.

_Snap_

Over the course of the next year, my fingers must have pressed down on that little button, to open and close the shutter, about a million times.

-That was the time Tsumugu was "showing" Ikuto how to change Hikaru's diaper-

Ikuto had been set off to the side, as my lovely husband had been standing there, right there, in perfect range.

Perfect range of what?

Why, a stream of pee of course.

And that's right when I had snapped it. A spray of yellow rain had poured down on my dear husband as Ikuto stood to the side laughing. In that frozen moment of time my precious husband had been glaring.

Right afterwards he had gone and locked himself in the bathroom. And no, it hadn't only been because he had wanted to wash off the urine. I had heard his muffled laughter through the thick, wood door. I had only heard it because of my keen hearing, and because I had known that he was going to do that.

He later told everyone that he had stayed locked in the bathroom for the rest of the day because he had never been peed on before.

"I had two girls!" He had cried.

But, I had known the truth.

He had found the whole thing amusing. The photo said it all, there had been mirth in his eyes.

The wink Ikuto had given me that night, when he and Amu had left, walking out the front door, told me that he had seen it too.

_Another._

-That was the time Hikaru, unsteady on his tiny legs, fell-

Soar into the air, was what my husband had done. He had missed his grandson by a mile. The laughing child had landed safely in his father's arms. Tsumugu, when his body had still been flat on the floor, and when my son-in-law's face had been graced with a smirk, had been the time I had let the flash go off.

When his giggling and clapping son had been secure in his arms, Ikuto had stood up, that smug smirk still in place, as my husband had lifted his head from the floor. "Nice dive there, Pops."

That had been the first time Ikuto had complimented him (even though it had been more of a teasing insult.) The young man had started to walk away, his son's fingers had been trying to catch a strand of dark black, nearly blue, hair. Back down Tsugumu's head had gone.

He had been blushing.

I hadn't even needed to glance at the picture to gather that much.

_And another._

-That was the day Hikaru spoke his first words-

"Mama."

He hadn't said Papa.

They had both pouted in the corner...opposite corners of course.

And I took a picture of it. It was one of the few times they agreed on something after all.

They had wanted to argue over who Hikaru had been referring to (if he had said, "Papa," that is, how silly a thought that was.)

Really, those two. It was obvious.

_Snap_

Hikaru's first birthday. Amu had been pregnant with their second child, who had been scheduled to come into the world in about a month. When we had found out that Amu was pregnant again, Tsumugu hadn't glared at Ikuto, so I hadn't bothered to take a picture of it. Thinking about it now, it was somewhat regrettable...but only slightly.

It had also been somewhat bittersweet that Amu had gone into labor that night. Right when Hikaru had been getting ready to blow out his candles. Papa and Grandpa had been right behind him, mouth's wide open and chest inflating with air, they had planned to do the actual blowing out (while Hikaru stuck his fingers into the frosting.) Of course, then Amu's water had broke, Papa had panicked (ran into the bathroom, he had, only to run back out minutes later when he had realized we had to get Amu to the hospital), Ikuto had turned extremely pale (more so than with Hikaru, then he had been prepared, this time, the baby came early) and his eyes had widened.

Then it had happened. Ikuto had gotten it together (like I knew he would) and Tsumugu had too (like I knew he would too); Ikuto had the phone in his hands, voice very, _very_ soft as he had started talking to the nurse on the other line and Tsumugu had been rushing down the stairs. He had nearly reached the bottom when-

SPLAT!

The back of Ikuto's head had vanilla cake mashed right into it. Hikaru had always been good at throwing.

Ikuto had finished talking, hung up the phone, and Tsumugu had taken that final step down into the kitchen. They had both burst out laughing.

I had to capture that. So I did. It's one of my favorites.

Once they had both calmed down (AKA after Amu had told them to "Shut the hell up and get moving!") Ikuto had snatched up their son and Tsumugu had headed to the car, keys in hand.

The ride to the hospital had been peaceful (for once.)

_Snap_

The next day, as the sun had started to set, Ikuto had been able to finally hold his very tiny, and very precious daughter, Mizuki. I hadn't been able to see that event, but he had said how he had only been able to hold her briefly, anyway. He had been scared that whole day. Amu had been too.

I remember how my own heart had been thumping with fear. But I had been able to keep my composure, as I held my grandson. Ami had been crying (though later she had denied it venomously, as she had been in her teenage years then.) Tsumugu had been crying too. He hadn't even tried to deny it.

Because Ikuto had been crying too.

His tears had been so different from my husband's, his cries had been loud, so loud in fact, I'm sure the whole hospital had heard him. Tsumugu had noted this difference too. At first neither of us had thought he had been crying, but I had seen it, and Tsumugu had too. In the dim light of the hospital room there had been the shimmer of water, as tears had glided down his cheeks.

He never made a sound though.

He had been silent. As if he had been scolded for crying before. When I had asked Amu about that the next day, she had told me (in a whisper), "Those Tsukiyomi's and their pride." She had given me a sad smile. I had given her one back, there had been no need to remind her that she had been an official Tsukiyomi for a few years by then. My "Cool and Spicy" daughter.

But, returning to back then, Tsumugu had gotten up from the chair had been trying to rest on and had approached Ikuto.

-That was the evening when Mizuki was born-

Amu, who had been sleeping (fretfully, but asleep nonetheless), had her hand held by Ikuto. The young man who had turned into something like a son to me, with his tear stained face, had his fingers wrapped so tightly around Amu's, he had been terrified to let go. And, what had made this image perfect (bittersweet) had been when that husband of mine went up to Ikuto and placed his hand on the boy's hunched over shoulders.

That had caused me to cry.

A silent moment occurred between the two. No words had been needed. I had thought such a thing might have been impossible, but there it had been, right before my eyes. So, even though my eyes had been blurred, I had snapped that photo.

It had turned out surprisingly well, considering.

And so had Mizuki's birth. And so had Ikuto's pride. For, after that silent exchange Ikuto had left, and we had waited for him to return. When he had, about an hour or so later (by then Ami had returned home with Hikaru, both exhausted by the extremely long day) he had a large smile on his face. Mizuki hadn't been in sight though.

"The doctors say she'll be all right. They told me she was really strong, and that there isn't that much to worry about, since most of her vital organs we're well developed and everything. So...nothing to worry about." I had never seen him so excited before. For a split second, he had looked like a child.

A child he hadn't had the chance to be.

"Ah! Mizuki-chan, sweet, little Mizuki-chan is okay!" The moment had ended. I had sighed. It had been far too quick for my liking.

Ikuto's smile and zealous tone had vanished, "Wait, Pops! Wait, don't rush off like that! She just fell asleep and you need gloves...!" Tsumugu had already scurried out of the door, and Ikuto had rushed off right after him.

-That was...Oops! Ikuto's behind-

I had given Amu that photo a few weeks later. She had given me an odd look (goodness knows I can't recall what white lie I had told her about how I had gotten that picture!) Though I think she forgot quite quickly who had given her the image, for her eyes had been glazed over and her cheeks tinged pink. I had teased her, and then we had both found ourselves giggling (of course, then Ami had strolled in and wondered what all the giggling had been about, and I had informed her (Amu: "Mama! How could you tell her that!?; Ami: "You don't take pictures of my boyfriends' asses!"; Me: "Ami! Language! And when you get married I'll get a picture of your husband's behind too!") then I, of course, had to live up to that promise and had provided Ami with a picture of Hikaru's behind a year or so later.)

That had been horrid! I hadn't liked Hikaru as much as Ikuto (still don't), that boy had times when he had simply been a jerk! (Of course, whenever I tell Amu this she informs me of how, "Ikuto can be such a cat-eared, cosplaying, perverted jerk!" Then she laughs.)

I have yet to get the joke.

_Snap_

Baby girls brought out the best in fathers...and grandfathers. We had found this out: my camera and I.

There had been many moments: Ikuto trying (and failing) to put his daughter's hair up into two simple pigtails, Tsumugu trying (and failing) to get his granddaughter accustomed to the spotlight (though it seemed Hikaru had liked it quite fine.), Ikuto being grumpy over the fact that little Mizuki preferred vanilla ice cream over chocolate (that had been another private joke between the two that I never quite figured out, but Amu had blushed red, and I had assumed that I hadn't wanted to know.) But, the best moments had been the ones when Tsumugu would admit that Mizuki resembled Ikuto.

-It was Mizuki's first day of Kindergarten-

She had been dressed so sweetly, at the request of "grawnpa" (who she had quite the soft spot for.) Still, no matter how much Mizuki adored her grandfather, her face had been pulled into a frown. The outfit had been too girly for her liking.

Nevertheless, I had readied myself with my camera as I had watched my husbands lips start to move, and I hadn't been disappointed:

"She looks adorable, doesn't she?" Tsumugu had inquired, his eyes had been on Mizuki, but his question had been directed towards Ikuto. No one else. (Even though I had heard it all, Amu had been too distracted, she had been struggling to get Hikaru's backpack...it had been a hopeless battle.)

"Yeah." Ikuto had agreed. His head had nodded for emphasis, though his eyes had held some uncertainty, he hadn't been used to his father-in-law speaking so naturally to him. It had been strange.

And then, Tsumugu had laughed. Humored as he had been, he had still managed to mumble out his next words. He hadn't wanted Ikuto to hear them, but he had, (and so had I), "She looks just like you."

She did.

Ikuto had pretended as if he hadn't heard a single word. It had been a smart move and had caused the theatrics to end before they even had the chance to begin. I had been thankful. I had steadied my camera, I had been ready; the image I had known was going to come just hadn't been quite there yet.

Tsumugu had turned his attention to our little granddaughter, his hands had moved from the position they had been in before, behind his back, and he had presented his still closed hand to her, "Look, Mizuki-chan, grandpa got a gift for you. For your first day of Kindergarten." He had opened his hand as she had turned her attention to him, her eyes had been wide with the excitement of receiving a gift. They had dulled considerably when she had spotted the purple and pink butterfly clip that had rested in the open palm of my husband's hand.

I had rolled my eyes, and I'm sure Amu and Ikuto had done the same. All the while I had grasped my camera, I had to get ready, the photo it was almost there, that photo I had wanted. "Grawnpa's silly, Papa. He knowed I don't like girly things like that. Silly, silly grawnpa!"

Well, poor grandpa's face had fallen as Ikuto had addressed her, "Yes, he does know that you don't like girly things, doesn't he, Mizuki." Ikuto had smiled at her, he had spoken his next question like a, unlike his previous one (which had come off as more of a statement), "But maybe your little sister will like it?"

"What?" I had been surprised too. We had thought they hadn't wanted to know the gender of their children, just like they had done for Mizuki and Hikaru.

Ikuto had chuckled, "We found out by accident. The nurse had asked Hikaru and Mizuki if they were excited about having a baby sister. She hadn't known that we didn't want to know the gender. It's okay though, now you know to hold onto that clip for a few years, Pops." That infamous smirk had been on Ikuto's face as he glanced at Tsumugu. Still, it hadn't been what I had wanted.

"Look here, Mizuki, Papa got you a hair clip too." He had procured a black cross clip from one of his pockets. It had uncannily resembled that of Amu's clip from all those years ago. From when they had first met. A time I, sometimes, didn't like thinking about. How much I hadn't known...

Those thoughts though had been disturbed when Mizuki gave a squeal of delight, "Papa, I wofe it!" Her short, chubby arms had wrapped themselves around Ikuto's leg as he gave an amused chuckle.

"I'm glad you liked it," He had responded, at which Mizuki had blushed, shut her lips tight, closed her eyes, and had turned her head away from both Papa _and_ Grandpa. Her "Cool and Spicy" attitude had made an appearance, it had been quite a wonderful one, too. Out of the corner of my eye I had watched as Amu gave her daughter a very proud look. I had smiled softly.

"Will you let Papa clip it in for you?"

"I can do it by myself, Papa!" So, Mizuki had tried and failed with putting in the clip, Ikuto had stood by her patiently, he had been waiting for her to finally submit and ask him for help. I had figured he had to do this plenty a time before with Amu. And, before long, Mizuki had spoken up again, "Papa, it doesn't wike me, put it in, pwease." She hadn't asked, of course, but she had demanded kindly at least. I had known, as well as Ikuto, Amu, and Tsumugu that she had _wanted_ the words to come out nicer, especially since those words had been directed at her Papa. The blush had been proof enough.

"Okay." Ikuto hadn't given any other response, as he bent down and placed the clip effortlessly into Mizuki's nicely combed, dark black hair. Then he had held her hand. My fingers had itched to press down on that button. _"It will be any second,"_ I had thought.

There they had been, standing hand and hand, father and daughter.

"You know, it's that Amu-like personality of Mizuki's that makes her _even more_ adorable!" Tsumugu had concluded this, as the rest of us (excluding Mizuki and Hikaru) had let our eyes roll. How typical it had been.

And! Right then! That had been it!

Ikuto and Mizuki had been standing in the entrance way, no doubt of the relation they shared, and Papa had been standing just off to the side. His lips had been turned into a pout, but his eyes had shone. And his fingers had twitched restlessly, he had wanted his camera.

He had wanted the picture I just took for his own.

It had been a sweet sentiment.

_Snap_

Even though we had already decided that Mizuki was the female replica of Amu (though I have been told again and again that Mizuki also had Ikuto's bad habit of being blunt and stating the obvious, her "Cool and Spicy" attitude had a way of displaying itself more.) Yukiko, who had looked nothing like him, save for her eyes, had come to be the one who acted the most like him. Acted like Ikuto had when he had been a child.

A time when none of us had known him, save Tadase-kun (I can still recall the surprise at that, and I could remember how I had sighed when I realized my daughter had found herself in a love triangle with two boys who had once been like brothers...at the age of 12...Children these days!) And, it had been for that reason that none of us had known what to do when Yukiko had been born.

She hadn't cried. She hadn't made a sound.

Amu's eyes had been frantic, while Tsumugu and I had instantly thought something had gone wrong. Our eyes had watered, but tears never fell, because Ikuto spoke and had calmed our fears. "I didn't cry when I was born either. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that, Ikuto?" Amu had asked him, with her tired eyes and weak voice.

He hadn't answered right away. It had been a topic that Ikuto had never been comfortable talking about in front of Tsumugu and I, but he had finally broken the silence, "Tadase's _wonderful_ mother had told me one time when she was complaining about how odd of a child I was. I asked my mother about, around the time we found out you were pregnant with Hikaru...I wanted to know, just in case something happened...like it did right now."

Even though it had always been hard to drag information out of Ikuto, I had been able to get a snip it here or there. But, Ikuto had never spilled so much before, especially with Tsumugu in the same room.

It had been a huge step forward in their relationship. There had been trust, on both of their parts.

Ikuto had trusted Tsumugu with a piece of his past.

Tsumugu had trusted Ikuto's words: that everything would be all right.

-That was the day Yukiko-chan was born-

And, everything _had been_ all right. Ikuto had held the silent, sleeping Yukiko in his arms, and Tsumugu had stood by his side. Eyes only for his newest granddaughter. A hand had been placed on Ikuto's shoulder.

That had been when I made that living moment a frozen image in time.

Another piece...

_Snap_

Yukiko, Ikuto and Amu had chose to write her name to mean "rare child," and she had been, a rare child, I mean. Her birth alone had brought father-in-law and son-in-law closer than ever before. She had been another strong blow to a pretend wall both had built up when they were around each other. When the barely understood, "Papa," had left her baby lips, neither Ikuto nor Tsumugu had tried to argue over whom she had been calling out to. Yet, it hadn't been Yukiko alone that had cracked that invisible wall.

I had caught a conversation between Ikuto and Tsumugu concerning Hikaru; Ikuto hadn't known how to relate to his ever growing boy. A boy who seemed to enjoy spending more time with Uncle Kuukai, then his own father.

"His father doesn't know how to play sports, after all." Ikuto had mumbled, the door had been cracked open, as I listened in. It hadn't been my intention, but Ikuto had sounded so heartbroken...like mother like daughter, I guess one could say.

And I had continued to squat outside that slightly opened door, with a basket of laundry in my hands, as Ikuto had confided in Tsumugu about his insecurity of fatherhood. "Kuukai knows all about sports, so Hikaru likes spending a lot of time with him..." he had gone on, "And Mizuki is always around you whenever you do anything with photographs. She's always asking Midori or Amu about fashion..." He hadn't finished his sentence. He had let it fade off, but Tsumugu (and I) hadn't needed to listen anymore to know what he was going to say.

_There is nothing _I _can do for them._

That had been the message he had sent to both of us.

"There must be something you and Hikaru have in common," Tsumugu's voice had suggested, soft and calming, it had sounded like the voice he had used when he would comfort Ami and Amu. It was a rare tone, but it when it came out he always put it to good use. If he had simply been an idiot, I wouldn't have married him. "Something you can teach him..." my husband kept talking. I had taken a chance and had leaned in closer to the opening. I had wanted to see Ikuto's face. He hadn't been listening, or at least, he had _stopped_ listening. His eyes had been scrunched up in thought, and I had realized that he had been passively listening to Tsumugu go on and on. Ikuto had the answer.

"Hn. He's like Yoru."

Tsumugu and I had heard Amu and Ikuto call Hikaru that enough times by now to know what it meant. He was a little Devil. A little Yoru. Where their saying came from, we hadn't known, but we had figured out a long time ago that they had been referencing someone every time they had used it and _had not been _comparing their own son to the night. And, even though Ikuto had said those words so many times before, "He's like Yoru," this time they had sounded different. He had realized what he had the ability to do for his son, I never found out what exactly that was, but I'm pretty sure it had driven Amu up the wall. Ikuto had given such a playful smirk with his epiphany.

A smirk that had vanished when he had voiced his concerns about Mizuki, "What can I do for her?"

Tsumugu laughed at that. I had frowned at his lack of tact. Really. But the answer had been rather obvious, "Just keep buying her those magazines she loves. You know, those American ones, they're so hard to come by. She can't read a lick of English yet, but her eyes light up every time she looks at the fashions and styles in them." It had been the truth. Even though she had only been six at the time, she had been obsessed with fashion ever since she had found out that her Mama had done some modeling for _Gothic and Lolita Bible_ in her college days. And she became obsessed with photography when she found out, from Tsumugu, that the pictures _in_ the magazine were actually photos taken by professionals ("Just like your old Grandpa!" Amu and I had figured that there was no reason to point out the fact that "Grandpa" took pictures of birds and trees rather than people and clothes.)

Ikuto had been unable to relate to all of that, but he had started to buy any and all fashion magazines in his sight. He supported his daughters love affair with fashion, clothes, and photos, which had been more than enough. So he had to just keeping doing what he had been doing. Supporting her. Ikuto had accepted that answer.

"They're only eight and seven years old, Ikuto. They still have a lot of growing and changing to do, so I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to bond with them. Just give it time."

Ikuto had nodded his head.

"Besides, you still have Yukiko, don't you son." That last word had slipped out, I had seen the mistake so clearly on Tsumugu's face. He had been wanting to call Ikuto that for a least a year, and he had finally gotten around to saying it. Tsumugu's grimace had quickly transformed into a small smile, when Ikuto's dark eyes had stared at him. An unreadable expression had been displayed on his features.

He had never been called son before, after all. Though, Tsumugu (and I) had assumed that he didn't mind being called that, since he never complained. So, whenever Tsumugu had the chance, he referred to Ikuto as such.

I hadn't bothered to ask Amu how Ikuto had taken the change and I hadn't bothered to take photo of that moment between the two.

It had seemed too private.

I remember how I had gripped the laundry basket tighter in my grasp and returned to my household duties. And, even though I hadn't taken a photo to help me recall it, I could never forget the way Ikuto's eyes had shone, even though the sky outside had been dark and gray.

_Snap_

The last photo I had taken didn't even have Tsumugu in it. Instead, it was a picture of Ikuto and Yukiko-chan. She had her short, chubby arms wrapped tightly (or as tightly as a two-year old could) around Ikuto's leg. Her eyes had been transfixed on the visage of her father playing the violin. Her eyes would widen and she would giggle sporadically and she would sometimes get a few words or a simple sentence, which usually consisted of "pretty", "music", and "Papa" (with the appropriate mispronunciations, of course.)

"Papa, I pway?" Yukiko had finally asked, as the song Ikuto had been playing came to an end. He had chuckled and smiled sweetly down at her as he lifted his chin from the violin base.

"You want to play, Yukiko-chan?" He had bent down, by then Yukiko had let go of his leg and had plopped down onto the carpet floor of the family room. It had been a sunny and warm day, which had caused Amu, Hikaru, Mizuki, and Tsumugu to head outdoors, where they had either played a sport, ran around like crazy with a camera, or sat back and watched it all. I, had been indoors checking on the laundry (for it seems, no matter small amount of people are living in a house (just Tsumugu and I) the laundry still finds a way to pile up!) and I had chanced across that scene.

-It was the day Ikuto decided to teach Yukiko-chan how to play the violin-

He had been told to go and check on Yukiko-chan, who had fallen asleep on the couch earlier, and there they were: playing the violin. Ikuto had appeared so gentle when he had cautiously helped Yukiko to her feet and had brought the violin close to her. She had reached out one of her long, slender fingers and plucked it. Ikuto laughed. Yukiko-chan blushed.

"I do somfink wrong?"

"No, honey. In fact, do you want Papa to teach you how to play?"

Her head had resembled that of a bobble head, with the way she had moved it so quickly. And then her body had tackled right into Ikuto's, if it hadn't been such a surprise on his part, I was certain he wouldn't have toppled over like he had. But her attack had been a surprise one, so he had fallen to the floor. Shock had gone straight across his features.

That had been the last picture I had taken.

That had been a few days ago.

_Snap_

The mess that had once been on the table had been cleaned up, I had placed each photo into a nice, little space in a new photo album I had brought years ago (specifically for this reason.) Even though the house was currently empty, it wouldn't be soon. After all, today is Amu and Ikuto's ten-year anniversary. A special event to show just how much the two haven grown over the years. How successful Ikuto had become with his violin skills, how Amu had left behind her short foray in the modeling business during her college years for a self-satisfying job as a high school social worker. Helping teenagers find their way in the world. And how, over the course of ten years, they have become wonderful parents.

Tsumugu and I had discussed it the night before how, somewhat shamefully, we had been more impressed with Ikuto as a parent than Amu. But that had simply been because we had known for so long that Amu would be a fantastic mother, but Ikuto...we had both been so unsure. Tsumugu the most. Then Ikuto had showed us that he _could_ be a good parent.

And so, I'm positive there is going to be more father/son-in-law bonding moments. Ones that I will be dying to snap and remember forever. But, over the years I've come to realize something: Kodak moments aren't meant to be captured.

That's what makes a Kodak moment a _Kodak moment_, after all.

-()-

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait! This one-shot just really took on a life of it's own and drained the heck out of me! It took me two weeks or so to write it (I think)! -0- The next set of one-shots will be out quicker, and they will be shorter...much shorter. I plan on writing 100 one-shots for this series and (hopefully) finishing right around the same time as the manga. Anyway, a few things I have to say about this one-shot, let's see:_

_1. Yukiko is six years younger than Hikaru and five years younger than Mizuki. While Mizuki and Hikaru are very close in age, just a little over a year apart (I think...eh, my minds too fried for this!) I picked this age gap 'cause, well, it's an age gap I know and understand quite well. My brothers are five and six years older than me, so yeah. ^^;_

_2. The name Yukiko has many meanings to it, some of which include _blessed child_ and _snow child_, but I chose to go with the kanji for _rare child_._

_3. Just in case someone got confused, or I just explained it horribly, after graduating high school Amu had gone to college, they were engaged at this time. Ikuto was building up his name as a violinist, while Amu was getting some money by modeling for _Gothic and Lolita Bible_, all the while going to school for social work. Ikuto and Amu got married when Amu was twenty (Ikuto twenty-five) and they had Hikaru two years later, right when Amu was done with college. So, that means at the end of this fic Hikaru is eight, Mizuki is seven, Yukiko is two, Amu is thirty and Ikuto is thirty-five._

_4. About the little accident with Ikuto and Amu finding out about Yukiko's gender...that's a real life story! =P That was how my parents found out about my gender, they hadn't wanted to know, but then one of the nurses had asked my older brother something about a baby sister... And, well, my parents found out! X p The nurse had thought that my parents had already been aware of the gender, it was an honest mistake. Oh well~_

_So, that's it on the notes, though I do have a recommendation to make. Everyone should check out _wingybing's_ drabble series called _"The Experimental Pairing Collider."_ It has wonderful grammar and spelling, plus the pairings are both interesting and crack-riffic! XD_

_And so, tell me what you think of this in a review (this thing is probably filled to the brim with grammar mistakes (and maybe a few spelling mistakes too), the tense really killed me in this one, but I just wanted to get this posted and will (maybe) go back and fix it) and take care, everyone! ::dies now:: OTL_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	57. Unexpectedly Dragged

_Unexpectedly Dragged_

_A/N: After all that Ikuto...let's move on to some Kairi. This chapter was inspired by a comment made by _Xiao Jie_ during her blog on episode...gosh, I can't remember, but she was talking about all the people Yaya had dragged around. Then realized that Kairi had never been dragged around by her. And thus, this one-shot was born._

-()-

"Aren't you annoyed by that?"

"How could you let her do that?"

"Aren't you a man? Stand up for yourself!"

_"Don't let her drag you around."_

How many times had he heard these phrases being directed at him? How many times had he caught their defeated sighs?

"We all know what it's like, being dragged around by Yaya."

They had told him this too. That they had understood, but they hadn't. If they had, then their comments would have stopped, but he had heard them. Again and again. If they had understood then they would have known that he hadn't been dragged. That he still wasn't dragged.

Sure, technically speaking, too many times to count Yaya had taken off somewhere with her hand wrapped around someone else's hand, and then they had gotten dragged. And that had happened to him more times then he had been able to count. But that hadn't meant that _he had been_ dragged.

It meant that he _had let her_ drag _him_.

If he hadn't wanted to be dragged by her, he wouldn't have been.

It was as simple as that.

-()-

_A/N: Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	58. Unexpectedly Tip Toeing

_Unexpectedly Tip-Toeing_

_A/N: Here's another one-shot. This one was inspired by episode 83 (at least, I'm pretty sure it's episode 83...), where we got to see Nagihiko dancing again! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think of it in a review._

-LilyGinnyBlack-

-()-

He didn't like to be reminded that, at one time in his life, he had been a girl.

She didn't like to be reminded that, no matter how old she got, she still had the look of a small child.

So that's why they had taken up a ritual. Whether there was music or not, after every date, sometimes under the stars and sometimes within the candlelight of a darkened living room, they would dance.

-()-

He would hold her secure in his arms. A regular shirt and pants adorning his body. A body that could be strong and yet fluid in its motion. A body that wasn't held back by pulled and twisted fabric or traditional sandals and unneeded fans. And, even though he was dancing, when he held her small body in his arms...

He liked remembering that he had once been a girl who could dance. Because, now, he wasn't dancing alone.

-()-

She would stand on her tip-toes, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. So she could let her fingers play with his long, black strands of hair. And, even though she was clumsy, even though her feet would ache after, and even though she was glaringly reminded of the fact that she was short. That she was _tiny_ and _delicate_. As his arms centered her and his feet glided easily around her own...

He made her feel special...

And so, she liked reminding herself that she was petite, because that meant his arms would stay around her and his feet would keep guiding her.

-()-

No matter where they danced.

No matter how many years they danced for.


	59. Unexpectedly Hoshikatta What I Wanted

_Unexpectedly Hoshikatta (What I Wanted)_

-()-

As we live: we desire and want, but we usually get what we need instead.

As we live: we learn to put these let downs aside.

As we live: we learn to not get our hopes up.

The things that we usually desire the most is the farthest out of our reach. Too far gone.

That was how Soma Utau was living. That was how she taught herself to live.

_Level-headed._

She couldn't have a mother, even though she desired it so bad, but she had her brother. And, in time, she had needed him.

_Cool._

She couldn't have her brother as her lover, even though she desired it so bad, but she had Kuukai invade her life. He would smile at her, laugh at her, and over time, she had needed him (and all the things that came with him) so much more than she had needed her brother.

_Unclouded_

She couldn't have a career and a child, even though she desired both so bad, but she had made the choice. So, she started digging her own grave. That success, that gratification, that knowledge that she could be someone and help girls find their own dreams...she had needed that. She had needed that more than she had even realized.

She had picked her career, no child of hers was going to be brought up by another family member or by a day care, but how she had longed for a child of her own to hold.

Not a niece.

Not a nephew.

But a child of _her own_.

And then, one day, the way she had learned to live her life had changed. The gods played a game.

Her career was over. Done. She had retired.

Kuukai's career was over. Done. He had retired as well.

Even though she was considered young still, her body wasn't at the perfect age for bearing children. She had made the choice, though, and her choices had always guided her to what she had needed.

But this time, as her hands held the small, white object in her hands and tears streamed down her face, she finally got what she wanted.

As we live life: we find out that, sometimes, what we want is exactly what we need.

-()-

_A/N: There are two things that I want to address about this one-shot: _

_1. Even though I wrote how Utau _wanted_ Ikuto, but ended up _needing_ Kuukai does not mean that she loves Kuukai any less. I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that, though I figured you guys did, since you know I'm a Kuutau fan._

_2. The comment on Utau not wanting her child to grow up at the hands of another family member or at a day care...this is somewhat of a personal opinion of mine, though I do realize that sometimes life leaves people with no other options beside these ones. Also, I've met tons of people that grew up like that, and turned out to be wonderful people who had happy childhoods. I just think that Utau, if she did have children, would want to be there for them no matter what (since she didn't really get that when she was younger, and thus, would not want the same thing that happened to her as a child to happen to her child or children.)_

_So yeah, just wanted to get those two things out there. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about it in a review, and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	60. Unexpectedly Not Kirakira

_Unexpectedly Not Kirakira_

_A/N: I'm really wondering how I didn't think of this one sooner..._

-()-

They were all gathered in the large, dark space of Seiyo's Elementary school's planetarium. They, being the main males of the anime _Shugo Chara_. But, just why were they gathered there and just what were they waiting for?

They were there because they had to discuss something of vital importance that none of their significant others could find out about. They were waiting for one Hotori Tadase. Why?

Because he would have the answer to the question that was burning them alive, the answer to the question that could solve all their problems. Just what was this problem?

The door to the planetarium creaked open and in stepped the said young man from before. As the door slowly closed, locking with a soft _click_, the other occupants of the room knew that they had been right. He had the answer, he had to! For, in the darkness, Tadase seemed to glow. He was shiny, sparkling in the night, so to speak.

With uncertain words, Tadase spoke, "So...why was I threatened to come here again?"

"You have the answer, obviously." The leader of the other men in the room who was, in fact Tadase uncle, answered.

"Answer to what question?" Tadase's pink eyes displayed undeniable confusion.

"How did you learn to sparkle like that, King?" Kuukai inquired. His usual carefree tone was drenched in almost desperation.

Tadase's brows scrunched up to show that he still didn't understand what the others were getting at. A 'pfft' was heard from the group of men, which Tadase had figured came from Ikuto (who's body had been resting against the wall.) "What...I don't get...Why do you want to know?"

"Everyone knows that girls nowadays want guys that can sparkle. Us sparkle-less guys cannot compete." Tsukasa's voice reasoned once again.

"That makes no sense! According to you I sparkle, but do you see me with a girlfriend? No. What brought this on, anyway?"

They all answered in unison. Their voices filled with a horrifying hatred.

Two words. One name: "Edward Cullen."

And then Tadase got it. And then Tadase sighed.

No matter what Tadase told them, they wouldn't sparkle (the blond haired man still didn't think _he _sparkled, no one in the real world did!) and it wouldn't matter if they _had _learned how to sparkle anyway.

When it came to fictional characters. When it came to Edward Cullen. All men were beat.

Apparently.

-()-

_A/N: Ah, yes, the _Twilight saga_ and Edward Cullen. I've read all of the books, I couldn't stop reading them, whether I thought they were good or not. Personally, there are many other, better, book series out there *cough**cough*_Harry Potter_*cough**cough* but I couldn't put them down. Also, some of the characters were awesome (Alice!) and the story wasn't too bad...but _Twilight_ is simply too easy to make fun of...and Edward Cullen is _really_ too easy to make fun of! XD_

_As much as I do like Edward...my heart shall always belong to Gackt...sorry Edward Cullen (he totally has you beat on the Vampire bit _and _the beautiful bit!) Now, I end this author's note by asking, "How the heck did we not think of this sooner, roomie!? We had that _Twilight_ poster hanging in our dorm for eight months (and for about two of those months it was filled with graffiti.) So...how?"_

_I hope everyone got a laugh out of this! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	61. Unexpectedly CUT!

_Unexpectedly CUT!_

_A/N: Long time no see, everyone. ^^; Besides being busy, then not really being in the mood for writing, I got sucked into other fandoms. I finally finished watching _Sailor Moon Stars_, so I'm happy to know how that series concluded (seriously, it bugged me when I was little and I would wake up at six o'clock in the morning, see that last episode with Renee and Helios, wake up the next morning, and see the first episode of the whole series…so frustrating.) Anyway, I also got into _Pandora Hearts_; I recommend both the anime and manga (it amuses me how, except for one or two, all of the fanfics for this series are Raven/Oz! =P). Finally…the unexpected fandom (to me anyway) that I got involved with is _South Park_, it's a Yaoi fangirls dream come true... ; )_

_Enough of this though, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and tell me what you think of it in a review! : )_

-()-

"Ikuto…"

"Amu…"

The two inched closer, their lips just about to touch…

"OUCH! You idiot! Why'd you step on my foot like that?"

"You think I did it on purpose, you jackass!"

"CUT! Cut, cut, cut! Will you two please work with me here? You're supposed to be two teenagers in love."

"Yeah, just barely for me."

"Well, no one told you to take the job did they little miss I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else-At-Acting! You just have to play some whiny twelve year old brat; I have to play the creepy, pedo teen!"

"First off, my character is thirteen-years old by now, you retard! Second off, my character is **not** a brat. And last, but certainly not least, no one told _you_ take _this_ job, _did they_!"

"You bit-"

"You as-"

"I have to dye my hair ya-"

"So, I have to wear stupid cat ears an-"

The poor director tuned out the arguing actors. Though they had wonderful chemistry when they actually acted…it was _getting them_ to act that was the difficult part.

"That's it! We're calling it quits for today."

They hadn't even heard him. He sighed.

Who was it that thought a live-action version of Shugo Chara was a good idea anyway…?

-()-

_A/N: Ah, this one-shot, it definitely came from me watching _Tropic Thunder_. Without a doubt. Anyway, this is not a jab at the _Shugo Chara _musical (though, I will admit, I'm extremely hesitant about the whole thing) it was just written for kicks. I guess. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	62. Unexpectedly Kidnapped

_Unexpectedly Kidnapped_

_A/N: I really wish we learned more about Rima's kidnapping…Oh well. Enjoy! : D_

-()-

Ever since she had been kidnapped, Rima's parents had been extra cautious with her. "Don't talk to strangers!" They would remind her constantly, even though the knowledge was well known to her (and any three-year old out there). They still protested whenever she decided to take the train, even when she was with her group of friends. But, worst of all…they wouldn't allow her to do this.

This _one thing_ they were absolutely set against her doing. It was more so her father than her mother, but still, her mother wasn't all that happy about it either. Her father laminated that she was being kidnapped all over again, at which point Rima told them that her "first" kidnapper hadn't been much of a tough guy anyway. He had fed her and hadn't hurt her one bit; he had just been a loser who had wanted someone to rant to. Why he chose her, and why he chose a child, she didn't know. But she did know that he had been a lame excuse for a kidnapper.

She also knew that _this_ was not kidnapping. A girl wanting to go on a date with a boy she liked _was not_ kidnapping, and that was what she had told her parents as she slammed the door in their shocked faces. Her hand wrapped tightly around Nagihiko's as she dragged her soon-to-be boyfriend away, even as his spirit seemed to travel out of his body.

Her parents would just have to get used to her being "kidnapped."

-()-

_A/N: I hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you thought of it in a review. Also, expect some updates in a few days (I'm going over to my friend's house tomorrow for a party and such, so it'll be over the weekend.) Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	63. Unexpectedly a Prince for a Moment

_Unexpectedly a Prince for a Moment_

_A/N: Okay, so, this one-shot has __**major spoilers for Chapter 42! Don't read it unless you've already seen the LQ scans or you don't mind spoilers!!!**__ Moving on, all of the dialogue in this piece is from the actual chapter, it's my translation of it. I hope you enjoy!_

-()-

_For this moment I'll be your prince…_

"I'll be a prince, for a little bit." I'll whisper in your ear.

I'll hold you close and make sure you don't fall.

I'll make you blush, not out of exasperation, but from touching words that will secretly tear me apart.

"It'll be all right, I'm here." I'll tell you, when you fall and stumble in the dark Haunted House.

I'll hold out my hand, you'll take it, and I won't let it go…not even when we're out.

We'll talk and I won't tease. I won't take a nip at your ear. I won't do a single thing to ruin our time together. In this moment…

I'll open up to you, "But, I won't forget. I'll remember, always and forever, this scenery I saw with you."

I'll mean it too.

And, I'll hope that you'll never forget it either.

I'll hope that one day you'll understand.

Oh and, just to let you know, I won't be a teasing tramp...not this time.

I'll show you that my feelings aren't all just a joke.

I'll do this for you, because you'll be in pain very soon, and I'll want you to remember.

Remember this moment I'll have with you.

Treasure it until I return.

_For this moment, I'll be your prince…_

"I won't be able to see you anymore."

_Because in the next moment, I'll tear your heart in two._

-()-

_A/N: And there Ikuto goes, being all noble again. Though, I figured something like this was going to happen, so…I'll let him get away with it this time. At first I wasn't going to do a one-shot for Amuto, I was thinking, "We just had a whole chapter (or nearly anyway) of Amuto goodness. What more could I add?" But then I thought about the scene that we did get, and about the words Ikuto says…and so, this one-shot was born._

_I'll be updating some more later today, but right now I'm getting ready to go on a thrift store run with my friends. We're looking for things for our cosplay. I'm going to be Amu at (hopefully) Otakon and ConnectiCon._

_Finally, this is a note for a review that I got for _Unexpectedly CUT!_, I know the definition of a pedo. That line was put in there for a reason: to poke fun at the people who insist that Ikuto is a pedo (when he's not). An accurate example of a pedo would be Humbert Humbert from the book _Lolita_, which I am currently reading, albeit slowly. Other than that, I thank you for your thoughts and opinions on the one-shot and for your review._

_To end this long author's note…Take care and please tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	64. Unexpectedly Awestruck

_Unexpectedly Awestruck_

_A/N: I'm trying out a different POV with this one-shot. Second person. It's extremely odd to write, I could never right a novel length story in this POV, but I wanted to experiment with this. Also, when the idea came for this one-shot I wasn't sure how to write it. I didn't want to keep writing he/she (that would have gotten annoying fast) and I didn't want it to be in a particular person's POV, then I thought of second person and, well, I wrote it. I hope you all find it to be a little interesting!_

-()-

You had been dragged to this concert, against your will. You didn't care about pop idols, about completely fake girls, placed on the stage not because they could sing, but because they were cute and charming. You like Classical music. Not Pop and not Rock. You like the refined and melancholy sound of a violin.

You don't think this pop idol, this _Hoshina Utau_, will understand the complexities of Classical music. The elegant touch. You wanted to say no to your friend, say that you detested the commercial value of the music industry that molded young girls and boys into idols. You wanted to say that you hated how an _Entertainer_ now equaled a _Musician_.

But then Hoshina Utau stepped onto the stage. Her eyes were fierce, her voice was strong, and her tone held passion. Passion and desire...even some sadness. Her words found a way into your heart. Hoshina Utau was a musician.

And then, the violin played harshly in the background. Sharp and quick. Mesmerizing and deadly. A skilled young man was striking bow against string in a controlled fury. Shaded eyes, wind swept hair. A lean body and untouchable aura made up his being. His notes were tainted with confusing emotion.

The rich touch of Classical music mixed with the chaos of Pop and Rock.

You wanted to watch more. Your heart was pounding. You were excited. And then...

Black.

You come to, and you can't remember what you were doing moments before or why. You're somewhat scared, yet you have a stronger emotion overflowing from your every pore.

You're awestruck, and you don't know why.

-()-

_A/N: I could never read a whole novel in second person POV, it would freak me out too much. But, I guess that's why there aren't _that many_ author's who choose to write in second person. Anyway, this one-shot took place during the _Black Diamond_ period in the manga/anime. Take care and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	65. Unexpectedly Apples in Salad

_Unexpectedly Apples in Salad_

_A/N: This one is from Lulu's father's POV. I have no idea what his name is (I checked Wiki and they had nothing for his name) so, no name for him. He was interesting though. Kinda reminded me of Amu Papa. ; ) Enjoy!_

-()-

Ever since he was a child, he liked having apples in his salad. All of his friends found the concept disgusting and just labeled it as odd, a description he was used to. Even some adults, when they found out about his love for this unlikely food combination, would give him a weird look.

But he didn't mind. Not really, he always liked being different.

And, as the years progressed, he continued to slice up his apples and place them in his salad. Weird looks and all.

And, as the years passed and he started to mature, he noticed how not a single female seemed to appeal to him.

Until he met her.

She was an exchange student from Japan at a small university. He had met her when he had delivered some food to the university, specifically to the Drama Department, which was filled with exhausted actors and overstressed techies.

At the time they were nothing special. She was just a young woman with a dream and determination to become a famous actress, and he was just a young man with a dream and the potential skills to become a well known chef. Yet, the first time he saw her (as she took the bag filled with the food that he had delivered) he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was his apples in salad.

As the week passed (in which the Drama Department ordered out nearly every night, no time to make food with a performance less than a week away) and he continued to deliver the food, and she continued to take it from him…he noticed how her exhaustion would fade slightly when she saw him. She would smile at him and thank him kindly, and he hoped.

So, on the last night before the performance, as he was about to turn around and head back to the delivery car, her voice spoke out to him, "Please come to the performance tomorrow night." Her French was somewhat hard to understand, due to the heavy Japanese accent, not because she spoke it incorrectly, and he found himself unable to say no.

He showed up to her performance, he watched it, and he congratulated her on a job well done afterwards. As he was about to leave, she had reached out and grabbed his hand in her own, "Please, go out to eat with me tonight."

Once again he couldn't refuse, and about thirty minutes later he found himself situated at a restaurant with the aspiring actress. He knew he liked her, and he hoped that she liked him, but the moment of truth came.

The moment when he realized that he loved her.

It was when she ordered a salad…with apples in it.

That was when he knew she was the woman he was going to marry.

-()-

_A/N: Apples in salad is really yummy (so is grapes in salad.) But I know as a child I thought the combination was the oddest thing I ever heard. So that's why I picked this combination of food. Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	66. Unexpectedly Having a Dream

_Unexpectedly Having a Dream_

_A/N: I'm taking another crack at second person POV (also known as the creepy POV.) Why? Because I had no idea what POV I wanted to this in, but I really wanted to write this one-shot. Also, I wanted it to be kinda creepy, and second person totally does that._

-()-

You're used to the nightmares. To the feeling of being trapped, stranded...alone and helpless. You're used to the tears that stream down your face, both in the nightmare and as you lay motionless in your bed. You're used to the shouts that your mind says makes your voice go coarse. And you're used to tugging and tugging at their clothes, begging them to stay...

Nevertheless, they always leave in the end.

You're used to the nightmares. But this time, this night, the nightmares don't come and you don't know how to handle it.

This time you're remembering and the ones that haunted you, the ones that caused your tears and your screams, are making you laugh.

Big, warm hands engulf your own, smiles shine down on you, and voices remind you to have fun but not to wander too far.

The lights are sparkling all around you. The sounds of the whirling machines and other children's laughter surrounds you. You want to ride everything.

You want to spin in the Tea Cups.

You want to look silly in the Mirror House and you want to run in (and then right back out) of the Haunted House.

You want to eat Cotton Candy until you get sick.

And you never want those large, warm hands to let go. But then, instantly, that all comes to an end.

The shinning lights and cacophony of sounds experience an abrupt power outage, and that warmth evaporates. You wake up, in bed, and the inky, blackness of the night hugs you tight.

Even though you had a dream, even though the nightmare didn't come, your cheeks are still soaked with tears. And all of those precious people that held you close just moments before (in your mind...in your memory), they...

They are no longer here, even when they are right by your side.

-()-

_A/N: I'm thinking this could be the 'you' in this could either be Ikuto, Utau, or even Tadase. So, you guys can pick whichever one you like. : ) Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	67. Unexpectedly a Bucket Full of Memories

_Unexpectedly a Bucket Full of Memories_

_A/N: Yua is a filler character from episodes 86 and 87 (I believe.) She was one of the few filler characters that I enjoyed immensely. Basic things that you need to know about her before reading this are: 1. she went to school with Amu (back in Kindergarten days, so sempai here refers to Amu) 2. she was a model, but she really wanted to sing, and finally 3. Chiisu (according to the subs) translates to wassup, or something very similar. It was Yua's catch phrase. And yes, this is another crack pairing...you have been warned._

-()-

Spring cleaning sucked!

Even though her apartment was small (and still cost far too much!) the mere thought of having to bring out a bucket and clean was not one Yua was looking forward to. Then again, her whole life was almost like a cruel joke to her.

She was a one-hit wonder, a child star, and a nobody now.

Yua, the cute and talented model gone singer. She remembered how Hoshina nee Soma Utau had even complimented her on her song...all those years ago. A song that had given her hope, and had whispered to her, _"Go ahead. Leave modeling behind and give singing a try."_ So she had done just that.

She left modeling behind. For a while she had been so happy, she had smiled and laughed and screamed, "Chiisu!" at the top of her lungs. Even if it had hurt her voice. She hadn't cared, because she had been happy...so happy. But then her song, that one song, finished it's run and no other song she wrote or sung could compete. She had been her own worst enemy.

She had lost the ability to sing.

She had lost her contacts in the modeling industry.

She had lost her flair.

And that was how she had found herself in a small apartment, hair tied back, and a bandana tied securely around her head. She was ready for spring cleaning, even though she despised it with all her soul. It was such a useless act. She was about to clean and clean and clean, but she was aware of the fact that all of her cleaning was going to mean nothing, really, in a few days. The dust was just going to slowly build up again. The window was just going to become dull again, even if she was going to make it sparkle today.

She hated being so bitter, but...spring cleaning...

She whipped open the door to the closet; brooms, mops, and a blue bucket all tumbled down on her. They came at her and she felt as if they were teasing her. What a stupid thought it was, but that was how she felt, there was no changing that. Her fingers snatched up the blue bucket, as the mop and broom clattered to the dirty, wooden floor, and they joined a (for now) clean, white rag. Her feet shuffled over to the sink.

She filled the empty bucket with water. She hadn't realized it was going to be so heavy.

_Splish. Splash. Splish._

Water trailed behind her, as her fingers fumbled to hold on.

_Dip. Squeeze. Dip._

The bucket was placed on the floor, and the rag was now soaked in the clear liquid. It was heavy too. She slammed it down and started to clean. Still her mind echoed, "What's the point?"

Really, she wanted to know.

-()-

The hours seemed to pass, but it probably hadn't been that long. The sun was still high in the sky and the sounds of life below were just as loud as they had been before. Her bucket full of water was still filled high, too. She sighed, her mind was set on taking a break, just a small one. She felt her eyes close and her ears started to listen.

She heard the chirping of the birds (she refused to refer to the birds language as singing), the laughter of all types of people passing her building on the sidewalk below, and the honking horns of the poor individuals stuck in traffic. It was chaotic, but it was peaceful.

That serenity was shattered by a sharp knock on her door. A knock! No one was supposed to have found her, she had wanted to disappear from the worried looks of her sempai and Utau. It was too much to take at times. Basically, no one was supposed to knock on her door, because no one was supposed to know that she was here.

Someone banged on the door again. Another sigh slipped from her lips, this one was out of frustration. Just who the hell was it, anyway? _"Probably just an annoying stranger who just moved in and wanted to introduce themselves."_ It was the only conclusion her mind was able to come to.

Yua had been right...for the most part. As she got up and opened the door to her tiny apartment, someone stood just outside the threshold, a gift in hand. The present was an obvious sign of his new arrival into the building, and his 'being polite' by presenting said gift when visiting his neighbor for the first time. Yet, as she took in the semi-long, straight blonde hair and pink eyes, her mind started to scream at her. A personal alarm which shouted, _"You know him! He's a friend of Amu's, remember!"_

The words echoed so loudly in her mind that she stumbled backwards, slipped on the floor, and hit into the blue bucket, which then went soaring upward and landed on her head. Water and all. It was truly embarrassing.

Her world turned black.

-()-

He's name was Tadase. He told her that after he finished laughing and helped her get the troublesome bucket off her head; even though, truthfully, she hadn't needed any help to begin with. That was beside the point though, he offered to help and, for some reason, she couldn't tell him no. Tadase then gave her a hand with the mess, which consisted of soapy water all over the place, and afterwards handed his gift to her.

It wasn't anything special. Just a fruit basket, but that was more than enough. If it had been her, she wouldn't have even remembered to bring a gift at all. That was just how she was. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The conversation ended before it had even begun. They both lapsed into an awkward silence. As it went on, she noted how she could feel his eyes trailing over her, just as she was doing to him. Really, he had turned out to be quite handsome. His features were sharp -pristine- his bangs somewhat fell into his eyes, and his smile was warm. Butterflies were spazzing in her stomach.

Not good.

Tadase's unexpected voice broke her reverie,"Ah, um, I-I'll be going now. It looks like you're in the middle of cleaning. I'll...talk to you later...Yua-san." He bowed and started to back away.

Her hand shot out, just barely catching his, which caused him to stop mid-step. "You remembered my name?" Yua questioned him.

"Yes." His face was partially turned away from her, yet she was still able to make out the bright blush gracing his cheeks. It caused her to giggle. She reached for his hand.

"Will you help me with my spring cleaning?"

This was no good, but...

He turned around, that light blush still there, and replied, "Sure."

Spring cleaning...didn't seem so bad anymore.

-()-

That bucket got filled with many things besides water: laughter, tears, anger, pain, happiness...and as the years passed, as the two separate apartments turned into a house they came to share, that bucket started to overflow.

Hugs, kisses, touches, and soft confessions of love.

-()-

"Chiisu!" Yua greeted her husband the same way she did everyday, with a smile on her face.

He gave her a deadpan look, "You know no one says, 'Chiisu!' anymore, right?"

Yua stuck her tongue out at him, her arms flopped over the top of the couch, since she had turned her attention away from the TV to welcome her husband home.

"Besides, doesn't a wife say, 'Welcome home?' instead of, 'Chiisu?'" A smile was on his face as he took off his shoes in the small foyer.

"Oh, be quiet!" Yua teased back, her eyes shinning with glee. It was part of a ritual they had. A tradition. It was common knowledge to Tadase that when Yua said, "Chiisu!" she was actually saying, "Welcome home." For some inexplicable reason, Tadase teased her about it.

She didn't know why, and really, she didn't care. It was always fun to greet him home.

Tadase's gentle footsteps alerted her to the fact that he was making his way over to her. So, Yua turned herself back around and began to pay attention to the TV in front of her once again. Until, that was, she felt Tadase sit down beside her and was presented with a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll never guess what today is~" Yua let her voice ring out like a song.

"Hmm," Tadase began, "Let me guess."

She gave him a look that said, "_Go right ahead."_

"It's spring cleaning day...?" Yua could tell that he had let the statement drag out into a question, which he already knew the answer to.

As she tucked a strand of her orange, blonde hair (which had fallen from her done up do) behind her ear she bit her lip and nodded her head yes.

"Well then-"

"Let's get to it!" Her hand was balled up and punched through the air. She was just ready to get up and go.

But Tadase took hold of that fisted hand and got close to her face. He placed a small kiss on her lips. "I don't think so. Not in that condition anyway. The doctor said you were on bed rest, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Then he placed his hand onto her bulging stomach for added emphasis.

Yua pouted. "It'll be more fun to watch, I promise." He _grinned_ at her. It was something that she could never resist.

"Fine." Her lips were still childishly pouted and her arms were crossed over her chest, yet she had given in.

Tadase, after he knew that he had won, got up and headed towards the closet. He swung open the door and reached upward for that blue bucket. Yua was watching his every move, and the moment that bucket came into her sight, she couldn't help it...

Those words she had thought years ago came rushing back to the forefront of her brain, begging to be turned into a sentence, "Spring cleaning sucks!"

Really, it does.

-()-

_A/N: Lily has come to realize (and yes, Lily does know that she is talking in the third person right now) that she includes anime babies and kiddies (even in crack pairings) because they are just too cute to resist...it probably has something to do with the fact that Lily is just awful with babies and kids...She is not motherly at all. Oh well! =P_

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	68. Unexpectedly Nothing Like Them

_Unexpectedly Nothing Like Them_

-()-

I giggled at the daughter that I barely got to know. I knew I shouldn't have, but her determined face...She didn't want to do it, but here she was, introducing us to her boyfriend.

He was a strapping young man indeed. Messy, light brown hair and happy-go-lucky eyes. His arms were toned, not scrawny, and I saw a few cuts and bruises on his legs and knees (even a grass stain or two.) It appeared as if this daughter of mine had dragged him here straight after practice (for whatever sport it was he played.)

The young man stuck out his dirtied hand, rough and calloused, "Nice ta meet cha, the name's Kuukai."

A giggle escaped me again. One of my hands went to go shake his, while the other shot to my mouth; it was trying to hide the sound. Nevertheless, this time my daughter couldn't keep silent, "What are you giggling about anyway...mother?" She always resisted until the very end, to call me that.

"It seems your boyfriend...Kuukai-kun...is nothing like your father." My husband laughed beside me, even his laughter was musical.

Her features shifted from determined to smug satisfaction.

-()-

He told me all about her, when he had finally found me. My son, who was nearly the splitting image of me, had told me about the girl he had fallen in love with. I had to work to get what I could out of him, and it wasn't much, just a name, "Amu," and that she was 'a little bit younger' than he was.

He hadn't told me much of anything about her. I wouldn't have pictured this girl that stood in front of us, my wife and I. Her eyes burned with an inner strength, but her smile was soft...kind. I almost saw Souko in her, but she had a different kind of inner aura working for her.

Never mind the blazing pink hair and piercing, golden, brown eyes. Her outfit was also...louder, darker, with it's gothic lolita flare to it. And then there was that slight tan that showed she was outside a lot.

She wasn't the same but she wasn't tha-

"Ikuto! Don't do that!" Ah, I had missed whatever took place that caused Amu to be upset with Ikuto. I laughed softly, it was rule of thumb to never get a female annoyed with you.

As I laughed, I could feel her eyes on me, they were squinted and went back and forth between Ikuto and me. "And I swear Ikuto, if you ever do what your father did, I'll slap you." She said it quite calmly, coolly...but with the deadly intention that she was going to keep to her word.

I think I heard Ikuto gulp (he had every right to, if he had.)

This young girl certainly wasn't any Souko.

"A-ah, I'm sorry about that. How rude of me...I-it's nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu."

She bowed to me, hands folded, and then straightened herself out. A happy grin on her face. I leaned down so my lips were right beside Souko's ear, and with a smirk on my face, I informed her:

"She's nothing like you at all, Dear."

Souko laughed. Amu and Ikuto both had confusion written across their faces, but let it go with a shrug. It seemed neither one of them really cared.

-()-

_A/N: Amu and Kuukai finally get to meet Souko and Aruto! And yes, both siblings ended up with people that are nothing like their parents. It kinda makes sense to me (since they really didn't get to grow up with them, in a normal way anyway), thus that usual influence over children to marry people that remind them of their parents is absent. But, whatever (I expect my lovely Roomie will rant and rave over this... : p)_

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	69. Unexpectedly a Copy Cat

_Unexpectedly a Copy Cat_

_A/N: Just wanted to say that this was inspired by a comment _Xiao Jie_ made a long time ago in one of her blogs for _Shugo Chara_. Ah, I can't believe I forgot to put this up, thanks goes to _peachzeldagirl_ for that. : )_

-()-

When they were little, ever since Ikuto told Utau not to cry and to have pride, she would copy everything her older brother did. For hours she would repeat the few words he would say, which were usually, "Utau, be quiet." ("Utau, be quiet.")

When he sighed, she sighed. When he frowned, she frowned. And when he crossed his arms over his chest, she would too. It was a habit that all little kids did to their older siblings, but Utau did it for far longer than normal. She had no one else to look up to, no one else to idolize or love, and so she copied him as much as she could for as long as she could.

Until they got separated and could no longer see each other on a regular basis. Then she started becoming her own person with her own habits and sayings. Still, old habits die hard, they say, and no matter how much of an individual she became, a part of Utau was a Copy Cat.

Amu was able to see that quite clearly sometimes.

Whenever Ikuto leaned up against a wall with his arms folded and eyes shut, and Utau was there, she would go, lean against the wall, fold her arms, and shut her eyes too.

Old habits die hard, indeed.

-()-

_A/N: Because every little kid does it to their older sibling(s), especially if said older sibling(s) is/are male (when the younger sibling is female.) Kids can be so cute, but hella annoying sometimes...Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	70. Unexpectedly a Slow Exploration

_Unexpectedly a Slow Exploration_

_A/N:...Innuendo, flirting, and just plain suggestiveness everywhere. You have been warned..._

-()-

I watched as the teens (of varying ages) rushed from the building like it was on fire. They poured out of the gates to the school, the last ring of the bell was still hanging in the air. Air that was ungodly warm for a spring day. The sun was slowly starting its descent downward.

I watched as children I recognized were now no longer children. They were teenagers. Everything had changed. The tiny, little girl, with her long, wavy blonde hair was still short, but her hand was wrapped in the hand of the boy that had once been a girl...or something like that. His name had started with Ni or Na...or had it been Ne? Either way, they were stopped just outside of the gate, the boy was wearing a Basketball uniform.

"You want to come watch me play?"

"Sports suck-"

"That's only because you're bad at them."

"-And Basketball is the worse of them all."

"That's only because you're short. I'll teach how to play afterward."

"I'm short, remember?"

"I'll hold you in my arms, up high, while you take a shot. How about it?"

He had the girl (what had been her name again, Rama?), her face was flushed and her eyes downcast. The boy was a smooth talker. He knew how to talk to girls. Maybe that had to do with the brief period when had to pretend to be one?

Hands still clasped, they headed back to the school.

She still wasn't here yet.

I could wait a bit longer.

The crowd was just as dense as it was before, as the teens gathered just outside the building, making plans. A splash of blonde in a sea of brown and black hair caught my attention: Tadase. He had grown. He was smiling. He was happy, talking with a group of teenaged boys. I didn't recognize any of them.

_I wondered if they had all drifted apart..._

_Crash!_ A teenaged girl with light brown hair barreled right into me at that moment. She hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going, obviously. "AH!"

She was up already, standing straight and pointing at me. "I don't believe it! You're back! Oh~If I wasn't running late for my meeting with Kairi-ku...Ah! Amu-chi is going to flip!" The girl...what was here name? She had been nice, but annoying...Yaya...maybe...was shouting out for the whole school to hear. After that, looks and whispers were following me.

I bit my tongue.

I got up from the ground...she was already gone.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and leaned back against the wall that surrounded the gated school. She may have been an annoyance, but she told me something important. She had called Amu, Amu-chi. They were still close.

_Their bonds still existed. Maybe they were closer than they had been before..._

More and more students had left by then, laughing as they walked away with their groups of friends.

Amu was still missing.

I was beginning to get impatient.

I was beginning to get wo-

There she was.

She stood before me. Her bottom lip was gently being bitten, a habit she had when she was nervous, it hadn't changed.

Everything else had.

Her eyes weren't wide and innocent anymore. They were still a wonderful, golden brown though. And her hair was longer, down to her waist, it twisted and twirled in the wind. Still bright, pink. Those lips of hers, which were now slightly abused because of her nervous habit, were full and inviting.

I took a step closer. She did too.

Her legs were long and curvy, her skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat caused by the heat, and-

"That milk finally worked, did it?" My lips pulled up in a smirk.

She smirked back, that same anger and determination blazing in her eyes, yet she didn't freak. Instead, she moved closer, her lips nearly touching mine. Then she calmly replied back, "Yeah. Why? Like what you see?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad." She turned and started to walk away.

Her hips were swaying back and forth. "Like that, too?" She stopped in mid-step, her head turned to the side, her eyes were watching me from her peripheral vision. God! She was being such a tease, and she knew it.

Her lips were turned up into a Chesire grin. I hadn't seen it, but I had known it was there. "Was it bad?" I asked her, inching closer.

She gave a sound of indignation. "It hurt like Hell." I was right behind her, my arms slipped around her waist.

The sky had turned multiple pastel shades, the sun was sinking faster now. "And don't even think about apologizing." Her tone was rough. She meant every word. "You're warm."

"And your sweaty."

In the past she would have gotten angry, but now she just suggested, "Maybe I should take off my jacket then?"

That sounded like a good idea.

"Can you help me?" She was really being a tease! My hands obeyed nonetheless, deliberately taking forever to undo each button. Amu didn't seem to mind. So I took longer. My nose burrowed into her hair, pushed aside strands, and finally I reached her bare neck. Those impatient lips of mine started to brush against her flesh.

She shivered, but didn't stop me. "You were an ass, you know..." Her breath caught as I sucked slightly on the sensitive skin. My fingers nearly done unbuttoning her jacket. "Leaving me like that."

My fingers undid her last button. We both let the jacket fall to the ground forgotten. I tightened my hold on her, and brought her body closer to mine. "I gave you a valid excuse. I was looking for my father." I whispered the words against the back of her neck.

The sky was a mix of orange and gold. The sun was disappearing behind trees and distant hills.

"Did you find him?" Her voice was soft. It reminded me of the little, naive girl she had once been.

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him one day?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then." I spun her around.

Our eyes were nearly level. She had gotten so tall. I didn't even need to lean down far to kiss her. I watched as her eyelids began to close. She was expectant. When our lips finally touched, a spark ran through me. It was a gentle, almost sensual kiss. A slow exploration.

This wasn't her first kiss. I was okay with that. We finally parted, arms, which had moved without our knowing, stayed tangled around our bodies. I shut my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. "Not a virgin when it comes to kissing, huh?"

"Nope. Neither are you though."

"You're right, and I'm glad that your not. As much as I wanted to steal your first kiss, it's nice to know you were able to move on a little. Actually, I wasn't expecting you to be waiting for me."

Here she 'pfft-ed', "Yes, you were. I hate liars."

Both our eyes widened a little, a flashback was playing in both our heads. The sun's rays were faint in the sky as the street lights started to flicker to life.

"I was waiting-"

"I was expecting-"

"Just a little."

We weren't liars anymore. There was no reason to lie. "So," Amu began hesitantly, and I was reminded of years past once again, "What you said back then...you meant it, right."

"Of course I did." My arms were settled around her waist again, my forehead was still resting against her own, and my eyes were focused on her shinning ones. She looked sorta teary, my nerves were fried. It was nearly overwhelming.

I kissed her again. Coaxing, urgent. She responded back with equal fervor. Hands began to tangle in my hair. My arms started to slip lower. Creeping, nearly touching...

I pulled back from her eager lips. She let out a small whine of protest, with her half shaded eyes. The darkness had engulfed the sky, her features were only discernible due to the strong moonlight and the flickering streetlight above us. She tugged on my hair slightly, desperate to bring me close to her again.

I submitted, for a bit, but I didn't bring my lips to hers again. Instead, I brushed them against her cheeks, which had at some point, became soaked with silent tears. Those watery eyes hadn't been my imagination. I kissed those tears away. I kissed her chin, her eyelids, even the tip of her dimple nose. But, I didn't go back to her lips. Not yet.

"Are you here to stay now?" Her voice was uncertain and wispy due to the overwhelming sensations I had just sent to her mind.

"I am."

"Your not going anywhere. You're done exploring." She clung to me, I think her cheeks were blushing. I wasn't sure though, the lightening was too wacky.

"I told you, I wasn't exploring. I was looking for my father. And...I'm not quite done yet."

She pushed me away a little here, her face was in an obvious frown. "You just said you weren't going anywhere, you jerk."

"Who said I had to go anywhere for this exploration of mine?" Her frown deepened, she was confused. "My exploration can start right here." I brought my lips to her neck. I'm sure her features turned to shock, even if I didn't have the chance to see them.

"I-Ikuto...not here..." She had struggled to get those few words out. I continued sucking and nipping at her neck. "I-Ikuto..." I knew she was right though.

"Okay then," I pulled away from her slightly, though I still held her close in my arms, "Where to?"

"A hotel."

One of my eyebrows lifted. "I thought I was supposed to be the perverted one?"

She giggled. "I guess you rubbed off on me. And, you know, I kinda wish you were still able to Chara-nari..."

I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this, still, I asked, "Why?"

"I wish I could play with those cat ears and tail now."

I smirked. "Kinky." Then took her hand in mine and started to lead her away into the blackness of the night. She followed and was soon by my side. Her hand wrapped securely around mine.

Amu's jacket was left forgotten on the ground.

We had some exploring to do.

-()-

_A/N:...So, how did this one come about? Through my frustrations at the _Shugo Chara_ fandom. More and more fanbrats keep popping up...They make a million threads on Ikuto leaving (they are highly impatient as well) and others rub the epic Amuto moment of epic-ness into the faces of Tadamu shippers. They are claiming that Amuto is now official (it's close to being official, but not yet.) Still, that's just not cool, especially since the series isn't even over yet... So, this one-shot was born. It was created to show fans that just because Ikuto is leaving doesn't mean that an Amuto ending can't still happen. It's one of the many reasons why authors have the ability to use a time-skip. Then we can get scenes like the one above..._

_...Okay, so maybe not (totally not appropriate for a manga anthology like _Nakayoshi_, but us fans can wish...) Sorry about the ranting, I just had to get that off my chest, it was bugging me for a while now. Oh! I also blame parts of this fanfic on _Gackt's_ new song _Koakuma Heaven_...and _Oblivious~Kao ni Nai Tenshi~_...though _Koakuma Heaven _is the naughty one...definitely._

_Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	71. Unexpectedly Having a Place at the Table

_Unexpectedly Having a Place at the Table_

_A/N: Gah! I swear...I can't do accents... OTZ This is my fail attempt at writing Nana. I think I overkilled the y'all... She was an awesome Chara, always staying by Lulu's side no matter what and trying her best to make Lulu 'see the light,' so to speak. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless._

-()-

Back there in France, I was the only one of my kind, ya know.

I didn't have any friends, 'cause Lulu didn't have any friends. Y'all are my first. Without question ya took me in, like a wounded bird, and ya listened (even the annoyin' kingly one.)

We, Lulu and me, were the enemy, but y'all just took me in. Comforted me, and ate that there yummy snack with me. We shared it.

I didn't get to know y'all that well, but there's no thing I do know.

Y'all left me a place at the table.

-()-

_A/N: That's it. Short, sweet, and to the point. No matter where Nana goes, if she were to ever come back to Japan, she would have a place at the Chara table. : ) Take care and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	72. Unexpectedly Lights, Camera, Laughter

_Unexpectedly Lights, Camera, and Laughter_

_A/N: Lulu's mother is up there with the great mother's in this series (Midori and Souko). In last week's episode...gosh, I was so touched by it. She really is an awesome mother, and Lulu's very lucky to have her. That's why I write this one-shot for her...though, like her husband, I don't remember what her name is (or if she even has one...) Either way, I hope you like it, take care, and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-()-

She used to come home to the sight of her daughter's bright smile and the sound of her laughter resonating through their home. It always made her heart soar. Acting was her passion, but her family was what she loved the most.

She was a no body then. An actress who's name was practically unknown to the world. It sometimes seemed fruitless, meaningless…repetitive. As if her life was stuck on re-runs and she couldn't get a contract for a new season.

But looking back at those times, her child's laughter…her child's happiness was constantly by her side.

Once she signed on to be the leading role in a famous movie, the late nights at the studio came, and her daughter's laughter faded away. Her Little Lulu would wait and wait and wait, only to fall asleep on the couch, exhausted. She would then be picked up by her father and placed into bed. For a while, the only thing she saw of her daughter was a sleeping face, and all she heard from her was the sigh of content she would heave as she was tucked in.

Tucking in had been the only duty as a mother she seemed to have in those days. Her passion was being fulfilled, but her family was falling apart.

She hadn't liked it.

And then, once the lights on the set were turned off, and the cameras as she held her award turned away to focus on another winner, she heard a sound that was almost foreign to her now. Laughter. The sound of people laughing. A quick flip through the TV channels was all it took for her to find a small clip of a Japanese variety show. The sight made her recall all the laughter that was on those variety shows in her homeland.

A sudden desire rose up in her. She wanted to hear laughter again, and her daughter needed to laugh. She wouldn't fail her again.

-()-

At first there was no difference. She surrounded herself with laughter, but it wasn't the same. It could only make her happy for snippets of time. The sound she so really wanted to hear wasn't forthcoming.

Her daughter stayed refined.

Her daughter stayed stubborn and grumpy.

Until Christmas came and a Miss Hinamori Amu visited. That young girl made her Little Lulu smile again. Her ears almost didn't believe it. But whenever Hinamori Amu stopped by, her daughter would start to resemble the child she remembered.

There were ups and downs, ins and outs, but by the time she was on the plane headed back to France, her daughter was by her side. A smile was on her face. Then, her Little Lulu laughed, the clip on the mini TV was of her last appearance (for a while anyway) on her favorite variety show. Her daughter laughed, with no Hinamori Amu by her side.

She made her Lulu laugh, and she would continue to do so.

She was ready for the Lights, Camera, Action! because her family was by her side, with smiles and laughter.


	73. Unexpectedly Oniichan

_Unexpectedly Onii-chan_

_A/N: Just want to say that I make up Aruto's birthday in this, I really don't know when it is. Oh, and (for the sake of the one-shot) I'm making it so that Hikaru was about 5 or so when the whole Easter incident occurred. You'll understand what I mean once you start reading. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

He didn't know how he came about babysitting the little kid. Hikaru. But his father had told him he would, it had something to do with, "Every little boy needs an older boy to look up to."

It made him wonder sometimes, about his father. How many years had passed since his father had fixed the near in shambles relationship he had with Ikuto's father (who, like Ikuto, had a birthday in December, and was thus a year younger than his father)? And how many years had it been since Ikuto and himself fixed their _almost_ near in shambles relationship? Okay, so it's only been about a year, but...Really?

Even though Ikuto left right when he, Tadase, had decided that their grudge was in the past and should be forgotten, the cat boy had kept in contact with his odd text messages (what did _he_ care what the older boy had eaten for breakfast?) And even if those text messages (which only he had gotten, for some weird reason (a reason, he was fairly certain, that had seemed noble in Ikuto's mind) that Amu never had the courtesy of getting, and which Tadase never planned to tell her about) had made it so they were able to keep in touch. And _did _make it so that they had some kind of brotherly connection or bond; it had taken years for them to patch everything up. So, that was why Tadase, for some inexplicable reason, didn't understand why his father wanted another bond like that to exist.

Hadn't his father learned by now that such relationships only seemed to end in disaster, okay, near disaster (when it was involved with the Hotori family, anyway)? Still, his father had talked in a stern voice, a voice Tadase could distantly remember from when he had been very young and his father had told him to _not_ run away from his responsibility (the lock), which he had done, and which also meant that he had no choice in the matter. He would have to be this little kid's 'older brother.'

And, even though he knew he shouldn't hold a grudge for what happened years ago (4, to be exact), some part of him still held on strong to that resentment. It had been Hikaru's fault that Easter had used the Tsukiyomi family (had torn it asunder) after all, and Tadase was known to hold a grudge for far less than that. Still, he had grown and matured and so, with some hidden strength (which he was fairly certain was his conscious that-just so happened-to sound like Amu) he pushed such awful emotions away. He tried to bury them.

With a deep breath, and a light sigh, Tadase knocked on the door. Hoshina Souko quickly opened it and smiled. He smiled back, it was a force he couldn't resist, since some part of him still remembered her soft voice and kind words (which, sadly, his own mother lacked.) He noticed how healthier she appeared. Her hair was shinning, not as dull and lifeless as it had been after the whole Easter incident (you know, the one when her husband left and everything kinda went to shit), and her eyes were so full of life. She was ecstatic at the prospect of living.

Tadase supposed that finding out your husband, whom you loved dearly, was still alive and getting back your family, that you thought was viciously ripped away from you, had something to do with Souko's happiness. He was happy for her. Really, he was.

"Hikaru-chan, Tadase-kun is here. Come out and meet him." Souko's voice was soft, but Tadase also noted that it was rather powerful in it's own way. It kinda had that guilt trip tone to it, like his father's, only it sounded much nicer...or maybe, she was just better at hiding it than his father was. Tadase suspected that that was the case.

As he heard the pitter patter of feet rushing down the stairs, he wondered if it was necessary to _meet_ Hikaru, since they had already (technically) met. But, then he supposed that the boy might be completely different from how he had once been. He was about to find out.

The little boy of nine or so rushed down the stairs. His face held a huge grin upon it and, for a second, Tadase was quite confused. Who the hell was this kid? It wasn't the solemn faced boy he remembered, who was somewhat bitter and more like an adult than a child. The little boy came up to him, still smiling, and bowed deeply. Polite and good natured. What a complete 360.

It was at moments like these when Tadase would remind himself just how amazing Amu was, since this was partially her doing, and he would feel that small (tiny, itty-bitty) sting in his chest. But right then, like he always did, he let it pass and tried to forget it.

Hikaru introduced himself, impeccable manners and all, then scurried off to play. Tadase nodded his head at Souko as he passed, and followed the boy up to his room. He was positive the moment that door closed and he was alone with Hikaru...the young boy was going to turn into an absolute terror.

That never came.

The day passed pleasantly and once or twice a week Tadase found himself spending time with little Hikaru. Exploring with him, listening to him babble on and on about nothing, or showing and teaching him about the world. It was a time he had grown to enjoy and appreciate. He would have to thank his father, though he really, really, really didn't want to. It was a sense of pride that he _knew_ he got from Ikuto somewhere along the line. Stupid 'older brothers.'

So, as he was leaving one day, prepared to go home and tell his father that he was indeed grateful for the 'advice.' Hikaru's childish voice rung out, "See you later, Onii-chan!"

Never before had he been called that.

It caused a warm, fuzzy feeling to burst within him (oh so very different from the feeling that he used to get when around Amu...Oh, who was he kidding, he still got those feelings around her. How pathetic...) No, it was a far different feeling.

And, for a moment, he wondered how Ikuto had ever put up with him and that juvenile grudge.

Really, Ikuto must have been some kind of saint.

-()-

_A/N: Ah, so it seems Tadase has reached the rebellious teenage years...or he just became snarky, which, I mean, he has every reason to be. The kids been through a lot. Or, I, the author, have just been reading too many _HP_ fanfics, which are extremely snarky (by the way.) I bet though, that inside Tadase's head, he is extremely sarcastic (every Prince-type is, you all know it)! XD_

_Anyway, this will be my last update for _Unexpected _**this week**__. I have to go get ready for _HBP_ now! W00t! The movie is _finally_ coming out! Then I'm heading off to my friend's house for two days, and _then_ we are heading to _Otakon_. So, if anyone is going, look out for an Amu cosplayer with an Ikuto sign! Yes, I want to find an Ikuto cosplayer at _Otakon_ (and, for once, I want it to be a boy...Bishi's are always cosplayed by girls... T.T)_

_Wrapping this up, please tell me what you think of this in a review and take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	74. Unexpectedly Blasting Off Again

_Unexpectedly Blasting Off Again_

_A/N: Blame this one on _Otakon_ and it's _Pokemon _screening..._

-()-

They were taking a break...

At least, that's what they told themselves.

They were _not_ stuck in this room with a TV that taunted them.

They were _not _being punished for having failed (yet again.)

And they were _not_ failures wallowing in their own self pity.

Really, they weren't.

Though, the part about the TV was true. It was laughing at them, every time they heard a near silent _click_, which signaled the changing of a channel. It showed them evil masterminds who were able to kill without a second thought.

_They got teary eyed whenever something precious to them got hurt...Well, one of them did anyway..._

It showed them mean bastards who would go to any length to reach their goals; morals be damned and lines be drawn.

_They had actually _helped _their enemy (and possibly the world, though that was only once or twice) numerous amounts of times...and they would always be happy about it, but thinking back on it always made them feel sick._

It showed witty monologues and speeches, filled with hatred and spite, all directed towards the _hero(s) _and the _savior(s)_.

_They had corny speeches (on level with _Sailor Moon_) and could recall a few times when they had given _their enemies_ advice. Facepalm._

So yes, the TV was pointing it's (figuratively speaking) finger at them and having a ball at their expense. Every damn channel! Wasn't there one, _just one_, channel that showed evil, bastardly, and witty bad guys failing epically?

Perhaps they were just asking for far too much...

But then, with a small, little _click_ a show came on and granted their wishes. It was called _Shugo Chara_, and the bad guys here were just made of fail. It caused _them_ to laugh at _those bad guys_ expense for a change.

It showed three bumbling fools who didn't even have names.

_They were rightfully called Jessie, James, and Meowth-thank you very much._

It showed one of the three idiots (the female, which pissed Jessie off) gaining a crush on one of the (obvious) good guys.

_They did _not_ have any romantic relationships with 10 year olds (AKA children) (and they were _not_ friends with the little twerps either...Really, they weren't.) Even if they _were_ friends, they weren't dumb enough to let it show so obviously as the bimbo, fangirl on the television screen._

It showed three 'baddies' who hid beyond bushes or stayed comfy and fine within the confines of a van.

_At least _they_ risked their necks to meet with their enemies face to face (and they put in a lot of time and effort to make those awesome disguises too!)_

And, it showed the three scurry away unnoticed or zoom away in that van of theirs.

_They, the Great and Wonderful Team Rocket, always disappeared with a bang and had a catch phrase to boot!_

At last, the TV decided to stop mocking them. And finally, they felt the impatience of their punishment. They were ready to give another go at capturing that Pikachu, even if it ended with shouting, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" At least this time they could utter it with pride.

Because, though they were fail (epic fail if one really wanted to be specific), at least they weren't _made of_ fail like three certain imbeciles on the TV. And, really, that made all the difference.

-()-

_A/N: Truthfully speaking, the one-shot I originally had planned for the three, stupid, anime-only scientists of _Shugo Chara_ was completely different and was going to be centered around the female scientist's crush on Ikuto. _

_But then I went to _Otakon_, where they had a _Pokemon _screening. They didn't say what _Pokemon_ they were going to be playing, just _Pokemon_. So, my friends and I went (longing for old-school _Pokemon_, but knowing that we were going to get the new crap (sorry to any fans out there who _like_ the new crap...the child in me just can't like it.) And we were right. It was the new stuff. _

_Luckily though the two episodes that my friends and I were able to watch before leaving had many, many old-school references (so we were okay with them...though we still would have liked the old-school stuff better) and I remembered how much I loved this series! Gosh, Team Rocket was so much epic fail that they were made of win, and really (as much as I do love and support Ash/Misty (dude, they were meant to be together!) Ash and Gary... ; P) I'll just leave it at that. Anyway, I'll wrap this up by saying that the baddies in _Shugo Chara_ can never, _ever_ be as awesome as the original Team Rocket (Jesse, James, and Meowth)...the 'new' Team Rocket doesn't count...I don't even care to know about them! =P_

_So, this is a tribute to Team Rocket (and James, who was one of my first anime crushes along with Tuxedo Mask!) and a diss of the _Shugo Chara _would-be bad guys. Take care everyone and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	75. Unexpectedly Unwanted

_Unexpectedly Unwanted_

_A/N: This is my last update until Wed. I'm going on a short vacation to New Hampshire (my great uncle has a cabin there), so yeah, no internet. I'm coming back on Wed., then Thursday my friend is coming to my house for ConnectiCon, and on Friday I'm heading off to con for the weekend. Expect way more updates in August since I'll be done with cons, vacations, and etc. Oh, and hopefully (by then) be newly revived obssession with KuroFai will be over with...maybe..._

_Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-()-

The jealousy that crawled under his skin, and squeezed him like deadly vines. It was unwanted. That feeling, that desire, to have that carefree attitude. To have that strength. To have that ability. To have that smirk. To have that hair. To have that beautiful image of a family.

He was jealous of Tsukiyomi Aruto. It was unwanted.

The longing that bubbled up inside of him, that seemed to pump through his veins rather than the necessary blood that kept human beings alive. It was unwanted. She would glance his way, whenever she would visit her father at the office, and she would smile. Her eyes would close completely as her smile consumed her face. A smiling face -pure and simple- there was no grimace, no concealed smirk. It was so smiliar to his late wife's...Her small hands, her soft voice, her unusual blond hair.

_She was his._

He liked to think that way, but Hoshina (nee Tsukiyomi) Souko was Tsukiyomi Aruto's. It was unwanted. They're fairytail didn't last though, Tsukiyomi Aruto vanished. His throat had tightened. He had to hold back the laughter. He had to hold back the euphoria, he had to savor it. That control...it was unwanted. But it was necessary.

Then Tsukiyomi Aruto had died. Hoshina Souko had cried and cried, latched onto her children. Her love for them, and how he hated it, and how he hated her...it was unwanted.

Her eyes had dulled and didn't show any signs of life, until that cursed violin was found. It was unwanted...the way her eyes had shimmered with tears (_tears of happiness._)

Unwanted: how Ikuto was choosen as the heir to Easter, when all the little brat wanted to do was play the violin.

Unwanted: that all his hard work, all his planning and scheming -all of his childish actions- were in vain.

_They all wanted Ikuto._

_They all wanted Aruto._

It was unwanted, his anger (his frustration) that they all wanted people who were good at running away.

That a mother loved her children, even when they despied her very being.

That no one could see all the effort he put forth.

That everyone shed tears for _those who didn't deserve it_.

That, even after all the years that had passed, _she_ couldn't replace _her_.

Everything came crumbling down. It was all so unwanted.

And it was unwanted that, when he finally had something that he wanted, something he needed, something he desired beyond all else...He couldn't even see it, because his eyes were blinded by all the things he saw but didn't want.

It wasn't until her wrapped his arms around the body of his small (but tainted) grandchild that he realized: Wanting so much made you want nothing at all.

_He had been an ignorant fool._

-()-

_A/N: Calling the Director an ignorant fool seems too nice, but...even though he hasn't redeemed himself completely in my eyes, he has in Amu's, so...I can forgive the guy for the mistake that he made with Hikaru (since it seems that he really does love and care for his grandson), but I can't forgive him for how he treated Ikuto, Utau, Souko, and Aruto. _

_An adult shouldn't act like a child (this is one of those times when I question if certain people should even have children...) He let jealousy consume him and made the life of _innocent people_ around him miserable, simply because he was miserable. How child-like. He, along with Tadase's mother, needs to be slapped._

_Moving along, take care everyone!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	76. Unexpectedly brb

_Unexpectedly brb_

_A/N: Oh, the cheese just oozes from this one-shot! XD And, though I suspect everyone reading this knows, _brb_ stands for _be right back_, in internet talk. Also, the 3 minute rule was something brought up in chapter 42 of _Shugo Chara_, so if you don't know what it is, just read that chapter and you'll know (or just look it up! ;) )_

-()-

It came out of the blue one day. The small vibrations of her phone letting Amu know that she got a message.

The picture of a clear blue sky, filled with white clouds. She didn't know the purpose for it. But she knew who sent it: Ikuto.

He had been gone for about a month or so.

He didn't send any text, just the image of the sky.

Not wanting to break the 3 minute rule, and finding the sky to be nice anyway, Amu snapped a picture of it and sent it back.

That was how it started: their small conversations through text images.

They weren't everyday, sometimes she would go for weeks not getting anything from him.

And they were always, always so very short.

But…

_The sky is gray today, for him._ That meant he was unhappy. That he was sad.

_A snap shot of fish (whether for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.)_ That meant he was going to eat Taiyaki. "_I remember you."_

_A tea-cup (sometimes full, though most of the time empty.) _His way of saying, _"I miss you."_

_The haunting audio clip of a violin piece he had composed._ At first she was anxious to listen when he sent her those. Afraid, because they were so complex, each piece causing an unknown emotion to rise within her. But, after a while, she had come to look forward to them the most.

Why? His way of reminding her: _I love you, and one day, you will love me too._

It was a language that she slowly began to understand. A language that only they shared. That only they knew.

It was special.

And it made the wait less painful. It showed her snippets of his life. A picture of his father playing the violin; _he found him_. A broken string on his violin; _he was frustrated_.

And she had a feeling it made the wait less painful for him as well. When she let him know small tid-bits about her life; _I'm fine_. An 'A' on a paper; _look! I'm doing my best._ A photo of an empty case, no eggs within; _I'm not a child anymore!_

Days passed, weeks flowed into months, and years ended before they even began. So, before she even realized it, she received it, the message. A photo of an abandoned lot.

A place she hadn't been to in so long. Nearly forgotten, but impossible to forget. A place where a Merry-Go-Round and a Haunted House and a set of spinning Tea Cups used to stand; the old torn down amusement park.

This…_This_ was the message she was waiting for. Waiting for so long. _I'm home._

And she ran, because there was no picture. No photo, no way, besides face to face words, to express: _Welcome home._

So she rushed and pushed her legs –made them burn from pain- in order to reach him in time. Even though she knew it was simply not possible to reach that spot (_and him_) in 3 minutes…She tried with all her might.

She pumped her legs and pushed her lung capacity to the limit. Her face was flushed and her hair an absolute mess, destroyed by the wind and the reckless way she ran.

Those 3 minutes had passed. But he was still standing there, just looking up at the sky. His hands were in his jacket pocket (_that same jacket he had worn when he had left_), his hair seemed just a little longer (_not much different_), and that same violin case (_that pure, white case_) was still strapped to his back.

"W-welcome home." The shout she had intended came out as a weak greeting instead. Timid. Fragile (_like a dream_). Her eyes were unprepared to catch his, to watch him turn around and see a face slightly older than she remembered. So, she examined the little, white puffs of air that got released into the sky each and every time she spoke (or even breathed.) And that was how she found him right in front of her.

His eyes were softer than she remembered (_perhaps he was just as frightened?_) Her own eyes followed all his small movements; the shift of his arms (_encasing her; a hug_), the quick, untraceable dance of his eyes as he glanced over her body (_checking her out_), and the stirring of his lips, "I'm home," before he kissed her.

On the lips.

She kissed back. _Soft. Gentle. Quick._

"I love you." His words stirred within her.

No blushing. No hiding. No pretending. "I love you, too."

He smirked and gave a quick laugh, "Seems I won that bet then, huh?"

Tears leek from Amu's eyes; tears she hadn't even realized were within her, ready to fall. But, _he was real_. In all those years they sent pictures back and forth to each other through the phone (pictures and songs) never, _never_, had he sent her a picture of himself. Never, _never_, had she sent a picture of herself to him.

He held her close and she knew he was thinking it too, that nothing, _nothing_, could beat the sight of the one you loved in the flesh and blood.

Nothing could beat holding them in your arms and hearing their heart beating.

Fast (_so fast_).

And no words were needed because they created a silent language all there own.

Years ago.

-()-

_A/N: Yes, like I said in the above A/N, the cheese and fluff are just everywhere in this one-shot. I blame the manga itself (I mean, come on! Chapter 43 was filled with fluff!) and _Pandora Radio _playing 90s pop music while I was writing this. Oh, 90s pop how I miss thee!_

_Anyway, the fic itself…I've read some people's ideas on something like this; Amu and Ikuto keeping in contact through text messages or what have you. Thus, this fic was created by the people who wrote such things (since they were my inspiration for this fic.) Let me know what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	77. Unexpectedly Ichidachi

_Unexpectedly Ichidachi (Best Friends)_

_A/N: _Ichidachi_ is Japanese slang for _No. 1 friend_, or _best friend_. The actual term is ichiban no tomodachi (いちばんのともだち) (一番の友だち), but the Japanese (especially teenagers) love abbreviating and shortening _everything_! =P Enjoy!_

-()-

Neither parent was sure how it happened.

It wasn't planned.

It wasn't expected.

They knew their little Yaya was going to make friends (she was an adorable, sweet child, who loved animals; how could she not?) But the _friend_ their daughter brought home…

She, their Yaya, was fragile with her pig-tails and smiles. She was spoiled (they admit) and was absolutely relentless when it came to things she wanted (and a complete nightmare when it came to things she _hated_.)

And, boy, did she **hate** sports.

So, it was a complete and utter surprise when their loveable daughter brought home a rough and tumble boy, who was about two years older, and declared him as her, "Bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

…In not so _perfect_ English as that.

Then, he dragged her out to play in the dirt. Yaya. Never. Played. In. The. Dirt. But that boy, that Kuukai, managed it. Even when she pouted and whined and complained he just nodded and smiled. Then he agreed to play tea with Yaya and her dolls.

He was patient and would kiss her cuts to 'make them all better,' as every small child was taught.

He would listen to her rants (though then it had been more like babble), never saying a word, and slowly they began to understand.

Until, one day, they finally understood why this boy was their daughter's _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world. And they encouraged it; that big brother that they had always wanted for her, but had (quite obviously) been unable to provide.

Even when he was in middle school (and was supposed to be at his brattiest (as all children are in their junior high school years) and she was still stuck in elementary, he would come over and play. He would still be patient as she rambled off her more _dire_ situations, he would still find ways to tease her and make her slightly upset, and he still found ways to crack a joke and make her laugh.

It was a powerful bond.

As the years passed by, as the distance between them (physically speaking) continued to grow and grow, and as their _true lives_ began to take shape…they saw less of each other. It was bound to happen. They knew that.

Yet, whenever Yaya gave him a call he would still find time (and a way) to make it over.

Because that was simply what best friends did. And, as Yaya's parents knew with all certainty…

Kuukai was Yaya's best friend.

-()-

_A/N: Kuukai may not be Yaya's love interest (and vice versa), but they are best friends. Old, childhood friends. A fact that I think is highly _under_appreciated in _Shugo Chara _fanfiction. Anyway, tell me what you think of it and take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	78. Unexpectedly Integrated

_Unexpectedly Integrated_

_A/N: Yay for Nikaidou! And basements were (and sometimes still are) the most frightening places in a house (with the exception of the attic, which could easily rival the spot!)_

-()-

He did this every night, after tucking his son (and wife) into bed. He would sneak down into the basement and work on things that he once called 'pieces of junk' (_garbage_).

Nikaidou would allow himself to remember, all the while (unintentionally) though he certainly didn't mind, forgetting. It was a magic that only his old, half made robots seemed to conjure up. For him, at least, Yukari tried to understand it at times (such as she tried to understand his change of heart toward children) but she simply wasn't a person who liked to analyze.

She was straightforward and simple.

So, here he was, just like the night before, in the basement working on one of his more _ancient_ robots, with only a small, flickering light overhead. Each movement kept as quiet as possible, so as not to awaken the two other occupants of the house. And yet, it seemed as if he was unsuccessful.

The sound of shuffling feet came from within that darkness surrounding him. Shuffling feet of a tired child who really should have been sound asleep within the confines of his tucked sheets and bed. Yet, into the shaky light came a pair of footy pajamas, a dragged (and somewhat beaten) looking bear, a tired yawn, messy, red colored hair, and hazy, golden, brown eyes (his own eyes.)

Here was his son. Standing before him, completely unfazed by the black abyss known as the basement that every child was supposed to be deathly afraid of (even some adults, if Nikaidou truly wanted to be honest with himself.) Apparently, his son was not 'every child' for, he was not frightened in the least, albeit somewhat dazed from a disturbed sleep.

Placing the broken robot, which he had just been about to look at, back onto the dusty, wooden table, Nikaidou bent down and picked up his son who seemed ready to fall over in exhaustion. He watched as his son's golden, brown eyes blinked, and how each blink slowly became longer until it looked more like his eyelids were drooping.

"Hey there, didn't I put you into bed already? What are you doing down here?" Nikaidou saw it to be a valid question. His son had been in dreamland not more than half an hour ago, and yet, here he was now, on the bridge of unconsciousness within his father's arms.

Nikaidou sighed when all he got in response was a yawn. A very loud (for a child) and heavy yawn. "Okay then," he resolved, "it's time to put you back into bed."

His son's reaction was of a vicious refusal; of an extreme shaking of the head. Of _course_, what child liked being told to go back to bed? At least in that aspect his son was not unusual. And so, now the child in his arms was wide awake (a feat that only children seemed able to manage, _small_ children that was.) His son's tiny, pudgy fingers were latched on tightly to his clothing and his son's eyes were trained on something that was behind his line of vision.

A quick glance told Nikaidou that his son's fascination seemed to lie within the unusable robot on the table. "Do you like that object over there?" He questioned his son, voice gentle and kind, almost nurturing (one could say.) It was a tone that he once had to practice, had to _force out_, nearly every day, and yet, over the years (after days, weeks, months of regular use) slipped into his normal, _natural_, tone of voice.

A quick, my-attention-is-too-focused-on-something-else, nod later found Nikaidou shifting his son within his arms and picking up the wrecked robot in one hand. The soft _thud_ of his son's once beloved teddy bear reached his ears as his eyes took in the sight of his son's outstretched arms, desperate to hold the dull object within his grasp.

Nikaidou easily found himself amused, and yet pained and ecstatic all at the same time. He was also somewhat pleased. The way his son seemed to now long for the robot, a shine in his once bored eyes that Nikaidou remembered far too vividly. Still…"Now, this isn't a toy, so no throwing it across the room when you get it. And it's not a _chew_ toy either, so no putting it in your mouth." He used his, as one of his ex-students would put it (*cough*cough*Yaya*cough*cough*) sexy voice, or as his son would put it his rarely-used-stern-voice (Yukari was usually the strict one.) His son simply nodded vigorously in his I-know-I-know-give-it-to-me-now sort of way that every child executed at least once in their life, and Nikaidou found himself handing the busted object over.

And as his son clutched that old robot in his hands, tight, Nikaidou could practically feel the glow coming from the boy he held in his arms. The birth of an egg within his heart. A warmth that Nikaidou embraced but also found to be slightly dangerous. Meant to be cared for, but not pushed. For, how many times had a parent forced upon their child a faded, lost dream of their own? Yet, his child seemed to have _chosen_ this dream all on his own.

As if it was integrated into his very being.

And as Nikaidou began to bring his son back up to bed (since it _was_ quite late at night), who was now enthralled in a robot that couldn't move, speak, or do anything spectacular; the bear that he, only mere minutes before, used to drag around with him for dear life now lay on the floor. Forever forgotten. As Nikaidou took one step up the stairs at a time, he smiled. A hesitant and feeble smile.

Here was his second chance. Even if his childhood dream had long since died, and his new dream (to teach children the basics of, not only academics, but also social interaction and behavior) grew within his heart just as fiercely, somewhere he felt content settle within his soul. His son's dream, at the moment, was in robotics.

Nikaidou wasn't about to let that dream die so easily.

Not this time.

-()-

_A/N: Yes, yes more _Shugo Chara_ second gen.! XD This time though, the child was actually central to the plot and theme (and I'm just trying to make up some lame excuse for his existence.) As of right now Nikaidou and Yukari's son does not have a name. I may or may not give him one (it depends on if he makes an appearance again.) Though I will say that he is an only child and is rather young here._

_This turned out _slightly _longer than I expected it would, but…whatever! =P I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	79. Unexpectedly an Expert on Cats

_**Unexpectedly an Expert on Cats**_

_A/N: Well…this one turned out _way_ longer than I had planned. Oh well, nothing much I can do about it now. I hope you enjoy!_

-()-

"Uwa! Ah! Oh, oh, I'm so sorry! I bumped right into you, I wasn't even looking where I was going and I caused you to fall over and-Oh my! You're cut! Are you okay?"

Amu wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she was aware of the concerned (as well as highly flustered) voice that asked about her well being. And, as Amu looked down at her 'cut,' she saw that she only had a tiny scratch, which caused her to simply shake off the concern the older girl seemed to have towards the small wound.

Getting up, and brushing herself off (though, truth be told, there really was no reason for her to do so), Amu finally got a good look at the kind sounding girl, to whom she lazily waved a hand at while she said she 'was fine.'

The girl, whom Amu now realized should be thought of as a woman, wasn't anything special. Not in physical appearance anyway. Her hair was a rather boring brown and poker straight, while her eyes were an equally dull color. Yet, the abnormally warm smile on her face and unabashed worry in her eyes, made Amu think that this was a very special woman. It also made Amu feel as if she should provide a better reason for why she had simply been standing in the middle of the sidewalk, completely zoned out.

"Don't worry about it. I've just got a little scratch, that's it. It'll be healed and gone in no time. I'm sorry for zoning out in the middle of sidewalk like that. It was stupid of me." Amu was practically able to _hear_ the exasperation that was dripping off her own words. Really, she had been idiotic in her actions, but she couldn't help it.

Yoru had taken off hours ago, in his search for Ikuto, and Suu had yelled at her to find him and, "Bring him home," as she, then, so nicely put it. Apparently the nights were becoming far too cold for Suu's liking, which meant that Yoru was to be brought to a warm home and not left to wander all night and day.

It wasn't even evening yet. If anything, it was late afternoon. Still, an angry Suu was something Amu had learned long ago not to mess with.

And, with thoughts of Yoru on her mind…

_Thoughts of Ikuto were not far behind._

And that was, no lie, how she came about her current predicament:

A bowing woman, (_"Ah, no, no it was _my _fault for not looking where I was going. But the architecture is so lovely around her. Oh, but still I'm constantly being told…pay attention…_) who's extra modest speech pattern made it hard for Amu to place just _where_ exactly in Japan she was from (though, it was obvious that she was not from around here), and who seemed to babble on and on about nothing (not that the nonsensical words were _annoying_, per se, because they weren't. Her tone of voice was surprisingly calming, even when it was mixed with a panic undertone. Amu was impressed by the obviously natural way in which her voice did that.) As the young woman straightened herself up and brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, Amu noticed the small ring on her finger.

She was married.

This revelation shocked Amu for a second, since the woman didn't look that much older than Ikuto. Perhaps a year or two, three tops. And yet, she was married. She had fallen in love and wanted to share her life with someone.

Amu couldn't think that far ahead yet. _And she still had to find a certain cat…_

"So, you're married?" The words blurted right out of Amu's mouth before she could even stop them.

The woman looked surprised for a second, then smiled brightly, "Oh, yes! That's why I'm here actually. My husband and I are moving into a dojo somewhere in this city. He's going to help teach some of the students!"

"Ah, I see, that's wonderful!" It really was, but…"Um, if you don't mind me asking," The woman shook her head in a way that suggested she really didn't mind at all, "Where, er, where exactly is your husband?"

A blush spread across the brown haired woman's face, "I, um, I seemed to have lost him…in the crowd. It was while we we're crossing one of the streets, and, um…"

"That's okay, I lost something too." Amu said the words without thinking; she just wanted this kind woman feel better. Though, if she was being honest, it was the truth.

The sharp sounds of hands clasping together met Amu's ears as the other female's face seemed to light up instantly. "Oh, what did you lose? Maybe we could look for them together?"

"Ah…" Amu was fairly certain that the older girl wouldn't be able to see what _she_ was looking for, but perhaps, "…Sure. I'd like that. I'm looking for a lost cat." Amu could help _her_ look for her husband.

For some reason Amu's words caused the woman to laugh, when she asked the older female why she was laughing, she just got a shake of the head and a gentle smile. Shrugging it off, the two set off, searching the city for two stray cats.

Of course, Amu wasn't aware of that.

-()-

"Tohru!"

A shout sounded behind the two, and Amu saw the woman beside her stop. Then turn around lightening fast, "Kyo-kun!" A sheepish smile graced her face. A sweatdrop graced Amu's. They had just passed the dojo without even realizing it. Yet, 'Tohru' didn't seem fazed by that fact in the least.

Perhaps something like that was a normal occurrence with her?

As Amu watched the man (Kyo-kun?) walk over to them, for some unexplainable reason she found that he reminded her of Ikuto. He didn't look anything like the currently missing teen, with his bright orange hair and reddish brown eyes; and his roughed up hands and features seemed more like Kuukai, but…Just something about him was…Ikuto-ish.

Amu briefly wondered if she was going crazy.

While she was thinking this, Kyo had approached Tohru and had apparently asked her a question she didn't have the answer to, because the next thing Amu knew she heard his voice being directed at her, "Hey you," his dialect was rough, rather sharp, "What's your name?" And very direct.

"Me? I-I'm Hinamori Amu." Her voice stuttered only so, something that normally didn't happen around strangers, but with these two…Her 'Cool and Spicy' façade was failing.

"Amu, thanks for helping Tohru find her way here. I was looking everywhere for her, and ended up finding the dojo by mistake. I know this area pretty well now though." Once again, his words were extremely blunt and rather rude, especially to a stranger, and Amu was wondering how a woman (who spoke so formally) was with a man like him.

It was rather puzzling to her.

For the first time Tohru addressed her, "Oh, Amu-chan, what a cute name! I hope you find your lost cat." A great amount of sincerity was behind her voice, and Amu couldn't help the slight blush that spread across her cheeks.

"She lost a cat? Not gonna be able to find it in right now. It's too dark." Kyo's words spoke the truth. Street lamps were starting to flicker to life and the sky was turning its shade of dark blue and purples.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, you're right! Oh, but…I wanted to help her find her lost cat, since she helped me find you and-"

"Tohru, don't worry about it." Amu watched as his features softened and his voice became very gentle (not callous and boorish as it had been before.) "Kid, we'll walk you home, it's too late at night for you to be walking around alone."

Suddenly, Amu could see the appeal of the man that Tohru now held hands with. She understood…a little anyway, about what tied them together…Maybe.

-()-

They walked behind her, hand and hand, and they stood as close to each other as possible.

"Are you sure you'll be all right finding your way back to the dojo, Kyo-kun, Tohru-san?" Uncertainty crept into her voice as she asked the question. Both were new to the town and wouldn't know-"We'll be fine." Kyo's voice cut right through her thoughts.

"Yes, please don't worry Amu-chan. Kyo-kun has a great sense of direction, he's like a cat!" Tohru giggled as Kyo's lips pulled into a frown. Amu simply bit hers; she didn't want to upset the people kind enough to walk her, a near complete stranger, home.

Tohru continued talking, completely unaffected by the slight glare in Kyo's eyes, Amu found herself amused (as she glanced back occasionally at the scene), "Oh, and I'm sure your cat will find his way home too. Cats are a little less tame than dogs, they still have a lot of their instincts from when they were wild, but I think they need their masters more."

At that, Amu found herself coming to a halt and turning so she could face Tohru, "What do you mean?"

The older female made a sound, as if she was deeply pondering over her answer to Amu, "Hmm, well, maybe I worded that wrong. Not masters…I think they need _the person they care for_ and the _person that cares for them_ more than a dog does. For a dog, loyalty is just a part of who they are. Cats, on the other hand, are more the…loner type. They don't trust quite as easily."

Ikuto suddenly flashed through her head, as Tohru's eyes, under somewhat heavy eyelids, stared at Kyo, who seemed to be trying his best not to pay any attention to the two (though Amu noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.) "Cats need someone to come home to. After being alone for so long, they need the company more than dogs, who are always there, do. Being alone…can be very sad." Torhu's face took on a melancholy look, as Kyo seemed to squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Within in an instant though, Tohru was cherry faced again, "That's why," her large, brown eyes were staring directly into Amu's own golden-brown ones, "you're cat will definitely come back to you!"

They walked the rest of the way to Amu's house in silence, until Amu thanked the couple (once again) and entered her home. Feeling somewhat crestfallen by the fact that she hadn't found Yoru, Amu's feet hit down heavily upon each step as she climbed the stairs to her room. Upon entering, and seeing Suu placing a small, pale green blanket over Yoru's tiny, sleeping frame, Amu didn't even mind the angry _whack_ she got from Suu and her whisk for being late and not finding Yoru.

That night Amu dreamt of Ikuto.

The next morning, she couldn't remember a thing about her dream, except for the fact that it had been a nice one.

-()-

"Hikaru-kun, _come on_, we have to go! And don't even _think_ about sending Nite in there to _steal it for you_, or whatever other sneaky idea that's going through your head."

"Oh, but mom-"

"Don't 'but mom,' me. Charas aren't meant for that! Besides, it's just a bouncy ball. I don't care what other fancy things it can do: it's a ball that bounces, and we have plenty of those at home. Ikuto, can I have a little help here?" Amu let out a frustrated sigh, of course _she_ would be the one that had to deal with their son, who had just gotten a Chara (a cat one at that) and now wanted a freakin' bouncing ball (and was even going to use his Chara in order to get it.)

Ikuto had the easy end of the stick, with Yukiko in his arms, staring adamantly at the window to a store that held an assortment of violins (and with Ikuto looking just as transfixed.) And Mizuki looking horrendously bored; foot taping against the pavement, eyes rolling, and all.

Amu was about to call out to Ikuto again (who appeared to have not heard her (yeah right, he was simply ignoring it)) when she caught sight of an older woman around Ikuto's age. Her hair was a plain brown, as were her eyes. A grocery bag was in her hands.

Nothing about her was all that special, yet Amu felt a memory pushing its way to the forefront of her mind. _Tohru-san!_ That's who it was, that was who that normal looking woman was.

So, she called out to her, one hand still holding on tightly to the fabric of her son's clothes, the other waving a little ways down the sidewalk in order to get the older female's attention, "Torhu-san!" Her frantic waving and loud shout was enough to get the brown haired woman's attention, who was now walking at a nice pace down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the people that passed her.

"Ah, Amu-chan!" Amu felt herself blush slightly, at being referred to in such a childish way, but didn't wholeheartedly mind being called as such from the woman she remembered as being overly kind. "My, you've certainly grown. And who's this?" Her eyes spotted Hikaru, who still had a temperamental frown upon his features.

"_This_, " Amu started, her voice slightly forceful in it's politeness, due to her current frustration toward her son, "is my son, Tsukiyomi Hikaru. Hikaru-kun, say 'Hi,' to Tohru-san, she's an old friend of mine."

"Hi." Was all that Hikaru said, Tohru just gave Amu a knowing smile.

"Hi to you too. And who's your little friend?" Tohru's eyes were looking directly at Nite, who was floating to the side of Hikaru's head. Both mother and son were slightly shocked by her words.

"You-you can see him?"

"If you mean Hikaru-kun's little friend, then yes. Am I not supposed to see him?"

Amu thought for a second, "Well, I mean, you _can_ see him, nothing is going to happen to you or anything," Tohru let out a sigh of relief, "it's just, normally, adults _don't_ seem him."

"Oh, I see. I've seen a lot of things I wasn't supposed to. I'm quite good at keeping secrets, so I'll keep this one too." Another smile was directed at Amu and Hikaru.

Amu was going to respond back when Mizuki finally lost to the absolute boredom that must have taken over her, "Can we _please_ go now, Mom, Dad?"

She sighed, "Well, it looks like I have to get going before my older daughters gets stubbornly impatient. It was a pleasure to see you again, Tohru-san." Amu swiftly and briefly bowed her head

"It was a pleasure to see you again, too, Amu-chan." She bowed too, slightly longer than Amu had, and when she straightened herself out, she nodded her head in Ikuto's direction, "I'm glad that you found you're lost cat. Have a nice day."

Then she shifted her grocery bags in her arms and they parted ways.

Amu didn't even have the chance to correct Tohru, because she now realized that Tohru was right.

Her cat had come back home.

The next time she ran into Tohru-san, whenever that may be, Amu was planning on asking her how she knew cats so well. She had a passing thought that it might have something to do with Kyo-kun.

Though, she wasn't sure why.

-()-

_A/N: First things first, Nite, the name of Hikaru's Chara who happens to be a cat as well, is a pun. Yoru's name, when translated into English, means evening or _night_, and would be written in Japanese as such: _夜_, while Hikaru's Chara's name is Nite (or Knight/Night) and is written like this:_ ナイト_. Basically, they both mean night. One is the Japanese way of saying it; the other is the Japanese way of saying it the English way! XD I also just noticed that I gave Hikaru the same name as Gozen (of course, I wrote him up way before we found out Gozen's true name, just a funny coincidence, no?)_

_Second, no, I'm not going to be writing about the children's Charas anymore than this. I only did this because Tohru seems like the type that would be able to see Charas, and I wanted to put that in the fic._

_Finally, a little shameless self promotion: I have a new, very short one-shot series out called _Little Romances_ that deal with some unconventional (not common) Chara pairings. I also have a novella planned for _Shugo Chara_ dealing with Nikaidou and Suu. And, for those of you who like _Pandora Hearts_ I wrote a short drabble focusing on Break. So, if you have the time, feel free to check those out._

_Otherwise, the only other thing I have to say is that I'll be posting in chunks of five one-shots per update (with the exception being the last two.) That way I can (hopefully) have this series finished before I start up college again on the 28th. I hope you all liked it, please tell me what you think of it in a review, and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	80. Unexpectedly Forgotten?

_**Unexpectedly Forgotten?**_

-()-

"A four leaf clover? Kuukai, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm putting a four leaf clover stamp onto this invitation."

"Kuukai…this is one of our wedding invitations…actually, who's this 'Sion' person? It's a girl too, I presume."

"Yeah, she's an old childhood friend."

"An old childhood friend, huh. Then, how come I've never heard you talk about her before?"

"Stop giving me that look. I never talk about her because you've never asked and she was more like an older sister to me anyway."

"So…you didn't want to talk about her because she has blackmail on you. All of the embarrassing but cute things that you did as a little kid. And you knew that if I knew her I'd call up and ask."

"Yes, because you are so lovingly spiteful like that."

"Well, I hope she can make it-"

"So you two can have a nice, long talk."

"Yes. You knew it was going to happen one day."

::Sigh::

-()-

"Hmm, what's this? An invitation…and a four leaf clover stamp…What the?"

…

"Cordially invited…"

"…Soma Kuukai and…_**Hoshina Utau**_! Haha, no wonder he forgot about me."

…

"Then again, he posted it with a four leaf clover…So, maybe not. Oh, I'm responding right away! I want to meet Miss Hoshina; I have a lot of dirt on Kuukai that I bet she can't wait to hear!"

'_This is pay back for not keeping in touch, squirt.'_

(Sion could have sworn she heard a defeated sigh in the breeze.)

-()-

_A/N: Did anyone here forget Sion? : P Anyway, one of the few well liked and well received _Shugo Chara_ filler characters, I believe. I wanted to give her _some_ screen time, so…I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	81. Unexpectedly Discovering

_**Unexpectedly Discovering**_

_A/N: And my favorite crack pairing makes its appearance again! Why? Because I've been wanting to write something for them for a while, and then I finally got some inspiration for the two. It made me so happy! Anyway, this chapter has a shonen-ai warning. Other than that…Enjoy!_

-()-

"No, no. Your fingers are supposed to go here, like this." Smaller hands shifted the larger, paler hands, placing them correctly over the cords of the guitar. "Now try. And do it gently this time! You broke one of my cords last time."

The younger male was completely serious, his eyes burning in a way to show he wasn't kidding. Nevertheless, the older male just smiled and gave a light chuckle.

"Argh! I swear, I think you break these strings on purpose or something, and you definitely play the songs wrong on purpose, you're the type that would do something like that. I mean, you're smart, so there's no way that this could be that hard for you. And your long, thin fingers are just perfect for this! Then again, you are older, so it _may_ be harder-"

"I'm going to play now." The nonchalant voice of the older male cut through the dimly lit planetarium; his eyes were focused on the strings and working overtime trying to remember the correct order in which he was supposed to strum them. It seemed as if he hadn't even been paying attention to the ranting boy beside him. Which, in all probability, he hadn't been.

A few sounds, which were _supposed_ to resemble some kind of song, only ended up sounding like a jumbled mess of sounds. Clashing sounds. The young male let out a puff of irritation, "Oops! It's seems like I'm doing it wrong again. Could you show me the order once more?"

The light haired and paled skinned man glanced at the pouting teen by his side. "You always do this…" it was muttered into the vast, empty space that surrounded them. A lightening fast movement ended with the teenaged boy being held close to the man.

"Put down the guitar before you do something like that!" His voice was high pitched, but not at all commanding or intimidating, it was simply a talent that the teen was never able to master.

A chuckle came from the older man again, "Sorry about that. I always seem to forget." (_"Just like how you forget everything else when it comes to learning the guitar!"_) "Forgive me?" By now the guitar was resting quite safely on the bench behind them.

The slight pull on a thin wrist and a light kiss on the lips.

"I forgive you. I always do." His tone was stubborn as he spoke the words, but his actions showed that he really didn't mind. The slight kiss that he placed upon the older man and the way his fingers curled just so into the white fabric.

Their faces were still close when the older man spoke, "So…will you show me the cords again?"

"Yeah." The teens face was tainted a slight pink, but that was impossible to notice in the dim light that was provided by the various candles placed throughout the abandoned planetarium. And, with steady hands, the teen reached behind him and grabbed the guitar. The older man then moved, and the teen noticed the brief absence of warmth, which was replaced by the heat of the older man's arms wrapping around him from behind.

"How did it go?"

"It went like this…"

Their words were mere whispers; that's how close they were to each other, and the teen's voice still held the sound of a sigh within it.

"It's your own fault, you know."

"You were the one who told me I needed a new hobby."

"You did."

"And I _do _like this new hobby."

"Well, of _course_, you do. _This_ always ends up happening."

"Hmm, you're right. I _do_ like holding you in my arms like this."

"And _that's_ something that you could _never_ do with your old hobby. Which wasn't _really_ a hobby, anyway." By then the teen had placed the guitar on the ground and had turned around, so that he was face to face with the light haired man.

The older man made a small sound of indignation, "Well, you like this new hobby of mine too. And my old hobby was certainly a hobby."

"I do like this new hobby of yours. Your old one was just pedophilic."

"It was not!"

"Yes it was. Interfering with the lives of little kids is pedophilic in my book. This hobby is much better." The brown haired teen brought his arms up and wrapped them around the neck of the older man.

The blonde smiled, "Much better indeed." A quick kiss later, "Still, I never thought that about my old hobby. Was it really that bad?"

"You're hopeless." The younger male rolled his eyes and leaned into the warmth that came from his lover's chest.

The guitar lay on the ground, in the shadows, just out of the reach of the many candles and their light.

Neither occupant of the room seemed to notice that though.

-()-

_A/N: And neither one seemed to notice that Tsukasa's new hobby is somewhat pedophilic as well! XD I just never give this guy a break, do I? Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	82. Unexpectedly Changing Strings

_**Unexpectedly Changing Strings**_

_A/N: The part that seems somewhat suggestive here…really, really isn't. I'll explain that better in the A/N at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!_

-()-

She had been doing the same thing, day after day, for as long as she could remember. For her whole life. It used to be her deepest dream and desire. She had wanted to hold the violins in her hands; turn their lackluster into shine, tweak the sounds to make sure that they were just right. She used to do all of that for herself, but…

But she always had a small part of herself, just a small, tiny, _insignificant_ part of herself that did all of that just so she could see _him_ smile. Give his thanks for a job well done and a soft smile. She worked toward that goal.

But then he disappeared before she ever had a chance to see that smile, hear that low, deep (but ever so suave and smooth) voice of his say, _"Thank you."_

And by now, after so many years had passed into each other, that wish was dead. A locked away treasure, sad and alone, separated from all the other feelings held within her heart. Why? Because that was a childish crush. Nothing more, nothing less.

Still, her father's words caused her heart to pound (_thump, thump_) within her chest. It palpitated painfully so, in fact, when he handed her that violin she could recognize even with her eyes shut. The smell, the way her fingers could remember the exact way it felt.

The nostalgia was overwhelming.

Her face was flushed.

Tears were welling deep within her.

"I found this out in front of the shop. It was just sitting there with, a note stuck underneath with the words:

_Could you take a look at this? –Ikuto_

Nothing more, nothing less. Awkward and straight to the point. The violin was _Ikuto's_ and her father was handing it over to her. "It's in amazing condition. I just think the strings need to be changed, no big deal. I expect he'll be here tomorrow to pick it up, so you better get started on it now."

A dazed nod.

Her father walked away.

-()-

_Twist, twist, pull._

_Twist, twist, remove._

_Slowly, slowly, insert._

_Concentrate, concentrate, poke._

_Miss, miss, catch._

_Hold, hold, wrap._

_Wrap, wrap, twist._

_Twist, twist, done._

_Finished._

-()-

The sun was setting, the store was about to close, and Ikuto (as her father predicted) was not here to pick up his violin.

_His violin!_

Teenaged hormones that she had long since thought were dead seemed to swell up inside of her. She had even fixed herself up nice, with her brown hair pinned up and a slight bit of make-up around her otherwise boring eyes.

And suddenly, her ears heard the quiet yet sharp sound of the door's chime go off. A customer. Him. Ikuto-

"Hotone-san."

His voice was lighter than she remembered. _San_. His eyes were softer. _San._ And his aura seemed healed. _San._

_Hotone-san._

He wasn't Ikuto-kun anymore.

He was Ikuto-_san_. _San_, an honorific that represented age, wisdom…sometimes, but mostly…mostly it just meant distance.

_It meant being strangers._

"How are you?" His tone was formal, so formal and cold and distant, but so warm. Too warm. And it was just all mixed together, and she wasn't quite sure _how she was_.

"I'm fine." Such a generic answer to such a generic question. But what could she do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. "The next time you want me to look at your violin; don't leave it outside like that." A nervous, fake laugh.

He gave a brief chuckle, "That's just how I work. But…the violin isn't mine anymore."

"It…isn't yours…anymore?" A slow confusion, an instant shock.

"It's mine!" A child's voice drifted upward from beyond the front desk which she was standing behind. Her eyes trailed his every move, as he bent downward and lifted up a petite girl in his arms.

Bright pink hair, kind understanding eyes (though they were blue), and a bright smile:

Hinamori Amu was staring back at her.

The words were like static in her ears, "Yukiko-chan, be a little more polite. This is Kotone-san, and she'll be the one fixing up your violin from now on," And suddenly that static was gone, the words coming in loud and clear, "We'll probably be here a lot, so say thanks."

"Thank you pretty lady!" The girl's innocent shout echoed throughout the small building. A lipped, 'Thank you,' came from Ikuto. From Yukiko-chan's _father_ who was holding her safe and protective in his arms.

Ikuto reached out for the violin, took it, handed it over to his daughter to take, and swiftly handed her the money to pay for the expenses. Such a tedious action breezed right through her mind, and before she knew it, Ikuto was departing.

"We'll be back again, I'm sure. In the meantime, take care. And, thank you." His thank you was personal, impolite, and oh-so pleasing to her ears. ("Yeah, thank you pretty lady!") A small smile on his face.

His figure was walking away. She was left staring at his back, the last rays of sunlight disappearing, headed towards the other side of the world. And in that moment, in that single moment, Kotone saw it.

She saw the man Ikuto had become, not the teenaged boy she could only recall (with horrible inaccuracy.)

As the door shut, and the bell chimed gently again, she could have sworn she heard a soft _click_. And suddenly her heart felt _lighter_.

The frantic heartbeat reduced to a flutter.

-()-

_A/N: This is it on the filler character based one-shots. I've done all the ones that I care about (or that were rather well liked by the fanbase in general.) So, Kotone, I bet a lot of you forgot who she was! XD She was the girl from episode 49 who had a crush on Ikuto. Since we didn't know that much about her, besides the fact that her dream was to work on violins, I went with that._

_Anyway, that part that was kinda suggestive…yeah, that was me writing about her changing the strings on Ikuto's violin. I looked up how to do it, and while I was reading, I realized that I need to actually _do it_ in order to give a proper, detailed description of Kotone doing that. But, alas, I do not own a violin, nor do I have violin strings handy on me, so you guys got a more poetic, somewhat suggestive, and weird description of it. Oh well._

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	83. Unexpectedly the Truth

_**Unexpectedly the Truth**_

_A/N: This one isn't anything _too_ special, though I do think that it is long overdo. Enjoy!_

-()-

She was tired of being called a liar, because she, Nobuko Saeki, was _not_ a liar. Contrary to the taunts she had received in her school days, by ignorant children who simply _couldn't see_ and could _hardly understand_, she was not a liar in the least.

Saeki knew that everyone saw her that way though. The director didn't particularly care if she _could_ see the truth or not, his eyes only saw her as money. Just as the men that chased her around, in order to bring her back to the studio, saw her as a means to keep their jobs (and, ultimately speaking, their paychecks.)

She was not stupid enough to believe that the masses that tuned into her show actually took to heart what she spouted from her mouth. She understood that they simply saw her as a woman who was amazingly accurate in the coincidence department. Also, from her, they gained a few laughs in their listless days.

She didn't mind all that. Ultimately, that was just how life was.

Still, standing amongst this group of children, who _saw_ what she saw and believed every word that she said about Guardian angels and the dreams that lay dormant in everyone's hearts, was invigorating. In their eyes she told the truth.

So what if they called her Guardian angels, Guardian Characters, the only thing that mattered at that moment was that she, Nobuko Saeki, was _not_ a liar.

And, for once, that was the truth to a group of people.

It didn't matter to her that _her_ truth was finally seen by a group of Elementary School children. The truth was the truth, and that was final.

-()-

_A/N: Ah, yes, I finally got around to doing Nobuko Saeki. Why? Because episode 95 of _Shugo Chara Doki_, made me realize that I hadn't done a one-shot for her yet. What blasphemy! So, here it is. I hope you all liked it, tell me what you think of it in a review, and take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	84. Unexpectedly a Dark and Stormy Night

_**Unexpectedly a Dark and Stormy Night**_

_A/N: Warning you all now, this one isn't a funny, fluffy Amuto one-shot, it's definitely more flangst (fluff/angst). But, it does star cute, little Yukiko-chan!_

-()-

Yukiko was scared.

She never heard Papa's voice be so loud before. It sounded like thunder.

And she never heard Mama say such mean things before. The words sounded painful like thunder.

It _should_ have been raining outside, but it wasn't. The night sky was clear and she could hear the cicadas. But she was scared out of her wits, like she was in the middle of a thunderstorm.

She started to cry and then she started running. Neither Papa nor Mama seemed to care about that though. That caused her chest to hurt, because they _always_ cared. Still, she ran up the stairs and she slammed open Mizuki's door. Her body flung itself at her older sister.

Tears were freely falling down her face.

Mizuki didn't even need to ask what was wrong, Yukiko just heard her whispered "It's okay." And just felt her older sister's hands rubbing smoothly across her back. Comforting her, but Yukiko didn't know how _something like this_ could eventually turn out _all right_.

Mama and Papa were so _angry_. About what, Yukiko didn't know. She couldn't understand, but she _did_ know that she didn't like it. People weren't nice when they were angry, they were just plain mean.

So she cried and cried and Mizuki just held her. Held her until her sobs turned into small sniffs and Mama and Papa's voices stopped screaming at each other. Eventually Yukiko fell asleep. When exactly it happened though, she wasn't sure.

-()-

The next morning, when she woke up, safe and tucked in her bed, Yukiko noticed just how sunny it was outside and how quiet it was in the house. The birds were singing and the air was only just starting to get hot with humidity. Of course, she wasn't aware of all of that, but Yukiko did notice something.

When she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, Mama was smiling and making breakfast. Papa was behind her, holding her tightly around the waist. It wasn't a usual sight to see (usually Papa was all ready at the table eating breakfast or reading the newspaper or doing some other, boring Papa thing like that), but today was different.

And as the day went on Yukiko noticed how Mama and Papa looked at each other a bit longer or they would find ways to touch each other briefly (hands touching and such) when they didn't really need to.

Yukiko didn't really get it, though she saw now that everything _really did_ end up okay. And when she asked her brother and sister about it later that day, Hikaru had told her that "They were arguing over the fact that you were adopted by frogs!"

Mizuki had then enlightened her to the fact that she shouldn't listen to her older brother and smacked him over the head, muttering about how he was an idiot under her breath.

With a shrug Yukiko figured that Mamas and Papas arguing were like thunderstorms. They were wicked and nasty and not at all pleasant, but (every once and a while) they were needed. Because, every once in a while things don't go as planned or other (really adult stuff) ends up happening. But, that was okay, because after the arguing everything between Mamas and Papas ended up being so much more alive and fresh and new.

Just like after summer rain.

-()-

_A/N: Because every little kid has a sudden realization that their parents argue, and they never, ever like it when their parents do argue. Based off my rather (fussy) memory, the way Yukiko behaved is very similar to how I behaved the first time I realized my parents were arguing. Of course, I didn't have a nice older sister to go to for comfort…I just had two idiot brothers who told me that they (my parents) were arguing over the fact that I was adopted by frogs…or something. And yes, I believed them…:' )_

_I idolize what happens here, when it comes to parents arguing. I know that sometimes the argument doesn't just disappear the next day. But, I see Ikuto and Amu as a couple that argues a lot (and sometimes quite viciously) but make up rather quickly. Also, since this takes place in the universe of a Magical Girl series…I think I can get away with idolizing a few things here and there. =P_

_Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	85. Unexpectedly Oneechan

_**Unexpectedly Onee-chan**_

_A/N: Because I need to have a one-shot on Yukari and her relationship (sister-wise) with Kairi._

-()-

Yukari tried, she really did! She tried to be a good older sister, but…

"A girl, Yaya, is coming over. I'm helping her with her math and studying skills and such. That's okay, right?" She wondered why Kairi even bothered to ask her things like that anymore. He didn't need her permission, he never did. If anything _she_ always needed _his_ permission.

Just another example of how she was a complete and utter failure at this big sister business.

So, later that night a cute, teen girl (who looked vaguely familiar to Yukari) rang the door bell. She was charming and sweet (though a little childish) and Yukari noted the way Kairi stared at her a little longer than was normal for _just some girl_ or even for _a friend_. And she was suddenly aware of how old he was, and she was suddenly aware that _so much time_ had gone by.

So much time! And she couldn't even recall _one time_ he had come to her with a problem. She couldn't remember the last time she had given him advice or made him dinner or done the laundry. Alcohol was a temptress at that moment. Calling out to her, and yet, she found the willpower to say, _'No!'_ because, for once, she was going to be a proper older sister.

And with that resolution she walked out of the room and left the two to their study session. She noted their faint blushes and slight stutters every time she gently opened the door and offered drinks or snacks. And as the night progressed she felt like giving herself a pat on the back. Because she was trying. She was _trying_, gosh darnit, and that had to account for _something_.

_She tried to be a good older sister, but…_

Yukari watched Kairi finally make some kind of move on the girl (he had slowly took her hand in his) and just how old he was flashed through her head again. He wasn't a child.

_Sometimes, trying simply wasn't enough._

-()-

_A/N: This one…doesn't exactly have a happy ending. At least, Yukari isn't allowing herself to see the possibility of a happy ending, she's just seeing the fact Kairi is nearly an adult and that means he doesn't need an older sister anymore (thus, she missed her chance.) But, Yukari is being silly…Anyway, I hope you all liked it (despite the rather downer ending) and tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	86. Unexpectedly Escaping

_**Unexpectedly Escaping**_

_A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the recent episode of _Shugo Chara Doki _(96) and the very end was inspired by a drabble that I read by _**REDskies**_. : )_

-()-

He couldn't escape.

He was a prisoner trapped in a tiny room with only the purple glow from his cursed violin giving him light. Or, perhaps, he was stuck in the back of a van, still with only the purple glow and a small space to move within.

He couldn't escape.

He, himself, was his only company, with his mind that could only think of 'what-ifs' and harsh realities. He had no where for his mind to wander; no manga to pick up and get immersed in. No manga for him to pick up and then _pretend_. Pretend that he was some kind of wonderful prince and that life always got around to having some kind of happy ending.

_That love always found a way_.

He didn't even have a teasing conversation to help ease his stress. No. Nothing.

He couldn't escape.

He just found himself doubled over in pain every time he tried. A pain that clenched at his stomach and tore at his heart. Pain that made his body tremble and his face twitch. Yet, it was during those moments, of near unbearable pain that he saw his little glimpses of freedom.

_That's why he sometimes welcomed it._

He couldn't escape.

He felt the mental waves attacking his brain, telling him to simply give up. Taking complete control over every cell, every thought, and every action. And, suddenly, there was a light feeling within him. A chance to escape. A door left carelessly open (though intentionally all the same.) He ran for it, because trying was so, so hard now, and a part of him simply couldn't _try_ anymore.

He couldn't escape.

_That was just him walking straight into solitary confinement._

And she did nothing but lock the door.

-()-

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	87. Unexpectedly Flying

_**Unexpectedly Flying**_

_A/N: The words in bold are my own translated song lyrics of Yaya's character song on the latest album. I didn't put all of the song lyrics in this one-shot, I just selected a few that I thought fit, since this one-shot was inspired by Yaya's character song. : ) Oh, and a heads up, _tsubasa_ (for anyone who may not know) means wings (though, it is also the name of Yaya's little brother.)_

-()-

"**You're sleeping soundly in the gentle, morning light.**

**When I would reach out and touch your tiny hand,**

**You'd squeeze back tightly.****"**

-()-

She wondered when his hands started to grow, when they started to gain control and apply just the right pressure to her own. She wondered when he learned to stop squeezing her fingertips blue. And, at the same time, she desperately didn't want to know.

Because, if she did, then she would just think, _'Man, I'm old.'_ And she was too young to think something like that.

Still…

He was smiles and laughs as he walked beside her. Their mother and father too busy to take him to the park like they had promised they would, and so, she was bringing him there. _'Like a good older sister would.'_

Her parents had already thanked her endless amounts of times. She knew the truth though; they were just amazed to see their daughter acting so mature. It was a slow maturity though, one that blossomed one day.

Just like how, one day, the wings on her brothers back appeared. Figuratively speaking, of course. As she grew, she became more aware of them. Of the wings that could carry her brother anywhere, if he just had a few helpful pushes along the way. Some good running starts.

That's why she tried so hard.

That's why her parents tried so hard too.

-()-

"**Growing up!**

**All of my wishes,**

**Will watch over you.**

**Even though it will take a while, don't be in hurry, okay."**

-()-

She blocked her eyes from the bright sunshine pouring down on them. It was powerful. The heat was nearly unbearable, yet her little brother seemed so unaffected by it all. His feet just scurried next to hers, his tiny footsteps trying to keep up with her bigger ones.

He held her hand tightly, but not as tightly as he used to.

One day he was going to let go completely. She was aware of that, but she didn't mind. Not really. That's why she was here, after all. To hold his hand when he needed it to be held. To wipe away his tears and give him advice when he was lost. All so that someday…

Someday she could see him fly high in the sky and know…

Know that she had done her best for him.

It took a while, but she eventually got the hang of being a big sister. And now, she knew, she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Tsubasa was one of her few (unexpected) treasures, after all.

-()-

"**Be healthy!**

**With both hands spread open,**

**Reach for the sun.**

**Look, your smile is dazzling!"**

-()-

_A/N: Very much so different from Yukari's, no? And yes, I used a pun again...kinda, since I talk about Tsubasa having 'wings', so to speak, and his name means wing(s). XD_

_Anyway, I really love the lyrics to Yaya's character song, since they are the lyrics that show the most growth and change (in my opinion.) Of course, I love the other songs lyrics as well (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's for the very Japanese lyrics that focus mostly on nature and is extremely poetic, Ikuto's lyrics for the angst oozing from them, and even Yua's song lyrics that are filled with fairytale references! That's getting off topic though._

_I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care! _

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	88. Unexpectedly What Dreams May Come

_**Unexpectedly What Dreams May Come?**_

_A/N: Because Tsukasa needs more love in _Shugo Chara_ fanfiction._

-()-

"_Come _on_, Tsukasa, look what I've found!"_

"_I'm _coming_, Mizue-nee-chan, you're just too _fast_!"_

_If one were to glance down at the current scene, they would see two children running, seemingly, with abandon. Of course, the two children actually had a goal in sight:_

_An old planetarium._

_As their running slowed down and eventually stopped, the younger of the two, Tsukasa, took deep breaths after the exhilarating exercise. The older of the two, Mizue, just grinned at him. "It's _amazing_! Isn't it?"_

"_It…just looks…like…an old, rundown…building." Tsukasa got his words out in between deep breaths and his blunt statement wasn't far from the truth. The outside of the white building had vines growing up and around it, while some of the windows seemed cracked and broken. Overall, it was not a pretty sight._

"_The _inside_ is amazing, dummy." The matter-of-fact way the girl spoke just made the boy roll his eyes._

_He crossed his hands over his chest, his breaths completely caught up by now, "Oh yeah. And just what makes the inside _so_ amazing?"_

"_Stars."_

-()-

Stars indeed; they were everywhere once one walked inside the dilapidated building. Sometimes he still found himself surprised by the find.

Pushing the door open he walked inside and let the inky blackness wash over him. How many times had he come here, expecting to see her, illuminated by the brief light the opening of the door cast on the buildings dark interior? How many years had he been sitting on these benches, staring up at the endless amount of stars, just waiting to hear her voice call out to him?

_How long had it been since she became lost?_

He couldn't remember anymore.

-()-

"_What's so great about stars anyway, Mizue-onee-chan?"_

_The girl let out a 'humph,' "Are you stupid or something, Tsukasa? Stars have been guiding people for ages! Ancient explorers used to use the stars to help navigate their ships. And, everyone knows that the stars are made up of people's wishes, made up of people's dreams. That's what's so great about the them."_

"_They guide the lost?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And they shine because of everyone's dreams?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh."_

-()-

As the years passed by, the stars grew duller and duller to his eyes. He sometimes wondered how such faded things could guide anyone. But then, every once and a while, a sliver of light would invade the eternal night that seemed to have settled inside the building. And, he would see who bothered to pay this forgotten place a visit.

Each time his heart leapt into his throat. He would secretly be hoping to see her, standing in the center of the building, eyes transfixed on the stars. But every time it was just another child who had lost their way.

Still, those children gave him hope. Hope that, no matter how dull, the twinkle of the stars still guided those who were lost.

-()-

"_Do you think, someday, the stars won't be here anymore?"_

"_There you go, being idiotic again Tsukasa. Of _course_ they'll still be here!"_

"_But, one day, this place is going to be torn down, won't it?"_

"_Yeah, one day, but the stars are still out there in the sky, ya know."_

"_No one can see _those_ stars though. They're covered by the clouds and city lights."_

"_Doesn't mean they're not _there_. 'Cause they are and they always will be."_

-()-

He had been told that the stars would always be shinning in the night sky, always be guiding people, even when they could no longer be seen.

That's why he would always be waiting here. Waiting for the day when his lost sister (_so very lost_) sister, remembered and made her way back. Made her way back to the stars, back to her dreams…

He was waiting for the day when his lost sister found her way home.

-()-

"_Since we can see the stars so well here, we can't ever let this place get torn down. We have to tell Papa to never destroy this place. It'll be a beacon of light for all lost people. Okay, Tsukasa?"_

"_Okay, Mizue."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

-()-

_A/N: This was a very somber update, wasn't it? Oh well, not much that can be done about that. Anyway, I'm assuming that Tsukasa is Tadase's uncle because of the extreme similarity they share in looks, Tsukasa was in Tadase's family picture (along with the Tsukiyomi's), and Tsukasa called Mizue _Onee-chan_ once in the manga. So, I went with that and explored a bit. This was what I came up with._

_I hope you all like it! Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	89. Unexpectedly Taking a Stroll

_**Unexpectedly Taking a Stroll**_

_A/N: For the life of me, I can't remember who it was, but someone wanted a one-shot dealing with the Kuutau moment in episode 93…I believe, when Utau has her concert and she shows up with Kuukai. Either way, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it._

-()-

Upon arriving, everyone had taken their chance meeting as some kind of confession of love. Neither Kuukai nor Utau saw it that way though. It had simply been a happenchance that they had met.

Both had been taking a stroll through the park. That was it.

Both had bumped into each other as they walked along the path in a daze.

Both had then apologized (in their own way) and had recognized each other (in their own level of enthusiasm.)

That had been it. A brief talk:

"I have to go. I have a concert to perform."

"Oh. Really? Then I'll walk you there."

"Why? I don't need you to walk me there; I'm perfectly capable of doing something like that by myself."

"Ah, sorry, my bad. It's nothing like that. I'm just assuming Amu and them will be there."

"They probably will be."

"Then I'll go."

"Will you listen to the concert then?"

"Sure! And I'll treat you to some Ramen afterwards-"

"Because we still have to finish our contest, no?"

"Y-yeah, if you say so."

"I do. Now let's go."

And so they went and walked in silence together. Well, mostly. They had small chit-chat here and there. A few smiles and laughs. And when they met up with everyone…Amu, Tadase, Rima, everyone…they all just stared at them like they were an item. Or like they had just come from a _date_ or something. But they hadn't.

It had simply been a chance meeting while taking a stroll in the park.

The Ramen contest they planned for later though…

None of the others needed to know about that.

-()-

_A/N: Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	90. Unexpectedly Out of Order

_**Unexpectedly Out of Order**_

_A/N: I've been planning this one for a while. I've had various ideas float through my head, one after the other, but I eventually settled on this one. And I quite like it. I hope you all do too!_

-()-

They never went about things the right way.

He knew this and Yukari knew this too. They always found themselves going about everything wrong and then somehow coming out right. Like being married, having a child, and being a loving parent. It hadn't gone smoothly and it certainly hadn't gone in the correct order that everyone always expected it to.

The first time he had laid eyes on her, with the setting sunlight shinning off her vibrant red hair, as it crept in through the somewhat dirty windows, he thought he was in love. But he kept his mouth shut. Didn't dare open it up and tell her, "I love you," because she hated him with a passion. She thought he was an idiot and a despicable person.

She was the only one who saw straight through him. And, even though she hated him (never wanted to see him, talk to him, or be near him) Nikaidou only found himself falling deeper. So, without saying those beloved words, he worked on her. He subtly pushed his presence onto her; he found ways to be her partner in class whenever possible (despite her ever present groans of annoyance), he sat next to her desk at lunch (despite her various protests), and he offered to walk her home everyday (despite the way she would turn her head to the side and stomp away in disgust.)

Finally though, it got to her, and she gave in. She gave in to him and they were officially a pair. A couple. Going out. However many ways to put it: that's what they were doing. And during that brief period her eyes started to see the world differently, at least, that had to have been what happened. Because he was suddenly a bright and talented individual who was charismatic too. When she took his hand that one day (after so many days of longing and waiting and wanting) she must have put on a pair of rose-colored glasses, because she started to fall in love with every part of him: mind, body, and soul.

His pair of rose-colored glasses must have slipped off and broke. Fallen and then shattered, covering the ground in a million, tiny and sharp pieces, because from that moment on he started to fall _out_ of love with her.

That hair of hers was too fiery, and he often wondered if his fingers would burn when he touched it. A fire. Even though she insisted that it was a more redish brown color. He didn't agree. Her voice, that was always so direct and passionate suddenly sounded cruel. The insults and spiteful tongue he believed (for so long) were only directed towards him, victimized everyone. And, all of a sudden, she clung to him whenever she could, with no seeming intent to let go. Her little habits (that usually make a person fall deeper) were making him climb.

As they dated, she loved him dearly and he hated her guts.

The first time they tried dating, they failed.

When she was gone though, he found himself on his hands and knees, desperately searching. Searching for every last shard of broken glass from the rose-colored glasses he dropped so long ago. He must have found all the pieces again, because fell for her he did, just as hard as he had before. And he slipped and started falling; falling so far that he reached the blinding blackness of the pit called "Hopelessly in Love.

She took pity on him. They dated again.

This time it was simple. He loved her dearly and she hated his guts (but had taken a bit of pathetic compassion on him.)

It ended even quicker than their first try had.

And for a while everything was going fine. He grew to hate her again and she stayed indifferent towards her own hatred. For that minute period of time they were going about life like normal people did. They were exes who abhorred each other with fervor. All the while they had become more respectable people individually. Everything was going perfectly.

Then alcohol had to come and screw them all up again.

Tears and drunken (unneeded, unintentional), "I love you"'s. Heated emotions and uncontrolled actions. That was what lead to an unexpected pregnancy. A rushed and semi-wanted (though mostly duty driven) wedding. And a child.

A child that they both loved dearly. A child that made those rose-colored glasses stay on their faces and not slip off. Ever.

Suddenly they got it right. They were married. He loved her dearly and she loved him dearly too. He had learned long ago how to be a loving father (thanks to a group of children known as the Guardians and a certain Himamori-Amu-chan.) And he had a child he could practice that (still) newly acquired skill on.

Yukari had told him that it made him sexy. He doubted that though.

Then again, when Nikaidou told her that the effort she put into being a good mother was also sexy, she just called him stupid and kissed him on the cheek as she walked out the door for work.

They never went about things the right way, but somehow they always got to the place they needed (and wanted) to be.

So, Nikaidou supposed, it didn't really matter _how_ they got there, just so long as they _did_ get there.

-()-

**OMAKE!**

_**Unexpectedly Bad for Your Health**_

Nikaidou Yuu learned something over the years…

Pregnant women and he did not mix. Yet, he always ended up looking after them for a brief period of time during their pregnancies.

Amu, when Ikuto had to go on a tour for a month or two, was left in his care. He found out that she had a death stare when you didn't bring back the right odd combination of whatever she was craving.

Rima, when Nagihiko had to go overseas for some kind of business deal, was left in his care. He found out that she had the mouth of a sailor when you laughed at the wrong things.

Utau, when Kuukai had to go to a championship tournament, was left in his care. He found out that she had quite the dramatics and waterworks when you told that she didn't look fat (really, she hadn't!) and she simply insisted that it was, "All your fault for brining me those snacks! You knew better. You shouldn't have gone and got them for me!"

Of course there had been Yaya. Precious, little Yaya and Kairi who both decided they were fine just being married to each other. Children were too much of a pain and bother they had figured. Nikaidou may have cried tears of joy, really he couldn't remember.

But the worst combination of them all had been Yukari. She had been inescapable for nine whole months, but, she hadn't been so bad. She hadn't given him death glares (in fact, she had gotten nicer), she swore far less (she had said that she hadn't wanted the baby to pick any of them up), and she had beamed when he told her that she didn't look fat (really, she hadn't.) It had all been going so good! Then, of course, the birth of their child had come. And then…then he had felt her built up wrath.

The worst experience of them all: his hand had been broken and his ears had gone temporarily deaf. When Yukari had squeezed his hand, she kept squeezing tighter and tighter until he couldn't feel anything in that hand anymore. All the while she had cursed his existence and wished him to Hell.

It had been a nightmare.

His saving grace? They had a little boy: Nikaidou Choukichi. Good fortune, indeed.

-()-

_A/N: Yep, that's right, you got an Omake! A special treat since I've reached 90 chapters (OMG! O.O) And because I wanted to get that one-shot in, but I had no where to fit it. I have another short Omake planned for chapter 100 (so look out for it.) Oh, and by chapter 100 you'll know what I have everyone doing in the future (AKA why Nagihiko had a business deal to attend.) By the way, _Choukichi_ can mean "good fortune."_

_Tell me what you think (of them both!) in a review, and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	91. Unexpectedly Family

_**Unexpectedly Family**_

_A/N: This one was inspired by episode 94. The relationship between Rima and Yaya is so cute, and I'm really glad that the anime divulged into their friendship a little bit more. As you know (from my Kuukai/Yaya friendship fic) I like when stories deal with friendships and friends. That's why I found that episode to be acceptable and adorable. Though, the pearl metaphor in it was just another way of stating the _Fruits Basket_ plum-on-the-back metaphor. It was still cute though._

_I hope you all like it!_

-()-

Rima wondered, perhaps, if it was the way Yaya did whatever she liked no matter what she had been told. Or, perhaps, it was her bright smile and childish laugh. Still yet, it could have been her easily obtainable tears and perfected whine.

Something about the girl made Rima think of a little sister.

When it happened, Rima wasn't exactly sure, but she would willingly bet that it had been after that day they had gotten trapped in a secret room hidden under the school. That day, when Yaya had selfishly fretted and worried over her own well being rather than Rima's (which had been questionable at the time; since she had been remembering large, calloused hands, deep, unsettling voices, and a small room.) But Yaya's whimpers of fear had wiped those thoughts away. And suddenly Yaya had become a little girl; a tiny child wishing to be comforted by an older sibling or mother.

Rima had been neither, but with a good bedtime story and a few comforting strokes to her hair, Yaya had gone out. Sound asleep and Rima had given a soft smile.

A soft smile that she was used to giving out now.

And since that day it slowly grew: that feeling she held within herself for the younger girl. A feeling she never had the chance to know before, due to her only child status. That feeling grew so much as the years passed (and gradually Rima allowed herself to wonder how Yaya saw her. An older sister? A mother (of some kind)? Or just another friend?) Rima didn't know. But, every time she heard Yaya call out-

"Rima-tan! Come here, you'll never believe it, unless you see it!"

She found herself (more and more) wanting to hear, "Onee-chan!" instead.

And once, just once, instead of her saying back-

"I'll be right there Yaya-chan!"

She found herself (more and more) wanting to say, "Imouto!" instead, as well.

-()-

_A/N: _Onee-chan_ means "older sister" and _imouto_ means "little sister" for those of you who may not know (or may be a little uncertain.) Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	92. Unexpectedly Fastening Seatbelts

_**Unexpectedly Fastening Seatbelts**_

_A/N: Just giving you all a heads up…this one-shot is very _odd_. I had just finished reading _Lolita_ (yes, I finally finished reading the book!) and it had a heavy influence on this one-shot. I swear, that was one of the most oddly written books I have ever read, though I did get the main point (and gist) of the story…it didn't help that I read it in spaced out intervals though…Good story. Very…interesting… I think a little of Lo's character rubbed off on Yaya in this._

_Getting back on topic, I hope you all like it, even though it's weird._

-()-

Yaya had a slight problem. She wanted to drive. Why? No particular reason, perhaps she was just bored. Or maybe, because she knew the only person who could help her, and she really, really wanted to see him after all. No one but him would do: not her mother, not her father, certainly not her brother, and none of her friends mattered much either. She just wanted him to show her. It's not like there were many others who knew how to drive anyway. Why bother?

He, the person she was currently making her way towards (who office hours hadn't changed a bit since she was in school, and who still wore those same (ugly, in comparison to his face bare) glasses, and who still wore that same (though somewhat appealing) jacket, and whose hair was just a plain, messy sight, was a one Mr. Nikaidou Yuu.

As the building came into view (unchanged in every way from staff to appearance) Yaya glossed off her lips and tugged smartly at her skirt (smoothed out the wrinkles on her blouse.) She had to be presentable in every way, shape, and form (after all.) And slowly she walked among the children who thought themselves adults, the children who spouted big words with no meanings, and said things like, "I love you," whenever they felt their heartbeats increase due to any form of excitement. A large part of her was still very much so like that.

Opening the door and entering the small, small hallways (had she really, once upon a time, rushed so pleasantly through these walkways (with others completely and utterly surrounding her) like a breeze through and open meadow?) and glancing at the doors, reading the names without a bother to look at the _furigana_ above.

"Ah!" soft and breathy, she stopped in front of a door that hadn't changed either (just like the school and just like the children (though the fashion was altered and the old slang words replaced by new ones that just meant the same thing.) Feet planted firmly to the shiny, and smooth floor below. Fingers curled together in a fist resting against the side of her body. Tensed and yet at ease, she took a deep breath; a breath that turned (at some point or another, in an obscure place to be sure) into a sigh.

_Knock, knock! _

"Who's there?' she wanted to shout out, but she refrained herself. She wasn't the comic. And a clock somewhere _tick-ticked_ as late comers feet scurried like mice to classes that (in the real world) didn't matter. The basics, they had said, were needed in order to understand the more complex (real world) needed knowledge's of high school and above. Her foot _tap tap_ against the floor, she was always so horribly impatient. The basics were important, they would say. So important that you forgot them when you really needed them (learning the more complex stuff) and then you couldn't learn those things either.

What a waste.

The door opened.

He was a replica of what she had pictured in her head. His voice had even the same tone, the same speech pattern, the same everything about it, when he (with his shock etched into every part of him) simply asked why she was here (or there, or anywhere, does it really matter?)

Yaya explained to him, "I want to learn to drive." He replied back that it was the beginning of a school day. She knew. She could wait in his office. Glance at the pictures and the books that were there (nice eye candy) but whose spines were never opened (and whose titles she never understood and didn't even bother to read.) "I have some gum and some free time to spare."

He was defeated. Opened the door wider, was the polite host: "Do you want some coffee to drink?" "No." "Do you want something to eat, a snack?" "No." _I just want you to leave._

And then he promised, crossed his heart and swore with his little pinky (at her command) that he would show her how to drive. "You promise?"

"I promise."

A part of her still wondered how much a promise meant to him (reformed or not.)

_Creak._ Hinges (not even long forgotten) moved.

_Bam._ Wood fit smug in its frame.

_Click._ A lock shutting her into this boring, boring place.

Oh well, she was the one who lied anyway. She didn't really have time to spare, but she did have time to waste. Rummaging through pockets and pocketbooks and pockets in pocketbooks, finally the gum was contained within her hands. And the time passed. She had a whole pack.

And slowly the time passed.

And suddenly she had one piece left. "Want some?"

The lock un-clicked and the door banged back open and the hinges went about their creaking as Nikaidou entered back into the room. "I don't like gum. My jaws get tired out too quickly." It was the excuse (the truth?) that every adult seemed to give.

Shrugged shoulders. "Can I learn to drive now?"

"Yeah." Uncertainty. Fear. Yaya wanted to laugh, she was certainly capable.

Yes, she was certainly capable, after he showed her the strings. This foot goes here and presses just so. This hand goes here and pulls back like this. This eye looks here and the other focuses on the road. He went on like that. And she paid avid attention to his every move. To the look of concentration and ease on his features. To the way his lips moved and separated and came together again. To his eyes that were innocent and sinful at the same time. To his shirt sleeves that were rolled up, just so, and the (surprisingly) tone arms that lay beneath. She took all of those things in.

"…Okay, you got all that Yaya?"

"Yeah." She did.

Car doors opening (what a shame, it would have been fun to try and switch seats _inside_ the car) and then them closing again. Her body snug into the drivers seat and her mind catching up with the current situation (all a tingle with an overflowing excitement.) "Now, which one is the gas peddle again? And which one is the brake?"

"For goodness sake! Didn't I just ask if you got all that I told you?"

"Yeah, and I did."

"Obviously you didn't. Now put on your seatbelt." She did.

Yaya had a slight problem. But it wasn't driving. No, that problem was in the middle of being fixed. This problem couldn't go away that easily and would just have to fade with time.

How lame.

-()-

_A/N: See what I mean. Very different from my usual style (I think.) Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	93. Unexpectedly in Harmony

_**Unexpectedly in Harmony**_

_A/N: _The Cloned One _requested this one-shot, so here it is! I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy it._

-()-

"Here." Ikuto's hand was held out to him, it was balled into a fist.

"What is it?" Aruto asked.

"The keys to the house. Second door on the right." Ah, it amazed Aruto how blunt their son had become.

Ikuto's fist unfurled and the keys fell into Aruto's outstretched hand beneath. "Oh." His son started walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have somewhere I need to go." Ah, to that girl then. Okay. He had somewhere he needed to go too. "Just don't scare mom to death."

"I won't. And you too. Don't scare that girl to death either." Ikuto stopped his extremely slow paced walk, took his hands from his pockets, and ran them swiftly through his shaggy hair.

A small chuckle and a, "She's used to it." was the response he got back.

Aruto just shook his head, waved lazily to his son (who waved lazily back), and headed for the house (that wasn't his and that he never remembered) but that his wife was peacefully sleeping in all the same. He sighed.

Placing the key in the lock, he suddenly felt like a thief or an intruder. But, then again, some part of him also felt nostalgia building up. How many times had he come home late when they had been a young couple and he had worked two jobs in order to support them (and their growing family)? Too many to count, and too many years to remember.

_Second door on the right_. He turned the knob, cracked open the door, and caught sight of her blonde hair (streaked with a few grays) glowing in the moonlight. Just that sight alone was beautiful. He crawled into the bed next to her, and she instantly attached herself to him. Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, her face unconsciously burying itself into his chest, and her heart acknowledging a presence she hadn't felt in years, "Aruto." A mumbled bit of sleep talk.

He smiled softly, ran his hands through her hair. A gentle look upon his face. Then kicked off his shoes (manners didn't matter at a time like this) and settled in for the night. He didn't care that the clothes he was wearing were entirely uncomfortable for sleeping in. He just liked the fact that he could smell her shampoo again, a wonderful mix of Lavender and Chamomile, which hadn't changed a bit over the years. And that he could feel her warmth again. It was like a miracle. Like a Heaven to his own self induced Hell.

It wasn't a long sleep, but it was the best sleep he had had in ages.

-()-

Souko wasn't surprised, when she stirred awake in the middle of the night to find him beside her. She had been waiting after all, and she knew he was going to come eventually. And this, going to bed alone, then waking to him beside her, was like a memory. A memory that she never allowed herself to forget. After all, how many nights had she awoke to him there (when he hadn't been before), curled up next to her in bed? Too many to count, and too many years to remember.

He looked so handsome, his dark, black hair (tinted grey in certain, small, parts) shinning in the moonlight. His face so peaceful and smooth (with only a wrinkle here or there.)

She didn't care that he had been gone for so long. She knew why and she understood. She supported him any way that she could. And those letters that he used to send her (every Christmas) were her tiny treasures. She didn't care about the pain (it was all in the past now), all she cared about was that he was home.

Souko simply enjoyed being able to smell his distinct scent again. The nighttime air. Air, nature in general, he smelt so fresh and alive. Everything and anything. It hadn't changed. Souko simply enjoyed being held by him. His warmth, his lean arms encasing her body, and his heart beat _thump-thumping_. He was alive. Her little devil that needed to be tamed. A reunion between star-crossed lovers.

He stirred. His eyes opened blurrily. A smile was on her face, he looked so cute when woke up. Always had. "Will you play me a song on your violin tomorrow?"

"Mm. One I wrote just for you…" Souko heard the tired drawl from her husband and then snuggled back into his embrace. Content.

"Okay then."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

There was no _"I'm home."_ And there was no _"Welcome back."_

Then again, they didn't need silly things like that.

-()-

"Eh. Ikuto, what the heck are you doing sleeping outside the front door like this?"

A deadpan expression and tired eyes looked back at him, "She screamed and I got kicked out."

Aruto chuckled. Their son still had a lot to learn.

-()-

_A/N: We all know that Ikuto's talent for sneaking into Amu's room (and her bed!) came from Aruto. The man's got skillz. Either that…or I'm a hopeless Aruto fangirl (I won't deny that, 'cause I am.) Oh, and who Ikuto got kicked out by is up to you: Amu Papa…or Amu herself? XD Anyway, I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think of it in a review._

_Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	94. Unexpectedly Simple

_**Unexpectedly Simple**_

_A/N: They have to go back someday..._

-()-

Rhythm gave his last "Yay!" as Nagihiko made his slam dunk that got him a scholarship to college. While Temari's definitive _swoosh_ of the fan occurred when Nagihiko realized that teaching little kids to dance was a good part-time job (and a possibility of something to do in the future.)

Kusukusu's fading giggles could be heard as Rima decided (as was the custom of high school seniors thinking about the future) that _she_ wasn't a good comedian, but she _knew_ comedy, and opening an entertainment company wasn't such a bad idea.

Pepe's concluding, irate "...deshu!" was given as Yaya came to understand that being a gossip who knew everyone and had connections to everything was a great talent to have, because now she could go to school and become an agent (for Rima-tan, of course!)

Musashi's words of wisdom dwindled away as Kairi settled into the new _dojo_, where he would be teaching his young pupils not only how to fight and do self defence, but also how to be an honorable person and follow the rules of _Bushido_.

Daichi's final high-five to Kuukai took place after an amazing game, where Kuukai knocked goal after goal and moved so swiftly across the field, he was asked to join the pros.

Eru proclaimed _the _ultimate love, the day Utau sang her most touching ballad, which caused girls, boys, women, and even men to cry. Why? Because the ballad was about the one she loved...who _wasn't_ Ikuto. Iru and Eru settled their bickering as Utau rocked out a song that even had the elderly dancing, of course, only one Chara was left afterwards.

Kiseki's outcries of "Commoners!" and "Lowly followers!" became drowned out as Tadase ascertained for himself that a true king didn't have people _below_ him, but rather people _on the same page_ as him. That was what made a king great. And Kiseki's shouts were silenced when Tadase concluded that he wanted to impart this knowledge onto his (future) students.

Suu's distant "...desu," could still be heard as Amu completed the _bento_ she had made especially for Ikuto on his first day of work. Meanwhile, the completion of Miki's one and only masterpiece occurred on the same day Amu did a little modelling for a part-time job (and found the whole experience to be exciting.) Ran's swan song-like cheer echoed across the abandoned lot as Amu ran towards him, unabashed. And Dia gave a far-off smile, that reached her eyes, as Amu began to pursue the job of being a social worker (or perhaps, even a guidance counsellor for lost and confused teens.)

Finally, Yoru, the Chara that was there the longest. That was faithful and sobbed and laughed and got irritated so many times over his stubborn owner, gave a feeble (somewhat sad and bittersweet) "_nya_," as Ikuto finally kissed Amu on the lips. A lost cat, he was no more.

-()-

_A/N: Hmm, yes, it's simple and yet complicated, happy yet sad. The Charas will eventually have to go back into their owners hearts someday. These are all my own (personal) opinions and thoughts on what the characters will end up doing (and what their _true selves_ really are.) This, the Charas going back into their owners hearts', is a scene I'm looking forward to in the manga/anime._

_Let's see, some notes: a _dojo_ is basically a training facility for Japanese martial arts (though I'm sure you all knew that), _Bushido_ is the "way of the warrior" or the Samurai code of honor, a _bento_ is a boxed lunch, and _nya_ is the sound cats make (according to the Japanese) and is the equivalent of 'meow' in English (though I'm sure most of you knew this as well!)_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	95. Unexpectedly Having Adventures

_**Unexpectedly Having Adventures**_

_A/N: This one was fun to write, and very interesting too, since Ami (and Hikaru even more so) aren't focused on that much in _Shugo Chara _fanfiction. I've had this one-shot's basic idea in my head for a long, long time now, so I'm glad that I finally got this written up. I hope you all like it!_

-()-

He learned early on that Hinamori Ami liked having her adventures. She liked getting her heart pounding, she liked not knowing where she was going, and she liked not knowing what she was getting herself into.

He, Hikaru (once known as Gozen), on the other hand, didn't like adventures. He liked being in control, he liked knowing exactly where he was going, and he liked to know what _exactly_ he was up against.

That was just how they were. Even when they were children and still when they were adults. Ami would grab his hand tight and drag him (when they were children it was to the park, to play in the sandbox and make sand castles, when they were teens, it was to karaoke and parties, and when they were adults, it was to nights out drinking and going to a club or a bar) and he never said a word.

Why? Because he liked watching her when she went on her adventures. Her eyes would light up and her smile would widen into a sparkling grin. She would simply be aglow. He'd like to think that she was one of his precious gems, you know, those ones he used to hoard and love so much. Except, she wasn't just some hunk of glittering rock, she was another human being with emotions and thoughts. That's what made him want to look out for her even more.

She, with the exception of her sister, was the first one to try and reach out to him. Though she, unlike her sister, was never out to save him. Ami just wanted to get her own feelings across (she really didn't give a squat about his.) It was selfish and somewhat cruel, but he was a little selfish and cruel himself, so those were emotions he could easily relate to. Then she started to bombard him with feelings and emotions and concepts he just couldn't get.

Like building a sand castle. What was the point? To, for one brief period in time, create a fantasy that could be destroyed in two seconds, was that it? Ami later confirmed that he was right, as she showed him how to pat down the soil _just so_ in order to make it stick together _just right_. It took a lot of time and patience for something that he thought then to be so juvenile. But crafting sand castles was only the beginning.

She then begged and pleaded for him to come with her family to a newly opened amusement park. He had never been to one of those before, but the Tsukiyomi's (who had practically adopted him, since his grandfather had retired and had said, quite plainly that "these two will do a better job of bringing you up than I would." Hikaru later thought (after he learned the whole story) that his grandfather wanted to give them a second shot, since he had a hand in ruining their first shot at a family) had insisted that he go, and that it would be an experience he never forgot.

He never forgot. Of course, now he couldn't remember a single ride that they went on or whether they had eaten a candy apple, a caramel apple, or perhaps even some pink (or blue) cotton candy; but he _could_ remember the sound of Ami's laughter. He never thought someone could laugh like that before, then again, a laugh was always like a dream to him. Especially back then, when it only belonged to the people walking by him on the streets (a mother laughing at the incomprehensible (but still absolutely adorable) sounds her new child was making, or even a little girl laughing as her father lifted her up and then placed her on his shoulders, all the while reminding her to "hold on tight!")

Laughter was only a dream 'till then.

And tears of happiness were completely foreign, until he saw her cry at her sister's wedding. She had been about thirteen then, he was only slightly older, and she was at that age...that age when reality and fantasy mixed. Or so that was what research and study would tell him, he supposed, since he didn't know anything about that. _Fantasy_ was never a _reality_ to him. But it was for Ami, and, well, it got a little overshadowed that day. Still, she took so many things that he thought were merely dreams...

And then she made them into a reality, as she pulled him along to karaoke nights (after long weekdays and Saturdays filled with school (both regular and cram), club activities, and work) and parties. School dances and special trips that, to most everyone else that looked in on them, would be considered dates.

She lead him on adventure after adventure all through high school and even a little through college (though it was harder then because, even though they attended universities that were close to each other, they weren't in the _same_ university nor could they call their universities neighbors.) But, right here and now, there was a _reality_ that was crumbling the little _fantasy_ that he hadn't known existed inside of himself:

The company that he had just recently got employed at was opening a branch office in America. Even though he was a newbie, so to speak, he had connections thanks to his grandfather, and he was a highly valued worker. He was thrilled at the prospect of being sent over to America to work, honored to say the least, but worried all the same. _She_ was still in college, at the very end and almost done, and _he_ would have to leave for a few years and probably not have the time to come back. Still...

He wanted to take her on a grand adventure that none of the others could compare to. _He_ wanted to take _her_. And he did.

After he found out about his new predicament, in concerns to his job, he went right over and told her about it. Then he, quite foolishly, went ahead and kissed her.

Excitement like no other exploded within her eyes, like the finale of a fireworks display. This was going to be a huge adventure, quite challenging and trying in every way possible, but she was willing to give it a shot. Just like he figured she would. "If Ikuto and Amu can survive a long distance relationship, _we_ certainly can."

He didn't remind her at the time that Amu and Ikuto's relationship was quite different, since Amu hadn't _realized_ she was in love with Ikuto until he was nearly back home, but he held his tongue and let her say what she wanted. It was true all the same.

So, here they were, getting prepared to go on one of their longest, most uncertain, and most dangerous adventure yet. Ami was ecstatic, that wasn't anything new, but he had to admit, he was a little ecstatic too.

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly Awkward**_

They had all come together to "meet the family," one could say, even though (technically) they had all met each other one way or another. Well, that is, except for the parents. They certainly had never met each other before.

Ami and Hikaru played in the other room, well, _Ami_ played and Hikaru complained about how playing was a pointless act. Why bother pretending about things when there were many, many things that needed to get done in the real world?

Amu, Ikuto, and Utau sat on the couch eating _Taiyaki_, the least awkward group of them all, since they were all friends (and Utau had given up on Ikuto _long_ ago.) Still, even with the good friendship, and almost sisterly bond, that had formed between Amu and Utau, the older girl still found a way to take Ikuto's side (hidden underneath a very "in both of your interests" type of way), "Amu, don't even think of trying to seduce Ikuto. If you do, and you get pregnant or something, I think you're dad is going to have a heart attack." So blunt, and yet, the adults still had the most awkward situation of them all.

As the _adults_ sat at the table (in the little kitchen that was connected to the small living room), drinking some tea and eating some cookies, Midori seemed charmed by one Tsukiyomi Aruto, who had done nothing put politely introduce himself, smile, and play a song on the violin (after Midori had insisted.) Souko on the other hand didn't seem the least bit bothered by this, in fact, she and Midori had whispered excitedly to each other about how wonderful he was (of course, Midori then stated that he was grand, but her husband was the one for her, which Souko nodded her head at in an "of course, of course"-like manner.)

And now Aruto was talking about how he was looking forward to grand kids and a wedding, to which Souko and Midori perked up at, and which caused more chatter from them. The only one who, in his own personal opinion, saw any type of reason and reality (and who was horribly depressed over _his little Sparrow_ being in love with _such a cat_, and his wife being infatuated with said cat's father) was a one Hinamori Tsumugu. So, the mention of weddings and grand kids just sent him off the edge and, with unabashed tears in his eyes and a horrid, moaning shout, Tsumugu knocked his chair back and took off for the bathroom (or, at least, in the direction he could vaguely remember their bathroom being in (why, oh why, did Midori have to agree with letting Ikuto and Amu _live together_ that was just _inviting_ grand kids!))

The slamming of the door could be heard as the others, with the exception of Midori, Amu, and Ikuto (who could fuzzily recall something like this happening during the brief time he had "shacked up" in Amu's room) sat in a somewhat shocked state at what just happened.

"I'll go get Ami, Mama. Once she gets him out of there...maybe you guys should go."

"That's sounds good Amu."

Awkward. Definitely awkward.

-()-

_A/N: Yep, thaaat's right! Another Omake (and yes, I did just type the 'that's right' Meowth style!) Anyway, I had fun with the Omake too (it's been in my head for a while as well.) _

_With the actual story though, I had the idea for a long time, but I didn't know how I wanted to go about it, until I saw the _Doki_ episode when Amu and Ami meet Hikaru while watching (and listening) to that guy telling stories to the little kids. Hikaru seemed rather fascinated by Ami, who was dancing or doing some outgoing like that, as Amu asked him whether or not he liked the _Taiyaki_. So, that's what I went with for this one-shot._

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	96. Unexpectedly Crossing Over

_**Unexpectedly Crossing Over**_

**Disclaimer: The **_**Twilight Zone**_** does not belong to me. It's copyright (c) Rod Serling.**

_A/N: What can I say, I love the _Twilight Zone_. I look forward to the marathon every New Years! XD How lame. Anyway, this just _had_ to be done. I hope you enjoyed it!_

-()-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone." **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Miss Hinamori Amu woke up one day, to a day like any other, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, and her bed was warm and cozy. But, on this day she found herself not within her cute, rather girlish room, nor in her big, lofty bed. Instead, she was curled up within the confines of an egg, which outer shell seemed transparent and perpetuated the misconception that all was normal. Somehow, on this day, Miss Hinamori Amu woke up as a Shugo Chara.

On this day, Miss Hinamori Amu took a trip to the _Twilight Zone_.

-()-

Upon breaking out of her shell, Miss Hinamori noticed that the girl before her (the girl that was _supposed to be her_) was nothing like the person she saw in her own mirror reflection. This girl seemed to sparkle and glow with an inner radiance and didn't seem to need a Shugo Chara at all. As Miss Hinamori followed her down the stairs and watched her prepare her own breakfast (not a single thing burnt) she then floated after her as the girl headed off towards school.

Once at the school building Miss Hinamori took note of the skillful drawings the girl drew during break and the top score she received in Physical Education class. To put it quite plainly, Miss Hinamori was amazed by the impeccable nature of this one girl.

(The girl's name, by the way, was a horrendous combination of, what Miss Hinamori remembered being, her Chara's names: Diasuuranmiki. How absolutely disastrous! And that's why Diasuuranmiki was referred to as "the girl." )

And, Miss Hinamori also discovered that this world was far different from the one she could vaguely recall as being her own. She, along with all the other Guardians, were Charas to start with, and then the Charas (who ranged from Kings to Cats) weren't seen as the least bit out of place. They were actually rather common, in this world were Charas were humans and humans were Charas. Then again, Miss Hinamori couldn't understand the concept (why would a Chara have a human for a Chara? Charas were special, humans just...weren't.)

As they (Miss Hinamori and the girl) neared the Royal Garden, Miss Hinamori thanked all the Gods in every part of the world, or what have you, that the Garden (appearance-wise) hadn't changed at all. It was a very small, but nonetheless appreciated, glimpse of a home she was slowly beginning to forget. And once inside she was met with utter chaos, very different (and yet strikingly similar in some way) to the chaos that was found in the Royal Garden in _that world_.

Kiseki was complaining loudly about some such thing or another, his regal face pulled into a pout and his crown slipping just so into his eyes. "Will you shut up, Kiseki! How many times have I told you that the teachers aren't evil creatures out to get you. You simply have to pay attention in class, sit down and study at home, and _then_ you'll get good grades. And, for the last time, get that crown of your's fitted, won't you!" Pepe's agitated voice cut clear through the murmur and sounds of the other, now human, Charas. Her voice was harsh, but as she neared the king, who's body was slumped in a chair like a big spoiled brat, her movements were soft as was the voice that accompanied it, "And, man, your cape is just a mess. Let me wash it for you."

Frowning lips and puppy dog like eyes glanced at the should-be-a-baby-but-apparently-wasn't girl who was dressed in all pink, from her pink leggings to her pink long sleeve shirt, and who was decked out in stuffed animals everywhere. They were attached to nearly every bit of fabric and a pacifier on a ribbon was resting neatly around her neck (flashing a multitude of different colors, even though it was clearly mid-day.) And an assortment of pins (of varying color and various subjects; such as a bow, a strawberry, or a cute, little mascot creature of some kind) replaced a hat that Miss Hinamori distinctively remembered being on Pepe's head (even with her hazy memories.)

Yet, despite this rather child-like facade, Pepe herself was mature, far more than her Chara anyway, who (Miss Hinamori called Yaya) was rolling back and forth in the air screaming, "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" but who was blatantly being ignored, for Pepe's concern for the king overruled any concern she had for her Chara.

"Come on, give it here. I'll be gentle with it, I promise." Disciplined fingers were finally able to get the cape to fall from the nobleman's shoulders. "See, that wasn't all that bad, dechu." The only reminder that this Chara-turned-human was really supposed to be a baby.

The interaction between the two was, by then, rather boring. And Miss Hinamori didn't enjoy the rather frantic expression that was on Tadase-kun's face, due to his distress over Kiseki's jerk-ish words. So, Miss Hinamori and the girl turned their attention elsewhere (though it appeared as if the girl was looking for something else entirely.)

Kusukusu and Musashi were having a tickle fight (a pair of swords lay forgotten on the ground) perhaps Musashi had been attempting to teach the jester how to spar? Controlled and unrelenting in his hacks and slashes, but she probably just giggled over and over and over again until he let a smile slip through and she got him with some tickles.

By now Musashi's _zori_ sandals were left on the garden's floor, forgotten, his _tabi_ socks were a dirtied mess, his _hakama_ a wrinkled disaster, and his poor glasses were askew. Kusukusu was faring no better. Her red and white one-piece suit was grass stained, her red and white hat was shifting all over the place, her blonde hair was tangled by now, for sure, and her green face make-up was smudged. They were both a sight to see, but they were both also quite happy.

The girl didn't like that, and Miss Hinamori was getting a little nervous by the stare she was receiving from Kairi (Rima was off playing a prank on Nagihiko, who was simply trying to practice his basketball shots and didn't want to be bothered at all.) So, both the girl and Chara, and the Chara and the girl, turned their attentions away from the two.

On a white bench in some distant part of the Royal Garden was Eru with her white dress and shaded eyes, her face was aglow with a blush and a nervous twitch could be easily spotted (due to the pair of fake, glittering wings attached by a strap to her back, and a lopsided halo that was wrapped loosely around her head; they shook just so every time she twitched.) Her mouth shut, not loudly proclaiming love and romance at every turn, because she was far too smitten with the boy that sat next to her (or so it would seem.)

The boy, who was a smooth talker from the little time Miss Hinamori had known him, was now a stuttering mess. His dark blue vest was set aside on the bench, while his hands fiddled (probably with nothing) in his pockets and his snow cap was pulled as far down over his head as possible (and his headphones were placed just so), to try and hide the vivid blush that was spread across his cheeks as well. Of course, both failed.

While it was a cute sight to see both the girl and Miss Hinamori decided that it was rather private (and rather embarrassing) moment, so they set their sights on something else (once again.) Plus, the girl's eyes were still roaming all over the place, searching and searching...for something.

Was it at the Guardian's table? No, there Daichi and Iru were having a ramen eating contest (where the ramen came from was a mystery.) Daichi's face couldn't be seen, just a head full of messy, bright green hair. His headband (with the yellow star on it) was tossed to the side, as his yellow sports shirt had small dots of ramen broth and noodles on it. Iru was no better. Her fake devil horns, tail, and wings were set aside as drops of ramen broth dribbled onto her bright red tang top, and a noodle or two sat pleasantly on her bright red skirt. Really, the only difference between the two was that Iru had flushed cheeks. Now, whether that was due to the exhilaration of an eating contest, or something else, neither Miss Hinamori nor the girl ever knew, for they were called over by someone else at that moment.

"Diasuuranmiki, over here." Over here wasn't that far away, it was at the opposite end of the table that Daichi and Iru sat at, but since neither the girl nor Miss Hinamori were actually _at_ the table, it seemed an appropriate enough statement to make.

The one who had called them over was Temari, in her elegant light pink kimono with darker pink Sakura petals on the sleeves and two Sakura petals in her hair. She was obediently sipping green tea, as she listened to a tiny, Chara-ified version of Utau sing. "He's right over there."

_He?_

The girl took off in the direction Temari had pointed in, a section that no one else was in, a section that was hardly ever used. And Miss Hinamori suddenly realized that there was one among them missing. _Ikuto...no, here it would be Yoru._

_What would Yoru look like? An exact replica of Ikuto?_

Yoru was certainly none of that. He was, plain and simple, a cat. A pitch black cat, with yellow eyes. And, since Yoru was a cat...Ikuto was no where in sight.

_Ikuto didn't exist._

And Miss Hinamori felt the tears starting to well.

And the girl just sat there, among the grass and the flowers and in the dirt, just petting this cat. Just petting Yoru over and over again. Sadly, oh so sadly. Worst of all, she was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

It made Miss Hinamori's cries turn into sobs. It made everything start to fade into black and suddenly-

"Hinamori-san, Hinamori-san, wake up." _Nikaidou-sensei?_

Nikaidou was suddenly standing over Miss Hinamori, a worried expression on his face. "What...?"

"You got whacked in the head pretty hard by a ball during Physical Education class. You blacked out for a bit."

Amu felt herself sigh. That _other world_ hadn't existed. She wiped the ready-to-fall tears away from her eyes and dried the still wet tear streaks on her cheeks.

And yet...

-()-

Miss Hinamori learned a valuable lesson that day, a subconscious message that being human is better than being anything else. A Chara, carefree and special, only has one specialty, and no room for anything else. A girl who has everything, doesn't have a single flaw that can connect her to humanity, so she seeks out comfort in a unresponsive cat. Being a Chara and being perfect is not all that's _cracked_ up to be. Miss Hinamori learned that lesson that day, when she unexpectedly found herself in the _Twilight Zone_.

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly a Royal Court**_

"You there, jester! Make me laugh!" Kiseki ordered of Kusukusu who just looked at him, blinked, and then giggled until she rolled in the air. "Stop, stop! I just ordered you to make me laugh, so make me laugh!"

She stopped her tittering, bit her lower lip to think a moment, then went over and planted a wet one on Kiseki's cheek. She zoomed away in full out laughter. Kiseki didn't see what was so funny. Not. At. All.

"Why you...You were supposed to make me laugh like a good jester, not kiss me! Lowly jesters do not have the right to kiss their kings, only queens do! You...!" He went on ranting; fuming at the spot where Kusukusu had once been before she floated off.

He continued complaining even as Pepe started to drag him off, "Do you see any queens around here Kiseki? Really, dechu."

-()-

_A/N: First things first, this one-shot was inspired by this picture: _http: // community . livejournal . com / shugochara / 270964 . html # cutid1_ (obviously just get rid of the spaces.) It's a wonderful sketch done by _luna_mari_ over at the LJ _Shugo Chara _community. This fic didn't turn out exactly the same as the picture, but it was merely inspiration anyway._

_Now, some notes. The outfit I have Pepe wearing is supposed to be a _Decora_ styled one. _Decora _is a type of Japanese street fashion that goes for, well, cute basically. It has a lot of pink, stars, glitter, stuffed animals, color (rainbow), and stickers. It's a very mix-match type of street fashion, but one that I'm fairly interested in and wouldn't mind giving a try myself. _Zori_ sandals, are well, sandals. There the type that Musashi wears, _tabi _socks are the really heavy duty, traditional socks of Japan, and _Hakama_ are the 'pants' that Musashi wears._

_One final thing I have to say one the one-shot (before I briefly move onto the Omake), yes I was making fun of _Mary-Sues_ and at the same time I was trying to point out that Amu (though she is extremely close to being one) isn't. Not entirely. Diasuuranmiki, on the other hand..._

_And so, I end with another Omake. Just expect them from now on. It was quite fun to write, nothing really meaningful about it, just another way to get humor out of Kiseki. I hope you all liked the one-shot (and Omake!) Tell me what you thought of them in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	97. Unexpectedly Pillow Talk and Movies

_**Unexpectedly Pillow Talk and Movies**_

_A/N: __**Xiao Jie**__ and __**FuyuMaiden**__ have been waiting for this kind of a filler for a _long_ time now. We still haven't gotten it, but hopefully this will suffice. I hope everyone likes it!_

-()-

Sleep overs are a rite of passage for every female (and the occasional male.) Sleep overs that consist of the same basics: girls giggling over every little thing, staying up late into the night, and simply having fun. But, with each girl comes a very different sleep over:

**Amu**

Girl talk always seemed to abound on the nights the girls slept over Amu's house:

"Did you know that Ikuto is good at English?"

"We'll, of _course_ he is. Our mother's mother came from America after all, and Easter was a high ranking corporate business. Since everyone there wanted Ikuto to be the new head when he was younger, they tutored him in things like that you know."

"I never knew that about Ikuto...your grandmother was a foreigner?"

"Yeah, why do you think my mother and I have blonde hair, it's not that common in Japan you know."

"True..."

"Uwa! Really? Ikuto-kun knows English, how cool~! Oh~ I wish Kairi was good at English (when it comes to literature and writing and stuff, he only seems to know old Japanese sayings! He isn't even good at _Japanese_ class. How is that any good~?)"

"...Nagihiko's good at Japanese. He's all right in English too. But Kairi's great at math, isn't he?"

"Un. He is! The best!"

_Or:_

"...Then he made me a bento."

"Eh!? Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose Nagihiko can be rather girlie. He did have to pretend to be one for a while, so it makes sense."

"But...Guys aren't..." "Ikuto made me one once!"

"Eh!?"

"My older brother did that? Did he burn down the house...was _he sick_ or something?"

"I-I don't know, he made me a bento once...it wasn't that bad."

"Well _you_ made him one, didn't you?"

"Of _course_ I did!"

"...Did _you_ burn down the house?"

"No. And he said that it tasted good."

"He was just being nice."

_Even still:_

"...Then I kissed him."

"What! But...the guy should be the one that kisses the girl."

"Don't be so old fashioned Amu, I kissed Kuukai first. He wouldn't have even thought about doing it otherwise. He's a little slow in that department. I assume Ikuto kissed you first though."

"Y-yeah. He did. But...I can't be the _only_ one...Rima?"

"We kissed each other at the same time."

"That's not possible."

"Huh?"

"Don't say something like that with such a deadpan expression and monotone voice!"

**Rima**

Rima's sleep overs consisted of watching comedies, romantic comedies, or perhaps even a Chick Flick or two.

_Chick Flicks:_

"That was _so sad_ why did she have to go and die like that!"

"I know! It was so tragic. What a horrible ending, Yaya doesn't like it!"

"Comedies are better."

"Ugh, this is more realistic. Not everyone gets a happy ending...Stop looking at me like that guys."

_Romantic Comedies:_

"Pssh, how corny. What guy in the real world actually says stuff like that? If Nagihiko ever spouted anything like that..."

"Well, Ikuto-"

"Ikuto doesn't count! He's some kind of anomaly."

"Besides...Ikuto can still be a jerk sometimes."

"Still holding that grudge...huh, Utau...hehehe..."

"...No."

"Well, Yaya thought it was really, really romantic! Why doesn't Kairi say things like that instead of his old Japanese sayings...then again, those always sound really cool too...and...so..."

"Haha!"

"Um."

"Hehe!"

"They didn't pull that joke off right _at all_."

_'Why does she even bother watching comedies then?"_

**Yua**

There was that one time when Amu slept over Yua's house. They stayed up late trying out different clothes and outfits, fixing up there hair in odd and unique way, and simply playing around with some cosmetics.

When Amu's mom came to pick her up, Amu looked a disaster (do to all the stuff that they had put in their hair and all the different types of make-ups they put on, at various times throughout the night.) But, Midori didn't say a single thing, because Amu had a huge smile on her face.

"I had a blast!" she had said, after Midori asked her how the sleep over went.

**Utau**

Utau's sleep over's consisted of karaoke contests:

_"Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO!"_

_"Moshimo hontou ni watashi wo suki da nante iu nara..."_

_"Tokidoki wa urayamashiku omou kedo..."_

_"Kanashimi ni tsubusaresou demo sonna kao wa yamete..."_

Of course...Utau always ended up winning. The others never even stood a chance...

**Yaya**

Yaya's sleep overs were always the most random. From interefering little brothers:

"KYAAA!"

"Tsubasa get the heck outta here!"

"I'm so happy I had an older brother."

"Ami does the same thing..."

"Yeah, but at least she's a girl."

_To video games:_

"No, no, Amu-chi, you're doing it _all wrong_!"

"Maybe she was born with two left feet?"

"Utau-chan!"

"Let Yaya do it! I'll show you all how it's supposed to be done!"

"This is boring."

_To fortune telling:_

"Hmm...this line right here is supposed to be your life line...I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how long does it say I'll live for?"

"Hmm...another...two hours?"

"YAYA!"

-()-

Yes, in every way, shape, and form, the sleep over is a female past time. So enjoyable and invigorating because each and every one of them is distinctively unique.

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly Helpful**_

Their daughter was going to be hopeless in the adult world. They knew that, and they also knew that it was their fault. Their daughter was only a girl in the least favorable senses: she talked like a girl, she most certainly dressed like a girl, and had a ear for gossip that other girls (and even some women) would die for. But when it came to other, more essential things, well...

This boy, Kairi, that was sitting across from them, eating politely (and then even washing the dishes afterwards!) was something else entirely. He had baked the dessert that he brought over as a visiting gift, he then sewed on a button that had come off of one of Yaya's old blouses, and (as he was heading out the door) commented that he had forgotten the clothes in the dryer (and would have to take them out as soon as he got home.)

As soon as the door closed Yaya asked, "So...what do you think of him?"

What did they think of him: he was a life saver, an answer to their (daughter's) prayers!

"He certainly is helpful, isn't he?" was all that they were able to say though.

-()-

_A/N: During Utau's sleep over, they are singing some of the lyrics from their character songs, which can be found on the new _Shugo Chara Character Song Album 2_. There are such lovely songs on that CD, I highly recommend it to everyone! Anyway, this is the order of singers:_

_1. Amu with _Colorful Heartbeat

_2. Rima with _Itsuka wa Romansu

_3. Yaya with _Ookiku Naare!

_4. And Utau with _Taiyou ga Niau yo

_Other than that, I just have to say that sleep overs are awesome and that, yes, I do still have them even though I am a sophomore in college! XD_

_Take care and tell me what you think of it in a review!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	98. Unexpectedly a Grin without a Cat

_**Unexpectedly a Grin Without a Cat**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Alice in Wonderland**_** is copyright (c) to Lewis Carroll, in other words, it does not belong to me.**

_A/N: Hey there everyone! This one-shot is for __**Xiao Jie **__and __**FuyuMaiden**__ as well, who both were dying to see an _Alice in Wonderland_ filler for _Shugo Chara_, and who have yet to get it. I hope this will do instead! And, just a heads up, this one-shot takes place during the Utau/Dia arc. I hope you enjoy (though, I warn you, it is incredibly weird!)_

-()-

_**Curiouser and curiouser!**_

Amu had fallen asleep. You see, her little sister Ami had been quite insistent that they play a game, and play a game they did. Then they played another and another and another and Amu simply got worn down. Ami did too, of course, curled up in the arms of her older sister. But that's enough information there. For the actual tale takes place in the confines of Amu's dream. A very peculiar dream at that.

-()-

She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up at the school, she was fairly certain that she had just been at her house, exhausted by Ami and her play, play, play nature. Yet, here she was, walking up to the school, entering the school, and visiting the Superintendent of the school. Why? Why she hadn't a clue. But she did.

And when she entered, Amu found that he wasn't even there. Empty. But a little egg, a dull yellow, do to a cover of black over it, and decorated with yellow diamonds on black, appeared out of no where. Amu couldn't resist and found herself following.

Pulling a book, that the egg kept ramming up against, out from the bookcase caused the whole piece of furniture to move. It simply slide to the side and allowed her access. The egg zoomed down into the inky blackness, and without a second thought, she did as well.

There were wonderful, winding stairs that lead down, down, down and an assortment of doors (all varying in size) along the walls she passed. Amu was curious, of course, who wouldn't be? But she told herself that she really shouldn't, and therefore really couldn't, fiddle with any door (no matter the size, the color, or the shine.) It was a crying shame, it was, but there was nothing she could do about it; as long as the egg hadn't slipped through a passing door, then neither was she.

So down, down, down they continued until her feet finally reached a landing her eyes suddenly had light to see with. She was within a small room which, when she happened to turn around and check, no longer had stairs to lead her back to the entrance. Instead there were colors, colors of every shade everywhere, and shapes of every kind. Nothing seemed to really exist in the room beside an overly large violin and lock, which the egg she had been chasing easily slipped through.

Moving over to the lock she noticed that it was small, tiny, minuscule and pry as she might, it wouldn't budge. She then noticed that the said lock (which had heart shaped diamonds around the center that fluctuated in colors (red, blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow, and start over and over and over again) was locked. A key would be needed in order to unlock it and separate is from the wall.

(Of course, she could also just try and make herself smaller and walk right through that key hole, but logic has no place in dreams!)

With that in mind she examined the only other _thing_ in the room. That obnoxiously large violin, which was held up by an obnoxiously large bow. It reached towering heights even as she stood near 5 feet. Carefully touching the violin (ready to examine it for any type of key) but not being careful enough, Amu's hands trailed just a little too hard and a little too long over one of the strings, which caused it to vibrate and make sound. That, in turn, caused the violin, which was just plain large before, to become monstrous. (And, unbeknownst to her, also caused the said string to go _puttsun_, just snap right in half!)

She had shrunk, and as she looked up, there was the key. It was shinning in the light (which, now that she thought about it, she had no idea where it was coming from) and it rested comfortably around the neck of the violin. If only she had paid just a _bit_ more attention she wouldn't be down here and the key wouldn't be all the way up there.

As if to pay tribute to Amu's sadness, the sound of a woman crying could heard and then large, large, large raindrops began to fall. They filled up the room and made it into a little sea. And, out of nowhere, there were little people (just like her, but not like her) swimming in it. A king, a jester, a cheerleader, an artist, a homemaker, a song stress, an angel, a devil, a soccer player, a basketball player, a baby, and a very, very, very irate cat.

What an odd group.

And so, they all floated down this newly created sea and right on through the keyhole. What luck! Another bit of luck was how easily they washed ashore, soaked beyond all reason, but that was quite all right with her. They started to race, well, she assumed that was what it was, even though it appeared more like them just running in a circle and stopping at random intervals, but that really didn't matter to her. Because there was something about that egg. She desperately needed to find.

Of course, she was also in desperate need to find a way to make her the right size again...

Amu took to the forest. It was a very reasonable place to go, wasn't it? Many, many things lived in the forests, didn't they? And so, she made her way.

Once within the dimly lit forest she came upon a boy. He seemed to be in deep concentration, but perhaps he had the answer that she needed, "Excuse me." The boy's eyes snapped open, his concentration was completely broken, and his stance completely ruined due to the surprise of her words (even more so her mere existence.)

"What do you want!?" he exclaimed. "I was in the middle of my Caterpillar stance."

She was frightened for a second (and quite confused, was there such a thing as a Caterpillar stance? She didn't think so, or well, she never heard of it, so maybe it did exist after all...who knows?), since his look was so intense, and that was certainly a sword he had attached to his side. But then his eyes softened, just so, and she was able to answer properly, "I was wondering...if, perhaps, you had something that could make me taller?" It was quite the stupid question, she knew; if he had something that could make _her_ taller, surely he would have already used it upon _himself_ (since the boy was tiny, tiny, tiny just like her.)

Nevertheless he reached into his pockets (at least, she thought they were pockets, they didn't really look like pockets, but they functioned like them) and pulled out a steaming, hot _Taiyaki_. He tossed it to her and she effortlessly caught it. "Bite one side and you'll grow taller, but bite the other side and you'll grow smaller." He then turned his back on her and left, as if he hadn't even been there at all.

Amu tried to use reason in order to sort out which side she should eat to get bigger, her reason told her that one is _supposed_ to eat _Taiyaki_ head first...but this place was all inside out and upside down and even backwards (she was sure), so she ate it tail first. She found herself to be the perfect size. How odd (and yet, not odd at all.)

Continuing to walk through the forest, now the appropriate size, Amu passed by a house that was being worked on by _animals_! She was fairly certain that a lizard was shingling the roof and a rabbit was the worried owner of the house, shouting for a girl (his maid perhaps?) named Mary Ann. Quite a ways away, Amu found Mary Ann, a young girl with long, curly blonde hair. The girl didn't seem at all interested in the house or the rabbit or any of it. Instead, with a stick in hand, she was writing puns. One, in particular, stood out to Amu:

**Yoru twists yarn in the evening.**

Why, it wasn't a pun at all, but it was, it was! How very peculiar indeed.

She had no time to dawdle away though, she had an egg that needed to be found, pronto. So Amu took off again, not even saying "Hi," or "Good-bye," to the little maid named Mary-Ann.

But then the forest just kept going on and on and on, and instead of finding that egg, she was finding herself more and more and more lost. It was really, really, really quite frustrating, you know. That was when she happened upon a brother and a sister, twins. The girl, Nadeshi, had on a school uniform (red and pink plaid), and the boy, Nagihi, had a school uniform on as well (blue and light blue plaid), it was quite the sight since they both had lovely long hair too.

Now, one may wonder, how did Amu know the name of these two? Why, they had name tags pinned right to the front of the little capes they wore over their school uniforms. And, for some unexplainable reason, Amu was sure that they had name tags on the _back_ of the little capes they wore over their school uniforms, which said "ko."

As she walked around and behind them, sure enough Amu saw "ko" and "ko." So, the girl was Nadeshiko and the boy was Nagihiko.

"Hello there, Amu-chan." said Nagihiko. "Why are you so wet?" asked Nadeshiko, at the same time.

"Well, hello. I'm wet because I ended up in this sea after trying to get through a keyhole in order to catch this floating egg, you see."

"We see, we see." they commented together. "Come and dance with us!"

"Huh?" Amu was certain she didn't understand what dancing had to do with anything.

Likely Nadeshiko and Nagihiko understood it all perfectly, "Why, dancing will dry you off, " provided Nadeshiko, "And dancing will help you find that sneaky egg." supplemented Nagihiko. It all made quite a bit of sense by now.

"Okay."

And so the boy and girl danced with Amu. They twiddled and twirled and twisted and turned, went to the left and to the right, and over and under. All to no music at all!

As they spun one last time and sent her whirling away, Amu found herself very much so dry, but sadly there was no egg within her sight. There was just a house, a house that had a lot of yelling and crying coming from it. Thinking, perhaps, maybe, that the people within had seen this egg she was chasing, Amu went up to the door. She knocked and waited patiently for it to open. It never did. So, she barged right in. The sight that she beheld was one that she had never seen before.

A girl, who certainly didn't look _that_ much older than her, was sitting in a chair with a baby in her lap. She looked rather annoyed and absolutely unconcerned with the child that was screaming and crying and screaming. Amu was rather worried on the other hand and inquired, "Um, excuse me, but shouldn't you do something about that crying baby there?"

The girl, with her sharp purple eyes and pinned up blonde hair just glared and stated, "I'm the Duchess, you know, so don't speak with such a familiar tongue. Oh, and this baby isn't mine, why should I care."

"Oh," Amu wasn't quite sure what to say about that, "I see then, your Duchess-ness. Whose baby is it then, if I may be so humble enough to ask?"

The Duchess seemed to accept Amu's speech pattern this time and responded with "It's her's over there."

"It's not mine!" The cook, with her light brown hair pulled back into pigtails, shouted, "It's my parents!"

"What's the difference?" The Duchess' question was left unanswered.

"Oh," once again Amu wasn't quite sure what to say about it all, "Why is the baby crying then?"

"He doesn't like pepper, you see, and she just keeps piling it into that soup (or whatever it is she's making over there) and it's causing him to sneeze, sneeze, sneeze and cry, cry, cry and whine, whine, whine. How utterly annoying."

"I see." A change in topic was in order, Amu believed. And, with one quick glance around the room, that change of topic came to her in the form of a young man sitting on the hearth rug by the fire. He was like a cat, with his ears that twitched and his tail that curled. "My, what's he doing here?"

"Him?" The Duchess looked pointedly at the cat-boy who, now that he knew the topic of conversation was about him, had shifted just so to show a rather teasing grin, "He is my pet, so of course he's here with me. He's mine, you know."

No, she hadn't known, she did now though. And Amu noticed, as she watched the cat-boy from the corner of her eyes, his grin slipped just so and shifted back to looking at the fire, at the mere mention of being the Duchess' pet. She concluded that he didn't like it. Which was really rather understandable since the girl wasn't all that nice (though, Amu supposed, she had the potential to be.)

Leaving the house, because the scent of the pepper was really starting to get to her, Amu realized that she had completely forgotten to ask about the egg and if any of them had seen it. As she turned around to go back in and ask, the house that had been there had disappeared. How odd. Then again, many things were odd in this place. So, she continued her trek again.

As trees passed her by one after the other after the other after the other, Amu decided to climb up a tree. As she climbed, up, up, up and popped her head through the tops of the leaves she spotted a green house not that far in the distance. Amu was positive that her egg was there. But before she could get a better look, a hand had pulled her down beneath the tree tops again, and she was face to face with the cat-boy, who certainly wasn't grinning now, but smirking all the same (and she wondered briefly if she had mistakened this same smirk for a grin before.)

"Hello," she started, "and what's your name?"

"My name?" he began to reply back, "Well, they all call me the Chesire Cat."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Chesire Cat-" "Just Chesire Cat will do." "Okay, well Chesire Cat, have you seen an egg by any chance?"

"An egg, you mean like the egg that's in that nest right there?" He pointed to the tree branch next to them, which had a bird's nest resting on it and a mother sitting lovely on her eggs. At the mention of his words though, the mother became a nasty, little thing and called them "serpents" and every other horrid thing; all the while she packed up her eggs, picked up her nest and flew off. Well, that had been very rude of him.

But the cat-boy just chuckled. She pursed her lips, "No, not an egg like that. And, by the way, that was really rather cruel of you, you know."

He kept silent for a minute, his chuckles faded away, as he examined her. Amu felt her cheeks start to blush, for he really _was_ a handsome boy, even if he was (part?) cat. His dark blue eyes glittered and his black hair was so soft and shiny looking. Everything about him was nice, well, except for that smirk and rotten personality.

"Hmm, no, I haven't seen any eggs."

"You haven't?"

"No. But I know someone who might have."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will you bring me to him- "Them." "Will you bring me to them?"

"Oh yes, just follow me." And the cat-boy simply jumped right down from that high, high, high branch and landed on all fours with ease. "You can jump and I'll catch you."

Amu opted to climb down the tree. As nice as he may be (with that slightly twisted personality of his), she didn't exactly trust him. With her feet planted firmly on the ground they walked and walked and walked with the Chesire Cat being just a bit ahead of her. He kept going and going and going until he abruptly came to a stop. "We're here."

'Here' happened to be a long, long, long table with tea cups and saucers and pots everywhere, but with only three occupants sitting at it, of which, only two were awake. Glancing away from the somewhat pitiful sight, to thank the Chesire Cat for bringing her here, Amu found that he had (just like the house) disappeared. Vanished into thin air.

Shrugging her shoulders (for Amu was quite used to this now) she made her way over to the three people: a man in a big top hat, a boy sound asleep with a tower of empty ramen bowls at his side, and another boy with brown rabbit ears and (she was sure) a cute cotton ball like tail.

"Ah, well hello Miss Hinamori, you're here for the egg I presume." The man in the top hat spoke to her as she neared them, and she noticed that he looked remarkably similar to the rabbit-boy, "Oh, and he's a hare you know. Not a rabbit."

"How did you know?"

"'How did I know?' Well, you see, I'm the Mad Hatter for a reason. Even though I don't make hats, and I've certainly never played with Mercury (though, back in the day they used to use Mercury in thermometers you know), everyone just assumes that I know everything. Thus, I get the coveted spot of the Mad Hatter."

"Oh, splendid! Then you must know where my egg is!" Amu was wonderfully excited, her eyes were bright, hope was burning within them.

The Mad Hatter just looked at her, for a second too long (in her opinion), reached up under his big top hat, scratched his head, and bluntly stated, "Oh, I do."

"'You do!'"

"That's right."

"Then you could tell me?"

"Oh, no. I can't do that."

"Huh, why not?"

Taking a sip from his tea and then placing it back down on it's saucer, the Mad Hatter smiled, "That's not my job, you know. I know but I can't tell. He," the man pointed at the hare-boy, "on the other hand, can."

Well, that was just as good.

"Mister March Hare," Amu began, turning to the boy her age (who was very princely, kingly, noblemenly like, which caused her to blush rather hard), "do you know where my egg is."

He gave her a soft smile, her heart fluttered, "It's right over there, in the Royal Garden." He pointed his finger in the direction of the Mad Hatter, and right behind that big, big, big top hat...she saw the Royal Garden! Right there and inviting her in with an open door.

In her wonder and happiness, Amu was only able to rush out a "Thank you" and "Good-bye" as she took off toward that Royal Garden._ Thump, thump, thump_ her feet rushed over the earth and before she knew it, she was right there, walking through the doors.

Her expectations were set: a beautiful garden that would contain her egg merrily floating around. What she found: an amusement park lit up for her, and only her, with tea cups spinning, spinning, spinning, Merry-Go-Rounds twirling, twirling, twirling, and a Haunted House drenched in dark, dark, dark darkness. She was momentarily confused, but all together she was full with a childish thrill.

"Wanna play?" A deep voice whispered into her ear, right before nipping gently on it. She started and spun around only to come face to face with that mischievously grinning Chesire Cat. Her heart pounded as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the Merry-Go-Round. And her face flushed terribly as he held her close as the rode a fake horse around and around and around. She almost forgot. "Like it?"

Amu was unable to respond, before he held her hand again and took her toward that dark, dark, dark Haunted House. Suddenly Amu was afraid and she wretched her hand away from his. "What do you think you're doing!? Don't take me in there. I want to find my egg, and you haven't seen it, so you don't know where it is, do you?"

"Oh, but I do. I found it for you, you see. It's right through there. Just hold my hand tight, I'll be here." And she did as he said, though she didn't know why. She didn't trust him, but she didn't _not_ trust him either. So, where did that leave her (and him)? They entered the dark, dark, dark Haunted House that was no longer, dark, dark, dark, but rather unbearably bright. And there was the Duchess, standing before a King and Queen.

Well, the Duchess was mostly standing before the Queen with her reddish brown hair, glasses, and rather sharp features. The King was just _there_ with his dirty blonde hair (that was certainly in a messy state), and glasses. "How many times do I have to tell you? She broke! She, she, she! The girl right there!" And the Duchess pointed to Amu, with the Chesire Cat by her side, and continued with "She stole my egg too! My egg, she's been looking for it, planning to steal it from me. _My_ precious egg!"

Amu felt outraged! That egg was _hers_, not the _Duchess'_! "What proof do you have that the egg is yours?" Amu didn't even care if she _had_ broken something in this backwater like place, it didn't matter to her, she just knew though that _that egg_ was hers and no one could warp that fact.

"Why, I have the proof right here." The Duchess pulled that egg, _her egg_, right from thin air and held it within her hands. Amu was ready to run to it and take it from the girl, but the Chesire Cat caught her arm in his hands and tugged.

_What?_

_Why?_

The Queen then shouted, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

And the Chesire Cat took off, back down the way they came. Back into that dark, dark, dark darkness. Behind them Alice heard the _swish_ of axes as the tried to chop off her head, and she was fairly certain they were being swung by men in black suit and glasses that, if she had been the normal world, would have reminded her of the _Men in Black_.

But none of that really mattered because they were nearing the end of this, what now seemed, like a long, long, long tunnel and the Chesire Cat let go of her hand. She wasn't sure what was going on, but, just before he gave her a shove into that bright, bright, bright light he whispered gently, "I'll protect you."

And....

"Ow! Ami, wha...?" Amu awoke with a start, to find that Miki had just sailed head long into her head, after being carelessly flung by Ami. The dream that she had just had was completely forgotten, and yet...

_'I'll definitely find you and get you back, Dia, I promise.'_

She intended to do just that.

_**We're all mad here.**_

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly Metal, Metal, Metal**_

"Just how much metal do you _have_ on you kid?"

_'Enough to keep me here until Amu finally comes.'_

Of course, he didn't say that. He actually said nothing at all.

And, lo and behold, Amu eventually came. He was still there.

-()-

_A/N: I'm dead. That took a lot out of me. I tried to keep the characters true to the actual book (and the events as well for that matter) while still putting a _Shugo Chara_ spin on it. Just some quick notes: 1. _puttsun_ is the Japanese sound effect for a string breaking, but (in slang terms) can also mean someone is "loosing their marbles," so to speak. So, I thought it appropriate. 2. that pun, it really is a pun since the Japanese word _Yoru_ can mean _night, yarn, twisting (thread), _and be a _name_. Even though I didn't use any quotes in the actual one-shot, I put them at the beginning and end of the one-shot instead._

_On the Omake note, come on, we all knew that he just wore all that metal so Amu could get there in time! XD_

_I'll have the last two one-shots posted later tonight. Tell me what you think of this in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	99. Unexpectedly Five's Company

_**Unexpectedly Five's Company**_

_A/N: It's finally here! This one-shot I've been planning for a long, long time, and it's finally done and written. I'm so happy! This one is specifically for my roomie, who wanted a, and I quote, "Mormon one-shot!" And that was what she got. It was also her idea to kinda base it off _Three's Company_, but it's so loosely based that I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer, besides the fact that the series does not belong to me and belongs to it's rightful owner (and whatnot.)_

_So, while this one didn't end up _quite_ as epic as we had planned it would. I hope that my roomie will like it nonetheless. And I hope you will all like it too! Oh, one quick note before you read, I have Dia out of her egg (even though she's not supposed to be) not only "for the Hell of it," but because I wanted to show the relationship between Yoru and _all_ of Amu's Charas (Dia included.)_

_Enjoy! : )_

-()-

It was a normal day in the Chara household. Suu was making breakfast, Ran was putting on her make-up for the day, Miki was "painting the birth of dawn," as she so eloquently put it, and Dia was giving Yoru some very helpful advice ("He's a softie on the inside, really, he just has a superiority complex, but one day you'll be able to have a relationship, I know it." "Nya! Don't word it like that, you make me sound like I love him or something, nya." "Well...Don't you?" "No! I only want to be his friend, nya.") (Of course, wanting to be someone's friend is a form of love too, but Dia didn't mention this to Yoru.)

So yes, today was a normal day. Yoru went about the house, trying to avoid as many awkward moments as he could ("Miki, if you're going to do a _nude_ self portrait, lock the door, nya!" "AH! Fire, fire! Suu, you caused a _fire_, nya!" "Gyaa! _Ran_ wear a _longer_ _skirt_, I can see your _panties_, nya!" "For the last time, nya, I'm _not_ secretly gay for Kiseki, Dia!") and failed quite wonderfully.

Oh, and he really _wasn't_ secretly gay for Kiseki, he happened to like Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia a whole bunch more (and on the same level.) It was a pain, liking all of them. But...how could he not? During this period, when he was frantically searching for Ikuto, and decided to visit the Charas little house, he was either kicked out of the room (Kiseki was the one who had done that, by the way) or just ignored (all of the other Charas, though he did a sympathetic look or two.)

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia didn't do anything like that. When he visited, Suu always made him a yummy bento filled with sardine dishes, Miki would draw him posters of Ikuto to show to his kitty friends, Ran would cheer him up when he was down, and Dia...well, Dia knew a lot more than she let on, but mostly she kept him preoccuppied by saying stupid things (like he was _in love_ with Kiseki, only in her boy love infested mind or something!) Really though, how was he not supposed to _equally_ fall in love with them. When they took such good care of him?

When they made him feel as if he had a place to call home, a place to come to when he was tired or uncertain or simply needed a break. Plus, when he got overly stressed or angry at something _one_ of them did, _he _always stopped by...

"What are you lowly commoners thinking!? A king needs his beauty sleep and you are all being loud and rowdy so early in the morning! Starting fires and walking around in the nude! How unsightly, you all should be-" And on and on he would go (it happened every time) and in would come Pepe who would apologize and forcefully drag him away (as if _Kiseki_ was the baby, rather than herself.) It was a sight to behold! And Yoru treasured the experience each time it happened, because each time was always just _slightly_ different.

He loved playing house with them all, even if it was only for a small amount of time each day, because it allowed him to escape (just a bit.)

It also made him appreciate them more. All four of them, individually and together as a group. They, in some way, were Amu and Amu was each and every one of them.

Just like how Ikuto had found Amu to be interesting, Yoru found Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia to be rather interesting too.

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly a Secret**_

Utau had a secret. She was giving someone private singing lessons. No one knew about it, for surely all of her fans would proclaim that _they_ wanted to be privately tutored by Utau as well, but _mostly_ because her pupil was learning this in order to surprise someone.

So, who was this person that was special enough for Utau to privately tutor the ways of singing? Why, Hinamori Ami of course! The girl that made her remember the pure dream she had as a child and played a huge role in saving her. That's who.

And, who was Ami planning to surprise? Why, Hinamori Amu of course. She wanted to sing Amu a song for being such a great older sister. It was this cause (and simply the person who asked so very forcefully) that made it so Utau couldn't refuse.

Ami was special to her, and want to show the love and appreciation of an older siblings dedication was something Utau simply couldn't refuse.

It was one of her _best_ kept secrets.

-()-

_A/N: Not much to add except, I nearly forgot to write something for Utau and Ami. Surely Utau must appreciate Ami in some way (and I bet she has a soft spot for her too, since Utau probably sees herself in Ami a great deal.) Thank goodness for Omake! Well, that's about it for this one, tell me what you think of them in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	100. Unexpectedly

_**Unexpectedly...**_

_A/N: Here it is...the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!_

-()-

It's funny, all the unexpected things that can happen to people in their lives. From daily occurrances to long term relationships that fluctuate from day to day. Amu had never seen it quite so clearly, until today, when she decided to invite her friends, _her family_, to a picnic at the house

By now, as the sun was beginning to set, and the main activites of the day were coming to an end, Amu just sat there and watched. She really _looked_ at the people she considered dear to herself:

The older people; her parents, Ikuto's parents, etc., etc. where sitting at a table sipping tea and talking about the good ol' days (even though none of them were really all that old.) While Yaya seemed to have united Tadase's exes, wife, and Rima by exclaiming that Lulu's newest brand of jewelry could help them all out in their individual businesses:

"Yua, look at these earrings, aren't they just gorgeous! You can do an article on them in your fashion magazine, I mean, you can practically interview her right here and now! Oh, these would just be great to sell in your store too, Saaya-shi! You can make the deal right now; Rima too! You can get these for the dancers that your entertainment company has now (thanks to Nagihiko retiring from professional basketball and helping you with the management and all.) I mean, _comedians_ don't wear earrings but _dancer_ surely do."

Of course, she rambled on some more with sharp, pointed look from the exes (Saaya and Lulu) and Tadase's wife (Yua.)

"What?" She asked of all of them, as they continued to stare, "I'm a business agent after all, making connections and doing stuff like this is _my job_, ya know."

Oh, yes, they knew. Amu giggled slightly.

Nagihiko, who she couldn't see in her present eyesight, was teaching his son, Akihiko, the finer points of basketball, as his daughter, Amaya, sat on the "sidelines" (or, more commonly called the edge of the drive way, her butt planted comfortable on the front lawn while her feet were planted firmly on the long since dried blacktop) reading her comedic manga (which she adored.) Amu could hear Akihiko's sighs of exasperation at he perfected his shots, Nagihiko's tips and encouragement, and little Amaya's giggles. It made her smile.

More giggles abound as Amu caught sight of Hikaru and Ami wrapped up (not only in each others arms) but in their own little world. They were being as lovey-dovey as possible in order to make up for the time they were going to be separated (since Hikaru got a job in America, and Ami still had some college she had to finish up.) It was such a sweet sight to her eyes (though, Amu still thought Hikaru could be an odd kid at times, she knew he was good at heart.) And she was expecting a lot of (_long_) late night calls from Ami in the upcoming year (or possibly two.) Amu sighed.

Her sigh turned into outright laughing as she spotted a drunken Yukari lamenating to Kairi about the fact that Utau was the "bestest" and her "most favorite" singer to have helped produce. Also at that same table was Nikaidou and his son, Choukichi (or Chou-chan for short) who were geeking out over some robot or another. As Yukari continued on that she was "sad" that "Utau had to go and get knocked up!" Though the more appopriate term (Amu had thought) was that Utau had "finally fallen pregnant." Since Utau had been waiting to have a child for so long it was getting ridiculous. Plus, Utau wasn't an idol anymore. She hadn't been for years (too old.)

Utau, herself, was sitting beneath another tree, hand on her barely bumped stomache, singing a lullaby to the child that rested within her. It was a heartwarming sight, and one that she alone hadn't spotted. It appeared that Kuukai had too, since (right at that moment) her son, Hikaru (who was a soccer player in the making (and who quite adored Uncle Kuukai)) had just kicked the ball right into Kuukai's head. Another smile and another giggle.

The feeble sound of a guitar interupted Amu's fun as she focused on a very odd group: Tadase, Tsukasa, Kirishima-kun, and her own daughter, Mizuki. Kirishima-kun was teaching Tadase how to play ("Oh wow! You're so much better than your uncle at this, Tadase-kun. He just fools around all the time and doesn't take anything I say seriously. Then again that's what I like about him, plus he _is_ rather mysterious and that's just plain sexy!") Amu couldn't deny that the kid could play the guitar (but she also couldn't deny that he knew how to rant (and talk) and rant. It was a special talent of his.

Tsukasa was just lying on the ground near the two, listening to his nephew play the guitar and his boyfriend rant, as he looked up to the sky and examined the clouds. Amu wondered if he saw anything in _them_. Apparently Midori was wondering something about the older man too, because she looked up from her _Gothic and Lolita Bible_ and started to ask him a question. At that moment Amu decided to give them some privacy (she didn't like easedropping, and listening in on a Yaya conversation didn't count, since the younger woman didn't know a _thing_ about privacy) so she turned her attention to one, final group.

Ikuto, her husband, Yukiko, her youngest daughter, and Mayu (Tadase's daughter.) Both girls were wide eyed and completely infatuated as Ikuto continued to play his violin. Amu found it rather ironic (when she thought about Mayu, with her light strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, who was thrilled by the sound of the violin, which Tadase had once connected with nothing but bad luck and hate.) My, how time changes things!

And yes, time changes many things. Things are constantly being changed due to time passing by. Every second something unexpected happens, every moment something unplanned is presented to us, and we just have to take it as it comes. Make the best of it as we can, and simply hope for the best.

It was at times like this that Amu was amazed by her own language. Amazed by the fact that, in Japanese, there was no present or future, there was only a past and a present, because really, when does the present become the future and when does the present become the past? The future and the present are really one in the same.

Everything just flows together, breaks apart, and then floats away. But one day they all come back together again, fitting together piece by piece.

To put it point blank: Life was unexpected, and it would be no fun if it was any other way.

-()-

**OMAKE**

_**Unexpectedly Normal**_

Hikaru had a mother and a father now. Tsukiyomi Souko and Tsukiyomi Aruto.

He couldn't really remember his birth parents all that much. He just knew that mothers were supposed to give out warm hugs and fathers were supposed to smile a lot and teach a boy how to play sports. Hikaru was positive that the only thing he remembered about his father was that he liked to complain a lot, about grandpa no less.

And grandpa was mean sometimes, though Hikaru didn't really know or understand or care about all that. Still, it had felt nice to hug grandpa and cry. Just like how Tsukiyomi Souko hugs were all really, really warm and Tsukiyomi Aruto smiled a whole lot (but he certainly didn't know a thing about sports, though Hikaru really didn't mind, it wasn't something he was interested in anyway.) Tsukiyomi Aruto did help him look for rocks though!

Hikaru liked this new "normal" family. He wasn't attached to them or anything, not yet, and he still kept his distant. But they seemed far too willing to embrace him and smoother him with parental affection. Perhaps it was guilt?

Or maybe they just wanted to feel normal too?

-()-

_A/N: And that, my friends, is the end! Owarechatta! (Finished!) I don't have that much to say on this one (or the Omake), I think my brain is fried and I need sleep. Oh, the kanji reading I picked for _Mayu_ is "true" and "gentleness, superiority." So, make of that as you will._

_I don't have much to say, but I will say this: _thank you so much! Everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just read this series. Thank you so very much, it's appreciated greatly!

_Now...I'm going to go sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow to drive to my college and unpack everything into my dorm._

_I hope you all liked this one-shot and Omake, and that you all fully enjoyed this series (it's been fun, it really has!) So, for one, final time, please tell me what you think in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
